Born Destiny
by Descendants' Eyes
Summary: Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right? FEMALE YUGI & RYOU.
1. Prologue

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Random scenes and ideas for later in the story. All of these take place either during Season 3 or after.

* * *

Born Destiny

Prologue

* * *

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

The Pharaoh's eye twitched at the Silent Sorcerer's constant begging.

"Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please."

"Will you be quiet!" the Pharaoh yelled. "I said no!"

"Please. Please. Please. Please. _Please_. Sing."

"No.

"Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing. Sing."

"Cease this incessant chattering at once! Before I kick you swiftly in the groin!"

* * *

The Pharaoh didn't even look bothered as hundreds of Duel Monsters closed in on where they all stood together.

"I thought you said this guy was going to help us!" Duke yelled at the Silent Sorcerer.

"He is!" the Sorcerer yelled back. "We aren't dead, aren't we!"

"We will in a minute!" Tristan yelled as everyone started backing up.

"You all sound like a bunch of newly discovered Shadow Mages," the Pharaoh snorted. "None of these Shadow Creatures shall attack."

"What makes ya say that?!" Joey yelled as a lion shaped monster roared at him.

"All of these creatures must obey my commands." The Pharaoh abruptly yelled something in another language and all the Duel Monsters flinched and took a step back. He turned to look at the gang behind him. "I told them to stand down or I shall inform the Sisters of their . . . disobedience."

Suddenly, a beautiful voice that appeared to come from everyone sighed. "I see you are the same as ever, my child."

The Pharaoh jumped as though had had been electrocuted. He turned to the right and smiled the brightest smile that any of the gang had ever seen on the man's face.

But his next words surprised them more than the smile.

"Mama!"

* * *

"You think I want to be this . . . this monster!" the Pharaoh yelled at them angrily. "If I could have chosen, I would rather have _never been born_!"

* * *

Joey roared with laughter as he watched the scene in front of them. "Ha ha! It's looks your Blue-Eyes has switched sides, Kaiba!"

"Don't be an idiot, Wheeler. Wait, your always and idiot." Looking away from Joey's snarling face, Kaiba glanced at his Blue-Eyes White Dragon.

The beast was curled around the two Yugi-look-a-likes. The one who claimed to be the "Pharaoh's body" was standing at the dragon's head, petting it and murmuring in some other language. The one who called himself the "Pharaoh's mind" was sitting on the back of the dragon and waving his legs like a child.

"Unless you've forgotten, which is very likely," Kaiba continued, "didn't your precious Red-Eyes attack you instead of him." Kaiba jerked his chin toward the duo at the Blue-Eyes.

"Eh, shut up, Kaiba!"

* * *

"Honon, Honon, Honon," Tristan said sarcastically as he waved his arms around. "That's all you guys ever talk about. Who the hell is this Honon guy?"

The glare the Pharaoh gave him surprised him. "Honon-sama is the being that the descendants were created from."

"So Honon made you guys?" Joey asked curiously.

"No!" the Pharaoh yelled furiously. His face grew slightly red in anger and he glared harder than ever at Joey, if that was even possible. "We may have been created from Honon-sama, but it was not by his free will!"

"You mean he was forced?" Yugi asked as she tilt her head slightly.

The Pharaoh's glare faded away as he looked at her. "Yes. Honon-sama, the God of Chaos, was envied by other power-hungry Gods. They believed that Honon-sama was not a 'true' God, so they tortured him and, as a result of a spell, we descendants were created."

"You speak very highly of him," Anzu said with a small smile. "You must really like him."

The Pharaoh snorted. "I? I despise Honon-sama."

Everyone stared at him shocked.

"But you just said—" Joey began.

"I may respect Honon-sama," the Pharaoh said as his hands clenched, "but I hate him more than I have ever hated anyone or anything. For he ruined my life."

* * *

"Do not touch me, dark one," the Pharaoh growled at Joey. "Touch me again, and I shall tear your arm from its socket."

* * *

The Pharaoh jumped onto the stove, the very _hot_ and _on_ stove, with his bare feet as he opened cabinets furiously, apparently looking for something. With a cry of joy, he pulled back, holding a bottle of wine.

"Ya know that's illegal," Joey said.

He watched as the Pharaoh returned with three bottles of whiskey, giving one to each of his siblings and keeping one for himself.

"Technically, it's not," the Pharaoh commented nonchalantly. "I am over the American legal drinking age."

"What?" Tristan asked skeptically. "You don't look older than seventeen! There's no way you're over twenty-one!"

"Well, I am. So suck it up and shut the fuck up."

"Man, you sure like to swear for a Pharaoh," Tristan commented. "Aren't you suppose to be all aristocratic and—"

"If you had my job, you would swear too." The Pharaoh gave him a bland look. "Amending laws, punishing criminals, dealing with foreign diplomats, keeping up peace treaties, abolishing laws, negotiating trades with other nations, worrying about having an heir to the throne, keeping your guard up for assassins—"

"All right, all right," Tristan interrupted him. "You made your point."

* * *

"Yes, you're all _geniuses_," the Pharaoh's mind said sarcastically. "And I like _pie_!"

* * *

Marik glared at the stubborn man in front of him.

The Pharaoh glared back, his left eye glowing a deep brown and his right eye glowing a bright blue.

"Come one, _Pharaoh_," Marik sneered, "show me what _your_ element is! What is our specialty?"

"My specialty?" the Pharaoh asked as his eye twitched. "Unless you are quite, my specialty is shoving my boot up your ass."

* * *

The Silent Magician and the Pharaoh glared at each other as they stood about a foot from each other. The Pharaoh was leaning down, as he was taller, while the Silent Magician had to stand on his toes to get in the Pharaoh's face.

"You asshole," the Silent Magician growled.

"Bitch."

"Jackass."

"Little fucker."

* * *

The Pharaoh and the girl with the Pharaoh's face held each others' hands. They leaned foreword to rest their cheeks together and they looked at the gang. They both chuckled, the sound coming out eerily as they each narrowed their eyes and said something in the Ancient Language.

* * *

Smiling slightly, the Pharaoh kissed the young woman on the lips. After he pulled away, he swung his right arm across her shoulders and walked her over to where the gang stood shell-shocked.

The woman was beautiful. She had long, curly hair that bounced with each of her steps. Her sharp eyes were, shockingly, the same startling shade of blue as her hair. She wore a long white dress that reached her mid-calf. The gown was decorated with pieces of gold and blue. She appeared to be around eighteen.

Ishizu stared in shock, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "The scriptures never spoke of you taking a wife!"

The Pharaoh chuckled as he buried his nose in the girl's hair, making her chuckle slightly. "That is because I never had a wife."

"So," Joey said slowly, a hint of a smile on his face, "is this your whore?"

If he had known how the Pharaoh was going to react to those words, even the daring Joey would have kept his mouth shut.

The Pharaoh's fist flew through where Joey's head had just been.

Thankfully, the Silent Sorcerer had pulled him out of the way, or that swinging arm would have crushed his skull and killed him.

The Pharaoh had tried to kill him.

"_Don't you dare ever say such a thing about her! I should hang you by your entrails and—"_

The girl stopped him with a hand on his arm. She smiled at them and said in a soft, beautiful voice, "Sorry about that. My father tends to get carried away."

There was a moment a silence, before nine people yelled the same words.

"Father?!"

Then Joey yelled:

"Who the hell did you screw?"

* * *

"What was that?" Anzu asked as she and Yami followed Ironheart and Chris.

"It is the descendant's mourning cry," Ironheart answered.

"Mourning cry?" Yami murmured.

Ironheart nodded. "The descendents of old are showing their mourning for their descendant."

Yami and Anzu looked at each other, but didn't say anything.

The four of them turned the final corner and they all froze in place at what they saw.

The Pharaoh stood in front of them. Tears ran down his face as he gazed sadly at them.

The mourning cry rang around them.

* * *

"Are you trying to kill us?!"

He pointed to the other pot. "And I suppose this would now be called gumbo. It has chicken, shrimp, geese, duck, cabbage, catfish, onions, and garlic."

Then he placed his hands on the basket. "Here are some different breads I made."

"So, you cooked all this?" Anzu asked.

"Yes," the Pharaoh said sharply, making Anzu flinch. "I did say I have been cooking all night."

"I do have cooks you know," Kaiba said with a sneer.

"Yes, well, I kicked all of them out since all they made was shit."

"They are all some of the finest chefs in the world."

"Well, they can all kiss my—"

"Okay!" Heba yelled before they could duke it out more. "Time to eat!"

The Pharaoh half-glared at him irritably for interrupting him, but with a shrug, he sat down between his siblings.

* * *

Everyone waited for a moment to watch the monster appear, but nothing happened.

"What?!" yelled Kaiba as he picked up his card and placed it on his duel disk again.

Nothing happened.

"This cannot be happening! My duel disk system is flawless! There is no way that it could be malfunctioning!"

While Kaiba was busy PMSing, Ishizu was staring at him in shock. 'I never saw this in my vision. How is this happening?'

"Yay, yay, yay!" the Silent Sorcerer suddenly yelled as he jumped in place and clapped happily. "Yes! We get to hear him sing!"

"Who, Kaiba?" Tristan asked, shocked.

"Hell no." The Silent Sorcerer turned and looked at the Pharaoh where he stood. "Pharaoh-sama," he answered.

"What?!" everyone, meaning everyone except Kaiba, cried in shock.

"Ya mean mista Gloom an' Doom over there is gonna sing?" Joey ask sarcastically. "Just great. I'm not in the mood for any song he sings right now."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	2. How It Began

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Learn some background information about the God of Chaos Honon.

* * *

Born Destiny

How It Began

* * *

Twenty thousand years in the past, there existed the Original One, a being that controlled both the forces of pure light and pure darkness. When these two forces intertwine the resulting force is chaos. And so, the being was known as . . . the God of Chaos.

This god was far different than the other gods, for he interacted with humans. An act that most gods found degradable. So the God of Chaos was considered the lowest in the hierarchy, at least as far as the gods are concerned, even though he is the most powerful of them all. He could defeat all of the gods together without even using his true power. A power he rarely ever used.

But yes, this god interacted with humans, but he would only ever approach children. Most adults who never meet him in their youths were terrified of him. After all, he controlled chaos itself, which granted him control of light and darkness, which balance this world and allow life. To maintain the balance all The Original One must do is survive. As long as he exists, light and darkness will remain balanced and peace stays. Who would not fear the very being that allowed life to exist in the world?

The children he met were to promise never to speak of seeing him to anyone, even the other children. He did not want to risk the children telling their parents of his visits. To the mortals, the God of Chaos's arrival shows the end of their village and that would be a big problem.

Even though the gods knew he went to Earth and interacted with the humans, they had no idea that he would actually play with the children. If they found out, then he and all who so much as said his name would be punished.

Every time the God of Chaos visited the village the children would come out to the woods to play. He would play all different kinds of games with the children. Sometimes the children would bring their own games from home to play. Sometimes they would all just sit around the old apple tree eating apples that he picked since the children couldn't climb the tree.

The ones that grew up knowing him still remember their times with the All Powerful God of Chaos, but still kept their promise and never speak of him. They also do not fear him as most people do. They also taught their children not to fear him as well.

But one day a child broke the promise and told of his times with the god . . . to his parents.

His parents had never met the God of Chaos in their youths and so they went to their village shrine to ask the gods 'What have we done that you would send your messenger.'

To say the gods were shocked was an understatement. They were furious. 'How dare the mortal children dare lay their filthy hands on a god?'

They knew they would have to punish the mortals.

* * *

The one day Honon waited by the same apple tree that he always spent time with the children at. For some reason the children were late today. This bothered him, but he decide to brush it aside, for now. If they didn't come soon, he would go search for them.

Then he sensed something approaching, so he hid out of sight of the human who was coming, judging from their energy.

A small little girl, probably five or six years old, walked up to the apple tree and looked around. It was then that Honon noticed that she had tears running down her face and that she was filthy with dirt and . . . blood_!_

He immediately jumped down from the tree and onto the ground in front of her. As soon as she saw him, she immediately latched onto him and cried her heart out.

Honon wrapped his arms around her and whispered soothing words to her in an attempt to calm her as she cried. When she was finally calm, she looked up at the face of her friend.

He was about 5'3" or 5'4" with star-shaped hair that began black, then was outlined in magenta. He had blond, or probably more like gold, bangs that framed his face. He also had one bang that hung over his forehead, and he also had bangs shooting up like lightning bolts through the black.

He wore a gold colored outfit that had long, wide sleeves that went past his hands, so you couldn't see them. It seemed like you could only see them when he wanted you to. The legs of his outfit were also long and wide so they covered his feet, without touching the ground. His clothing was just one outfit, almost as if hiding something and seemed to glow in the sunlight.

His eyes . . . she knew nothing of his eyes. For some reason he always had his eyes closed. He always told the children that he could see far more this way. He could see everything without actually seeing. He would never say anything more than that. Again, it was as if he was hiding something.

After minutes of silence, she finally looked back down at the ground, which was suddenly interesting.

He waited for her breathing to calm and for her heartbeat to slow. He realized that he would have to break the silence.

"What is wrong, Lilith?" Honon asked using that voice that anyone would be mesmerized by. It was as if two people were talking. One with a deep, mature voice and one with a soft, child-like voice.

"What are you crying about with dirt and blood all over you? Has someone harmed you? Lilith?" he asked again, worry showing all in his voice. He knew this girl from the day before.

His strong, yet kind, voice broke Lilith from her thoughts.

Without looking up, Lilith answered, "It's gone . . . they're gone . . . it's all gone . . . they're all gone."

"What do you mean? Who's gone? What has happened? Tell me what is going on, Lilith." Honon was truly worried about what could have happened.

"They destroyed the village," Lilith whispered after a moment of silence. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed, "The gods destroyed the village and killed everyone they could find!"

Honon could only stare at her in shock. 'No. _No_. NO.'

Honon continued to stare at the girl in front of him for several minutes.

"Why . . . why would they destroy the village?" Honon whispered. Then louder, "They did nothing wrong. My brothers and sisters would not do such a thing without cause."

"Honon . . . a boy told his parents of your visits here. He broke your promise, and the gods punished him along with everyone else for touching a god. I barely got away."

"This is why you're covered in blood," Honon whispered, it was not a question. "No. _No_. NO. It wasn't his fault. He did nothing wrong. This is my fault. I'm the one who always comes _here_. He was just being a kid. And everyone else . . . what possible excuse would my brothers and sisters have for theirs deaths."

Suddenly, it clicked for Lilith. 'His eyes are open. They're beautiful.'

She had never seen eyes like his before. He had pointed eyes that were a beautiful amethyst color. Instead of black pupils, his were white with a black ring around the white.

Those gorgeous eyes . . . were filled with hate.

"Honon, are you alright?" Lilith was seriously scared. Honon had become as stone. He wasn't even blinking.

As soon as the last word escaped her lips, Honon disappeared. Then there was a loud _crack _heard. When Lilith turned toward the sound she had just enough time to watch the old apple tree fall to the ground.

Honon still had his leg in the air, completely horizontally. Apparently he had kicked the tree with enough strength to break it. His leg had gone clean through, cutting it down.

One second Honon was in the position he kicked the tree in, then the next second he was standing straight looking at Lilith.

Lilith stood there in shock and fear at what Honon had just done so . . . easily. He never seemed less human.

Lilith became even more terrified when she noticed his eyes. Those eyes that were once amethyst were a pure gold, the same as his clothing.

Honon not only sensed, but saw, Lilith's fear. So, his expression softened and he walked up to her and picked her up and hugged her.

"I'm sorry, so sorry," Honon soothed, his eyes were that amethyst color again. "I didn't mean to frighten you. This is why I prefer not too use my eyes. I fear my own power far too much. I can only use my true power when my eyes are open."

"It's . . . alright," Lilith whispered only slightly shaky.

"No," Honon whispered, "that could have been you instead of that tree."

Honon closed his eyes and became stone again.

Honon's eyes snapped open in alarm when he felt small hands on his face.

"Please Honon, do not be afraid of your power, of yourself," she soothed. "You only reacted that way because of what happened."

Lilith immediately regretted her words when Honon's eyes returned to that pure gold color instantly and a hiss escaped his throat between clenched teeth. She also noticed that his canines were longer than normal and looked like . . . _fangs_!

"I will make my brothers and sisters pay for what they have done. It is my duty to protect both light and darkness," Honon vowed. "I will make them pay for even attempting to harm the innocent darkness. I will use all of my power to do so."

'Innocent darkness,' Lilith thought. 'Wait, Honon said that to me the first time I met him.'

_Lilith was walking in the woods picking flowers when she sees something shining behind the old apple tree._

"_Who's . . . who's there," Lilith asked, scared of what it might be._

_Lilith's jaw dropped when a man walked out from behind the tree wearing a gold, shining outfit. For some reason she could not find it in herself to fear him._

_In her shock she had dropped her basket of fruit. The man walked up to her and crouched down to pick up the basket and handed it to her. He cupped her left cheek with his right hand._

"_You have such an innocent darkness child. You are a pure one and full of darkness within your soul. I hope to see you again," the man spoke and then walked back behind the tree._

_Lilith ran to follow him around the tree in hopes of asking what she meant. She lost sight of him for half a second, but by the time she was around the tree he was gone._

'I've never had the courage to ask what he meant that day. Wait, pure one?' she thought. 'Could this have to with the legend the chief was telling us about.'

"_Most people believe that light is always soft and kind, while darkness is always evil and cruel," the wise old chief told. "But in reality, it more like the opposite."_

"_The more light within a person's soul," he continued, "the more serious the person is capable of being. Light normally does not show emotion, except to those they completely trust. Strong emotions for light are anger and courage."_

"_The more darkness within a person's soul, the more emotion the person will show. Darkness does not usually hide their emotions. Strong emotions for darkness are happiness, fear, and sadness."_

"_But there are a few people who are exceptions to these rules. They are called pure ones. There are two kinds of pure ones, a pure one of light and a pure one of darkness."_

"_A pure one of light is a person who has an unusually large amount of light, but behaves as darkness, and shows emotions. A pure one of darkness is a person who has an unusually large amount of darkness in their soul, but behaves as light, and doesn't show emotions."_

"_Pure ones break the laws of light and darkness. It is said that harming a pure one is a crime punishable by a fate worse than death," the chief finished._

'I'm a pure one,' Lilith thought. 'Honon once said . . . '

_"Evil may be born from darkness," Honon told the children one day, "but that doesn't mean that darkness itself is evil."_

Snapping back to reality, Lilith asked, "Are . . . are you . . . going to . . . to . . . kill them?" Lilith was truly afraid of the answer.

Honon's eyes softened, but remained gold. "No. I wish I could. I have enough power to kill them all easily, but it would do more harm than good. They are needed, even though they deserve to leave this world."

Lilith looked back at the ground. She didn't know what to say.

Then she felt a kiss on her forehead before Honon put her down. Then Honon turned and walked away from her, away from the village.

"Wait!" Lilith cried. "Where are you going?"

Honon stopped but didn't turn around, "To face my brothers and sisters. Farewell."

"Wait!" But he was already gone.

"Please be careful, Honon. Please," she whispered to no one.

* * *

"When should we perform the ritual?" asked Sohrab.

"As soon as he is here," answered Anselm.

"Maybe we should talk to him first. He will be very upset when he arrives," said Aretha.

Sigh. "Aretha, I know you care for him, but this is what's best," said Anselm.

"It is not! You only believe so because he is different and because his strength is above your own, Anselm! You are jealous of his power. I agree with Aretha," said Malantha.

"Aretha! Malantha! Mind your place before me," hollered Anselm. Anselm turned his attention to Isadora. "And what do think Isadora?"

"I agree with both Aretha and Malantha. We should not perform the ritual on Honon," said Isadora.

"What is with you goddesses," muttered Anselm. "Why do you three agree with everything that abomination."

"He is not an abomination!" yelled Malantha. "How can you say such a thing?"

"He isn't even a real god Isadora," said Shabouh. "He is only an experiment the Mother and Father created."

"So what if he was created, not born. He has developed his own conscience, his own personality. Everyday he defies Father's purpose for him!" argued Aretha.

"Aretha is right. He was not expected to grow his own conscience. To not be controlled," said Isadora.

"That is precisely the point," yelled Sohrab. "He cannot be controlled. It is dangerous for him to be here. What if he decides to turn against us?"

"Sobrab," said Isadora, "you know very well Honon has no interest in such a thing. He does not want more power. He even fears the power he already has. Why would he want more?"

"Brothers, sisters," said Malantha. "I stand for sisters Isadora and Aretha, along with my self, that we should not perform the ritual. He has committed no crime, therefore deserves no punishment."

"It doesn't matter. I'm sorry, but this must be done. Now. Who will go retrieve Honon for the ritual?" said Zerlina.

"_**I am here**_," said a deep baritone voice.

Everyone turned to see Honon standing there, with his gold eyes.

"Honon!" Some of the voices show their hate, some with pure surprise, and some of joy.

"Honon, what purpose do you have to come here?" said asked Mahon.

"_**The village in the southern valley, Mahon**_," Honon answered, though his mouth never moved.

"Honon dear, you have no reason to talk as such, hiding your voice. Please, talk to us using your voice," soothed Zerlina.

Normally Honon spoke with what sounded like two voices, the deep mature voice and the child-like voice. He only did do with those he completely trusted, such as Isadora, Malantha, and Aretha. But he could also talk using both separately. He used telepathy to use the deep voice and spoke normally to use to other voice.

But he always used on or the other when talking to the other gods.

"_No thank you_," came the answer.

Anselm sighed. "Honon—"

"_Don't you dare start that crap! I know what you're going to say. Tell me why you destroyed the village and killed all of those innocent people. TELL ME_!"

"The broke the laws. They touched a god and that was their punishment," said Sohrab.

"_**But I permitted it**_," whispered Honon. _"They broke no laws. I permitted it!"_

Sohrab smirked, "Well I didn't know that."

"_You know I don't care about such pathetic—"_

Honon's eyes doubled as he realized Sohrab's hidden message.

Sohrab was the one who destroyed the village.

Honon disappeared for a fraction of a second, and then Sohrab yelled in pain.

Honon's right arm was seen going straight through Sohrab's chest and out his back. His arm glowing white.

"Honon," said Malantha in shock.

Honon raised his other hand ready to strike as it glowed black.

"Mahon. Shabouh. Secure him! NOW!" ordered Anselm.

The two closed their eyes and concentrated. Thorned vines grew from the ground and lightning came from the sky and trapped Honon.

"_Let me go Mahon, Shabouh. You know very well that I can break free._"

"Mahon and Shabouh . . . place him on the platform for the ritual," said the calm Zerlina.

They guided Honon to a cross that stood twenty feet from the ground. White and black chains wrapped around Honon and bound him to the cross with his arms wide.

"Honon," spoke Shabouh, "today we, the gods, have decided to perform an ancient ritual that will make you mortal so we can strip you of the powers that you are unworthy of."

"_No one else can control my powers. Anyone who takes them will surely perish._"

"You, a pathetic creation, do not deserve to wield such power. That is why I will be taking them. Then I will infuse them within myself and I will be unrivaled" said Anselm walking in front of Honon and began chanting a spell.

"Namae odome ainu ni ichi anme eigo de."

"Jama yanki tebukuro mou kono dere ka."

"Yami no hikari itasti ka!"

Their was about . . . one second of silence before . . .

An agonized scream echoed through everyone. Honon withered in pain as whatever they had done began to take effect.

Honon's chest heaved off the cross as he tried to break free, from both the chains and the pain. Honon's left eye began to glow black. His right eye began to glow white. Honon's clothes changed into two colors, the left black with the right white, dividing down the middle.

Everyone watched as Honon began coughing harshly. Then he started to gargle as if something was in his mouth? Then he heaved and coughed up a fountain of . . . blood.

Suddenly, Honon glowed of black and white, blinding everybody. With one final scream the light surrounding Honon faded. The sight before the gods had all of their jaws open.

Tied where Honon once was a boy who looked similar to Honon wearing clothes like Honon's only they were pure white. Sitting at the top of the cross, with his legs crossed, was a figure that also looked similar to Honon, but he was different from the other, wearing clothing like Honon's but they were pure black.

'What have we done,' thought Anselm, Zerlina, Mahon, Shabouh, and Sohrab in fear.

'What have they done,' thought Malantha, Aretha, and Isadora in worry.

The one in white, still tied to the cross, was still unconscious. The other was sitting a top the cross, appearing to be asleep with his eyes closed and head bowed, as the gods walked up to the cross.

"What is this," asked Mahon.

"What happened Anselm? What have you done to Honon," asked Isadora. "Why are their two people here now?"

"I . . . I don't know," whispered Anselm, but they heard. 'What is this? The spell was supposed to only make him mortal, so we could extract his powers.'

"Perhaps the spell did not work," said Zerlina. "Many spells are known to fail and backfire. Perhaps that is what happened here."

"No," said Sohrab. "Don't you hear it? They each now have beating hearts. They _are _mortal now. The question is, why there are two?"

"Honon . . . are you alright?" asked Malantha.

" . . . Boku no sore," came the reply from the one in black. His voice was a deep baritone voice. (1)

All of the gods gasped as the one in black opened his eyes, revealing a familiar but different amethyst. His eyes alone _demanded _respect.

This boy had the same shape of his eyes that Honon did. He also had Honon's lightning bolts through his hair, but he didn't have the little bang that hung over Honon's forehead.

Suddenly the boy was . . . giggling?

"Dere yume," he said giggling again. (2)

Nobody answered because they had no idea what he was saying. All the gods had the ability to understand all of Earth's languages, but for some reason they could not understand what he was saying.

"Roku? Bakuru ainu desu?" (3)

" . . . "

"ROKU?" (4)

Then the boy in white began to move, obviously waking up. The other one look at him expectantly.

When the boy opened his eyes the gods were shocked just like before.

This boy was the same color as Honon's, just like the other one, but his eyes were wide and had an innocent look to them. He didn't have Honon's lightning bolts through his hair, but he had the bang that hung on his forehead.

"Isha? Ainu de wakatta," he asked the one in black, looking up at him. "Eigo o-ban tasukete, Yami? (5)

The other shrugged his shoulders. "Ore wa koitsu, Hikari." Then he pointed to Anselm, "Namae maigo shitteru." (6)

The one in white looked at Anselm for a moment then narrowed his eyes in rage. The look didn't he was giving looked as if it wasn't made for his face.

Then he began struggling with his bindings. After about . . . _one jerk_ . . . he broke free and jumped down. Once he was on the ground, the other jumped down as well and landed right beside the other, not half an inch apart.

"Who are you two," questioned Mahon.

The one in black waved his hand in the air and said, "Yami." Then pointed to the other and said, "Hikari."

"Those are your names," asked Aretha. "You're Yami," pointing to the one in black. "And you're Hikari," pointing to the one in white.

She received a nod from Yami as an answer.

Sohrab stepped forward, the wound from earlier nearly healed, "Which one of you are Honon?"

Yami pointed to himself then to Hikari. Who is still glaring at Anselm _with a passion_.

"Yes, but which _one _of you are Honon?" asked Sohrab. Yami, once again, pointed to himself then Hikari. "No, you idiot! I said—"

The moment Sohrab said "idiot" Hikari turned his cold glare to Sohrab.

"Wait!" yelled Isadora. "Wait. What if . . . what if . . ."

"What is it Isadora!" ordered Anselm. "Say it if it is of importance. If not then _be silent_!"

"What if they are _both_ Honon? That's why you are pointing to both of you, isn't it," asked Isadora with excitement at figuring it out.

He did not answer.

"What do you mean Isadora," asked Zerlina.

"Think about it," Isadora urged. "Honon's very being was made of chaos, which is made of both light and darkness." She turned to the two. "Now look at them. One in white and one in black. Light and darkness."

"It can't be," murmured Zerlina and everyone turned to her. "The spell worked. Honon is now mortal, but the spell _also_ separated Honon's two forces."

"We have turned _one god_ into _two mortals_," said Mahon gapping.

As the gods discussed the _predicament_, Yami was simply watching them with a huge smile on his face. He sat at his _friend's_ feet, with his legs crossed. Hikari was simply glaring to the side at nothing, no really caring what was being said.

"This cannot be possible," yelled Anselm. He walked up to the two boys. Yami now smiling at him, and Hikari glaring at him. "Who are you two really do you really expect me to believe that the two of you were Honon. What kind of joke is this? Is this another of Honon's illusions so he can escape."

Yami looked at him with a cute, confused look. Hikari still glaring.

"Tell me, do you understand me," demanded Anselm.

Yami only nodded.

"If you understand this language then you must be able to speak it. I heard you talk before. _Now! Talk in a language I understand_," yelled Anselm, louder than before.

Yami flinched then said, "Gomen. Dorobō nana ameko hafu." (7)

Before Anselm could even think of a response, a voice yelled, "That is it!"

Everyone turned to look at a very pissed off Sohrab as he stormed toward the two, fire frequently coming off his body.

Once he got to them he said, "Perhaps we should force our demands." Yami just looked at Sohrab with his big grin. Hikari still glaring at Anselm for before.

When Sohrab noticed Yami's expression, that had yet to falter even for a second, he became enraged and made probably the biggest mistake he could possibly make.

Sohrab grabbed Yami by his neck and lifted him from the ground at arms length.

Yami, not expecting the move, made a scared squeak as he was lifted.

The moment the sound passed Yami's lips, Hikari turned from Anselm to see what had scared Yami. His eyes grew wide before narrowing into silts.

Sohrab was going to pay for doing that to Yami.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not write, speak, or own the Japanese language.

One or more of the names in this chapter belong to **KelseyAlicia**. I got them from her, with her permission.

**Notes:**

(1) . . . I'm all right.

(2) How are you?

(3) What? Is something wrong?

(4) What?

(5) Huh? Who are they? What's going on, Yami?

(6) I don't know, Hikari. He looks mean.

(7) Sorry. This is the only language I know.

**Gods:**

Head God of the Sun – Anselm

Head Goddess of the Moon – Zerlina

God of Chaos – Honon

God of Fire – Sohrab

God of Thunder – Shabouh

God of Earth – Mahon

Goddess of Water – Aretha

Goddess of Wind – Malantha

Goddess of Lightning – Isadora


	3. Beginning or Continuing

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

The duel that begins the rivalry between Yugi and Kaiba.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 1 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Beginning or Continuing

* * *

The story that we have all heard of about is the legend about Yugi and Atem, but what most people don't know is what happened before the puzzle was solved.

What was the real reason the puzzle was solved by Yugi? Why not someone else? Why did Yugi have to go through so much, kind innocent Yugi?

Well, here, the reason shall be told.

* * *

"Hey, Joey. _Earth_ to Joey," said a soft voice. "Hey are you in there? It's your turn." Yugi Muto was playing a game called Duel Monsters with a young man Joseph Wheeler, but known as Joey.

Yugi had spiked tricolor hair with most of it black, with the edges outlined in crimson. She had gold bangs that framed her face and one gold bang that hung over her forehead. She had wide, vibrant amethyst eyes and a small build, to accompany her unique trait that she was about four foot five inches. She had, compared to most, a very small breast size. She was wearing the boys' school uniform of a blue jacket with the matching pants. She also wore a black shirt underneath the jacket.

Joey had ruffled blond hair with brown eyes and a strong Brooklyn accent. He was about 5'7". He also wore their school uniform. They both had their jackets open.

Joey was examining his hand trying to decide what move to make.

Then, a young man named Tristan Taylor came into the room and threw an arm around Joey's shoulder mockingly and said, "Aww, isn't he cute when he's thinking?"

Tristan had brown, single-spiked hair with brown eyes. He was the same height as Joey.

"Hey Tristan, Yugi here is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters."

"Drooling Monsters?"

"_Duel_ Monsters you nim-rod," Joey says as he pushed Tristan away since he was getting on his nerves and was interrupting his focus.

"Sheesh," complained Tristan since he got such a response about a _game_.

"It's a fighting game about using the monster cards, trap cards, and magic cards in your hand," said a young girl known as Anzu Masaki. Tristan looked at her. "Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's like an expert."

Anzu had brown, almost box like, hair with blue eyes. She was wearing the girls' uniform which was a pink jacket with matching blue skirt. She also wore a blue bow/tie with a white shirt beneath the jacket. She was born in America, but both of her parents are Japanese.

After moments of consideration, Joey created his strategy, and tested it. "Ok, Yugi, it's time to duel," he said, throwing down his chosen monster. It was Kagemusha of the Blue Flame. _LV-2 ATK-800 DEF -400._

"See, each card has an attack number and a defense number," explained Anzu. "First player to eliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel."

"Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" asked Joey.

"Yep. Pretty good move," commented Yugi as she reached for a card in her hand. "But not good enough," she finished as she laid down her Blackland Fire Dragon. _LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-800._

Joey dropped his cards and stared at the stronger monster in shock. "What? _Thanks a lot._ A card that powerful totally wipes me out!"

"Whoa, you stink at this game Joey," commented Tristan, kidding obviously. Kind of.

Yugi comforted him. "Ah, you did fine, Joey. I just have better cards. See my grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him."

Joey, who had been sulking from his loss, stood up. "Your own game shop? What are we waiting for? Let's go!"

"Ok. Maybe I can even get my grandpa to show us this _super_ rare card he's got."

During the duel a fellow student known as Seto Kaiba, but called Kaiba by everyone but a few individuals, was sitting across the room reading a book until he heard Yugi's comment about a rare card.

'Rare card?' he thought. 'Could they have found the card that I've been searching for?'

After the last bell rings Yugi, Anzu, Joey, and Tristan left to head over to the game shop, but as Yugi reached the doorway she heard a mysterious giggle, in a deep, but familiar voice.

Since she was the last one out of the room no one else had heard the voice. After waiting a few seconds to see if she could hear it again, nothing happened, so she brushed it off as nothing and went to catch up with her friends.

What she doesn't see is the young man in the corner with a cheery smile on his face as he disappears.

* * *

Yugi opened the door to the Game Shop, and her home, with her friends behind her. "Grandpa, I'm home."

"And I see you brought company," said the old man, Solomon Muto.

He had grey hair in the same shape as Yugi's, obviously where Yugi got her genes for her hair and height since her grandfather was no taller than Yugi. He had on an orange bandana over his hair. He wore green over-alls with a pale white shirt and a blue belt.

"Grandpa, could you show my friends your awesome, super rare card?"

"Rare card? My special card? Huhm."

Yugi clasped her hands together with a "Please, please," with a "pretty please" and a bow from Joey.

"Huhm. Haha. How can I refuse?" Grandpa turned around into the cabinet behind the counter and retrieved a small, brown, worn-out box. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often."

Grandpa looked to everyone and pulled out his prized card. "Here it is. The Blue-Eyes White Dragon." _LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2500._ "So rare, so powerful that I never let it leave my hands."

Mixed reactions of "awesome", "ohhh", and "wow" were his answers.

Tristan suddenly grabbed the card from Grandpa and looked at it, while everyone else sweat-dropped or gawked at him. "Doesn't look all that special to me."

Grandpa snatched the card back from Tristan. "This card is priceless! There are only four of them in the entire world."

"Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade," offered Joey.

Grandpa turned away shielding the precious card, "Not for this card."

"Huh. Nah, I didn't mean that card. I meant show me some other cool cards to get me started."

Suddenly, someone walked into the shop.

Grandpa immediately greeted new his customer. "Hello, may I help you?"

Everyone turned to see who had come in and saw . . .

"If you can't, it certainly wouldn't surprise me."

A young man who wore their school uniform completely buttoned and held a metal suit case in his left hand. He had brown hair with cold, blue eyes. He was approximately 6'2".

"Seto Kaiba?" asked Yugi.

"Kaiba!" Joey said in shock.

"Doesn't he have a big, fancy company to run?" asked Tristan. "What's he doing down here?"

"Not that it's any of your business," said Kaiba, "but I came to see the card."

Joey stepped forward smiling. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters too? This is perfect; maybe we could all duel together sometime."

Kaiba scoffed at him. "Me, duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitaire."

Joey started to get mad. "What?"

"I am the number one ranked duelist in the country, and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters Championship." He looked away from everyone and said, "You wouldn't last two minutes in a duel against me, Wheeler."

Joey raised his arm up in a threat. "Oh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards."

Yugi, at the mention of fists, immediately ran in front of Joey to hold him back. "Whoa, take it easy, Joey."

"But Yugi . . . Kaiba's askin' for it."

"Now does this shop have any worthwhile cards or not?" Kaiba's eyes then fell on the Blue Eyes White Dragon. "Huh?" Kaiba pushed his way through the others to see the card. "Can it be? The Blue Eyes White Dragon? In a dump like this?"

Kaiba entered a state of mild shock. 'It is. The card I've been searching for.'

Grandpa saw that it is time to put the card away. "Well enough window shopping," he said quickly. "Is their anything else I can help you with?"

Kaiba actually growled in his rage and slammed his briefcase on the counter. He opened it and turned so that Grandpa could see its contents.

"Oh!"

"Listen to me old man, give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon card and I'll trade you all of these." Kaiba's briefcase was full of different kinds of Duel Monsters cards.

With tons of "wows" in the background, Grandpa kindly refused. "Ah nice, but no thanks."

"Fine. If you won't trade it maybe you'll sell it? Name your price. I can pay anything you ask."

"I'm sure you could. But this card is worth more to me than you could ever offer. Not because of its power or because its so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend. And so I treasure this card as I do that friend. So parting with it is completely out of the question."

Kaiba went into shock again. 'No.'

"You'd feel the same even if it were a common card right, Grandpa?" Yugi understood her grandfather completely, having been raised by him.

"Exactly. You see this precious card has bonded with my heart."

Kaiba slammed his suitcase close. "Fine. I've heard enough of your nonsense. Senile old fool."

As Kaiba left he could hear a soft voice growling in anger. It sounded like the growls were directed at him. But it disappeared as fast as it came.

As Kaiba sat in his limo he thought to himself. 'Heart of the cards. Ridiculous. These cards are all about power. And one way or another, his Blue Eyes White Dragon card will be mine.'

* * *

"Gentlemen there's a little something I'd like for you to pick up from the Game Shop."

"Gladly, Mr. Kaiba."

* * *

Some mysterious guys in black walked up to the Game Shop.

Meanwhile, Grandpa was getting ready to open up for the morning.

He heard the bells ring, signaling someone was walking in.

He turned to greet them. "Good morning." But he quickly noticed that they weren't ordinary customers.

A short old man walked in. "My master, Seto Kaiba, challenges you to a duel. You will come with us now."

Grandpa was careful with his response. "And if I were . . . too decline."

"I'm afraid I must . . . insist."

The two goons he had with him step forward threateningly.

'Young Kaiba doesn't understand,' thought Grandpa. 'But I'll teach him a lesson about the heart of the cards.'

* * *

As the gang was walking to the Game Shop, they were talking about getting some new cards.

"Man, I hope he has some cool cards today," Joey said.

As they entered the shop, Joey called out, "Hey Gramps, I'm back to get more cards." Silence. "Gramps! Hey Gramps!"

"Grandpa!" Yugi yelled when they still didn't get a response. "I'm home!"

"Maybe he . . . went out," suggested Anzu.

"Maybe, but why would he leave the door unlocked?" asked Tristan.

Just then, the telephone in the shop rung. Yugi walked over and answered it. "Hello, Game Shop."

"_Ah, Yugi, perfect."_

She recognized the voice at once. "Kaiba?"

"_Your Grandfather's here visiting but he's not feeling well. Why don't you come by my office and pick him up?"_ He then hung up without another word.

"Kaiba?" She yelled into the phone even though nobody was there. "What have you done, Kaiba?"

The gang immediately ran to the Kaiba Corporation building in town and hurried onto the elevator.

As the elevator opened they saw Grandpa lying on the floor on his stomach, obviously in pain.

Yugi was the first to break the silence and ran over to her grandfather. "Grandpa!" She kneeled down next to him. "Are you ok?"

Grandpa weakly looked up at Yugi. "Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost."

"Grandpa?" she said, her voice hoarse as she spoke.

"How's the old man feeling, hmm?" said Kaiba, having watched the entire scene from the background. He was not bothered by what he had done and was completely calm.

Joey, Anzu, and Tristan ran up to them from behind. "Kaiba, you son of a bitch!" yelled Joey. "What have you done to him?"

"We had a duel, that's all. With each of us betting our most valuable cards as the prize. But I guess playing against a champion, like myself, was too much stimulation for the old fool."

"Kaiba, you should be ashamed of yourself," yelled Anzu.

Kaiba just shrugged. "It was fair." As Kaiba pulled a card from his pocket he said, "And look at the sweet prize I won." Kaiba then ripped Grandpa's treasured Blue-Eyes White Dragon in half.

Yugi looked at him in shock, as did the others. "Grandpa's most treasured card!"

Kaiba threw the pieces to the ground. "Yes the Blue-Eyes White Dragon _is_ a rare and powerful one, and this one will never be used against me."

"My Blue-Eyes White Dragon," Grandpa grunted weakly. "My treasure."

"Grandpa. Hold on." Yugi looked up at Kaiba with shock and anger. "How could you do such a thing?"

Grandpa looked up at Yugi and reached in his pocket. He pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and held it out to Yugi. "Yugi, here. Take this."

"Huh? Grandpa, what . . . ?"

"I built this deck. I put my soul in these cards. And I taught you everything that I know Yugi. Take them. Take my cards and teach him respect. Teach Kaiba respect for the heart of the cards, Yugi."

"But Grandpa . . . You need help. I have to get you to the hospital."

Kaiba stepped forward then. "Sounds like an excuse. Your friends can care for your Grandfather. While you and I duel. Unless you're afraid?"

"Take him, Yugi," a voice yells.

"Huh?" Yugi turned back to look at Joey, who yelled before.

"We can take care of your Grandpa, while you deal take care of that bitch Kaiba. Teach that rich, spoiled brat what real dueling is all about."

"For your Grandpa, Yugi," added Anzu.

"I don't know."

"Trust me," continued Joey. "You're like the best player I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle. You can do this Yugi. I know you can."

"We all do," added Tristan.

Yugi finally nodded and turned back to her grandfather, taking the cards.

"Ok Grandpa. I'll do it."

"I know you will, my girl."

Tea pulled out a marker. "Everyone, put your hands together. And I'll mark us with a special sign." She drew a smiley-face with semicircles for the mouth and eyes.

The all pulled their hands away, and Joey asked, "What gives, Tea?"

"It's a symbol of our friendship," she explained. "So when Yugi's dueling, no matter how tough it gets, she'll know she's not alone. We're all right there with her."

* * *

Yugi went into the duel arena with Kaiba just as an ambulance pulled up to take Grandpa to the hospital. Joey, Tristan, and Anzu ran to it with Tristan carrying Grandpa on his back.

As they reached it Anzu turned to Joey, "Joey, Tristan and I will take Yugi's Grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you go back in there and cheer Yugi on?"

"Ok. Take good care of him Tea."

"Right."

So Joey ran back inside to the dueling arena while Tea and Tristan helped get Grandpa in the ambulance.

* * *

"I designed this virtual stadium myself," said Kaiba. "Impressive, hmm? I think you'll agree, it adds a bit more life to the game."

As the stadium began to get set-up Kaiba said, "We each begin with two thousand Life Points each. First player to reach zero loses. Are you ready to play runt?"

"Play time is over, Kaiba!" Yugi shouted from her side of the platform. Kaiba noticed that as Yugi said that, the room got darker and the temperature suddenly decreased. Suddenly, the pendant around Yugi neck began to glow a bright gold.

Yugi actually grew about a foot taller and had more gold hair shooting up over the black. Her eyes grew sharper and her uniform became a darker shade of blue.

"Huh? What the . . . ?" He noticed that something was different about Yugi. "What happened to you? Who are you?"

Yugi seemed to be confused for a moment before she became serious again.

"Now Kaiba," announced Yugi, "prepare yourself because it's time to duel, and you _will_ lose," said Yugi. Her voice was deeper than usual. She _almost_ sounded like a boy.

"Hymph, we'll see about that Yugi," he said choosing to ignore his questions about Yugi's sudden change. "I don't have any plans on losing."

"We shall soon see who will be victorious."

Kaiba growled but otherwise ignored her. "Virtual systems ready."

**Yugi: 2000**

**Kaiba: 2000**

They each draw their hands of five cards and got ready.

"So let's begin. I'll go first," said Kaiba. He drew a card and summoned a monster to the field. "I play the Hitotsumi Giant in attack mode." _LV-4 ATK-1200 DEF-1000._ "Brace yourself Yugi. You've never dueled like this before!" Kaiba said as a section of his field began to glow and the monster he played appeared on the field. It was a green Cyclops with immense muscles and the signature one eye.

"What? He's brought the monster on the card to life?" Recovering her common sense, knowing that it couldn't be real, she asked, "What is this, Kaiba?"

"It's my virtual simulator. It creates life like holograms of every card."

Yugi's eyes narrowed in realization. "So this is how you beat my grandfather."

"It certainly helped, but I could have easily won without it anyway."

Yugi drew a card from her deck, and picked the one she wanted to play. "Well now it's my turn. I call on the Winged Dragon Guardian of the Fortress." _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1200._

Her dragon appeared on the field as a blue dragon with three spikes along its spine.

That is when Joey came in. "Whoa! Monsters? Real monsters?"

"Alright," continued Yugi, "Guardian of the Fortress, destroy the Hitotsumi Giant. Fire Ball Attack!" The dragon blew a ball of fire toward the giant. As the attack hit, the giant was destroyed.

Then a little boy around seven or eight years old ran in. "Big brother!" He had long black hair and almost black eyes. He wore a red shirt that had white and yellow strips on the sleeves. He also wore a blue handkerchief around his neck. "Are you alright?" he asked as his brother's life points dropped.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Kaiba: 2000 – 1800**

Joey cheered as Yugi now had the lead. "Alright! Go Yugi!"

Kaiba was not even affected about being behind. "Hymph, well played Yugi . . . for a beginner. But how will you deal with this?" A twisted looking clown appeared on the field with a weird laugh. _LV-3 ATK-600 DEF-1500._

"Saggi the Dark Clown?" asked Yugi as she recognized the monster played. "But that monster has hardly any Attack Points."

"True, your Winged Dragon's Attack Points is fourteen hundred, while my Dark Clown's is only six hundred," Kaiba explained as he played a card on the field, "but if I combined it with this card."

"Ah, a magic card."

"Exactly, the Negative Energy Generator. It multiplies by monster attack points by three." _**LV-3 ATK-1800 DEF-1500.**_

"Dark Clown attack with Dark Light." The clown raised its hands in the air and a black orb appeared between its hands. It threw the orb of energy at Yugi's dragon. When it hit the dragon, it was destroyed.

**Yugi: 2000 – 1600**

**Kaiba: 1800**

"As you can see, combining cards can be very effective," Kaiba said as he relished in the win, obviously thinking he had already won the duel.

'He's good,' Yugi thought to herself. 'He knows every aspect of this game.' She put her hand on her deck to draw her next card. 'But my grandpa put all his gaming knowledge, his whole heart, to assembling this deck. I have to believe it holds some secret strategy.'

She drew her card. Her eyes narrowed slightly since it was not a good draw. 'This card is useless.' It was a level one monster with only two hundred attack points and three hundred defense points, but all it was, was a leg. 'I can't beat the Saggi the Dark Clown with this. I'll have to use a different monster, in defense mode. The monster will be sacrificed, but my life points will be safe.'

So she played a monster face down in defense mode. The monster did not appear, but the space glowed, showing a card was placed.

Kaiba only drew his card and immediately attacked. "Dark Light Attack!" The clown destroyed the monster which was Sangan, a very weak monster. _LV-1 ATK-1000 DEF-600._

"Hang in there, Yugi!" encouraged Joey from the sidelines.

For several turns Kaiba destroyed whatever monster Yugi summoned with his Dark Clown.

"You're not fairing any better than the old man did, Yugi. Your deck is just as weak and feeble as your grandfather."

"My grandpa is a great man and greater duelist than you'll ever be. He entrusted me with his cards, and I can feel his heart in this deck." Yugi's eyes narrowed in anger. "I doubt you have that kind of faith in your cards, Kaiba!"

Kaiba frowned at the last sentence. "What?"

With her hand on the deck, Yugi continued, "But I have faith in my grandpa's deck." She drew her card and smiled. "And my faith rewards me with Gaia the Fierce Knight!" As she summons the monster, a knight in armor atop a purple horse appeared. "With the destructive power of twenty-three hundred!" _LV-7 ATK-2300 DEF-2100._

Kaiba, not expecting that strong a monster, took an involuntary step back.

Yugi's knight charged the Dark Clown and destroyed it.

**Yugi: 1600**

**Kaiba: 1800 – 1300**

"Way to go Yugi!" yelled Joey.

"Alright Kaiba," said Yugi, "your move."

"Ha! This will be over sooner than you think," said Kaiba as he drew his card. "I call on the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!" A huge white dragon with blue eyes appeared with its wings flapping. _LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2500._

"No way," whispered Yugi.

"Impossible!" yelled Joey. "We all saw him tear that card in half!"

"Surprised?" asked Kaiba, loving the surprised expressions they had. "Did you think your grandfather was the only one to posses a Blue-Eyes White Dragon?"

The dragon charged its attack, a glowing light building in its mouth. After it was charged it fired, blasting Yugi's Fierce Knight, destroying it.

"Ha. Your Fierce Knight is destroyed," said Kaiba.

**Yugi: 1600 – 900**

**Kaiba: 1300**

"Faith or no faith, you _will_ fall before my superior monsters Yugi. Power is what this game is all about, you fool. Faith is for losers . . . like your pathetic grandfather."

The Blue-Eyes White Dragon destroyed Yugi's monsters turn after turn. "In your entire deck, there's not a single card that can stand up to a Blue-Eyes White Dragon." On his turn, Kaiba drew a card and showed it to Yugi. "So what hope do you have against two?" As Kaiba played his second Blue-Eyes White Dragon it appeared on the field. "Why don't you just admit defeat, Yugi? There's no way for you to win."

* * *

As Grandpa was being wheeled to the emergency room with Anzu and Tristan at his sides he sent his granddaughter a quiet message. "Don't give up . . . Yugi."

* * *

"I won't give up," promised Yugi. "Grandpa's counting on me." She drew her card, gasping as she saw what it was. The magic card . . .

"Swords of Revealing Light!" Glowing swords began glowing around the two dragons. "It stops all monsters from attacking for three turns." The swords fell down from the air, surrounding the dragons and immobilizing them.

"How desperate," mocked Kaiba. "What possible good will a three turn delay do you?"

Yugi looked back at her hand, unable to answer. 'He's right. What do I do? I can't figure out what to do with these cards. They're just a bunch of pieces. Every card in my hand is useless.' Yugi closed her eyes as she thought. 'How can I use them to fight?'

"_That doesn't sound like you Yugi,"_ said a voice.

Yugi opened her eyes and turned to see Grandpa standing behind her.

"_Listen, there is nothing on this world that is useless. Sometimes they are like a puzzle. The pieces must be put in their proper place."_

"Like the Millennium Puzzle?" Yugi asked as she turned toward him.

"_Right. The cards are just like the pieces of the puzzle."_ And with that Grandpa disappeared.

Yugi reached out as he disappeared. "Grandpa!"

"_Just like the pieces of a puzzle. . . "_

'Exodia!' she realized. 'This deck couldn't contain Exodia, could it?'

'Wait. Grandpa once said . . . '

"_Duel Monsters contains only one unstoppable monster. Exodia. But he can only be summoned by drawing all five special cards," Grandpa told her one day in the shop. "A feat, that to this very day, no one has ever managed accomplished."_

"It's your turn! Quit your stalling and draw your next card!" yelled Kaiba, angry that Yugi hadn't done anything. "Or you will forfeit the match!"

Yugi suddenly snapped back to reality with fire in her eyes. "I _never_ forfeit." She drew her card and gasped. 'Another piece of the puzzle.' It looked like the right arm of . . . something. She already had the left arm, left leg, and right leg. Now she only needed one more.

Kaiba drew his card. "My turn. This new monster will attack your defense monster," he said as he played his monster. "The Judge Man." _LV-6 ATK-2200 DEF- 2500._ A big, brawny monster with two maces.

The Judgeman attacked Yugi's defensive monster and destroyed it.

Yugi drew a card from her deck and drew her loyal Dark Magician. _LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2100._ 'I can destroy the Judge Man now and put it in defense mode later, since only the Blue-Eyes can destroy it.'

She summoned the Dark Magician. "Dark Magician. Attack the Judge Man. Dark Magic!" The Dark Magician held up his left hand and the Judge Man was destroyed.

**Yugi: 900**

**Kaiba: 1300 – 1000**

"This sacrifice doesn't even faze me." Kaiba drew his card. "There is one turn left before the swords are destroyed. I just drew the third Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

Kaiba played the card and the third dragon appeared in front of the other two, not affected by the magic card. "Attack the Dark Magician!" The dragon blasted the magician, destroying it.

**Yugi: 900 – 400**

**Kaiba: 1000**

"Well, Yugi. Draw your last card. Next turn, all three Blue-Eyes will attack you together. Whatever card you draw won't save you!"

"Don't listen to him Yugi!" yelled Joey.

Yugi looked at her hand. 'If these cards are the mystical Exodia . . . but the chance of drawing the last card this turn is too slim.' Yugi got ready to draw her card, and to her, her surroundings disappeared. Then the cards seemed to move away from her. 'The cards are getting further away from me.' Suddenly their seemed to be two Yugis, both reaching for the card. 'Don't lose focus Yugi,' said the taller one. 'Don't lose faith. Concentrate.' The smaller Yugi disappeared.

Yugi noticed the mark on her hand for the first time during the duel. 'What's this mark?'

Suddenly, three hands were holding the deck, keeping it from disappearing.

Yugi's friends turned to her. "It's a symbol of our friendship," said Anzu.

"Yugi, you're not alone," said Tristan.

And Joey, "We are all together."

Back in reality, 'They're right. I've got to believe in the cards like my friends believe in me.'

"Draw your last pathetic card, so I can end this Yugi."

"My grandpa's deck has no pathetic cards, Kaiba. But it does contain . . . " She held up the card so Kaiba can see. "The unstoppable Exodia."

Kaiba when into complete and utter shock. "I-impossible!"

"I've assembled all five special cards," she said has she played down all five cards. Left Arm of the Forbidden One. Left Leg of the Forbidden One. Right Arm of the Forbidden One. Right Leg of the forbidden One. _And_. Exodia the Forbidden One. "All five pieces of the puzzle."

As she played all five cards, the mighty Exodia appeared on the field.

"Exodia?" Kaiba gasped with wide eyes. "It's not possible! No one's _ever_ been able to summon him!"

"Exodia!" Exodia begun to charge its attack in its hands. "Obliterate!" Exodia released it energy at the dragons.

Kaiba yelled as the blast destroyed all three of his Blue-Eyes.

**Yugi: 400**

**Kaiba: 1000 – 0**

"You did it! Yugi, you won!" cheered Joey.

The little boy from before stood in shock. "This can't be. My brother never loses."

"You play only for power, Kaiba, and that is why you lost. But if you put your heart in the game there is nothing you can't do," advised Yugi.

"But . . . but how?" Kaiba asked himself. "How could I lose to her?"

"Kaiba! If you truly want to know . . . " The same weird eye that was on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle appeared on her forehead. She held out her arm toward Kaiba. _"Then open your mind!"_

Kaiba felt as though _something _disappeared from him. But deep inside he was glad whatever it was, was now gone. He fell down to his knees.

Yugi lowered her arm. "I have forced away the evil in your heart."

* * *

As Grandpa lay in bed, he suddenly begun to wake up.

"Grandpa's awake," says Anzu in relief.

"Yugi," was all he said.

* * *

"Mr. Pegasus, Kaiba Corporation's CEO, Seto Kaiba, has been defeated in a duel."

The man being addressed, was wearing a red suit with long, white hair, was drinking some kind of wine. He simply smiled.

* * *

Kaiba hadn't moved from his spot in the duel platform. He suddenly saw a flash out of the corner of his eye and turned. He gasped at what he saw. Someone in a long black cloak with a black hood covering his/her eyes stood there, simply looking . . . directly at him.

"What do you want?" For some reason, his instincts told him that he should be terrified. But he couldn't seem to be able to move.

The figure stood there for a few more seconds then smiled, showing two of his teeth being a little longer than the rest.

'Fangs? What is this?' Then the person just disappeared into thin air with a deep chuckle. 'What was . . . that?'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	4. Pegasus Comes In

**Summary**:

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Yugi and Pegasus's first duel together.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 2 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Pegasus Comes In

* * *

"Dang, Joey. You stink at this game," mocks Tristan. As Joey has yet to make a move against Anzu. "Make a move already."

"Alright, alright. Hold ye horses Tristan. I'm _trying _to concentrate over here_._"

"Yeah trying being the key word," added Anzu.

After a little growling and some mutters from Joey, he finally makes his move. "How is this Anzu?" he asks as he plays Rock Ogre in attack mode. _LV-3 ATK-800 DEF-1200_.

Anzu looks at her hand and plays a monster card called Happy Lover in defense mode. _LV-2 ATK-800 DEF-500_.

"Alright! Happy Lover with that weak defense will lose easily against my Rock Ogre. What kind of move was that Anzu? Ha!"

"I guess I don't stand a chance. Well then. I'll play the magic card Breath of Light."

"Huh? What's that card do?"

"The Rock Ogre will be destroyed by sacred wind and disappear," explained Yugi.

"_What_?"

"And that brings your life points down to zero Joey," says Anzu. "I won again! You lose and I rock!"

"Joey really sucks . . . " muttered Tristan, not really caring whether Joey heard or not.

"_Uhhh_!" yelled Joey.

* * *

"Yugi? Why do I _keep on losing_? I can't win a game of Duel Monsters to save my life. Teach me what I'm doing wrong," begged Joey.

"Alright, let me take a look at your deck."

"Kay."

Yugi begins to look through Joeys deck. He doesn't even have to look past the tenth card to know what's wrong. "What is this?" Yugi looks back at Joey, "They are all monster cards?"

"Yeah! I collect strong monsters to _attack _with. Power house line-up, huh?"

"You'll never win with these cards, Joey. Duel Monsters is a game where you use monsters _along_ with magic and trap cards in a balanced combination. Without any other cards, magic and trap cards will beat you every time."

Joey grabbed onto Yugi's shoulders, but not very hard. "Yugi! You've gotta help me learn more!"

* * *

"Well, my grandpa is the real game expert in the family. Maybe he can help." As they walked into the game shop, Yugi calls, "Grandpa! I've got you a new student!"

"What? A new student? Who?"

Joey sweat-drops. "Me Gramps. I was hoping that since you know more about Duel Monsters than anyone, that maybe you'd teach me."

"Me? Teach you?"

"Yeah! I can for some special Duel Monsters training!"

"But . . . what made you so serious all of a sudden?" asked Yugi.

"Huh? Because . . . I want to . . . compete . . . in a tournament . . . " he said sheepishly.

"You couldn't be dreaming of winning at this tournament for the money, could you?"

"No, not . . . " Joey broke off after the glare he got from Grandpa.

"You were aiming for the winning prize, the million dollars, correct?"

"Heh!" '_BUSTED!_'

"Is that true Joey?" asked Yugi, kind of shocked.

Joey bows on the ground in front of Yugi. "Please Yugi! I really want to win the tournament! Please, help me convince him. I'll work _really_ hard, I swear."

"But the selection tournament is going to start within less than a month," replies Yugi.

Grandpa does a "hmm" sound and closes his eyes. "I, Soloman, can teach him."

Joey looks back at Grandpa. "Gramps?"

"Don't judge my grandpa by his appearance; he's actually a first-rate duelist."

Grandpa looks at Yugi while closing his left eye. "Your words are implying something . . ." He looks back at Joey with a stern face. "But, the special training will be strict."

Joey gets a 'scared half to death' look on his face. "Yes, please teach me."

"Hmm, then to begin with, let me correct your thought about winning three million dollars . . . that impure thought . . . and teach you the heart of the cards." As Grandpa talks, he begins to crack his knuckles.

"Now, can you name the most powerful duel monster?" quizzes Grandpa.

"Huh? No."

"Can you name the weakest?"

"No."

"You do know what a trap card is don't you?"

"Kinda, eh, I have no idea."

"What kind of duelist are you?"

Joeys gets his 'scared half to death' look back.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" echoes Joey's screams.

"Once again!"

"**AAAAHHHH!**"

* * *

"_Duel Monsters fans from all around the country . . . we finally reached the moment where the winner of the competition will be decided," _announces the announcer at the Duel Monsters Competition on T.V. As he speaks fan all in the stadium are yelling and cheering. _"Welcome to the Duel Monsters Duel Dome."_

"_The duelist chosen by all high school students of the whole country . . . who shall the winner be out of one hundred chosen contestants?"_

"_Last weeks winners were . . . Weevil Underwood, fourteen years old, representative of Western Japan . . ."_

"_And Rex Raptor, fifteen years old, representative of Eastern Japan."_

As their names were called they each appeared on the duel field for the upcoming duel.

* * *

"Damn, it was supposed to be me out-there fighting," says Joey.

Anzu turns to him, "But you tried your best already. Didn't you get the Best Eight ranking at the selection round?"

"Well, yeah," replies Joey.

"You went through some intense special training this month, huh?" asked Yugi.

With his eyes closed, Joey flashbacks to part of his training.

_He was shuffling his cards when he dropped all of them to the ground and he collapsed. "Grandpa, I can't take it anymore."_

_Grandpa had a wood sword and slams it onto the table, scaring Joey, "It's still not good enough." Joey jumped up because he got startled. "Joey, your level of skill is still not good enough for the tournament."_

Out of Joey's flashback, Tristan says, "You still got the Best Eight rank within the pre-rounds within the city."

Anzu starts giggling and Joey drops his head in shame. "I really can't face Grandpa who set up the special training for me."

Behind them Grandpa walks in. "What did you say about me?"

Joey turns around on the couch completely. "Sorry Grandpa."

"Young one you did well."

"Uh."

"I thought you were 'a broken piece of wood that cannot be used' and would not be able to enter the tournament. You tried very hard."

Joey unconsciously let out his held breath and he felt water build in his eyes. "Grand . . . Grandpa."

He made the move to hug him, but Grandpa managed to step out of the way just in time, and landed on the floor. "Oh, right, Yugi, I got a package for you."

"A package? Who sent it?" asked Yugi.

"It doesn't say who sent it."

Yugi took the package from her grandfather. "Huh? What is this thing?"

Joey interrupts her questioning by asking his own question. "But, Yugi, why didn't you enter the tournament? You would win for sure if you entered."

"I am determined to enter the competition with that person," replies Yugi, completely serious.

"It's Kaiba, right?" asks Anzu.

"Yes. I'll have a clean duel with Kaiba again when he learns about the heart of the cards."

Joeys runs his hand through his hair and mutters, "I won't trust that guy."

Then they hear cheers erupting from the T.V. "Oh, it seems to be beginning," comment Tristan.

"Yugi, which side has the upper hand?" asks Joey.

"Weevil Underwood is good at attacking with combinations of magic cards and insect type monster cards. The other side, Rex Raptor, is good at using dinosaur type monsters cards' powerful attack points to get ahead of his opponents."

"Comparing insects to dinosaurs, the outcome of the battle of very obvious. The winner is definitely Rex," Joeys says very cocky.

"No, I think it's hard to tell."

* * *

"_Until now, both of us have shown our high levels," _says Rex._ "Let's us this to determine the outcome."_ He plays a monster onto the field in attack mode.

"_Rex Raptor uses the super rare card, Two-Headed King Rex."_ _LV-4 ATK-1600 DEF-1200_. "_How is that?_"

Weevil simply laughs. "_I'll use this card_," he says as he plays his chosen monster into attack mode.

"_The other side, Weevil Underwood used Basic Insect._" _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-700_.

* * *

"Why would he use such a weak monster?" asked Joey. "It seems that it is still Rex who wins."

"No, Weevil has set a trap" says Yugi.

* * *

With a victorious smile Rex gives his attack, _"Two-Headed Rex, Attack!"_

Weevil begins laughing again. _"You said 'attack' now right? 'Attack' is the trigger of my trap card. My trap, Doodlebugs Messiah, activates."_

"_What did you say?"_ asked Rex._ "A trap card?"_

"_King Rex will enter the vortex and will not be able to move."_

"_What?" yelled Rex. "King Rex!"_

"_And it's my turn. Basic Insect and the magic card Insect Armor Level Five, combine together." _The armor added to his insect, raising its attack points. Weevil pointed at Rex's King Rex and yelled his command. _"Attack!"_

The bug fired its laser and destroyed the King Rex. _"King Rex is destroyed."_

Rex stared in shock for a moment then lowers his head in defeat. _"I lost."_

"_At this instant, it is decided that the winner is the contestant Weevil Underwood!" _says the announcer.

* * *

"Weevil Underwood really won?" mutters Joey.

* * *

"_The winner, Weevil Underwood, will be a trophy and a prize," says the announcer. "The presenter is the honored president of Industrial Illusions . . . who is also the genius game designer that created Duel Monsters." _

"_Mr. Pegasus J. Crawford!"_

Said person appeared out of an opening in the floor bringing him up into the room. He is easily identified by his long white hair and his red suit. In his hands was a gold trophy.

Weevil climbed out of the platform as Pegasus began to walk up to him. _"Congratulations."_

Weevil, a little stunned, simply said, _"Th-thank you."_

"_Under the conditions, I invite you to join an event my company organized," _says Pegasus with a calm smile on his face.

Meanwhile Weevil is blushing at what he is offered.

* * *

"Mr. Pegasus, the event that we organized will probably attract many duelists," said one of Pegasus's guards as they rode away from the tournament in Pegasus's limo.

"No. In the tournament, none of the duelists can thrill me," says Pegasus with his eye closed. "What about the thing I mentioned about before?"

"I already sent it, according to your orders."

Pegasus opens his eye. "Really?"

* * *

"Yugi," says Grandpa, "I still wonder about what is in the package."

"Ah, right. What is it?" wonders Yugi as she opens the box.

As she opens the box everyone gasps.

"What is this?" asks Anzu. Inside the box is a video tape, two stars, and a glove with some star shaped openings.

"The video tape probably has some instructions," offers Tristan.

"On the video tape?" asks Yugi.

"Let's check it out," says Joey.

"Ok." As she says that she puts in the tape in the V.C.R. and presses play. At first it is only static, and then they see a familiar face.

"_Hello, nice to meet you, Yugi-girl."_

"He is . . . " says Joey.

"The guy who just appeared on T.V. a while ago," says Anzu.

"He is the creator of Duel Monsters," says Grandpa. "Pegasus J. Crawford."

"_This is a video letter from me to Yugi-girl. I have heard of some terribly interesting things about you Yugi-girl."_

"Huh?" mutters Yugi.

"_I know that you defeated Kaiba-boy. That's why I want to test your skills. But there is a time limit for this duel. The starting life points are two thousand. When it reaches the time limit of fifteen minutes, the side with the higher life points shall be the winner. Do you understand?"_

"What?" asked Yugi, a little confused.

"He wants Yugi to have a duel with him through the video?" asked Joey.

"How could this be possible?" asked Tristan.

Pegasus only chuckled and lifted his head. The hair that normally covered his left eye moved with the movement and showed a golden eye that looked just like the eye on Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.

The eye began to glow and everyone froze, with the exception of Yugi. The surroundings changed into a black and blue background with nothing else in sight.

"Grandpa, Joey, Tristan, Anzu!" she yelled though they still didn't move.

Pegasus began to laugh again. "Nobody can disturb us. We can start now, Yugi-girl."

"Is this a shadow game?" Yugi asked panicked and fearing if she is correct.

Then, Yugi's puzzle began to glow. She became taller, her hair changed, and her voice deepened. "Then I'll accept," she said proudly. "Now start the clock and make your move."

"Commanding aren't we," said Pegasus. He suddenly smirked and said, "Duel start." Then the timer began to count down.

_15:00_

_14:59_

"I'll start first." He says as he plays one face down card. "Done. Your turn, Yugi-girl."

Yugi drew her card. "Alright. I'll play this card . . . "

Through his hair, Pegasus's left eye began to glow. "You are going to play the Komori Dragon, right?"

"What?" Yugi's card was indeed the Komori Dragon. _LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1200_

"I knew you would play that card." Pegasus smirked again. "I'll use the trap card, Dragon Capture Jar, to seal the Komori Dragon in the pot.

The Komori Dragon appeared above Yugi and was pulled into the T.V. and into the jar.

'This is crazy,' thought Yugi. 'First he predicts my card, and then he brings the monster on the card to life.'

"This dark dimension we are in is known as the shadow realm. A mystical place where monsters and be summoned and the impossible is quite possible."

"But that can't be true."

"Tell me Yugi, do you believe there is magic in these cards?"

"Don't you know? You invented this game."

"What if I told you I didn't?"

"Huh?"

"In ancient times, Egyptians called this the shadow game. Powerful pharaohs would hold mystical duels in other dimensions, just as we are doing now. But not with cards. They battled with real cards and real magic. Magical forces, so powerful, the Egyptians lost control of them, and nearly destroyed the entire world."

"It's a good story Pegasus, but these monsters can't be real." As soon as the last word got out of her mouth she felt immense pain. She gripped her head to try to soothe the pain. As piece of a memory drifted through his mind, actually not really her mind. The memory was from the spirit's vessel.

The memory was of a little girl, which looked like a smaller version of Yugi. She was in Yugi's current bedroom. One second she was alone, and then there were two people with her. One in black and one in white. Both of their faces were hidden and no voices were heard except the girl's.

Suddenly the spirit was thrown back to reality.

"What's wrong Yugi-girl. Feeling ill?"

"I'm fine." The spirit couldn't help but wonder why one of Yugi's memories had surfaced. And why did it cause such pain.

"Well, you say these monsters are not real. Then tell that to my Dragon Piper," said Pegasus as he played his chosen monster onto the field. _LV-3 ATK-200 DEF-1800. _The monster appeared and began to play its flute, pulling the Komori Dragon into the pot.

"Then I'll use this card," said Yugi as she chose her card and played it on the field. "Silver Fang!" _LV-3 ATK-1200 DEF-800._

Silver Fang appeared from its card and the Komori Dragon's head came through the T.V. screen and blew fire at Silver fang, destroying it.

**Yugi: 2000 – 1500**

**Pegasus: 2000**

"As you can see Yugi-girl these monsters are very real. And also quite dangerous."

"Ah, Yugi-girl, you really are quite entertaining. You are so defiant and yet helpless." Pegasus began to look more serious. "And so completely ignorant of the power of your Millennium Puzzle."

"What?"

"Five thousand years ago, a powerful pharaoh locked the power of the shadow games away."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"The pharaoh captured these vast magical energies in seven mystical Millennium Items."

"Millennium Items? Your saying that . . . my puzzle's one of them?"

"Yes. And there are mystical energies locked within it. Magic that could change your life forever," Pegasus pointed at him, "if you only know how to unleash it."

"But why are you telling me this?"

"Why? Because I simply need you to know. But perhaps I have said too much. So let's go to a new topic. You cannot defeat me. If you lose, then you must participate in the event organized by me. It'll be a competition to determine who will be the real King of Games for Duel Monsters."

"King of Games?"

"That's right. The one who wins the title of King of Games will be given a large amount of prize money and reputation."

"Ha. I'm not interested in this kind of event. What if I decline?"

"No, no, you don't have the right to decline. Because you cannot even defeat me. I won't forgive you if you run away."

"I haven't lost yet," reminded Yugi.

"Okay, let's keep playing the game then." He places one card face down. "My turn is over. Well, Yugi-girl, it's your turn."

'There must be some reason why Pegasus can see my cards,' thought Yugi. 'Why?'

Pegasus pulled back the hair over his left eye to show that gold eye of his.

'Next I'll play this card and bury the Dragon Piper,' she thought as she prepared to play her card. 'Wait. He definitely knows what I'm about to do. But how? It has to have something to do with that weird eye of his.' She thought back to when Pegasus pulled back the hair over his eye. 'That's it, isn't it? That weird eye must, somehow, let him see the cards in my hand. So no matter which card I pick, he's already one step ahead.' Yugi suddenly smiled. 'But that gives me an idea.'

"Well Yugi-girl, it's your turn."

'Pegaus is expecting me to play a card from my hand,' thought Yugi as she closed her eyes. 'But what if I play a card even I haven't seen yet.' She opened her eyes. 'What happens if I draw a new card straight from the deck without even looking at it?'

She drew her card and placed it face down on the field.

As she began to turn her card over Pegasus spoke up. "You don't have to start your attack. Your card should be an undead type. I play this card," said Pegasus as he turned over his face-down card. "Sun Shower! All undead type monsters are destroyed under the sunshine."

Yugi smirks with a smug face. "I was right. This seems to be the end of your magic power. Although you can read the cards in my hand, you cannot read what card I draw from the deck."

"My card is . . ." she says as she turns over her card to reveal . . .

"The Dark Magician!" _LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2100_

Pegasus is calm for a moment, and then puts up a fake upset look. "No! It's not an undead type?"

"First, I'll use the Dark Magician to attack the Komori Dragon!"

Pegasus shows a slightly shocked look then composes his face. "Why don't you attack the Dragon Piper?"

"I have a duty to my cards. It would be sad to have the game end when it is still under my opponent's control."

Pegasus lowered his head and closed his eyes. "That consideration will be fatal."

"Dark Magician!" The Dark Magician appeared from its card and took an offensive pose. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The magician held his left hand forward and attacked the dragon with his magic, destroying it, with Pegasus screaming as it disappeared.

**Yugi: 1500**

**Pegasus: 2000 – 1200**

Pegasus began to laugh. "Okay, you found the weakness of my magic, it was a good match. But it seems that you underestimate my ability."

"What?"

"It's my turn," said Pegasus as he drew his card. As he saw his card, "Whoa, unbelievable." He showed his card to Yugi. "This is the fearsome Illusionist Faceless Mage." _LV-5 ATK-1200 DEF-2200._

"This is the first time I have seen this rare card. But, of the magician types, Dark Magician's magic should be the most powerful."

"I'll add the magic card Eye of Illusion and for a combo attack on Dark Magician!"

"I'll take it," said Yugi. "Dark Magician! Dark Magic Attack!"

The Dark Magician fired its attack, as well as the Faceless Mage. Their attacks collided with each other.

"Which side won?" asked Yugi as he waited for the smoke to clear so they could see the winner. When the smoke cleared both magicians were standing. "A tie?" Yugi asked. Pegasus smirked. "If it's a tie, then both should have disappeared. Could this be the Eye of Illusion's effect?"

_05:02_

_05:01_

_05:00_

'The counter of the video will get to zero in five minutes. If I don't attack, I can still win by maintaining my life points. But this is a strategy that people with no guts would use. I will fight until the end!' Yugi got ready to draw her card for the turn. 'The only way out is to get Pegasus's life points to zero.' She drew her card. 'That's the real victory!'

She placed a monster onto the field in attack mode. "I'll use the Celtic Guardian, to attack the Faceless Mage! The Celtic Guardian's attack power is stronger, the Celtic Guardian wins." _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1200_

"Whoa. So you started the attack? The Eye of Illusion not only can raise the attack power of my mage."

"What?" A blast of energy hit the Celtic Guardian, destroying it.

**Yugi: 1500 – 400**

**Pegasus: 1200**

"Why would the Celtic Guardian . . . ?" asked Yugi to no one. Then Yugi noticed another figure standing behind the Faceless Mage. "You are . . . " The figure appeared to be the Dark Magician. With the Eye of Horus on his chest and a life-less look in his eyes. "Dark Magician! Damn it! The Eye of Illusion had the Dark Magician under its control for this turn."

'Pegasus really _can_ read my mind.'

Pegasus played one card face down as he said, "Well, after I finish my turn, time will be up." He began to clap his hands. "Nice duel, Yugi-girl."

_00:10_

_00:09_

"The game isn't over yet! My last card is Summoned Skull!" Yugi played her card in attack mode. _LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-1200. _"Attack!"

_00:03_

The Summoned Skull appeared and charged at the enemy to strike.

_00:02_

The Summoned Skull zeroed in on its target as it got closer.

_00:01_

It was only a few feet away.

_00:00_

Inches from the Faceless Mage, it and Summoned Skull both disappeared.

Pegasus closed his eyes. "Game over!" He reopened his eyes. "Oh, that was dangerous, if that battle was counted, I would have lost."

**Yugi: 400**

**Pegasus: 1200**

"Yugi-girl, your ability was far better than my estimation. And next time we will duel for far higher stakes. I have a feeling that we will duel at Duelist Kingdom."

"What if I don't want to?"

Pegasus waved his finger in the air. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You cannot run away." Pegasus pulled the hair over his left eye away and Yugi gasped in shock. "The power is from my Millennium Eye's dark power."

"Millennium Eye?"

"Let's meet again at the Duelist Kingdom. If you want to take back your precious treasure." His Millennium Eye began to glow and a beam of light shot out past Yugi, who had to cover her eyes from the light, and to her grandfather. A see-through version of him was then pulled from his body and into the T.V.

Yugi opened her to see her grandfather **in** the T.V.

"_Yugi _. . . " gasped Grandpa from inside the T.V.

Yugi changed back to her normal self and blinked at first.

"_Yugi_ . . . "

"Grandpa!" yelled Yugi. Then Grandpa's image faded, causing Yugi to gasp in shock.

"Yes we will duel again Yugi. How else will you ever reclaim your Grandfather's soul?"

The area around them began to fade as they return to the living room. At the same time everyone became mobile. Except for one, who fell limp to the floor.

"Grandpa! _Grandpa! __**Grandpa!**_"

* * *

Yugi was on her bed crying. Little did she know that she had two people listening to her.

One was the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle. Angry at himself for not defeating Pegasus and saddened at the state Yugi was in. Now the girl that freed him is in such an emotional state.

The other was a figure cloaked in all black. The figure sat on the roof of the game shop with its legs drawn to its chest, with its arms wrapped securely around its legs. The figure was silently crying, to the same degree as Yugi.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	5. On to Duelist Kingdom

**Summary**:

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

The gang's journey to Duelist Kingdom on the ship.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 3 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

On to Duelist Kingdom

* * *

As Yugi stood atop the roof of the school with the wind blowing her hair and her clothes, she stared at the sunset but she only had one thing on her mind.

'How did I get into this mess?'

_**[**__**My . . . fault.**__**]**_

_[__No it's not.__]_

_**[**__**Lost . . . duel. Should have . . . won.**__**]**_

_[__I don't blame you, so don't worry.__]_

_**[**__**Relief. Slight guilt. Concern.**__**]**_

* * *

'One minute he's right beside us. And the next Pegasus shows up and uses some kind of weird magic to steal is soul away.'

_**[**__**Sharp anger.**__**]**_

_[__Why do you feel that way?__]_

_[__**Confusion.**__]_

_[__Do you honestly care for Grandpa, or is it something else?__]_

_[__**. . . Both. Concern.**__]_

_[__You're concerned for me?__]_

_[__**. . . Yes. Hate . . . pain.**__]_

_[__My pain?__]_

_[__**. . . Yes.**__]_

* * *

'But why? What could Pegasus possibly want with me?'

'Could it have to do with my Millennium Puzzle?'

_**[**__**. . . Yes. Can't . . . have.**__**]**_

_[__I won't let him take my puzzle. I promise.__]_

_**[**__**Relief. Gratitude.**__**]**_

* * *

'Pegasus . . . '

'He has the ability to read other people's minds. Can I defeat an opponent who can read the cards in my hand and my strategies?'

'I can only try.'

_**[**__**. . . Yes. Not . . . alone.**__**]**_

_[__Thank you.__]_

_**[**__**Proud . . . Fight.**__**]**_

_[__Right. We'll fight together.__]_

* * *

'It's my fault Grandpa was . . . '

_**[**__**Anger. No. Never . . . fault.**__**]**_

_[__Thanks.__]_

* * *

'I won't run away.'

'I'll go to Duelist Kingdom.'

'And get him back!'

'Wait and see Pegasus!'

_**[**__**Not . . . alone . . . Together . . . Help . . . you.**__**]**_

_[__I know. I'm grateful for that.__]_

_**[**__**Happy.**__**]**_

* * *

Joey sat on the ground in front of the T.V. holding a VHS tape in his hands.

"I wonder who this is from?" he asked as he put the tape into the VCR and pressed play.

A young girl with long re-brown hair appeared on the T.V. _"Hey big brother! Long time no see! How are you?"_

"Serenity?"

"_I can't believe it's been six years since we've seen each other. I'll never forget the day Mom took me to live with her."_

Serenity looking out the back of a car yelled, "Joey!" but the car didn't stop.

Joey ran behind the car, "Serenity!" He knew he wouldn't be able to catch up but he still didn't stop.

"_I'm sending this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. Actually, I didn't want to have to talk to you through the video, I wanted to see you in person. I wanted to see your face again one last time. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before . . . well . . . uh . . . you understand. Bye-bye brother."_

"Run out of time? It can't be."

"_So long. Take care Joey."_

The video ended and came to the screen.

Joey stared down at the ground. "Damn. Serenity."

* * *

As Yugi gets home from school, she begins to open the door when she notices an envelope slipped in the side of the door.

"Huh? What's this?"

She opens the envelope and finds that there are several cards inside. She pulls the top card out and takes a look at it. It has a picture of a castle sitting on an island.

"An invitation to Duelist Kingdom."

* * *

"You have to go by boat?" asked Anzu.

Anzu, Joey, and Tristan were sitting around Yugi's desk looking at last night's discovery.

"So the tournament takes place at some island, then?" asks Joey.

"Yeah," agreed Yugi. "It says to depart from Domino Port in one week at 9:30 P.M."

"But you can't go," says Anzu. "It could be dangerous."

"I have to go," she said with determination. It's the only clue I have too rescuing Grandpa."

"I still can't believe Pegasus took your grandpa's soul," says Tristan. "That Pegasus guy is not any ordinary person. And now he's toying with you. Forcing you to duel in the tournament."

"Damn it. Without an invitation we can't get on the boat with you," says Joey. "I've got no ides what to do."

"Yeah . . . " mutters Anzu in agreement.

"It would be great if we could go too," says Tristan. "Hey, Yugi, take a look at what's written on the King's Right Hand card. A large amount of prize money."

"Prize money?" whispers Joey.

"It means that the winner will be awarded a large amount of prize money," explained Yugi.

"Wait, let me take a look!" yelped Joey. He snatches the card away from Tristan and looks at it carefully. "It's true."

"Joey," mutters Yugi.

"A large amount of prize money . . . " Joey murmurs to himself.

* * *

Joey was sitting against the storage room on top of the school thinking about everything.

Yugi suddenly walks up to him. "Joey? What are you doing up here?"

Joey looked at her then back out at the sunset. "Look, the sunset has dyed the sky red." After a few moments of silence he continued. "Yugi, your Grandpa taught me about the heart of the cards. I . . . really appreciated that."

"Joey."

"Don't lose! You must bring Grandpa back!"

Yugi nodded. She moved to sit beside Joey. "I'm really glad I met you."

"Why do you say that all of a sudden?"

"Back then, I was obsessed with completing the Millennium Puzzle that Grandpa gave me. Us being friends is because of the Millennium Puzzle," said Yugi as she remembered solving it.

_The puzzle laid in pieces in the gold box with the Eye of hours on it. Yugi was at school trying to get closer to solving the Millennium Puzzle. _

"_It's my treasure," Yugi told Anzu as she watched her solve the puzzle. "I heard that this puzzle was found in Egyptian ruins. Since it wasn't completed, I don't know what the final shape is going to be. In other words, it's 'something that you can see, but something that can't be seen.'"_

"I poured my wish into the puzzle . . . 'I hope to make true friends.' I had a feeling the puzzle would grant my wish, then I met you and Tristan."

Joey began laughing a little at the memories. "Come to think of it, our 'meeting' was a little messed up . . . At the time, I . . . was really annoyed at the way you were so indecisive."

_Yugi was crouched down on the ground with puzzle pieces spread on the floor. _

_Joey stood over her with a puzzle piece in his hand. The piece with the eye on it._

"_So, you say this is your treasure?" Joey closed his hand around the puzzle and threw it out the window into the river. _

"But when Ushio who pretended to protect me from bullies, he showed his real face and tried to get money out of me . . . "

The next memory was of when Joey and Tristan were getting beat up and Yugi interfered.

_Tristan grunted in pain while covered in bruises and cuts. _

"_Shit," muttered Joey at his own pain. _

"_So Yugi," said Ushio as Yugi arrived at the scene, "you have to pay me a total of $2,000 for being your bodyguard." _

"_N-No way."_

"_This is your chance to release your old hostility. Why don't you come and beat them up?" asked Ushio as he took a step toward the two boys and stopped._

_Yugi stood protectively in front of them. "Stop it! How could I do such a thing to my friends?"_

_Joey tilted his head up too look at Yugi. 'Friends?'_

_Ushio chuckled. "Idiot. Then I'll beat you up with them!"_

_Ushio walked up to her and punched her hard in the gut, throwing her to the ground. He came up to her and raised his arm then brought his fist down on Yugi's left cheek. He continuously beat Yugi until she fell into a semi-unconscious state._

"At the time, I had only told the puzzle what my wish was." Yugi looked up at Joey. "That I really wanted to make some true friends. And then you found the lost puzzle piece for me."

_Joey had dived right into the river and searched for hours. 'Damn. I've gotta find the piece. I have to make it up to Yugi.' Then he noticed a slight glimmer to his right. He swam over to it and dug around. _

_When his hand hit something hard he picked up the object and swam to the surface. He looked at his hand and discovered he had found what he was looking for. 'I found it!' He walked over to the ladder that went up to the road and climbed up and ran as fast as he could to the game shop with the puzzle piece in hand._

_After Joey gave the piece to Yugi, she ran up to his room to finish the puzzle. All she needed to do was add the last piece. As she slid the final piece in, he felt some kind of strange energy as the puzzle began to glow._

_The next time Yugi saw Joey she thanked him for bringing the final piece, but Joey had something to say. "I decided to learn from you, and I found my own treasure."_

"_Really? Show me!"_

_Joey began to laugh. "Unfortunately, my treasure is something that you can see, but something that can't be seen. So I can't show it to you."_

"_Eh?"_

"_That's friendship. The friendship that exists between us can't be seen."_

"_Yeah," says Yugi with a nod of his head and a smile on his face._

"I said something that embarrassing?" asked Joey, kidding of course.

"It would be great if everyone could go together."

"Why are you saying something so sad?" Then with a better attitude he says, "Our hearts are always with you."

Yugi gives him her one of a kind smile. "That's right."

"Right . . . just try your best."

"Right. I will."

* * *

"Welcome, chosen duelists to the Duel Monsters Tournament hosted by Industrial Illusions," said a man on the ship. "You all have been chosen by us as superior duelists from your performance in previous tournaments. Everyone has equal chance to win. Now, bright halos of glory shine around each of your heads. Well then, Duelists, let's cross the ocean to the kingdom where you will earn your glory!"

Cheers erupted from the duelists and they began to climb aboard. But not without being checked to make your no one uninvited came along. "Show your star chips and then please go aboard. Anyone without star chips will not be permitted to come, no exceptions."

"You, where are your star chips?"

"Hey, don't be so inflexible! Let me go aboard!" Everyone looked to see what was going on.

"No! No!"

"Hey, someone come and take this kid away!"

"Get away!" yelled the person. As they pass, Yugi notices who is being dragged away by two guards. "Let me go, I'm a friend of the superior duelist who defeated Kaiba, Yugi Muto."

"Joey!" yelled Yugi as she got out of line to help her friend.

"Don't make any crazy moves!" said the guard on Joey's left.

"This is for your own good!" said the one on the right.

"Interesting, if you wanna fight then go ahead!"

Yugi ran up to them. "Wait!"

Joey only looked at her with a calm smile. "Hi, Yugi."

"Who are you," asked the one on Joey's left.

"Joey, why are you . . . ?"

Joey chuckled, "I was worried about you being alone."

Yugi smiled.

While this exchange was going on two stowaways sneaked onto the ship.

"Go!Go!" shouted some of the crew, while loading the cargo onto the ship.

"Let's go," whispered Anzu.

"Okay," Tristan whispered back as they climbed into one of the cargo bins.

* * *

"Come on," said Yugi. "Let my friend go on aboard."

"No exceptions allowed."

"Only people with star chips can go aboard."

"Joey does have a star chip," said Yugi.

"W-What?"

"Here," said Yugi as she held her closed hand out to Joey.

Joey held out his hand and Yugi placed one star chip into his hand.

"This is . . . ?"

"According to what's written on the card," Yugi explained as she held up a card with a duelist glove and five star chips on it, "people with star chips qualify as duelists."

"T-That's right."

"A valid duelist must have two star chips . . . "

"It's fine. Even if it places me under a disadvantage, I choose to be together with my friend."

"Yugi . . . " mutters Joey.

"What now?" asked on of the guards.

The other one pulled out a cell phone and immediately dialed a number. "Hello. It's me. The thing is . . . "

After the ship has sail, Joey and Yugi stand at the railing on the deck to talk.

"It's so great that you can go aboard!"

"That guy Pegasus actually has an understanding side."

As they are talking a woman walks up near them. She spies the two and listens in.

"Yugi, I'll never forget your kindness for the rest of my life."

"Don't worry about it."

The woman begins it chuckle.

The ship horn blows as the reach the edge of Domino Harbor.

"Everyone here sure is excited."

"Yeah."

"Unbelieveable!" an unknown voice says.

The two turn to see a young woman. She is probably around twenty-two years old. She has on purple high heel boots that go almost to her knees. She's wearing a short purple skirt and purple jacket with a white top underneath.

She had long blonde hair with purple eyes. She also had a travel bag on her back.

"Hey, are you that Yugi girl from the headlines?" she asked.

Joey stared at her with his mouth wide open. "Ohhhh, what a great woman!"

"How unexpected," she said as she bent down to Yugi's level. "Never thought a little child like you would defeat Kaiba. You really are good."

"R-Really? Thanks."

"Miss! I am a good friend of the famous Yugi and a great duelist, Jo—"

"Huh?" she asks looking at him. Then she turns her attention back to Yugi, causing Joey to sweat-drop. "In a duel, even if the opponent is a child, I won't go easy on her." She turns around and walks off as she says, "I'll knock you down."

Meanwhile, Joey's going all goo-goo-gaa-gaa over her. "Duel with me . . . "

Before she gets to her she looks over her shoulder to say one last thing. "I'm Mai Valentine. See you later, girl." And she finally walks off.

* * *

"What kind of joke is this?"

"We're on board such an exquisite cruise, so why is there only a common room?" Joey yelled at one of the guards after he received the answer to his question about where everyone is going to sleep.

"It's you again!" Another guard ran in as he and the other guard grabbed him.

"Aren't there any single rooms?"

"**Why is it so noisy in the lounge?**" yelled a voice at the doorway.

Rex Raptor stood there, who was also the one who yelled.

Weevil Underwood walked in to stand beside him and gasped. "It's Yugi! Aren't you Yugi?"

Yugi and the others looked to see who was speaking. "You guys are . . . " Yugi started.

"Weevil Underwood and Rex Raptor," finished Joey.

"Right," said Rex, "and only people like us, who got the first few places at the last tournament, can be given single rooms."

Yugi ran up in front of them. "Weevil, congratulations for winning the last tournament!"

Weevil chuckled. "It was nothing."

Rex looked down and closed his eyes. "Eh, well, I went easy on him."

Joey broke away from the guards. "This time victory will be ours, right Yugi?"

"To tell the truth," started Weevil, "even though I was the champion of the last tournament, I won't have any feelings of success until I defeat you and Kaiba. Otherwise, I'm not the real champion. I think I will have a duel with you at the kingdom, Yugi. I really look forward to it."

Yugi tilted her head but still smiled. "I look forward to it as well."

Rex turned away from the two. "Big deal, she's only a child."

Weevil steps forward toward Yugi. "Oh, by the way, do you know about the new rules for the duels at the kingdom?"

"Huh? New rules?" asked Yugi.

"I don't know the new rules either, but . . . I've heard that you'll need to strengthen your old strategies to be able to handle it."

"Anyways," says Rex, "for us, these rules don't really mean anything. Because there's only one outcome."

"Your right," says Joey, "I like your style."

"Thank you. Well then, I'm going to rest in my single room now," he says as he turns to walks off.

Joey starts growling. "That bastard makes me mad! How annoying!"

"This room is really that bad," states Weevil.

"What?" asked Joey.

"Take a look over there," he says pointing over to the other side of the room.

Many of the others are in groups. "They've already started trading cards. People who came here can trade cards. Which raises the power of their deck. At the same time, they can check out what their opponents decks are made of."

'Wow,' thought Yugi, 'Weevil sure is good, he's got it all figured out already.'

Yugi and Weevil watched as Joey began going from group to group to try to trade cards.

"Hi, I'm Joey!"

"Can I take a look at your cards?"

"Looks powerful!"

"I have this card too!"

"Joey," muttered Yugi.

"Well, I already know that those people's cards can't be trusted," said Weevil as he turned to leave. "Well, I'll be going now."

* * *

"Wait, are you joking?" yelled a female voice as Rex started to walk up a set of stairs to his room.

A guard backed out of the room with Mai advancing on him. "A lady like me has to be stuck in a room with all those people without even a shower?"

"B-But that's the rule."

"Tell the person in charge to come here!"

"Don't be so rude," interrupted Rex, "or you'll get kicked off the ship."

"Who are you?" asked Mai.

"Do you want to have a rest in my single room?"

Mai covers he mouth giggling, flirting. "I'm so happy! Are you serious?"

"Yeah!" Hook-line-and-sinker. A big smile and a deep blush show on Rex's face.

* * *

"How is it?" asked Rex sitting on a couch in his suite, thinking he just won him a hot chick. "This is a special guest room."

"It's really great!" Mai's voice was higher than normal, pretending to be interested. "Rex, you are an expert on cards!"

"Hyph, you could say that," he said as he closed his eyes, head tilted down.

A smirk grew on Mai's face. "Ha, I really like a man who is stronger than me," she said as she walked up to the table in front of Rex, dropping her bag on the way.

Rex looked back up at her, "Who do you think you're talking to? There is no way you can defeat me."

Mai sat down on the couch in front of him. "So, do you want to have a duel with me?" she asked in a cheery tone.

"What?"

"If you win, I'll do anything you ask."

Rex blinked twice then a smirk grew on his face with a blush to match.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were out on the deck of the boat. Joey was talking about the cards he had gotten from trading with the other duelists.

"I got these cards from trading!"

"Let me see, let me see!" said Yugi, excited to see what Joey had gotten. Joey held out his cards to her. "Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield & Sword. Great! If you add magic and trap cards, your strategy should be more powerful than before!"

"Alright! I'm ready to win every duel I play! Victory will definitely be mine!"

"I think you're going to find that it's a bit harder than that Joey." Yugi reached into the gold box that once contained the shattered Millennium Puzzle, but now held a new treasure, her deck. "Add this to your deck," she said as she gave the single card she pulled out to Joey. "It can be helpful in a tight spot."

"Really? I'll take it, thanks!"

"Hey! It looks like we meet again," said a voice from behind Yugi. He and Joey both looked to see Weevil walking up to them.

"Weevil?" asked Yugi.

* * *

Mai pushed the deck off cards to Rex. "Alright, cut the cards."

"Alright, let's start then," said Rex, as he started to shuffle the cards. 'I sure am lucky tonight!' He never noticed Mai's smirk pointed right at him.

Rex cut the cards and held them out to Mai. She only crossed her arms and said, "I'll close my eyes and guess what all the cards are from top to bottom."

Rex looked at her as if she were insane. "What are you talking about? That's impossible." His expression changed to as if he had won a sucker bet.

Mai only giggled and closed her eyes. "The first card is Shadow of Eyes."

Rex flipped the first card over and gasped. "How'd you do that?" He laid the card on the table face up. It was Shadow of Eyes. "Forget it. It was only a coincidence. Go again."

"The second card is Harpy Lady," she continued, "then Elegant Egotist, followed by Cyber Shield."

They were all correct.

"How is that possible!"

Rex heard a giggly and looked up at Mai who had her arms and legs crossed. "This is my card trick. I know what my cards are at any time, so I can draw any card I want."

"Well let decide the winner, shall we Rex. If you lose, please leave the room."

"I think I'm in trouble."

* * *

"The night wind sure feels so nice." Weevil stood at the railing on the side of the ship. "By the way, did you get any good cards from trading?" He spoke only to Yugi.

"Nope," he answered, "I'm gonna use the cards I already have."

"I thought so," said Weevil as his gazed moved to the box that held Yugi's deck. But Weevil was after a greater prize than her deck. "Then your deck also includes the cards that defeated Seto Kaiba . . . the legendary Exodia?"

"Yes."

"Say . . . can I have a look at those extraordinary cards?"

"Well . . . since you know about them already, I don't need to keep it secret from you," he said as he turned to take out the Exodia cards. "Darn, you've got my strategy all figured out already."

Nobody saw the wicked gleam in Weevil's eyes.

"Here you go," she said as she gave him the cards.

"So, these are the cards of Exodia the Forbidden One," muttered Weevil as he stared at the cards. A plan formed in Weevil mind. "Yugi, I have long been thinking of a way to defeat these cards, and I couldn't manage to find one." Weevil looked up at her. "But now I have."

Weevil turned and walked over to the railing. Yugi gasped realizing what he was about to do. Yugi may have been gullible at times, but she was _not_ stupid. She ran to stop Weevil.

"If I do this I'll win for sure!" And with that he threw the cards out to the ocean.

"No!" yelled Yugi. "Stop!" But it was too late and she watched the cards fall to the awaiting seas.

Weevil walked away laughing. "This way, you're no longer a worthwhile opponent." Without the unstoppable Exodia, Yugi was just another weak little duelist trying out the major league.

"Why you . . ." Joey turned to face Weevil ready to punch his face in. He started to go after him but Yugi's cry stopped him.

"My cards! The precious cards the Grandpa gave me!"

"Dammit," growled Joey. "I'll get them." He ran over and leaped off the edge, diving down to the water.

"Joey! Don't!" Yugi yelled in panic. What if he drowned? "It's too dangerous!"

Joey resurfaced, after what seemed like centuries to Yugi, gasping for breath. "Wait for me Yugi. For sure I'll . . ."

"Hurry and get back on board!"

"For sure I'll . . ." Just then one of the cards floated up next to him. He grabbed it before it could get away. "Ah! There's the first one!"

From the ship, Yugi still tried to get Joey back to the ship. "Your life is more important than the cards!" Joey ignored him.

The current and the waves from the boat made swimming challenging and Joey's head constantly went underwater, but he thankfully came up every time. "There are some things in the world that you have to protect with your life," he muttered to himself as he fought to get the cards. "Everyone has something that can't be replaced. Precious things that can't be lost!" He remembered how precious his sister is to him, and yet she is going blind. Then another card flow in front of him. "There, another one!"

Yugi finally couldn't stand there while her friend fought for his life. 'I . . . I have to do something.'

_**[**__**No! . . . Hurt . . . Wait . . .**__**]**_

_[__You expect me to just sit here. I can't.__]_

_**[**__**. . .**__**]**_

Yugi did not listen to the voice and jumped head first off the boat.

_**[**__**No! YUGI!**__**]**_

That time Yugi could clearly hear the voice as though someone was yelling right beside her, but she was far from noticing at the moment. She connected with the water.

A few seconds of disoriented floating in the freezing water, she came up for air. "Joey! Joey can you here me!"

"Cough. Cough. Cough." Joey had already breathed in too much water and was having difficulty breathing, but his coughing helped Yugi to find him.

"Joey! Come on!"

Yugi reached Joey then but Joey didn't even think about he was slowly drowning and that he was freezing. "Yugi, just three left . . . " Joey couldn't take it anymore and sunk down beneath the waves.

Joey was barely on the edge of consciousness when he felt hands on his back pushing him to the surface. Wait!_ Pushing_ him to the surface? His back was too the ocean floor. That would mean someone was behind him, under him. Someone else was in the water. He tried to turn around to see who was there. He was able to keep his eyes open long enough to see hair. Black, gold, and magenta hair. Yugi? No he was still at the surface. Then who? Then as his eyes closed he saw black eyes. Black eyes filled only with concern and fear.

He lost consciousness.

When Joey went below Yugi started to go under to pull him up when the voice stopped him. _Voice_. Not emotions.

_**[**__**Why? Why are you doing this? Risking your life so?]**_

It sounded as if the voice was worried. And angry.

_[__Why are you stopping me? Don't you care if Joey dies?__]_

It answered immediately.

_**[**__**Of course I do.**__**] **_

_[__Then don't stop me. Please. You have to trust me.__]_

There was a short pause.

_**[**__**I do. Already. I do.**__**]**_

Yugi dove under the water with a strange sensation of new energy. She wondered for a second if it was because of the voice, but decided it didn't matter right now.

Joey was only a few feet below. He should he been deeper than that by now, but again Yugi didn't worry about it now. Yugi grabbed him and hauled him to the surface. She was thankful that he had that extra energy. She sent a silent thanks to the voice. Who she guessed was the cause behind it.

When she the broke to the surface, Yugi was gasping for air. She didn't have enough time to see if Joey was ok before she heard familiar voices call her name.

"Yugi?"

"Are you alright?"

Yugi looked up to see Anzu standing at the railing and Tristan throwing a ladder over the side of the ship.

"Grab it!" yelled Anzu.

"Quick!" Tristan followed.

"Anzu!" yelled Yugi in pure joy. "Tristan!"

Yugi began to pull Joey over to the ladder. Thankfully he was lighter in the water. Yugi grabbed onto the ladder and Anzu and Tristan began to pull them up.

* * *

"Get out, stupid squid!" yelled Mai as she literally kicked Rex out of the room. He landed on the floor with his cards scattered around him. Mai threw her bag out, smacking him in the face. "Stuck-up, kid." She slammed the door and locked it.

* * *

Joey was gagging for air after regaining consciousness.

"Thanks for saving us, but why did you guys sneak onto the ship?" asked Yugi after regaining control from her adrenaline rush.

"Because we were worried," answered Anzu.

"We didn't want you to be alone," added Tristan. He brought his gaze to Joey, "But it looks like we aren't the only ones who wanted to make sure you weren't all by yourself."

"Thank you guys," said Yugi.

"I'm sorry Yugi," said Joey, out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he could be sorry about. "I only managed to get two of your cards."

"It's okay Joey," Yugi reassured him.

"What do you mean?" demanded Joey. "I'm always like this. I can't help anyone . . . not even my little sister Serenity."

"Your little sister?" murmured Yugi.

"Joey, you have a little sister?" asked Tea.

Joey sighed. "My parents got divorced when we were little. Now she lives far away with my mom." Everyone just stared. "My little sister has a problem with her eyes since she was born. One day she may go blind."

"Blind?" asked Yugi.

Joey closed his eyes. "She sent me a video."

_Joey was watching the video that Serenity sent him. "I wanted to see your face again one last time." Her voice echoed into more memories. Serenity being took away by their mother. Her and Joey playing on a swing-set. _

"The doctor probably told her it's about time. This disease is hard to cure, even with an operation." Joey broke out of his memories. "The doctors with the best skills and the most advanced medical technology can only be found in Germany. But I don't have that much money."

Joey looked back up with fierce eyes, "So I have to win. Only by winning at Duelist Kingdom, and earning the prize money . . . will I be able to let Serenity see again."

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Anzu, and Tristan watched as the sun began to rise over the horizon.

"Go for it Joey," said Yugi, "for your sister's illness and for rescuing my Grandpa."

The wind blew everyone's hair back.

"Yeah be cheerful," said Anzu.

"Look guys," said Tristan, "the island."

A huge island could be seen in the distance. Only a few hours away.

"That's . . . Duelist Kingdom," said Yugi.

* * *

On the top of the ship, stood a figure dressed in black. A smile on said figure's face.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	6. Insect Army

**Summary**:

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part one of the duel between Yugi and Weevil Underwood.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 4 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Translations at end.

* * *

Born Destiny

Insect Army

* * *

The ship carrying the duelists to Duelist Kingdom stormed through the sea as it reached its destination. The sun had just begun to rise, creating a beautiful sunrise, the colors sprayed across the sky.

On the deck of the boat stood the gang, watching the sunrise and their destination approaching ever closer.

Sooner than they expected, the ship was docking into the port, and it was time to unboard the passengers.

The duelists all came onto the side of the ship to wait for when they can leave. Although, a few were nervous.

"Hey, Anzu, what should we do if they're checking for stars chips again?" asked Tristan, visibly nervous. "We snuck on . . . "

"Don't worry," she answered. Tristan jumped back at her answer. "They aren't going to check again. As far as they know, everybody has star chips because they had to have them to even get _on_. If you're acting nervous it'll only make you look suspicious. Calm down."

"Alright!" yelled one of the many guards waiting for their guests. "Everyone come on and follow me! If you get lost you're on your own!" He didn't wait for an answer and turned to walk into the woods.

Some ran after him while some went at a slower pace. They walked off in a single file line, all calm and relaxed. Then Tristan walked off about five steps behind Anzu with his arms swinging straight and walking with his legs not even bending.

One of the guards called out to him. "Hey!"

Tristan froze, and the others looked back fearing he had been caught.

"You should be more relaxed," the guard yelled. "You are our guests here. There's no need to be nervous."

Tristan looked back at him. "Yes. Thank you." He ran back up to the others and continued on.

When he caught up with the others he was gasping for breath as they continued to follow the others to the castle. "My heart almost stopped!"

"Jeez!" said Anzu. Tristan threw her an angry look. "I couldn't tell from the look of you that you were such a chicken."

"It's great!" yelled Joey, getting all excited. "After all that, we landed safe—_ACHO_!"

"Gross! Joey!" yelled Anzu. "Cover your mouth when you sneeze!"

"I'm sorry Joey," said Yugi. If she hadn't given Weevil the cards then Joey wouldn't have almost drowned. "It's my fault your sick."

"_If I do this I'll win for sure!" And with that, Weevil threw the cards out to the ocean._

"_My cards! The precious cards the Grandpa gave me!"_

"_Dammit," growled Joey. "I'll get them." He ran over and leaped off the edge, diving down to the water._

"I told you not to worry about it, Yugi," said Joey to try to cheer him up. "But the one who cannot be forgiven is that bastard Weevil. He'll pay for throwing away your important cards, Yugi."

As they walked they all looked ahead of them and saw a certain _someone. _

Weevil happened to look over his shoulder at that moment. He smirked at them before looking back ahead.

'Weevil,' thought Yugi, 'I will definitely _never _forgive you.'

They continued walking through the forest until the path suddenly opened up. In the distance a castle could be seen atop of an enormous hill.

The guard who was leading everyone stopped and turned to address everyone.

"Duelists! That castle gate is the gathering site!" he yelled as he pointed to the castle.

Several "wows" sounded everywhere as the duelists admired the scene before them.

Someone was completely focused.

"That's . . . Pegasus's castle," murmured Yugi.

"Alright!" cheered Joey as he ran ahead. "Let's go!"

As everyone was climbing the stairs to the castle, Anzu saw a flash of white out of the corner of her eye and looked to see a person standing there.

"H-huh?"

"What's wrong, Anzu?" asked Yugi.

She pointed to where the person was. "Bakura is over there."

"Bakura?" questioned Yugi as she and everyone looked . . . and saw no one.

"There's nothing there, Anzu," said Tristan.

Anzu tilted her head. "I guess I was just seeing things."

"Come on," said Joey as he went on ahead. "Let's go."

"Ok," surrendered Anzu as she continued on.

None of them noticed as a boy with long, snow white hair and brown eyes came out behind a tree.

In front of the castle, everyone was talking about all of the duelists that were at the tournament.

"Hey, look at all these powerful competitors!"

"The Japanese champion Weevil Underwood and the runner up Rex Raptor!"

"And there's Mako Tsunami!"

"Since Seto Kaiba isn't here, the winner should be one of them."

"Oh, by the way, that Yugi guy who defeated Kaiba should have come too."

"If he could defeat Kaiba, he must be really good!"

"I wonder which person he is."

Joey nudged Yugi as they overheard the comments about him.

"Everyone," yelled a guard from the balcony of the castle, "Mr. Pegasus will now clearly explain the tournament rules.

"Hey, Pegasus finally shows up," says Joey sarcastically.

Pegasus steps out onto the balcony just after Joey's comment.

For a minute, he just stands there looking at Yugi.

_Pegasus waved his finger in the air. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. You cannot run away." Pegasus pulled the hair over his left eye away and Yugi gasped in shock. _

"_Let's meet again at the Duelist Kingdom. If you want to take back your precious treasure." His Millennium Eye began to glow and a beam of light shot out past Yugi, who had to cover his eyes from the light, and to his grandfather. A see-through version of him was then pulled from his body and into the T.V._

"_Grandpa!" yelled Yugi. Then Grandpa's image faded, causing Yugi to gasp in shock._

'Pegasus possesses a dark power that sealed away Grandpa's soul,' Yugi thought as she remembered why she was here.

Pegasus stared at Yugi with a smirk on his face. 'So you came, Yugi-girl.'

Pegasus spread his arms wide for the opening, "Welcome to Duelist Kingdom!"

The _audience_ erupted into cheers and yells all for him.

"I will explain the rules now. All duels will use Duel Monsters cards."

"Life points start at two thousand. No direct attacks on the players. Yugi looked at his deck.

"Everyone, please use the best cards that you brought you for dueling and enjoy the battle." Everyone looked at their decks, mentally preparing themselves.

"Each participate should have received a duel glove already as well as to star chips," he stated as he held a glove in his right hand and two star chips in his left hand.

"On the glove's ring, there are ten holes for you to fill with star chips." Yugi slipped on her duel glove as Pegasus spoke and looked up at him with courage. "Please put the star chips with you in there."

"Your star chips are proof of your status as a duelist," he said as he held up a star chip. "In each duel, you will bet your star chips."

'I see,' thought Yugi. 'The loser of the duel has to give their star chips to the winner. People who lose all their star chips will lose the right to duel.' She looked over to Joey, who was holding his one star chip in a closed fist. 'I gave one of my star chips to Joey.'

"The whole island is a dueling stage. Anyone who collects ten star chips through the battles will be able to enter this door. The duels will begin in just an hour. The time limit is forty-eight hours. During this time, anyone who doesn't collect ten star chips will be disqualified and forced to leave the island."

"Well then, duelists! I wish you the best of luck!"

'I have to enter the castle!' thought Yugi as she held her right fist in front of her.

'Yugi-boy,' thought Pegasus as he turned to leave, 'if you want of fight me then you'll first have to win the tournament on the island.'

'Wait for me Grandpa,' thought Yugi. 'I will beat Pegasus's dark power!'

As the hour went on, everyone only talked about the upcoming duels.

"Man, I can't wait to kick some butt!" yelled Joey as he raised his fist in the air.

"Calm down Joey," said Anzu. "The tournament hasn't even officially started yet."

"I know but I'm ready and I'm gonna win."

"Wait a minute," added Tristan. "What are you gonna do if you have to duel Yugi."

Joey sweat dropped.

"For real man," he continued, "in order to win the tournament you'll have to beat every duelist that _includes_ Yugi."

"Yeah . . . well . . . I . . . eh . . . never mind," Joey had whispered the last part.

"Don't worry," said a deep, baritone voice from behind them, "you'll do fine Joey."

They all turned to see who was talking to them. Judging from the voice, it was a boy, but what confused them was what he was wearing. He wore a black cloak with a cape that had a hood to cover his eyes. He also wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with black boots. He was about 5'0, so he was a little on the short side, only taller than Yugi. His skin was very pale.

"I'm sorry do we know you?" asked Anzu. 'Who is this guy?' She wondered.

"I doubt it," he said. His deep voice sounded really excited for some reason.

"Oookay. So, are you a duelist here?" asked Tristan.

The person laughed as though Tristan had said the funniest joke in the world. "Now why would I fight against my brothers and sisters? That would be mean."

They gapped at him like he was crazy. Which they thought he was.

"Alright then," said Joey not wanting to insult the 'nut-job'. "What makes you think I'm going to do so well?" 'Is he some stocker? Because if he is I'll —'

The boy frowned and tilted his head as if confused. "You _want_ me to think you will do badly?"

"Well no . . . it's just that. . . I can't be _sure_ until the duels actually start, but I'm confident that I'm going to make it to the castle."

The boy's face instantly lit up. "Then you'll do just fine. It's all about confidence." He looked at Yugi then. "I'm actually here to see you, Yugi."

Everyone looked at Yugi. Then it occurred to them that she hadn't said a word since the other guy started to talk to them. She had a confused yet calm expression on her face.

The boy walked up to Yugi and leaned forward to Yugi's level. "Boku no mou kodoku, Yugi-chan." (1) He leaned back and walked away. "Chau!" (2) he yelled back behind him.

Yugi only blinked at him and didn't say a word. But the silence didn't last long.

_"__What the hell was that?__"_ yelled Joey.

* * *

As they waited, the gang came across a field of beautiful flowers just outside the forest edge.

"I'm sorry, Yugi." Joey still felt bad about Yugi's disadvantage. "You gave up your star chip for me . . . "

Yugi chuckled. "It's okay. Joey, you have a good reason to be here."

"Yugi."

"Joey," said Anzu to get his attention. He turned to her. "You have to work hard for your little sister, remember."

"Yeah," said Tristan. "Don't go soft on us now. We'll be cheering for you too."

"Guys . . ." he said looking at Anzu and Tristan. "Yugi . . ." He looked at Yugi. "We both have to win the first duel."

"Mhm," She said with a nod.

Fireworks began to shoot to the sky, marking that the hour was up. The contestants watched as the fireworks lit up the sky. The guards dismissed the competitors to leave and spread through the island.

The gang began to head down one of the trails leading to the forest with Yugi in the lead, his mind set in stone.

"Yugi, what are you going to do?" asked Joey.

"I've made up my mind already. I'll fight against Weevil first."

"That's right!"

"Yugi!" Anzu gasped at how determined little Yugi sounded.

Then, everyone gasped as they saw who was at the entrance to the forest.

The person smirked at them from where he stood.

"Weevil!" yelled Yugi.

Weevil chuckled and then turned on his heels into the forest.

"Weevil, you're so cheap!" yelled Joey. "You'd actually run away!"

Yugi took off after Weevil, leaving the others stunned.

"Yugi!" yelled Joey, and they all toke off after Yugi.

They ran through the woods after Weevil. "Wait, Weevil!" yelled Yugi. At the same time moths began to fly around them by the thousands.

"Just keep chasing him," yelled Joey as the moths began to block their vision.

"What a bad feeling!" yelled Anzu. "Where is he running to?"

"Who was it that set the rule that the entire island is a dueling arena?" asked Joey as they ran.

'The whole island is a dueling arena . . . !' thought Yugi. 'I've been wondering about that. Why would a card game require such a gigantic field?' A thought suddenly occurred to him. 'That's right.'

_Weevil steps forward toward Yugi. "Oh, by the way, do you know about the new rules for the duels at the kingdom?"_

'Duelist Kingdom's new rules,' she thought. 'I see. Weevil, that's what this is.'

The gang reached the end of the trail, where it opened into a field, with Weevil standing in the middle. They stopped at the forest edge.

"Weevil!" yelled Yugi.

"Yugi," said Weevil as he pointed at Yugi, "I challenge you to duel me here and now!"

Yugi thought back to when Weevil threw his cards off the ship. "Weevil, I will definitely not forgive you!"

[_**. . . Punish**__**. .**__**.**_]

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow from its place, hanging off Yugi's neck.

"Hm, Weevil," said Yugi. "I appreciate that you finally want to duel me."

"If I can beat you first, the rest of the tournament will be easy."

A big smile/smirk grew on Yugi's face. "That's exactly what I thought!"

Weevil began chuckling then yelled, "Then let's start!"

The ground beneath them began to shake. The only person to remain calm was Weevil. He was still chuckling across from them.

Yugi's eyes narrowed. "This is . . . "

A line began to form in the ground. It went straight on then turned. The same thing happened on the other side of the ground until the lines all connected together. The ground began to split apart, but machinery could be seen inside showing the technology used to do so. The doors opened all the way and a duel stadium appeared from the pit.

The duel stadium finished preparing operation. The standing platforms rose to their positions and the holographic imagers extended and began operating. One end of the stadium was blue and the other was rd.

"This is the kingdom's dueling site, duel ring!" he yelled as he gestured to the ring behind him.

"This is . . . " muttered Yugi.

"So these things are all over the island?" asked Joey.

Weevil ignored him. "Come on, shall we start?" With that, he ran off onto the red side of the duel ring, so Yugi took the blue.

"You only have one star chip," said Weevil. "If I take it away, you will be a loser at once. Then, I'll bet one star chip too." He said as he showed off his _two_ star chips.

"No, I want you to bet two."

"What?"

"Only one of us shall move on."

"But Yugi," said Weevil, "what are you going to bet to replace the other star chip?"

"My reputation as a duelist." She held up her deck to Weevil. "If I lose, I'll give you my whole deck."

"Oh . . . that sounds interesting . . . that's fine," he said he started laughing. "If I had known this, I wouldn't have thrown Exodia away."

"Yugi!" yelled Anzu.

"Beat down that cheap bastard!" Joey finished for her.

A boy was walking back in the forest behind the duel ring when he noticed what was going on. "Hey, everyone, a duel is starting over here!"

"It's the Japanese champion, Weevil Underwood, and . . . " said another.

"That is . . . "

Joey smirked as he had overheard the entire conversation. "That's the girl who defeated Seto Kaiba, Yugi Muto!" Joey turned around to face them. "And me, her good friend Joey Wheeler." He motioned to Anzu and Tristan, "And the cheerleaders."

Anzu and Tristan nearly dropped to the ground at the 'cheerleader' comment.

"Weevil and Yugi . . . the tournament starts with a King vs. King duel . . . " said one of the viewers.

Weevil finally got tired of stalling. "Come on, Yugi!"

The duel rings holographic projectors started up, the screens showing a multitude of colors. The field began to change into a forest and wasteland terrain.

"Duel!" they both yelled.

Both of their life point counters went to two thousand, and Weevil began the duel as he drew. "My first card is Killer Needle in attack mode!" he said as he summoned his monster. _LV-4 ATK-1200 DEF-1000._ "I end my turn."

Yugi drew. "My card is the Mammoth Graveyard!" _LV-3 ATK-1200 DEF-800. _"This enormous monster will match your insect point for point. Attack!"

The Mammoth Graveyard charged at the insect.

Weevil's eyes widened. "Go, Killer Needle counter attack!"

The Killer Needle charged back at Yugi's monster and attempted to sting it with its needle. When they collided, only the Mammoth Graveyard disappeared.

"Killer Needle defeated Mammoth Graveyard!" yelled Weevil.

'The attack points were the same . . . ' thought Yugi as she tried to understand what happened, 'but my monster was defeated.'

Weevil began to chuckle across from him. "Yugi, it seems that you still don't know why I chose this forest as the dueling site. Let me tell you." A smug smile grew on Weevil's face. "Actually, I'm the only person who Pegasus told about the island's new dueling rule." Weevil narrowed his eyes. "Take a close look at the field, Yugi. The display shows the composition of the surrounding area." He looked down at the field. "At this place, the forest takes up eighty percent of the land and the remaining twenty percent is wasteland. The forest environment is the most suitable for insect cards, which are my specialty. It allows insect cards to absorb power from the field. Therefore, they get a field power bonus and their attack and defense points are both raised by thirty percent." Killer Needle: _**LV-4 ATK-1560.**_

"Really?" asked Joey. "So the location of the ring has a field effect."

"Yugi, you will never defeat my insects," he said as he pointed at Yugi. What Yugi did next he didn't expect. "What are you laughing at Yugi?"

"Weevil, take a good look at your precious Killer Needle."

"What?" As soon as Weevil spoke, his Killer Needle burst and disappeared from the field. "My Killer Needle!"

Weevil looked down at the screen that showed the attack points of Yugi's monster. 1560. 'Darn! Yugi's Mammoth Graveyard is a card suitable for that twenty percent of wasteland. His monster got a field power bonus too.'

Yugi pointed at Weevil. "Weevil, as soon as I stepped into this area, I figured out this new rule. Too bad."

"I never though that he would have already found out the island's new rule," Weevil muttered to himself.

"Why did Pegasus choose an island as the duel site? I was very curious about it." She looked down at the field. "But after I saw the display, I figured out the answer to that question. Every monster has a type of field that it does best on, kind of like a home field advantage. And what makes this island so special, is that it contains every type of field imaginable." Yugi looked back up at Weevil with a smirk on her face. "Weevil! Thanks for luring me into the forest sneakily and allowing me to realize this. I need to thank you."

Weevil began to laugh. "Great job, Yugi! You actually figured out the details. But the field power bonus is not the only new rule on the island." He narrowed his eyes. "There are other hidden rules that you don't know about."

"Go, Yugi!" yelled Anzu.

"Quick, finish off that bastard!" added Joey.

Weevil drew his card. "I'll play my Hercules Beetle." _LV-5 ATK-1500 DEF-2000._ "And of course, it gets a field power bonus." _**LV-5 ATK-1950 DEF-2600. **_

'Eighty percent of the field its field is forest and the remainder is wasteland,' thought Yugi as she tried to figure out his next move. 'But my hand does not have any cards that can use the wasteland's power bonus.' She reached for one of the cards in her hand. 'I have to use this combo.'

"I summon the Feral Imp in attack mode." _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1400._ "And I'll play the magic card Horn of the Unicorn to raise the Feral Imp's attack points by 700." _**LV-4 ATK-2000 DEF-2100.**_

Weevil chuckled. "Don't think that you can win with that. Go, Hercules Beetle!"

"Feral Imp! Magic Lightning Attack!"

The attacks each hit their target, but the Feral Imp was the one destroyed.

"The thunder attack was useless," Anzu said in shock.

"How come . . . ?" asked Joey.

"Could it be that a monster with the field power bonus is unaffected by magic cards?" asked Yugi.

"That's right!" yelled Weevil. "Monsters that receive the field power bonus are not affected by magic cards. So your monsters can only use their original attack points. My Hercules Beetle's attack power is 1950. Feral Imp's original attack power is 1300. The difference will be deduced from your life points."

**Yugi: 2000 – 1350**

**Weevil: 2000**

"The insect cards with low attack points can turn into powerful cards with the field power bonus," Joey said to Anzu and Tristan.

"So won't this give an advantage to the insects?" Tristan asked Joey.

"Yugi, do your best!" yelled Anzu.

"Come on, Yugi," said Weevil, "it's your turn."

'I don't have a monster in my hand that can defeat his Hercules Beetle,' thought Yugi. 'I'll have to put my monster in defense mode and end my turn.'

"So, you're forced to take the defensive," Weevil gloated at him. "I never thought that you would keep on playing it safe. It seems that victory will be mine. You beat Kaiba out of pure luck, huh? Get ready for my secret combo. The Basic Insect." _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-700._ "With the field power bonus, it becomes stronger."_**LV-2 ATK-650 DEF-910. **_"And with the magic card Laser Cannon Armor Level 3, my monster's attack power will increase threefold. Now its attack power is four times the original!"

'This is the strongest duelist throughout Japan,' thought Yugi, 'Weevil Underwood's, combo attack.'

"Attack!" yelled Weevil.

Weevil bug charged its laser and fired at Yugi's defending monster. The force of the blast blew Yugi's jacket as her monster was destroyed.

"So its real identity is Griffor," said Weevil. "You still aren't good enough to be my opponent."

Yugi ignored him. "I play my monster in defense mode."

"It must be another useless card," said Weevil. "Only a few monsters can withstand my insect's powerful attack. But just finishing off useless cards is boring." He held up one of his cards. "So, I'll play this card face down."

"Joey, what card is that?" asked Tristan.

"Could it be . . . a trap card?" he asked no one.

Weevil looked down at his face down card. 'As soon as Yugi attacks, this trap card will destroy all his monsters.'

'This way my monsters can't attack,' thought Yugi. 'For now I can only defend and play cards face down.' Quietly, she placed a face-down card onto the field.

"It seems that he's being forced to play magic cards," said Weevil as he looked at his duel screen to see Yugi's face down card. He looked back up at Yugi as he said, "Just watch me Yugi." He placed another monster onto the field.

On her turn, Yugi placed another card face down on the field.

Weevil again only summoned a monster to the field.

Yugi only drew her card and ended her turn.

"And that's not all!" No surprise, Weevil summoned another monster. "What's wrong? You're not attacking anymore? Every turn the number of my monsters increases."

'This isn't good,' thought Yugi, 'I don't have any monsters in my hand!'

"If this keeps up, Weevil's field will be full of monsters," said Anzu.

"But Yugi can't attack," said Joey.

Weevil started chuckling again. "This is your last day as a duelist! Let my insect parade celebrate for you!" He summoned his fifth monster to the field.

"Please," said Yugi as she drew her card, "Heart of the Cards, guide me." She drew her ever loyal Dark Magician.

Yugi thought over what her next move should be. 'Yes, the Dark Magician! This card is one of my best! But I can't attack. Then again, Weevil couldn't resist the chance to destroy _him_.'

"Alright, I play the Dark Magician face down in defense mode!" yelled Yugi as she placed his card on the field.

"No matter what card you use, it will have no effect before my insect army!" said Weevil. "Go! Basic Insect! Laser Cannon!" Yugi's eyes narrowed. "Attack!"

The monster began to charge its attack. Then Yugi's laugh could be heard by everyone.

"W-What's so funny?"

Yugi pointed at him with a big smile on her face. "Weevil, you just said 'attack' right?"

"What?"

"You didn't think you were the only one who could set a trap, did you?" Weevil trembled under the force of Yugi's stare. "Have you forgotten that I also placed a card face down?"

"Could it be . . . a trap card?"

"That's right." Yugi still had a smile on his face. "When my opponent attacks, this trap card activates." Her smile faded as she held up her trap card to Weevil. "Mirror Force."

"Impossible!" yelled Weevil as his monster fired its laser.

The Dark Magician appeared on the field as the laser closed in on him. At the last second, a multicolored wall appeared before him and reflected Weevil's attack to every monster on his side of the field.

Every one of Weevil's monsters was destroyed. "M-My . . . insect army . . . " Weevil said in his shock.

**Yugi: 1350**

**Weevil: 2000 – 555**

"Alright!" yelled Joey and Tristan at the same time.

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled with them.

'Yugi! Yugi . . . ' thought Weevil. He couldn't believe what Yugi just pulled off. 'So, you've figured out my strategy, huh?'

"I guess you became the Japanese champion by pure luck," mocked Yugi. "You were over-confident about your strategy and overlooked my card. Let me say this, Weevil!" Yugi gave him a big smirk. "You are . . . too weak!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own, write, or speak the Japanese language.

**Notes:**

(1) I am so happy so see you, Yugi-chan.

(2) Bye!


	7. The Great Moth

**Summary**:

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part two of the duel between Yugi and Weevil Underwood.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 5 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

The Great Moth

* * *

As the smoke cleared the field, Weevil was seething.

"Alright!" yelled Joey. "How was that you insect bastard?"

"There's no way you can beat Yugi!" added Tristan.

"Go Yugi!" Aznu joined in. "You'll win easily!"

A chuckled was heard behind them, then a voice. "It's hard to tell yet."

Anuz looked over her shoulder to see Mai Valentine behind them with her arms crossed. "Yugi is only slightly ahead." This time everyone turned toward her. "In Duel Monsters, you never know how much things can change in just one turn. So, don't be so happy yet."

'You think so highly off yourself, don't you?' Anzu was pissed off at what Mai was saying. "What? Yugi really _is_ winning right now!"

"But Weevil Underwood is the Japanese champion," said Mai, without even looking at Anzu. "The real duel is just beginning."

"Anzu, I agree with Mai's comment," said Joey with his eyes closed and a blush on his face.

"Mhm, same here," said Tristan with a nod.

Anzu turned on them. "Whose side are you two on?"

Joey opened his eyes. "To put it simply, Yugi will win. As long has she doesn't let her guard down."

Tristan looked very thoughtful. "That's what I thought too."

Anzu face the duel ring again and looked at Mai from the corner of her eye. 'I'll duel against you sooner or later.'

Mai chuckled very low. 'Yugi, show me how good you are.'

**Yugi: 1350**

**Weevil: 555**

"Yugi," said Weevil, "you'll regret making me serious." He was still mad that Yugi had managed to destroy all his monsters.

"Then _pour_ all your hatred into the cards and come at me!" said Yugi. "I'll knock them down in front of you!"

"Whatever you say!" yelled Weevil. "There is a super trump card in my insect army." He looked down at his hand. "I'll win for sure if I use it." He looked back up at Weevil. "Yugi, your time as a duelist is over!"

Weevil began to take a card from his hand. "Damn, this card surely can't be your monster." He sighed as he placed it face down in defense mode.

'Yugi,' thought Weevil, 'come and attack me!'

"Hm, you can't fool me, Weevil," said Yugi as she looked at her monitor.

'Since his trap card is still active . . . ' thought Yugi.

_Weevil held up one of his cards. "So, I'll play this card face down."_

' . . . Whenever I declare an attack, that trap card will destroy all my monsters. Including my powerful Dark Magician. If both my monsters get destroyed, my life points take a hit.' Yugi thought over which card in her hand could help her. 'To minimize the risk, to cancel his trap . . . '

"I play this card!" yelled Yugi. "The Monster Recovery card! All monsters on the field are returned to my hand! Monsters return to your cards!"

'She pulled off a good trick!' thought Weevil.

"All of the cards on the field and in my hand are returned to the deck," explained Yugi as she placed her cards back into the deck with her eyes closed. "I must then shuffle my deck. I have to draw the same number of cards I had in my hand when I played the Monster Recovery card and summon the monster with the least attack power." He summoned Kuriboh to the field in attack mode. _LV-1 ATK-300 DEF-200._ "Attack!"

When Yugi called his attack, Weevil's trap card activated. The trap card destroyed Yugi's Kuriboh and dealt damage equal to Kuriboh's attack points to Yugi's life points.

**Yugi: 1350 – 1050**

**Weevil: 555**

"Now your trap card is destroyed," says Yugi with a smirk on his face. "And I end my turn."

Weevil starts snickering, which turns into full blown laughter.

Yugi blinks at him, wondering what could possible make him laugh so much.

"Everything is going exactly as I planned!" yelled Weevil.

"What?"

"Let me show you what card I just played!" yelled Weevil as he flipped his face-down monster into attack mode. _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-400. __**LV-2 ATK-650 DEF-520. **_

'Larvae Moth?' thought Yugi. 'Its attack and defense points are both very low. Is that Weevil's combo?'

"And this is my trump card!" yelled Weevil. "Cocoon of Evolution!" _LV-3 ATK-0 DEF-2000. _"Fuse with my Larvae Moth!" The Larvae Moth began to be wrapped in a cocoon.

"That is disgusting!" says Anzu.

"What is that thing?" asked Tristan.

"The Larvae Moth is sealing itself into a cocoon," answered Joey.

'Weevil Underwood finally revealed his true skills,' thought Mai.

The Larvae Moth finished building its cocoon.

"From now on, my Larvae Moth will evolve every turn," said Weevil. "After five turns, it will evolve into its ultimate form, the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth! No one can defeat the Great Moth!"

"The ultimate form," muttered Yugi, "the Great Moth?"

"The field power bonus will increase my cocoon's defense points," said Weevil. "Not many monsters have a higher attack points that this." _**LV-3 DEF-2600.**_ "The attack points of your monsters won't even scratch it! Yugi," yelled Weevil, "after five turns the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will defeat you!"

'Not good!' thought Yugi. 'If I let it evolve into its complete form, I'll have no chance of winning! I must destroy it before then!"

"Gaia the Fierce Knight!" _LV-7 ATK-2300 DEF-2100._ "Attack the cocoon!"

Gaia charged toward the cocoon. When Gaia collided with the cocoon, its jousting stick only bounced off.

"Gaia's attack rebounded!" yelled Joey, shocked.

"Useless, useless, useless!" yelled Weevil. "That's one turn down!"

'No good. I can't fight against the cocoon's defense power with the extra point it gets from the field power bonus,' thought Yugi. 'If I keep on attacking, I'll lose all my life points.'

**Yugi: 1050 – 750**

**Weevil: 555**

"Yugi!" said Anzu.

"Why are you going easy on that cocoon?" asked Joey.

Anzu heard a chuckled from beside her. "What's so funny?" she asked irritated.

"You guys don't understand anything," said Mai. "It's obvious that Yugi is having a hard time."

"That doesn't mean he's going to lose!" she yelled in Mai's face.

She was pulled back by Joey. "Does it really matter?"

"Sadly, no one has ever defeated that Cocoon of Evolution combo," Mai said as she bowed her head and closed her eyes.

That got their attention.

"What did you say?" yelled all three of them.

"Then, are you saying that Yugi will lose?" asked Anzu with lost hope.

Mai looked at her, but didn't answer. She looked back at the duel. 'What are you going to do, Yugi?'

"Just give it up!" said Weevil. "You have no monsters strong enough to destroy my cocoon!"

'Even if I summon monsters,' thought Yugi, 'the cards in my hand still can't do anything against the cocoon's defensive power. If I don't come up with something quick, I'm not just going to lose this duel, I'll lose my only chance to save my Grandpa.' Yugi looked down at her monitor. 'What should I do?'

"When the cocoon of Evolution is summoned," started Weevil as he drew his card, "I can't summon any other monsters until my cocoon is fully evolved. My turn will finish quietly; the monster in my cocoon will continue to evolve."

Yugi drew her card Beaver Warrior. _LV-4 ATK-1200 DEF-1500._ 'I'll use this to defend for now.' She played it face-down in defense mode.

Weevil saw that and laughed. "You're hiding again. Weren't you going to 'knock down my monsters in front of me?'?" He drew a card and ended his turn.

Yugi drew his card. 'No. I need to wait another turn before I find a way to beat it.'

'After two more turns,' thought Weevil, "the Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth will be born. I'm going to win this duel for sure!'

Yugi stared at his hand as he tried to form a strategy.

"Yugi, don't give up!" yelled Anzu.

"I won't let you lose at a place like this!" yelled Joey.

Yugi looked over to them before looking back at her hand. "What should I do?" she muttered.

"I don't want to see the look of defeat on your face!" yelled Joey. "Yugi, heat up your fighting spirit!"

'Heat up?' Realization flashed onto Yugi's face. 'That's it!'

"When a duel begins, a duelist can only trust himself," Mai said to Joey and the others. "Cheering for him is completely useless."

"We can get through to him!" said Anzu sharply. "Yugi can sense our feelings and thoughts." She looked back at the field. "And so, she'll win for sure!"

Mai smirked as she looked at Anzu from the corner of her eye. "You guys are still too naïve."

Mai looked up at Yugi as gasped. Yugi gave everyone a thumbs up.

"Alright!" yelled Joey and Tristan together.

"Yugi!" yelled Anzu. She turned to Mai smug. "Look, this is our friendship! Someone like _you_ wouldn't understand." Anzu stuck her tongue out at Mai like a child.

Mai didn't pay ant attention to her. 'Could he have found a way to get past this obstacle?'

"Alright!" yelled Yugi. "Go, Curse of Dragon!" _LV-5 ATK-2000 DEF-1500._ "Add I'll combine it with my Burning Land card!" Fire surrounded the Curse of Dragon as it prepared to attack. "Go, Burning Land Attack!" Curse of Dragon fired its flames at the cocoon, surrounding it and spreading.

"That's not good enough!" yelled Weevil. He knew that even with that magic card Curse of Dragon isn't strong enough to destroy his cocoon of Evolution. "That attack won't affect my cocoon at all!"

Yugi smirked and started chuckling at him. "What's so funny?"

"Who said I was attacking the cocoon?" Yugi looked down at the Burning Land card she played before, and then looked back at the field. "What I attacked was . . . the forest itself!" The trees that were once on the field were no where to be seen.

"Impossible!" yelled Weevil, "the forest is burned to the ground!"

"And now the cocoon loses its field power bonus." _**LV-3 DEF-2000.**_ "So its defense points decrease." Yugi face grew hard. "Gaia the Fierce Knight, attack! Destroy his Cocoon of Evolution!"

"He did it!" yelled Anzu.

"The Cocoon of Evolution is defeated!" Joey added has he threw a fist into the air.

Weevil began to chuckle from where he stood. A strange sound filled the air and something could be seen inside the cocoon.

Yugi stared in shock to what was going on.

The others were looking around.

"Where's that sound coming from?" asked Anzu.

A creature started to tear apart the cocoon from the _inside_. Smoke covered the cocoon as the creature emerged.

Yugi gasped in shock at the creature, while Weevil chuckled at Yugi's expression.

"The monster from the cocoon . . . " gasped Joey.

"This is the legendary . . . " muttered Mai.

"Here it comes!" yells Weevil. "You may have destroyed my cocoon, but you have failed in stopping my ultimate creature, the Great Moth!" _LV-8 ATK-2600 DEF-2500._

"This is . . ." mutters Yugi, "the Great Moth."

"Although it didn't transform into its ultimate form," said Weevil, "it's still strong enough to beat you down."

"Yugi!" yells Anzu.

'It's the first time I've seen it . . . ' though Mai as her eyes tightened. 'So this is Weevil's trump card. Great Moth! Now Weevil has the advantage. Yugi is being forced into a dead end.'

'Even though I stopped it from evolving into its complete form . . . ,' though Yugi.

"Yugi, what happened to all your confidence?" laughed Weevil. "Does facing my Great Moth make you that speechless?"

Yugi tilted her face with a faint smirk. "I'm thinking about how I can finish off that monster."

"Just try it," Weevil just laughed. "My turn, my Great Moth has awakened."

"Weevil, do you really want to attack from the sky?"

'Out of all of the monsters that Yugi has summoned,' thought Weevil, 'only his Curse of Dragon is capable of attacking my flying monster. And its attack power is nothing compared to my Great Moth's.'

"In my next turn, I'll finish off the ground roaming Knight first!" said Weevil. "After all, he is the one that destroyed my precious cocoon."

'Oh no! Gaia is my main attack force!' thought Yugi. 'I'll lose for sure if he's destroyed!'

"Just give up, Yugi!" yelled Weevil. "Your Gaia can't do anything against my flying Great Moth!"

Yugi selected a card from her hand. "Then I'll play this card!" she said as she placed her card onto the field.

"Any card you play is useless!" yelled Weevil. "Great Moth! Attack!"

The Great Moth attack Yugi's face-down Beaver Warrior, destroying it. "My Beaver Warrior."

"It worked!" Weevil was ecstatic. "The strong winds cast by these huge wings will instantly annihilate ground roaming monsters!"

The strong winds struck at the knight.

Weevil began to laugh with a smirk. "Gaia the Fierce Knight is destroyed!"

"Are you sure about that?" That wiped that smirk right off Weevil's face. "Weevil, it seems that you don't understand the effect of the card I just played." She held the card up for Weevil to see.

"What?" Weevil had pure shock on his face. "That is . . . "

"I played my Polymerization card," explained Yugi. "This fused my Curse of Dragon with my Gaia the Fierce Knight to form . . . Gaia the Dragon Champion!" _LV-7 ATK-2600 DEF-2100._

"So what if you fused your monsters?" asked Weevil.

"The fusion increased Gaia's attack power. Now Gaia's attack power is the same as the Great Moth's."

Weevil surprised everyone by busting out laughing. "Are you sure that their attack points are equal? Don't be so sure."

"What?" Yugi looked up at her monster. "No." A golden powered was covering the Dragon Champion and it attack points were lowering by the second.

'How come . . . '

_They ran through the woods after Weevil. "Wait, Weevil!" yelled Yugi. At the same time moths began to fly around them by the thousands. _

"I see. Poisonous scales."

"So you finally noticed," mocked Weevil. "That's right. When my Great Moth attacks to blow away the ground roaming monsters, it also lets out a poisonous powder to infect the opponent's monsters. If you don't come up with a way to solve this quickly, the poison will continue to decrease the Dragon Champion's attack points."

'This is bad! If his attack points decrease more, and he's attacked by the Great Moth, my life points will drop to zero," she thought as she drew her card. Her eyes widened when she saw the card. "So, I'll just have to use this card!" She played down her card. "Makiu, the Magical Mist!"

"What! There's mist on the field!"

"That's right. Makiu, the Magical Mist, surrounds the monsters on the field with mist." The mist began to wash the powder off of Gaia.

"I see. So you want to wash off the poison with the moisture of the mist?"

'This way, Gaia's attack points won't decrease anymore,' thought Yugi with a smirk.

"Yugi, can you only come up with a trick as pathetic as that?" asked Weevil. "Don't worry. Now the Great Moth will cast an attack that's more powerful than the poison. And kill Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

"Go! The Great Moth's ultimate attack!" The Great Moth began to charge power. "Attack!" The Great Moth fired its attack and destroyed the Dragon Champion. "Gaia the Dragon Champion is destroyed!" Weevil started laughing hysterically. "I can't wait to see your life points drop, Yugi!

**Yugi: 1350 – 50**

**Weevil: 555**

"Yugi!" yelled Joey. "Do your best! Try to get through it!"

"The winner is decided," said Mai.

"No way!" Anzu yelled at her. "Yugi will be fine for sure!" She tuned back to the duel. "I won't give up hope."

Mai looked at her. "There's no way. What possible turn around could there be now?" She looked at the field. "You can't win a duel on friendship and hope."

"What?" asked Anzu. "You don't understand the friendship between us at all." She looked to the side. "Say something, Joey."

"Yugi . . . Yugi will be fine," said Joey, trying to convince _himself_ more than the others. "A way to win . . . "

"There is one, right?" asked Anzu.

"Yes," he answered with a nod. "Although, being only eight place in the last competition, I don't really know."

"Joey!" That was _not_ what she wanted to hear.

"Yugi actually did really well fighting the Japanese champion," said Mai. Anzu looked at her. "It wasn't a shameful duel. It's just that she chose the wrong opponent."

"No, Mai."

Everyone looked to who spoke. "What?"

"Your assumption is a bit off," said Tristan. Mai stared at him for a second and blinked. "Just look at Yugi!"

Yugi stood on the platform with her eyes closed and a big smirk on her face. Chuckles escaped from her lips.

"Laughing . . . Yugi is laughing!" says Anzu.

"Why?" mutters Mai.

"W-W-What is he laughing at?" whispered Weevil to himself. "What is so funny?"

"Weevil, I know it will be very upsetting for you to lose a duel," said Yugi closing her eyes. "Weevil, as a duelist, when would you feel delighted?" She opened her eyes. "When the duel is going smooth, and you're sure that you'll win. Nothing is more joyful than that instant. Right?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"Weevil, you have fallen right into my trap." Yugi selected one of the cards in her hand. "My Dragon Champion was only my bait."

"The Dragon Champion was only bait?"

"I'll attack the Great Moth with this card," said as she played the card. "The mighty, Summoned Skull!" _LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-1200._

Black smoke covered the field as the Summoned Skull appeared.

"N-No way!" muttered Mai.

'How dare she scare me like that!' thought Weevil. 'Summoned Skull's attack points are lower than my Great Moth's. Yugi's life points will drop to zero when she attacks. I'm going to win!'

'Attacking with that kind of card is like suicide!' thought Mai.

Yugi chuckled. "Weevil, you still haven't noticed what I used Makiu for.

"D-Damn!" yelled Weevil. He looked up at his Great Moth. "Makiu is making my Great Moth shiver!"

"That's right. Makiu, the Magical Mist is a conductor for my Summoned Skull's electrical attack." Yugi had a big smirk on his face. "Makiu's effect makes the Great Moth more susceptible to electricity. So my Summoned Skulls attack points increase." _**LV-6 ATK-3500.**_ "Go, Summoned Skull! Lightning Strike!"

Summoned Skull began building up electricity to attack. Suddenly, the Summoned skull began to glow black. It glowed bright and everyone but Yugi covered their eyes.

A black light began to glow from Yugi monitor. "What is this?" It became so bright that she had to cover her eyes.

Once the light dimmed down, she opened her eyes and looked at the field. What she saw caused her to gasp. On the field was a monster she had never seen before. On her side of the field.

She looked down at her monitor to see a black card placed in attack mode. The card was completely black, nothing on it identifiable. She looked back at the field.

Floating by his Summoned Skull was a new monster. It was dressed in a black outfit with a black cape. But the weird thing was that its hair was that it looked just like the guy the gangs had saw before.

"_Don't worry," said a deep, baritone voice from behind them, "you'll do fine Joey."_

_They all turned to see who was talking to them. Judging from the voice, it was a boy, but what confused them was what he was wearing. He wore a black cloak with a cape that had a hood to cover his eyes. He also wore black pants and a black long sleeved shirt with black boots. He was about 5'0, so he was a little on the short side, only taller than Yugi. His skin was very pale._

"What is this?" yelled Weevil. "What did you do? You cheater! You summoned two monsters at once! How did you summon two monsters in one turn?"

"I didn't," was her only answer.

Joey gasped. "It's that guy from before, but how is he there."

The guy began to fly around the Summoned Skull as it charged its attack. It flew right behind the Summoned Skull and raised his hands into the air. "Akage!"

The Summoned Skull fired its attack at the Great Moth and destroyed it.

"It's over," Yugi said with her eyes closed. She opened her eyes. "I won."

"No! No!" yelled Weevil. "My Great Moth!"

**Yugi: 50**

**Weevil: 555 – 0**

Summoned Skull disappeared from the field along with the Great Moth. The guy turned toward Yugi with a smile. "Chau!" And with that, he disappeared.

Yugi blinked for a second before looking at her friends.

"Alright!" yelled Tristan and Joey.

"Great! Yugi won!" yelled Anzu.

Mai stood there with her mouth slightly open for a minute before she closed it. "So this is how Yugi defeated Kaiba in a duel."

"It's not possible!" yelled a certain duelist.

Yugi walked up to him. "I never thought that the first duelist to lose all his star chips would be the Japanese champion. According to the rules," she said as she tossed her newly acquired star chips in one hand, "I'll take these two star chips. Now—"

Joey interrupted him. "Now hurry up and get off this island! You gutless loser!" Joey took Weevil's duel glove off of his wrist. "I'll keep your glove safe for you."

Yugi placed her star chips into her duelist glove. "Now I have three star chips. I need seven more before I can enter Pegasus's castle. Just wait Pegasus."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	8. The Elegant Harpie Lady

**Summary**:

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

The duel between Joey and Mai Valentine.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 6 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Translations at end.

* * *

Born Destiny

The Elegant Harpie Lady

* * *

Inside of the castle that sat at the highest point on the island sat Pegasus as he drank some wine.

"Two hours have passed since the beginning of the duel," he said as he closed his pocket watch. "Yugi-girl, can you reach this castle?"

* * *

The gang had managed to reach one the edges of the island, and were able to look out at the ocean as the wind blew past them.

"All right!" said Joey as he punched his fist into his other hand. "Now it's my turn. I've gotta snatch somebody to duel with," he said as he ran on ahead of the others.

"Joey," muttered Anzu. "I'm not so sure he can do this."

"Yeah," added Tristan, "because the duelists gathered on this island are all experts."

"You two shouldn't worry," said Yugi. She looked at them quickly before looking at Joey. "He'll do just fine."

Anzu smiled at her. "If you say so Yugi."

"Guys, over here," yelled Joey as he stood at the edge of a cliff. "Come look at the view with the next Duel Monsters Champion!"

They sweat dropped.

"He's not lacking confidence," muttered Anzu.

"You got that right," said Tristan.

While they talked to each other Joey was lost in his own thoughts as the wind blew his hair.

"The scenery is no nice," he muttered.

"_Joey, I want to see the sea," said a tiny Serenity as she and a young Joey got off a bus at a bus stop near the ocean._

"_Alright, we're here."_

"_Hey, big brother, I wonder if Mama will be mad at us."_

"_Don't worry. I'll take care of it."_

"_Ok!"_

_They only had to walk a short distance before the waves were visible. "Look, big brother."_

_They ran on ahead to get there sooner._

_Serenity had been admiring the lighthouse that could be seen atop of a nearby cliff; suddenly, she heard screaming._

_She looked to see a small wave land on Joey, completely soaking him. He ran up to higher ground to get away from the cold water._

_But he always had a smile on his face._

_Joey and Serenity were building a sandcastle while the setting sun colored the water behind them. _

"_It was worth it, right?" asked Joey. "Let's come here again sometime."_

"_But . . . "_

_Joey looked down at the ground. "I know that Mom and Dad are gonna be living separately." He looked back up at her. "But it's alright. I'll get them to let me bring you here."_

"_You promise?" she held out her pinky finger for a pinky swear._

"_Promise!" _

'Serenity, big brother promises you . . . ' he thought fiercely, 'I'll let you see the pretty sea again.'

The others had moved to stand behind Joey while he was lost in his thoughts.

Then, a suddenly noise caused Anzu to look over to her right. "Look!" She pointed over to where there were several duel arenas, most of which in use.

"Wow!" yelled Joey.

"Look at 'em all," said Tristan. "They're everywhere."

"Everyone seems to have already started dueling," said Yugi.

"And now it's my turn," said Joey.

Tristan looked at him. "Be sure to pick out someone easy."

"Afterall," added Anzu, "if you lose you will lose your _only_ star chip. Don't risk it."

Joey fell to the ground.

"Don't panic. You can do this, Joey. You do know that, right?" she said seriously. Then she smiled one of her big smiles at him. "Just be sure to choose the dueling area carefully."

"Because of the duel power bonus can give our monsters an advantage or a disadvantage, right, Yugi?" he asked.

"Right," she said as she nodded. She looked over to the arenas. "It looks like everyone has noticed the new rule. That means everyone will be looking for which field will better suit their deck."

Anzu looked thoughtful for a moment before voicing her thoughts. "What do you think Joey's is?"

Joey looked at his deck. "Most of my monsters are warier and beast types. So the grassland would probably be best."

"Then this area will be the best place for you to duel at," said Tristan.

"It will be better for you if we stay here," added Yugi.

"But Yugi," said Joey, "won't it hurt you to stay here. You hardly have any monsters that would gain a field power bonus here."

"I don't need to worry about the field power bonus at all."

"Why's that?" asked Tristan.

Yugi looked at him with a small smile. "Because my deck is built with different types of monsters. No matter what field I duel on, only a few of my monsters would get the power bonus."

"Oh," said Joey. He smiled. "Never mind then, Yug'."

"You lost! Now put down the star chips and go!"

They all looked over to see was yelling.

"That voice belongs to . . . "

Mai was standing over a boy who had apparently lost a duel to her.

"Please, tell me how you knew what cards you drew without even looking at them!" said the boy.

Mai had turned around after getting the star chips, to admire them. She looked over her shoulder at him. "That's my secret." She winked at him.

He boy looked at her for a moment her crying as he walked away.

Mai started laughing because of how, in her opinion, childish he was being. 'I'm one step closer to the prize!'

She stopped laughing when she realized that the gang was standing in front of her. "Well, look who's here."

"Mai has six star chips already," Joey said quietly to Yugi.

Mai seemed to gain a gleam in her eyes.

"Yugi, did your duels go well?" she asked in a tone that was sweet and innocent, obviously fake.

"I'm making progress."

She grabbed Yugi's hand in order to look and see how many star chips she had. "So you have three star chips already? Then let's duel!"

"Duel her Yugi," Anzu whispered into her ear. "Duel her and sent her off the island."

Mai stood back straight. "I've decided. I'll duel here." She held up here finger. "The opponent I choose is . . . " He pointed at her chosen opponent. "You, Joey!"

"What?" yelled Joey. He pointed to himself. "Me?"

"You're not going to run away from me, are you boy?" Mai asked suddenly serious.

Joey chuckled before saying, "Thanks for choosing me."

Mai glared at him. "Don't get the wrong idea!"

Joey jumped as she startled him.

"As a duelist, of course I want to duel Yugi," she continued. "But, isn't it the end if I lose my star chips? I'll defeat the weaker looking opponents to begin with to increase my number of star chips. _Then_ I'll duel Yugi."

Joey started to get annoyed. "Then you just want to do me because you think I am some weakling?"

"It's a good strategy," muttered Anzu. But Joey heard it. "You can't beat her."

"All you have to do is lose _once_, and you're out of the tournament!" said Tristan.

"Yugi, duel her instead," Anzu whispred to Yugi. "You have to fight her in his place."

She didn't answer. She just looked at Mai, then Joey. "This is his decision to make."

Joey looked at her. Not expected that kind of response.

"Why don't you show her what you're made of, Joey." She smiled at him, confident that he'll win.

He smiled back. "Yeah! She thinks that this 'ill be easy, but I'll show her."

"Yugi!" said Anzu, shocked.

"Joey, you sure you can do this man?" asked Tristan.

Joey looked at him. "Of course I am!" He looked back to Mai. "I'm not goin' ta lose. If I run away from this battle, then from now on, when I look at the sky," as he spoke he looked up at the clear blue sky overhead, "and the horizon that stretches to the mountains or the sea. Whenever I think about how we watched that scenery together here, I'll remember that I forfeited the duel."

"I see," said Tristan as he looked down. "I get it now."

"If your going to duel her," started Anzu as she got in Joey's face, "then you better win."

Joey looked from her to Mai. "I accept ya challenge. Let's duel."

"That's more like it," said Mai.

Joey and Mai each entered the duel ring. Joey on blue and Mai on red.

"Beat 'er Joey," yelled Anzu.

"Don't lose!" added Tristan.

"Right!" yelled Joey.

"Joey," muttered Yugi.

"Since you only have one star chip," said Mai as she pulled out one star chip from her duelist glove, "then I'll bet one as well."

'If I lose this duel, then I will lose my only star chip,' thought Joey. 'And if that happens, then I can't help Serenity get her sight back.'

It was then that he noticed the field. "Oh no! This field is . . . "

Mai wasn't surprised. "Our duel field is forty percent mountain, forty percent grassland, and the remaining twenty percent is wasteland."

"Joey, stay calm!" yelled Yugi. She could see Joey beginning to panic. "It's alright! Your monsters will still gain a field power bonus from the meadow field."

"Oh Yeah." Joey looked over to Mai. "Hey, Mai, before we begin I want to ask you one thing."

Mai was surprised by the request. "What?"

"Why did you come to this island? For the money? Or the fame?" Joey just kept looking at her. She felt as though he was staring into her soul. "Why do you duel?"

Mai's eyes narrowed. "'Why do I duel?'" Mai looked like a teenage girl as she spoke. "For all the comforts that I crave: designer clothes, travel, perks. Anything to avoid real work. Hot cars, turbo charged, for living large."

A smirk grew across Joey's face. "Those are all self reasons."

"What do you mean by that?" Mai yelled. "What did _you_ come for then?"

"I have someone that I love to fight for."

"Joey," said Yugi, "show her what the difference between you reasons!"

"Let's duel!" said Mai and Joey together.

Joey made the first move. "To start this duel off, I summon Masaki the Legendary Swordsman." _LV-4 ATK-1100 DEF-1100._ "The grassland field will give a monster even more attack points." _**LV-4 ATK-1430 DEF-1430.**_ "It's your turn."

Mai chuckled, and then began to wave her hand over her hand, which laid face down on the edge of the board. Her eyes were closed.

"What are you doing?" asked Joey. He wasn't the only one confused.

"I'm looking to see which card is the best to play. I already know what they all are."

"What are you?" asked Joey. "A psychic?"

"Get ready." Mai's hand stilled over a card. "My choice is . . . " Her eyes snapped open. "Harpie Lady!" She played her chosen card, and it was indeed Harpie Lady. _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1400._ "It gains a field power bonus from the mountains." _**LV-4 ATK-1690 DEF-1820.**_

"I'll still take it on, attack!" Joey commanded his monster.

"Don't Joey!" yelled Yugi. "Harpie Lady has the ability to fly!"

As Masaki neared the Harpie Lady, it flew up into the air at the last minute.

"Monsters that can fly have magic that works against ground based monsters," continued Yugi.

"What does that mean?" asked Anzu.

"It means that he made a move before considering what her monster was capable of."

The Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed Joey's monster.

**Joey: 2000 – 1410**

**Mai: 2000**

"Now I place one card face down," said Mai. She never looked at the card. "Now it's your turn."

"How is she doin' that?" Joey asked to himself.

"Joey," muttered Anzu. "He's losing it."

"So Joey really wasn't ready for this duel," said Tristan.

"Joey," yelled Yugi, "don't worry about her cards tricks. Concentrate on the duel!"

Despite Yugi's words, Joey couldn't stop thinking about it. 'How does she know what her cards are without looking at them?'

Mai chuckled to herself. 'My little card trick is making this kid forget about the duel. At this rate the duel won't last much longer.'

Joey gritted his teeth and played his next monster. "Tiger Axe!" _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1100._ "And it gains a field power bonus." _**LV-4 ATK-1690 DEF-1430.**_ "Now both are monsters have the same attack points."

"You're not thinking," yelled Yugi. "It still can't attack the Harpie Lady."

"Right," agreeded Mai, "your Tiger Axe is just another earth based monster."

Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed the Tiger Axe.

**Joey: 1410 – 1020**

**Mai: 2000**

"You will have to do better than that to defeat my Harpie Lady." She smirked at him. "It's my turn." She moved one of her cards onto the field face-down. "Every card I play will make my Harpie Lady more beautiful."

"So she played _another_ card face-down?" muttered Joey. He played a card face-down in defense mode. 'I have to go on the defensive.'

"It's my turn, right?" asked Mai. She activated one of her face-down cards. "I play Cyber Shield! To raise my Harpie's attack power!" _**LV-4 ATK-2190 DEF-2320.**_

The Harpie Lady attacked and destroyed the face-down monster, Kojikocy. _LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1200._

Mai started laughing at him. "This is so much fun!" She stopped and leaned forward where she stood with a serious look on her face. "You are no match for me."

'How does he know what cards she is playing?' Joey thought to himself frustrated. 'Is she really psychic?'

"Joey!" yelled Yugi. "Stay calm! Don't left what she's doing get to you!"

"Don't lose to that self absorbed woman!" yelled Anzu.

Mai glared at Anzu offended. "You there!" She pointed at Anzu. "I remember you talking about helping your friend to win. Then why don't you make him win? Help him win with your friendship?" she said sarcastically. "He can't win."

"Not true," countered Anzu.

"Get it now? There san be only one champion. On this island and this game, someone can be your best friend today and your worst enemy tomorrow. That is what being a duelist is about." Joey looked at her. "The only person a duelist can trust is himself. I hope your defeat today teaches you this lesson."

The others could see Joey reaching the breaking point.

"He's losing it!" said Tristan to Anzu and Yugi.

"He needs help!" Anzu forced her eyes shut. "Yugi, help him!"

Yugi got a determined look on her face and the Millennium Puzzle began to glow.

Yugi looked up to the field and said, "All have to do is say one sentence, and Joey will win." Everyone looked at her. "Joey, guess what sentence I am about to say. 'Something that you can see, but cannot be seen.'"

"'Something that you can see, but cannot be seen?'" Joey muttered to himself.

Mai stared for a moment before bursting out laughing. "You can make him win by saying _that_ sentence?" She stopped laughing. "Interesting." She turned and looked at Joey with a expectant look. "Then show me."

"I understand the meaning . . . " He looked down saddened. "But . . . "

Joey thought back to when he and Yugi were talking on the roof of the school.

"_That's friendship," Joey had said. "The friendship between us cannot be seen."_

"But . . . there's no way I can beat her."

He then though about the video Serenity had sent him.

"_I'm sending this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face._ _It seems like I'm running out of time."_

"What do I do?" Joey asked himself. "Serenity, I'm such a useless brother. I can't even help you." Joey squeezed his eyes shut as tears began to build up. He withdrew his mind from the outside world.

'Is this what the world will look like when you can't see? I don't want you to have to live in such a world.' Suddenly Joey smelled a floral scent. 'What's that smell?' Soon several other scents blended together in the air. Fressia, indigo, lavender, rose, sage. 'I didn't notice it at all until I closed my eyes.'

"Come on, kid!" yelled Mai from across the field. She was getting impatient. "It's your turn!"

"Of course!" cried Joey as his eyes snapped open. "I get your _card trick_ now!"

Mai gasped, fearing he had actually figured it out.

"You sprayed each of cards with a different kind of perfume," he explained. "All you have to do is smell each card and then you know exactly what it is.

"W-What?" Mai gasped.

"Cards can be seen . . . but the smell cannot be seen." He paused for emphasis. "Something that you can see, but cannot be seen!"

"This isn't possible!" Mai screamed as she panicked. "How could some kid like you figure out my aroma strategy?"

Joey closed his eyes. "I have been freakin' out since the very beginning of the duel." He opened his eyes and smiled at Mai. "I was _sure_ you were psychic, and it scared me to death! But I won't be fooled anymore!"

"Joey," Yugi muttered to herself, with a proud smile on her face.

"Joey!" yelled Anzu.

"Way to go, dude!" yelled Tristan.

"Thank you, Yugi!" said Joey.

Mai was furious by Joey's sudden confidence. "So what if you figured out my trick? You will never be able to beat me with your monsters!"

"Just by having my friends cheer me on," started Joey, "I feel like you're going to be easy to take you down." He placed his right hand onto one of the cards in his hand, preparing to play it. "Get ready. I play Baby Dragon in defense mode!" _LV-3 ATK-1200 DEF-700._

"That card is . . . !" said Yugi.

Mai started laughing. "What kind of monster is that? Even if my Harpie Lady destroys that thing, it won't do anything to your life points." She held up her next card. "Now I play Elegant Egotist. This card allows me to summon the Harpie Lady Sisters." _LV-6 ATK-1950 DEF-2100._ _**LV-6 ATK-2190.**_

"What the heck?" yelled Joey. "There are three of 'em?"

"Oh no," muttered Anzu. "_One_ of them was hard enough to deal with, now _three_?"

"Don't give up, Joey," added Tristan. "You can still win!"

"How's that?" asked Anzu as she turned to him.

"Don't ask an amateur like me!" They both turned to Yugi. "Ask Yugi."

"It too early to say if he will win or lose," she answered.

'I don't have any cards in my hand that can beat the Harpie Lady's,' said Joey.

Mai started laughing again. "Because of this Harpie Lady combo, my Harpies get more beautiful and more powerful!" She smirked at Joey. "I can't attack on the turn that I play Elegant Egotist, so it's your move."

Joey clenched his eyes shut. "I can't win after all!"

"Don't give up, Joey!" Yugi's voice snapped Joey out of his daze. "Think hard about her strategy. Mai keeps strengthening her one Harpy Lady with several Magic Cards. But this strategy has one serious weakness."

"That's right," he whispered to himself. He turned back to Mai. "She just keeps on powering-up her one Harpie. Which means that she probably only has Harpie Lady in her deck. She'll be defenseless if I take out the Harpie Lady's.

"That's right, Joey," said Yugi. Her eyes narrowed. "So, once again: 'Something that you can see, but can't be seen?'"

'Something that you can see, but can't be seen?' Joey thought. 'That's right . . . '

_Yugi and Joey were out on the deck of the boat. Joey was talking about the cards he had gotten from trading with the other duelists._

_"Let me see, let me see!" said Yugi, excited to see what Joey had gotten. Joey held out his cards to her. "Salamandra, Kunai with Chain, Baby Dragon, and Shield & Sword. Great! If you add magic and trap cards, your strategy should be more powerful than before!"_

_"Really!"_

_Yugi reached into the gold box that once contained the shattered Millennium Puzzle, but now held a new treasure, her deck. "Add this to your deck," she said as she gave the single card she pulled out to Joey. "It can be helpful in a tight spot."_

'That's right. At that time . . . Yugi took it out of the Millennium Puzzle Box. The riddle of the Millennium Puzzle was also: "Something that you can see, but can't be seen." So Yugi has to be talking about Time Wizard!'

Mai was once again becoming impatient with Joey's speed. "Why is he being so slow?" she asked herself. "Just play a card already!"

'The Time Wizard isn't in my hand right now.' He looked at his deck. 'I have to draw it before Mai destroys my Baby Dragon.' His hand shook as he reached for his next card. 'Please!'

'Trust in your cards Joey,' Yugi though as she saw Joey panicked and fearful face. 'Trust in yourself!'

Joey placed his hand on his deck and jerked the top card off, but didn't pen his eyes yet.

No one noticed the sudden surge of magic the surged from Yugi, as she stared at the card.

Joey cracked on of his eyes open, peaking at the card he drew. His face broke into a smile as he yelled, "Alright, it's the Time Wizard!" _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-400._

"Time Wizard?" Mai asked out loud. She had never even heard of that card . . .

"Don't you know . . . ? If the Time Wizard's spinner lands right then my Baby Dragon will age one thousand years."

Yugi smirked a half smirk. "Joey, that'a not the only effect Time Wizard can have."

The spinner on the end of the Time Wizard's staff began to spin. As the spinner began to slow it land on the red symbol.

"Alright! Now I can transform my Baby Dragon into Thousand Dragon!" _LV-7 ATK-2400 DEF-2000._

"So you have a bigger dragon?" asked rhetorically. "My Harpies are still stronger. Attack my Harpie Lady's!"

That is when she noticed what had happened to her Harpie's. They had become old and wrinkled. "What happened to my Harpies!" _**LV-6 ATK-1300.**_

Yugi chuckled. "I warned you. One thousand years has passed on the field. The Harpie Ladys have grown old and decrypted. Mai, losing those beautiful faces is too cruel for you?"

Mai face proven that statement correct.

"I believed, and the cards came through for me!" he said in shock. "Alright! Thousand Dragon! Atta — ack!"

The pause was caused by Joey's shock as he saw a familiar figure on the field. The figure in black. He began to spin around with one foot on the ground, spinning on his toes. His other foot never touched the ground to push him. He laughed, in his deep voice, like a child would.

"Who is that?" asked Mai. "What are you doing on the field?"

"Boku no shiawase wa (1)."

Everyone stared at the person before he stopped spinning and ran to the Thousand Dragon. He turned back around and pointed at the Harpie's. "Kōgeki (2)!"

The dragon roared before blasting the Harpie Lady's, destroying them.

Everyone turned to look at the person, but he was gone.

**Joey: 1020**

**Mai: 2000 — 0**

"Alright!" yelled Anzu.

"He did it!" joined Tristan.

"Yugi!" yelled Joey as he smiled at his friend.

Yugi smiled at him and winked her left eye.

"How can I lose to an amateur like him?" Mai asked herself.

"Mai," said Joey. Mi looked up at him surprised. "If you ever want to be a real champion, you have to learn to care about others. Isn't that right, Yugi?"

Yugi gave him a smile and a nod as the Millennium Puzzle glowed, and her features softened.

'Joey, it was both of your different reasons for dueling that was the key to your victory.' She looked around at the forest. 'I wonder who the person we keep seeing is. Why did the dragon obey his command?'

The same person in black skipped through the woods humming to himself. "Yugi-chan seichō shite iru. Kawaii na (3)!

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own, write, or speak the Japanese language.

**Notes:**

(1) I am so happy.

(2) Attack!

(3) Yugi-chan has grown. So cute!


	9. The Fury of the Battleguards

**Summary**:

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part one of the duel between Joey and Rex Raptor.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 11 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

The Fury of the Battleguards

* * *

"Mokuba!" Yugi yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Mokuba!" added Joey.

"Mokuba, where are you?" Tristan yelled.

"I can't find Mokuba anywhere," said Joey as they all met up with each other after looking all over for Mokuba.

"That guy probably took him back to Pegasus's castle," said Anzu somewhat angrily. She didn't like the situation anymore than the others did.

They all turned to look where the castle stood, the rising sun behind it illuminating the structure.

"This just gives us one more reason to win those ten star chips and get inside," Yugi said as she raised her fist in front of her.

"No doubt," agreed Joey. Then, something caught his eye. Turning, he looked to see several Duel Monsters cards lying on the ground. He bent down to pick them up. "Look what I found!"

"Hands off!" yelled Tristan as he purposely tried to stomp on Joey's hand. "Those are mine!"

"That's cool, Tristan," said Yugi with a smile on her face. "You play duel Monsters too?"

Tristan snatched one of his cards out of Joey's hand, causing Joey to glare at him. "Yeah, well, I'm thinking that if Joey can handle this game, then I can as well."

Joey ignored the comment and looked down at the card closest to him. "I recognize this monster."

Joey stood up holding the card.

"Haven't I seen the card in your deck, Joey?" asked Yugi as she looked at he card as well.

"Not this one," he replied, "but I have somethin' just like it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out his deck. He shuffled through them until he found the one he was looking for. "Here it is! Swamp Battleguard. These two look like long lost brothers." He looked over to Tristan with a cocky smile. "Sorry Tristan, but I'm taking this one."

Tristan glared at him. "Who said you could have it?"

"It's alright, isn't it? You're not goin' to be usin' 'em anyway."

Tristan finally decided to give in. "Alright, I'll let you hold on to it for a while."

"Geez, look at you two," muttered Anzu as she crossed her arms and smirked at them. "You guys are like Battleguard 1 and Battleguard 2."

Yugi covered her mouth with her hand to at least _try _to hide her laughter. It didn't work too well.

"Yugi!" Joey yelled at her.

"Sorry," she said once she had calmed down some.

* * *

Not that far away from the gang Mai and another duelist were just finishing up their duel.

"Now my Harpie Lady Sisters," said Mai, bored as heck, as she gave the final attack, "destroy his pathetic excuse for a monster." The boy's Life Points went down to zero. "Okay, I win." She pointed away with her thumb. "Leave your star chips and get lost." She looked up at the sky when the other started whining. "This is so _boring_ . . . "

Mai left the platform and walked a few hundred feet to the nearby cliffs so that she could watch the sun rise and think. Her thoughts drifted toward Joseph and his . . .

She shook her head franticly to get rid of such thoughts. 'I'm so pissed! How could I lose to someone like him? How could I let such an amateur beat me?' She could just imagine Joey laughing from his victory. Smiling that goofy smile.

"I finally found you," said a voice from behind her, "Mai Valentine."

She looked over her left shoulder to see who was standing behind her.

The boy started yelling. "It's me, Rex Raptor the Dino Duelist! I haven't forgotten what you did to me on the boat!"

_"Get out, you wimp!" yelled Mai as she literally kicked Rex out of the room. He landed on the floor with his cards scattered around him._

She looked to her right, faking innocence. "Oh, your still thinking about that?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm going to duel you one more time, right here!"

She turned on him, his determination beginning to annoy her. "I don't feel like dueling someone who has already lost to me! Now, beat it."

Rex stuttered for a moment. "I-I was the runner up in the regional tournament!" He held up his duel glove. "I have even won five star chips!"

Mai didn't answer directly. She simply held up her own gauntlet, showing him that only two spaces were empty.

Rex was beyond shocked. "How did you win eight star chips already?"

She rose to her feet, placing her hands on her waist. "From wanna-bes like you that think that by dueling a chick they'll score some easy stars. I've only lost once, but once I find the _brat_, it's pay back time."

"Yugi, right?" Rex asked. "_I'm_ going to beat him!"

Mai's shoulders went slack. "You? Beat Yugi? Yeah ri—"

'That's it!' she thought.

She smile sweetly at him. "Alright. I'll duel you, on one condition.""

* * *

Yugi and the others had wandered around until they had found an open field with other contestants walking around and chatting.

"Well, none of those duelists over there look that strong . . . " she began sadly, then continued cheerfully, "so this should be perfect for you, Joey!"

Joey sweat-dropped.

Tristan looked at him. "Weevil looked weak too, but he was really strong."

"That's true," Anzu agreed. "But Joey's probably the weakest one on the island."

Yugi started laughing again.

"Hey, that's right."

"Hey, you two!" yelled Joey. "You're really starting to piss me off!

Suddenly female laughter broke through the air.

"Don't tell me that's who I think it is," muttered Joey. He turned to see Mai standing behind him.

"Hey there, Joesph. Glad to see me?"

"Ecstatic."

"You're all together as usual. Are you living like ducks, or what?"

"Ducks?" Yelled Joey, and to his extreme embarrassment, a mother duck and her ducklings choose that moment to walk behind the gang.

Yugi chuckled.

"Yugi, isn't he a bother?" Mai asked with a smirk on her face. "If Joseph wasn't with you, you would be able to reach Pegasus's castle easily."

Yugi looked at Joey to judge his reaction to Mai's words. Joey didn't physically react so she directed her gaze back to Mai. "Not at all." Her eyes flashed.

"I didn't come her to duel you," Mai said as she saw Yugi's determined look. "My target is . . . " She looked over all of them before her gaze focused on one in particular. "Joseph!" She pointed her right index finger at him. "You may have gotten lucky before, but this time my servant will defeat you!"

"Servant?" asked Joey.

Before Mai could answer they all heard a voice yell, "I am not your servant, you bitch!"

Everyone looked as Rex Raptor walked out from behind a nearby boulder. He looked up at them with a big smirk on his face. "Long time no see, Yugi, Joey."

"Rex Raptor?" asked Yugi. She was curious as to how Rex had gotten involved in this.

"Is this pip-squeak suppose to scare me?" Joey asked in a bored tone. "I bet ya he ain't so tough."

"Don't say something so stupid!" interjected Anzu. "Remember, Rex won second place at the national championship. Hurry and refuse!"

"So, you have to ask your little groupies for permission?" mocked Mai.

"Alright, I accept your challenge!"

"Joey!" both Anzu and Tristan yelled in shock before Anzu continued, "What are you thinking?"

"Are you _trying_ to get kicked off the island?" asked Tristan.

Rex started chuckling to himself as he watched them. 'I can't believe Mai agreed to duel me just for dueling this guy. It's like getting' free star chips!'

'Last time,' thought Mai, 'Joseph had to have Yugi's help in order to win. Watching Rex beat if will be the perfect revenge.'

'Mai already lost to Joey before,' though Anzu angrily. 'She's just being a sore-loser. But as long as Joey has Yugi to help him—'

"Oh, by the way," Mai began, "if Yugi helps Joey in _any way_, then Joey is disqualified and the duel automatically goes to Rex."

Everyone, except Rex, stared at her in shock. They hadn't expected that.

"If you're doing what another person says," explained Mai, "then you're not really the one dueling. Right, Joseph?"

"That's not—!" Joey interrupted what Anzu was saying by placing his arms in front of her.

"No, that's perfect," he said. "Just me and Rex." He looked at his duel gauntlet as he spoke. "I'm sure about t'is. If I lose all my star chips then I'll get kicked of the island. But I'll win this one on my own."

"Are you serious?" asked Tristan. "He's the National Tournament runner up! You can't beat him!" He looked over to Mai with a mocking expression. "Sorry, he's not thinking straight. You'll just have to forget dueling him."

Tristan never noticed how Joey had started shacking as he spoke.

"No one asked you!"

Yugi's, Anzu's and even Mai's eyes widened as Joey turned and punched Tristan in the face.

Tristan rubbed his cheek as he sat up. "What the hell did you do that for?"

"What she said is true." Joey looked down at him. "If I weren't here, Yugi would have already . . . "

Yugi who had been silent, finally spoke. "Joey, I don't believe that."

He didn't even look at her. "If I can't fight my own battles, then I deserve to lose here."

Tristan got up from the ground. "Hey, listen to yourself. If you lose, then what's going to happen to your sister, hm?"

The words made Joey think back to the video Serenity had sent him.

"Stop it, both of you!" yelled Anzu.

There was a moment of silence before Tristan turned away with a snort of disgust. "There's no use talking to this idiot." With that, he walked away without another word or glance behind him.

"Tristan, wait!" begged Yugi.

"Let em go, Yug'."

"But, Joey . . . "

Rex broke the mood as he chuckled. "Nice fight."

"What was that?" yelled Anzu. That boy was starting to get on her nerves.

Joey stopped her before she could do anything more.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Mai. She had no doubt that he would accept, but she couldn't help but goad him. "If you're too scared, we can cancel the duel."

"I'm going to accept, naturally," he answered with a smile. He looked to his right, and straight into Yugi's eyes. "Yugi, I don't want you helping me at all, okay."

Yugi stared him for a moment before she sighed her acceptance.

"Alright!" yelled Rex. "Let's start this duel already!"

The ground they stood on began to shake as a Duel Arena 45 rose to the surface.

Joey and Rex each walked to their respective sides of the platform, Joey on blue and Rex on red.

"Good luck, Joey!" Anzu yelled her support.

'Now that Yugi isn't giving me advice,' thought Joey, 'this isn't gonna be easy!" The duel hadn't even begun and he was already sweating.

"Servant, you better win!" yelled Mai. "Your reward is waiting for you!"

"Hey," Joey said quietly, "what's you reward if you win?"

Rex started laughing, knowing what he was thinking, and decided to mess with him. "It doesn't matter to you!"

"You!" Joey glared at him with fire in his eyes.

Rex ignored that. "So, how many star chips are we going to bet?"

"I'll bet both of my star chips against you!"

"Alright," Rex said with a smirk. "My side of the field is wilderness and yours is plains."

'Rex, since you're the national tournament runner up,' thought Joey, 'I know you dinosaur deck is strong, but I have the combo that I used to beat Mai. With the Time Wizard and Baby Dragon I can summon Thousand Dragon.'

"Duel!" they both yelled together,

**Joey: 2000**

**Rex: 2000**

Yugi glanced back behind her before focusing back on the duel. But she looked back behind her as she thought about Tristan. She turned to Anzu and said, "Anzu, keep cheering for Joey for me. I'll be right back." With that she turned and ran off toward where she saw Tristan head.

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled at her, but Yugi kept running. She just put her hands on her hips, exasperated.

Drew his five cards and looked at them. 'How lucky!' he thought as he stared at the Time Wizard and Baby Dragon cards in his hand. 'I can't believe I drew both of them on my first turn!' He started laughing from sheer joy.

He glanced over to his friends or . . . _friend_. 'Where'd Yugi go?' He turned back to Rex with a smirk. 'Oh well, just wait 'til he sees what I did all by myself.'

"I play my Baby Dragon in defense mode!" _LV-3 ATK-1200 DEF-700._

Rex stared surprised by the dragon's appearance.

'Well, play your monster,' Joey thought. 'Next turn I'll destroy it with my combo!'

"I play . . . the Two-Headed King Rex!" _LV-4 ATK-1600 DEF-1200._ _**LV-4 ATK-2080 DEF-1580.**_ "Crush his Baby Dragon!"

"My Baby Dragon!" yelled Joey. 'Damn, I didn't even get to play my combo!'

"You really are an idiot!" mocked Rex. "Even rookies know not to defend on the first turn!"

"What are you doing, Joey?" yelled Anzu. This was _not_ a good way to start a duel.

Mai burst into laughter. 'He's such and idiot! Now he can't use the Time Wizard and Baby Dragon combo.'

Joey was groaning to himself as he realized what a horrible mistake he just made. He had been depending on that combo to win him the duel. Not he had to come up with a whole new strategy.

"Play your next card already!" Rex yelled as he begun to get impatient. "My King rex will crush any monster you play!"

'And that's just a weak dinosaur monster.' He looked down at his hand and thought, 'But I have a stronger card monster.'

"I play Leogun, in attack mode!" _LV-5 ATK-1750 DEF-1550._ "Destroy his King Rex! Attack!"

"Now you _really_ are an idiot!" Rex laughed. "My King Rex gains a field power bonus from the wilderness!"

"Dammit! I forgot about that!"

**Joey: 2000 — 1670**

**Rex: 2000**

'My true purpose is to defeat Mai,' thought Rex, 'if I hurry . . . '

"Come on! My turn's done! Play your next card!"

'My field is the plains,' thought Joey. 'That means I need to play Warrior and Beast-Warrior type monsters. Like this one . . . '

"I play Axe Raider in attack mode!" _LV-4 ATK-1700 DEF-1150._ "And my Axe Raider gains a field power bonus to make it stronger than your dino!"_**LV-4 ATK-2210 DEF-1495.**_ "Attack!"

**Joey: 1670**

**Rex: 2000 — 1870**

"Don't let it go to your head!" yelled Rex as he played his next monster. "I play Sword Arm of Dragon!" _Level-6 Attack-1750 Defense-2030. __**LV-6 ATK-2275 DEF-2630.**_ "Attack his monster!"

**Joey: 1670 — 1605**

**Rex: 1870**

Joey was starting to freak out. 'Is there really no way I can win?' He looked over toward Anzu, hoping that Yugi would be there. She wasn't.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Anzu yelled. "Pull yourself together, already!"

'Yugi . . . '

* * *

After the argument with Joey, Tristan had wondered off until he found a small stream. Bending down, he splashed his face with the water. It was soothing to his stinging cheek.

"That idiot," he grumbled to himself.

"Are you ok, Tristan?" asked Yugi as she walked upon the scene.

"Yugi?" he turned around to see if he was just hearing things. "What are you doing here?"

"I promised him that I wouldn't give him any advice," she explained. "So here or there, it's the same thing. Besdies, since you left I figured that I should too."

"Yugi, how can you say something so carefree?" he stood up and faced her directly. "_You_ being there and _me_ being there are two entirely different things." He walked toward her as he tried to reason with her. "If you don't help him he's going to lose. He can't do this on his own."

"In this duel, I can't break my word to him." He normally would have been proud to see this determined, but now was not the time, at least to him.

"Yugi!" he yelled as he grabbed Yugi by the scruff of her shirt.

"If Joey can win this by himself," Yugi began before looking Tristan in the eyes, "he believes that Serenity can also win against her illness."

Tristan lowered her back onto the ground muttering, "But, then . . . " He turned away from her.

"We have to let Joey do this on his own," Yugi said softly. "If we truly are his friends, then we must keep our promise to him. I'm sure he understands how you really feel."

"Yugi . . . " he muttered.

* * *

Joey looked back to where Anzu stood. Yugi still wasn't back, and he was getting desperate. 'Dammit, Yugi where are you?' Joey realized his thoughts and shook his head to clear them. 'What am I thinking? I don't need Yugi to win. I'll win on my own.'

He looked down at his hand. 'I don't have any cards that can defeat his dinosaurs.' He held up his Time Wizard card. 'I don't know what else besides create the Thousand Dragon with this card. What else can it do? I guess it won't hurt to lay it anyway.' He played the card face-down.

'That card he played must be the Time Wizard,' thought Mai.

"Servant!"

"I'm not your servant!"

"That card is probably the Time Wizard!"

'I know,' thought Rex. 'But he's such an amateur that he probably doesn't even know how to use it.'

'The Time Wizard is a monster with a powerful and dangerous ability,' thought Mai. 'That's how he defeated my Harpies.'

"I'll play Rock Ogre Grotto #1 in defense mode." _LV-3 ATK-800 DEF-1200._

Rex started laughing. "Whatever it is I'll smash it! I play Megazowler!" _LV-6 ATK-1600 DEF-2000. __**LV-6 ATK-2340 DEF-2600.**_ "Attack!"

"Are you ready to give up yet?" Rex asked as they watched the monster disappear.

Joey just ignored him and made his move. "Then I'll play this! Flame Swordsman!" _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1600. __**LV-5 ATK-2340 DEF-2080.**_

"So you _finally_ played a stronger monster, eh?" asked Rex with a chuckle. "But both of our monsters attack points is the same. Megazowler, attack!"

"Rex, you idiot!" yelled Mai.

As the two monsters clashed, only the Flame Swordsman remained standing.

"What happened to my Megazowler? Both of our monsters should have been destroyed!"

**Joey: 1605**

**Rex: 1870 — 1330**

Joey blinked once. Then twice. "It won?"

'There is no way that Joseph knew that Dinosaur type monsters are vulnerable to fire,' thought Mai. 'He must have gotten lucky.'

"It's your turn, Rex!" yelled Joey, high from the win.

'Flame Swordsman's sword has the power of fire?' Rex thought. That could be a problem.

"I switch my Sword Arm of Dragon into defense mode!"

"Go, Flame Swordsman! Toast that dino!"

Monster after monster, dinosaur after dinosaur, Joey's Flame Swordsman destroyed every monster that Rex played.

"Go, Joey!" Anzu yelled as Joey was finally gaining the upper hand.

"Shit!" Rex said to himself, glaring at Joey all the while. "This isn't good."

"I'll destroy any monster you summon," smirked Joey. "Now I play Swamp Battleguard!" _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1500. __**LV-2340 ATK-2340 DEF-1950.**_

"Big deal!" said Rex. "I have a monster in my deck that will destroy all your monsters!"

Rex smirked as he looked at the card he drew. "Alright! Take this! Serpent Night Dragon!" _LV-7 ATK-2350 DEF-2400. _"This is a monster I won from one of my numerous tournament victories. But for someone like you, you're lucky enough to get to see one up close and personal. Now, attack!"

**Joey: 1605 — 1595**

**Rex: 1330**

'My Flame Swordsman . . . that wasn't even a Dinosaur card.' Joey drew his next card and gasped. 'This is the one I got from Tristan.' As he thought about Tristan, he remembered this one time when . . .

"_You came here all alone to fight us?" one of the gang members asked. He and six others had been surprised when Joey had simply walked into their hideout stop them from hurting _one_ kid. "You're an idiot!"_

_Joey didn't back down as he stood in front of the five year old boy. "Assholes who pick on those weaker than them really piss me off."_

_The boy ran out from behind him to hide somewhere in the building._

"_Damn you! Say that again and we'll shove your head up your ass!"_

"_Joey!" yelled a voice. They all turned to see Tristan running up to the scene._

"_Get them!" one of the gang members yelled as they charged at the two_

_. . ._

_The two sat on the ground panting as all the gang members laid on the ground unconscious._

_Tristan finally gathered the energy to stand up. "Hey, are you alright, Joey?" Tristan asked between gasps. "You shouldn'y have gone at it alone." He offered his hand to help Joey up, but he just slapped it away._

"_I didn't ask you to help me!"_

"_What?"_

_Joey stood on his own. "This was my fight! I could of taken those guys on. I didn't need your help!" He walked way and out of the hideout without ever looking back at Tristan._

'I didn't realize it, but he was always there for me,' he thought as his thoughts went back to the duel.

"_What_ are you going?" a voice yelled, but it wasn't Rex, Mai, or Anzu. He looked over to see Tristan and Yugi standing there beside Anzu. Tristan was the one who have yelled before. "Get a grip!"

"Tristan! Yugi!"

"That idiot," Tristan muttered to himself. "He can't do anything unless I'm around."

"Alright, Tristan, let's do this together!" Joey yelled as he played his monster. "I play Lava Battleguard!" _LV-5 ATK-1550 DEF-1800._(1)

"Hey, that's my card!" yelled Tristan.

"That card is useless!" mocked Rex. "Take this! Serpent Night Dragon, destroy the Swamp Battleguard!"

The waves of energy that formed the dragon's attack surged at the Swamp Battleguard, at the last moment the Lava Battleguard ran in front of its partner, and used its weapon to hit the attack right back at the dragon.

The Serpent Night dragon roared as it was destroyed by its very own attack.

**Joey: 1595**

**Rex: 1330 — 840**

"W-What?" Rex yelled in shock. "How did that thing reflect my attack?"

'Tristan's card saved me,' Joey thought relieved.

"When both the Swamp Battleguard and Lava Battleguard are in play, they have the power to protect the other," explained Yugi with an endearing smile on her face. She turned to Tristan before adding, "Those two really _are_ just like you and Joey."

Tristan looked up at Joey and found that Joey was staring right back at him.

"Thanks, Tristan. For everything."

Tristan answered with a thumbs up and a smirk.

"Shit . . . " muttered Rex.

"Alright!" yelled Joey. "I'm gonna win after all."

'That's what you think,' thought Rex with a chuckle. 'I'll wipe that smirk off your face. Just wait 'til you face the true terror of my deck.'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Notes:**

(1) I got a calculator and tried to figure out the Lava Battleguard's attack points after the field power bonus. Let me know if I did this wrong. Ok, the first thing I did was figure out the total amount of Life Points that Joey lost. So I basically did 1595 – x = 235, x = 1360. Then I did the Red-Eyes Black Dragon's attack points subtracted by the Swamp Battleguard's attack points to figure out how many Life Pints Joey lost _just_ from it being destroyed. I did 3000 – 2340 = x, x = 660. With that information, this problem would show how many Life Points Joey lost from the Lava Battleguard being destroyed, 660 + x = 1360, x = 700. Ok, so, wouldn't this mean that 1550 + 700 = 2250. Making 2250 the Lava Battleguard's final attack points. If you think I am right or wrong let me know.


	10. Red Eyes Black Dragon

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part two of the duel between Joey and Rex Raptor and the introduction of Ryou Bakura into the story.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 12 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Translations at end.

* * *

Born Destiny

Red-Eyes Black Dragon

* * *

Rex gritted his teeth as he made the only move he could for now. "I play one monster face-down in defense mode."

Joey didn't hesitate. "Lava Battleguard, destroy his face-down monster!"

The hidden monster's image appeared a moment before it was destroyed. It was Trakodon. _LV-3 ATK-1300 DEF-800._

"Alright, Joey!" yelled Yugi. "Each Battleguard increases the other's power. Now's your chance!"

"Go, Joey!" added Tristan. "Show that dino freak the power of our friendship!"

As Joey nodded at them, Rex cut in. "Power of friendship? Don't make me laugh!"

Rex reached to draw his next card. "The Serpent Night Dragon was not my most powerful monster. I have a monster devastatingly more powerful!" He smirked as he glimpsed at his newly drawn card. "And I've just drawn it! I summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" _LV-7 ATK-2400 DEF-2000._

"What?" everyone yelled as they watched the dragon appear onto the field.

It was obvious how the dragon earned its name. The slick, pitch black scales reflected the light of the sun, making the black dragon appear to glow of red light. Its vibrant red eyes showed a greater intelligence than any monster they had ever seen.

"I don't have a stronger monster in my deck," started Rex. "So, the only way you can win is to destroy this monster."

"This is the first time I have seen a Red-Eyes Black Dragon." Yugi spoke mostly to herself, she felt something from this dragon. Whether that something was good or bad she didn't know. "It's a card that is almost as rare as the Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

'I never thought Rex would have that kind of card!' thought Mai as she still stared wide-eyed at the dragon.

"This is my pride and joy!" Rex yelled out, excited by, in his opinion, his assured victory. "I was given this super rare card for winning a tournament." He, thankfully, moved back to the duel. "I play the magic card Dragon Nails, which gives my dragon six hundred more attack points!" _**LV-7 ATK-3000 DEF-2000.**_ "Now, Red-Eyes, Inferno Fire Blast!"

The dragon fired it burning attack, destroying both the Lava Battleguard and Swamp Battleguard.

**Joey: 1595 — 235**

**Rex: 840**

"How did it destroy 'em both with just one shot?" Joey asked as he and the gang stared in horror at Joey's now empty field.

"Your cheap friendship can't do anything about this," Rex said as he gazed at Joey.

"Shit . . . " muttered Tristan.

'Nice work,' thought Mai, 'my little servant.'

"It's your turn, Joey!" yelled Rex.

A bead of sweat dripped down Joey's face. 'Is this the end?'

"Hang in there!" yelled Tristan as he noticed that Joey was starting to crack.

"Yugi?" Anzu asked as she bent forward until she was even with Yugi. "Is there any way for Joey to win? At this rate, he's going to lose!"

Yugi didn't answer as she turned back to the duel. 'In this situation, the only way for Joey to win . . . there's only one possibility! But I promised Joey that I wouldn't give him advice.'

"Joey!" called Rex. "It's impossible for an amateur like you to defeat me!"

'I have no more cards in my hand that are able to defeat Rex's monster,' thought Joey. 'Will I lose here?'

"Don't give up, Joey!" Tristan yelled. He could see in Joey's expression that he was giving up.

Joey looked at him with a gasp.

"Giving up so easily isn't your style!"

"That's right, Joey!" agreed Yugi.

"Pull yourself together!" added Anzu. "There must be a solution!"

"You have to believe in yourself, Joey!" yelled Trsitan.

Joey stared at them for a moment before nodding and turning back toward Rex. He raised his hand toward his deck and drew a card. He gasped at what he saw.

"Joey, there is no way you can beat me!" taunted Rex. He paused and looked at his duel screen as he remembered something. 'I forgot . . . he had played the Time Wizard on the field. No one can predict what will happen when the Time Wizard's Time Magic is used. But I don't think he knows of its special power.'

"All right, servant!" Mai yelled to Rex. "Hurry up and finish him off!"

Rex looked at her and thought, 'Hmm . . . wait . . . I just remembered that even Mai lost against this amateur because of the Time Wizard.' He looked back at Joey with a smirk. 'Which means that if I have that card, I'll win against Mai for sure!'

"Joey!" yelled Rex.

Joey looked up at him surprised from the new tone in his voice.

"What do you think of the idea of the winner getting a card from the loser?" He pointed to himself. "If I win, I get your Time Wizard card, okay?"

Joey gasped. "My Time Wizard?" He looked down at his duel screen. 'I forgot I had placed it on the field.'

"If, some how, I were to lose this duel, I'll give you my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Joey was stunned.

Mai got mad.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?" Mai yelled. "Is this a joke? Raptor, I don't accept this condition!"

Rex chuckled. "Shut up!"

"You're my servant, you have to obey my orders!"

"Who's your servant?" Rex asked, finally tired of being called 'servant.' "You're pissing me off, just shut up!"

Joey wasn't listening to them squabble. 'What's going on? Red-Eyes is a super rare card. If he bet such a card . . . that means my Time Wizard should be worth more than it.' He looked down at the card. 'It's true I don't know what will happen when I play this card alone, but . . . '

"All right, Rex," said Joey. "If I lose this duel, I'll give you my Time Wizard."

Mai turned toward him with her mouth nearly to the floor.

"Good!" yelled Rex.

"Joey," Yugi muttered to herself.

Rex smirked as he thought, 'He's such an idiot.'

"But before that, I'll use it!" Joey grabbed the Time Wizard and played it in attack mode. _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-400._

"Wh-What?" yelled Rex.

"He realized the Time Wizard's other ability!" said Yugi with a smile.

"That idiot!" cried Mai. "He said too much!"

"Wait!" yelled Rex. "The possibility of this working is half! You won't have any influence on which choice Time Magic lands on!"

"Go, Time Roulette!" cried Joey

The arrow on the Time Wizards staff began to spin.

"It's spinning!" said Anzu.

"If it lands on a castle, it'll use its Time Magic," Yugi explained to Anzu and Tristan. "If it lands on a skull, it will self-destruct."

"Please land on a castle," prayed Tristan.

Everyone's attention was on the arrow as it began to slow down.

"The pointer . . . " murmured Anzu.

Castle.

Skull.

Skull.

" . . . is stopping," whispered Mai.

Castle.

"The castle!" yelled Yugi, Tristan, and Anzu.

Rex nearly gagged.

The Time Wizard pointed its staff at the Red-Eyes Black Dragon and a type of vortex appeared above the field.

"Wh-What's going to happen?" stuttered Rex.

Images suddenly flew out of the vortex. Plants, artifacts, buildings, people. The images flew around them before disappearing.

Rex looked at his dragon and gasped.

"Yugi, there . . . " Anzu stared, but she couldn't finish.

"Th-This is . . . " said Mai.

The Red-Eyes Black Dragon was nothing but stone.

"What's happening?" Rex whispered to himself.

Cracks sounded as the dragon's head broke off and fell to the ground. The rest of its body followed after.

"In an instant, millions of years have passed," Yugi explained, "and the Red-Eyes has become a fossil."

Rex though he was going to faint. "My Red-Eyes," he whined to himself.

**Joey: 235**

**Rex: 840 — 0**

Joey sighed before addressing Rex. "Rex, according to your conditions, your star chips and Red-Eyes are mine!"

Rex started crying.

"Great! Joey won!" yelled Yugi.

Joey ran off the platform before the lift had even lowered to the ground yelling, "Tristan!"

"Joey!" Tristan called back.

"Tristan!"

"Joey!"

"Tristan!"

BAM!

Joey fell the ground from Tristan's punch to the face.

"That's felt great," Tristan sighed.

"Y-You . . . " Joey was blushing from shock, anger, and embarrassment. "You came back just to punch me?"

"You made me worry about you," explained Tristan, "so you really deserve it."

Mad, Joey sprang up and yelled, "I'm not so desperate that you need to worry about me!"

That got Tristan mad too. "What?"

"Damn you!"

"Stop this, Joey, Tristan!" Yugi pleaded as she raised one arm out toward them.

"Leave them be, Yugi," Anzu ordered softly. Yugi looked at her. "This is just their way of showing each other their appreciation."

"Really?"

"Boys," she said as an answer. "But they really look like Idiot Number One and Idiot Number Two."

* * *

The boy in black watched as the gang walked away from the stadium. He smiled as he watched Joey admiring his new card.

"Red-Eyes wa to no o shitei shite masutā to narimashita (1)."

With one last glance, he turned and disappeared.

* * *

Later that day, they were walking on one of the many trails on the island. "It's already getting dark," commented Yugi.

"And there's no sign of duelists here," Tristan added.

"No one's crazy enough to duel at night," said Joey.

"So what will we do now?" asked Tristan.

"We need to find a place to sleep," answered Yugi.

"Eh? Really?" Anzu asked stunned. "This is not going to be good."

Unbeknownst to the gang, someone was watching them from the bushes.

Crickets were chirping and owls were hooting by the time they found a good clearing to sleep in. They had found a place to sleep, but they needed one more thing.

"I'm hungry!" yelled Joey.

"Jeez," whined Tristan. "How can they invite us here for the tournament and not provide meals?"

"Well, other than Yugi, none of us were invited," Anzu reminded him gently.

Apparently, Joey decided to take his frustration on the moon, and yelled up to its glowing face. "Right now, I don't care about gaining star chips, I just want some food!"

Anzu sighed before turning to Yugi. "Me, I would like to take a bath."

"Oh!" Joey yelled. Everyone turned to see him bending over something on the ground. "I found some mushrooms!" He was about to take a bite out of the huge yellow mushroom with red spots before Tristan pulled him back.

"Stop! It might be poisonous!"

"Don't do such a dangerous thing, Joey!" begged Yugi.

"You guys are crowded together helplessly again, huh?" a voice asked.

Everyone looked to see Mai standing there with her travel pack and a smirk on her face.

"What?" Joey asked. "You again?"

Mai pulled a chocolate bar out of her pocket and made a show of eating it. That got everyone's attention.

"Hey, don't eat in front of us!" yelled Joey as he got in Mai's face.

"What's wrong, Joseph?" Mai mocked. "Do you want to trade your star chips for this chocolate?"

Joey was tempted to take the offer, but he shook his head and head, "In your dreams! Those star chips are as precious as my life!"

Mai closed her eyes. "I was kidding of course." She opened her eyes and looked back at Joey. "As a duelist, I never thought that you'd degrade yourself to that level."

Joey eyes narrowed as he glared at her. 'Really . . . I can't understand this girl.'

"What don't we make peace just for this night?" Mai offered. "We all need some rest."

Joey gapped at her.

"That's right!" Yugi said with a smile. "We have been dueling all day."

But Joey was very resolute. He crossed his arms and said, "I don't trust her! What tricks do you have planned this time?"

Mai lowered her travel from her shoulders and spoke with a smile. "So, you don't have anything to eat, is that it?"

Everyone gasped, surprised.

Once they had unloaded everything out of Mai pack, they had a bunch a things to choose from.

"Wow, great!" cried Tristan.

"A tent, some food, there's a bit of everything!" Yugi said surprised.

"You brought all these things yourself?" Anzu asked Mai.

"A duelist can only depend on herself," answered Mai. "So, she has to be very well prepared." See turned to Tristan. "Can you cook?"

"Sure," she answered. The speed of her acceptance surprised Mai for just a second.

She then turned to Joey and Tristan, "You two go get the water to cook with and the wood to start a fire."

Joey glared at her unmoving, Tristan had to push him in order to get him to go.

"Obeying this girl is really pissing me off," Joey told Tristan.

"Idiot! She's offering us a meal!" he scolded. "So keep it to your self."

With the boys gone, Mai turned to Anzu. "You're Anzu, right?"

"Yeah," Anzu answered weakly.

Mai looked at Yugi also as she spoke. "When they return with water, you two can use the shower there."

"Really?" Anzu asked, grateful.

Mai looked at her. "There are some things that only girls can understand." She winked at Yugi.

Anzu and Yugi looked at each other and giggled.

Tristan and Joey watched as Yugi cooked, unwilling to leave their soon-to-be meal. Mai stood out side of the assembled shower, keeping watch. Yugi had told Anzu to shower first since that's what she's been wanting.

'Mai Valentine,' Anzu thought as she undressed in the shower. 'At first, she was frustrating, but she seems to have a nice side.'

"Hey, guys!" Mai suddenly called out suddenly, causing Joey to flinch. "You better not look under the curtain! Prepare the meal silently." Then she spoke quietly to Anzu. "Don't worry, Anzu. I'll stand guard."

"Thanks!" she said gratefully.

"You don't have to thank me." A horn blew off in the distance, and Mai turned to see a ship sailing past the island. The sight brought back old memories.

"Mai, why did you come to the island?" Ansu asked, snapping Mai out of her thoughts. "Is it really for the award?"

Mai sighed, before looking up at the sky. "I was a dealer on a cruise ship traveling around the world. Day after day, I meet some rich card players who only dreamt of money and power . . . but I quickly became fed up with that, and started to hate people. Hey?"

"Hmm?" Anzu hummed.

"Why are you two always with those boys?"

"'Why?' Because we're friends."

"That is weird," Mai said, but there wasn't any hate or insults in her words. "When I look at you, I remember something I lost."

"Mai . . . " Anzu started before a rustle in the bushes startled her, making her cry out.

Mai rushed in. "What's wrong?"

"I heard something behind the curtain!" Anzu said as she clutched the towel around her tighter.

"Huh?" Mai pulled the curtains away enough to look out. She looked around and saw nothing. "No one's here."

Anzu's hands clenched. She knew her heard something. Then she heard Yugi.

"What's wrong?"

"Did something happen?" Tristan asked as he blushed along with Joey. Yugi trying desperately to keep them from looking at Anzu.

"Hey, can we come and see?" asked Joey.

_BAM!_

"Of course not!" Mai yelled angrily after she punched the two of them upside the head.

Yugi just stood there and smiled.

Once Anzu and Yugi had each had their turns in the shower, more food was cooking in the pot while everyone began to eat.

"Let's eat!" everyone chanted before digging in.

"This is delicious!" Joey cried after he ate his first bite.

"Yeah!" Yugi agreed. "It's really good," she said to Anzu.

She turned to Yugi. "You're right!"

Yugi waited until Mai got finished drinking her Pepsi before asking, "Mai, you already have eight star chips? You'll probably be the first to enter the castle tomorrow."

"Yeah," she agreed before looking at Yugi. "But, sooner or later, we will duel each other, Yugi."

Yugi only blinked at her, unable to say anything.

Anzu spoke up though. "Hey, can we forget about dueling for a while?"

"Yeah," Tristan agreed. "Or else we won't be able to enjoy the food to its fullest extent." He made it sound like that was a crime.

Mai kept her eyes closed and head bent down as she spoke. "Right now, we're all together, but . . . " she opened her eyes, "tomorrow, we will be become enemies again! That's it, I'm a duelist."

Everyone gasped in surprise.

Mai placed her plate on the ground as she finished and stood. "Thanks for the food." As she turned to walk away she said, "I'm going for a walk."

Joey glared behind her back, "Really! There's nothing charming about that girl at all!"

Mai walked until she found a cliff that overlooked the sea. She listened to the crickets chirping behind her and the sound of the ocean waves beneath her.

She sighed. 'Remembering the past . . . that isn't like me.'

What she didn't know, was the man sneaking up behind her.

She tried to scream as a huge hand covered her mouth, but no one would be able to hear her as the man dragged her away.

Joey yawned as the late hour started to get to him. "Man, I'm tired."

"I wonder where Mai went?" Anzu asked and everyone looked at her.

"Yeah," agreed Yugi.

"That girl is really arrogant," Tristan pointed out.

"But . . . " Aznu started before a rustle behind her made her cry out.

"What is it?" Yugi asked as she ran in front of Anzu, with Joey and Tristan in front of her.

"Who's there?" Joey called into the bushes. "Come out!"

"Otherwise we'll come in!" Tristan finished for him.

The bushes rustled more before someone walked out from the darkness. They all knew who she was.

"Ryou?" Yugi asked shocked.

Ryou was wearing a cream colored sweater with a single blue line around the green collar. Her long, snow white hair laid down against her back. She wore blue jeans and a pair of tennis shoes.

Anzu gasped. "So I wasn't just seeing this!"

Anzu ducked behind a crate as she saw someone walk onto the deck, but it was . . . Ryou!

And then . . .

As they walked up the stairs to Pegasus's castle, Anzu though she saw someone in the forest . . .

"Did ya sneak on board too?" Joey asked with a smile.

"Um . . . yeah," Ryou muttered.

"We didn't even see you at all," Tristan sighed.

Joey looked at him over his shoulder. "I see! Well, its good ta have one more supporter!"

Ryou didn't say anything. She just stared at them.

After they had gotten Ryou fed, the all sat around the fire and just talked. Eventually, and of course, the conversation turned to Duel Monsters.

"So, everyone brought cards with them?" asked Tristan.

Apparently the answer was "Yes" because everyone pulled out a deck, even Anzu and Tristan.

"It's kinda makes sense," said Joey. "After all, we are at duelist Kingdom."

"Right!" Tristan agreed.

"Yeah," Joey continued, "everyone on this island has put their hopes and dreams into their cards." He suddenly smiled and rubbed the back of his head. "Heh, what am I sayin'?"

Ryou who had hardly said anything, spoke up. "What's your favorite card, Joey?"

Joey didn't have to look through his deck for long, he immediately knew his answer.

"This one!" Joey stood and pretended to hold a sword in his hand. "From now on, you can call me the Flame Swordsman!" He called out as he slashed an invisible enemy.

Tristan stood up with a gloating expression on his face. "This one's mine! The Cyber Commander!"

"Jeez, they're like children," Anzu giggled to Yugi and Ryou.

"But, what Joey said is true," Yugi contradicted after a quick smile at the two boys. "Azu, you too. What's your favorite card?"

Anzu looked through her deck before pulling out one. "I choose this one! The Magician of Faith!"

"The Magician of Faith?" Tristan asked. His voice made it obvious that he was insulting her.

"What a lame card," Joey added.

"Shut up!" Anzu yelled with a glare.

Ryou turned to Yugi. "What's your favorite card?"

Yugi smiled and pulled the top card from her deck and showed it to Ryou without looking at it. "The Dark Magician is my favorite."

"I think each of these cards reflect us," Anzu said as she looked at everyone's chosen card.

"Grandpa always says that the cards have a heart," Yugi added. "And after discovering the heart of the cards, the true duel can begin." Anzu, Tristan, and Joey nodded, having heard Grandpa say that many times in the past. Yugi turned to Ryou. "What's your favorite card, Ryou?"

"My favorite is this." The card She held up was not a monster, but a magic card.

"Isn't that the Change of Heart?" Yugi asked.

"That card is really ya favorite?" asked Joey.

Ryou chuckled. "By the way, Yugi, how about you duel against me? Of course, we won't duel for star chips, just for a little fun."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Joey encouraged. "We haven't had any duels where nothing was on the line."

Yugi closed her eyes as she said, "You're right. I'd be nice to have a duel without any pressure."

"How about you guys put your favorite cards into Yugi's deck so it's like we're all playing," Ryou suggested.

"Yeah!" Joey and Tristan said at the same time.

"All our cards together will make a while new deck!" Yugi said with a smile on her face.

As they put their cards into Yugi's deck, they didn't notice Ryou's expression darken.

Luckily, there was a tree stump only a few feet from the fire to use as the table.

"Okay," Yugi said, "my decks ready!"

"Good luck, both of you," Anzu encouraged.

"You probably won't be able ter beat Yugi," Joey said with a thumbs up to Ryou, "but still try your best, Ryou!"

"Okay," Ryou whispered.

Ryou turned back to Yugi, and suddenly, bells could be heard around them.

Everyone paused and looked around to search for the source, but there was nothing there.

"What?" Joey asked no one.

Anzu turned to Yugi. "Where is that sound coming from?"

Yugi didn't answer her. She was in some kind of trance.

Ryou chuckled; her normally soft voice sounded deeper, and held her hands in front of her chest. Then, suddenly, an object began to appear between her hands. A golden object . . .

"That's . . . " Yugi started to say, but she was unable to continue as the world around them changed.

"What's goin' on?" Joey asked startled.

"This is . . . a Shadow Game!" Yugi yelled as she recognized the void around her.

Then, the item around Ryou's neck began to glow, and everyone felt like the were literally being pulled from their bodies, then they felt nothing.

Their bodies dropped to the floor, lifeless.

Ryou stood and said in her deep voice, "What a bunch of fools!" She walked forward until she stood over Yugi. "Now, the Millennium Puzzle is mine!"

As she reached down to take the Puzzle, it began to glow. It grew so bright that she had to cover her eyes. When the light faded, she looked to see Yugi lying there, but she looked different.

Then her eyes opened.

"What?" Ryou cried as she watched as 'supposedly' soulless Yugi get to her feet.

"If this is a Shadow Game, then I'll be your opponent!" Yugi said in a strong voice.

Ryou chuckled. "You finally appeared, the spirit of the Puzzle! I've been waiting for you!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own, write, or speak the Japanese language.

**Notes:**

(1) Red-Eyes is with its true master now.


	11. Duel Monsters Up Close and Personal

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

The first duel between the Spirit of the Millennium Puzzle and the Spirit of the Millennium Ring.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 13 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Duel Monsters Up Close and Personal

* * *

A stump appeared before them, set up for a game of table-top Duel Monsters.

"Ryou, why have you taken us to the Shadow Realm?" the spirit of the Millennium Puzzle questions as the two faced each other.

"Ryou?" Ryou chuckled. "I'm not Ryou."

"If you're not Ryou then who are you?!"

"My name is Bakura," the not-Ryou said, "that don't worry about that, for you won't be leaving this place."

The spirit growled. "Why are you here?"

"Yugi," Bakura said with a sneer, "you should already know exactly why I'm here. I'm trying to collect all the Millennium Items, for the one who does show shall gain power unimaginable."

The spirit's eyes widened as he gasped.

Bakura got straight to business. "If you win, you get all their souls back, but when I win, your soul shall join theirs and I shall take your Millennium Puzzle!"

Unconsciously, the spirit's right hand gripped the Millennium Puzzle. "I'll do it!"

**Spirit: 2000**

**Bakura: 2000**

The two spirits kneeled down and drew their hands.

Bakura looked up at the spirit. "The first move is yours."

The spirit stared at him for a moment before drawing a card. "I play Cyber Commander, Tristan's favorite, in defense mode and end my turn." _LV-2 ATK-750 DEF-700._

The monster appeared on the field, but something was definitely wrong when it looked around, as if confused, and said, "What the hell is this?!"

The spirit recognized that voice. "Tristan?" he asked in shock.

Tristan turned as he heard his name, and felt like he was going to have a heart attack when he saw a giant Yugi. "Yugi!"

'Have all their souls been sealed into their favorite cards?' the spirit thought in fear.

Across from him, the Bakura chuckled. "It took you a long time to figure it out!" He drew a card and said, "I play the White Magical Hat in attack mode." _LV-3 ATK-1000 DEF-700._ "I attack your Commander with my White Hat!"

The Duel Monster appeared and charged at Tristan who was too stunned to try to defend himself. The White Hat punched Tristan in the gut and he faded away.

"Tristan!" the spirit yelled as he watched Tristan disappear.

"Just like any other card in Duel Monsters," Bakura began with a chuckle, "he was sent to the Graveyard."

"What?"

"The Reaper of the Cards will be arriving in the Graveyard soon," Bakura continued. "If his soul is taken by the Reaper, then his body will die also."

"He will . . . " the spirit began but found that he couldn't finish.

* * *

Tristan walked endlessly, walking past tombstone after tombstone.

'Where am I?' he though to himself as he looked around for any sign of figuring you where in the blue-blazes he was.

He walked up to one of the tombstones at random and rubbed the dirt that coated it with a hand. He jump, terrified as he saw the name inscribed.

Tristan Taylor.

"_What the hell is going on!"_

* * *

The spirit glared at Bakura as he listened to what he had to say.

"You finally get it," Bakura stated before turning harsh. "But that won't stop the Shadow Game!" Bakura pointed at him as he spoke. "Now, it's your turn! What will you do, Yugi?"

'Tristan, I'll do whatever it takes to get you back from the Graveyard!' Yami thought furiously. He drew a card and looked down at his hand, noting that he held Joey's soul card, the Flame Swordsman. 'I can't carelessly play any cards that have their souls trapped in them, but I only have one card that can beat his White Magical Hat.'

"I play the Flame Swordsman in attack mode!" _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1600._

And Joey appeared in a blue man-dress, red armor and helm, and carried a huge sword.

"W-What?" Joey stuttered as he stared at the sword, not noticing his outfit.

"Joey," the spirit said calmly to get his attention.

"Yeah," Joey said as he turned, but he quickly yelled when he saw the giant Yugi. "A-Are you Yugi?!" He gestured to his clothes as he asked, "What's goin' on?"

"Listen to me carefully, Joey," the spirit said as he stared down at Joey. "Your soul has been sealed into the Flame Swordsman card."

"What?!"

"If I can't win this duel, I won't be able to get your soul back," the spirit said seriously. "If you can't survive the attacks, you'll go to the Graveyard like Tristan."

"Graveyard?!" Joey yelled in fear of all things dead.

"But in order to get back your souls, I'm going to need your help."

Joey smiled at that. "Just leave it to me! Don't worry!"

"Joey?" the spirit asked, partway confused and shocked at Joey's sudden change in attitude.

"This is just a dream, right? I'm gonna kick some ass!" He turned to see their opponent. "So who's the wise guy?" He froze as he noticed just who exactly it was. "Ryou?"

"That's not Ryou," the spirit said as he too looked at the fellow spirit. "He is Bakura, an evil spirit from Ryou's Millennium Ring."

Joey just chose to ignore everything. "Even if I don't understand, I'll go for it." He charged at the White Magical Hat, and destroyed it by slicing it in two with his sword.

Bakura right hand clenched over his heart as his life points went down.

**Spirit: 2000**

**Bakura: 2000 – 1200**

"All right!" Joey yelled after he successfully destroyed the monster. He looked up at the spirit. "Was that good, Yug'?"

The spirit nodded before looking up at Bakura. "Now, it's your turn."

Bakura drew his card and furiously said, "I play this card face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

'What's that card?' the spirit thought, knowing it could be a trap.

Joey, however, did not.

"I'll destroy whatever it is!" he cried as he ran for the card.

"Joey, wait!" the spirit yelled, but it was too late.

The card stood upright on its own and the monster appeared out of it. Joey quickly and easily destroyed it.

"Gotcha," Bakura murmured loud enough for them to hear.

"It was a Morphing Jar," the spirit stated for Joey. _LV-2 ATK-700 DEF-600._

Joey quickly turned to him. "Don't tell me I did something bad!"

The spirit looked at him sadly. "When a Morphing Jar is flipped face-up all cards in both players hands go to the Graveyard." He looked down at the cards in his hand. "At least I don't anyone's soul card in my hand right now."

"I'm sorry, Yug'!" Joey said quickly.

Both spirits placed their hands in their Graveyards and drew five new cards. The spirit gasped at his fifth card.

'The Dark Magician!' the stared at the card and fear coursed through his veins. 'This is Yugi's soul card!'

Bakura noticed the spirit's expression but said nothing about it. "It's my turn," he simply said. He drew a card and placed another monster face-down in defense mode without saying a word. "Then, I'll play this," he said as he placed a card face-down, "and end my turn."

The spirit drew a card and stared at Bakura, knowing what his next move had to be. 'It would be too dangerous to keep Yugi's soul card in my hand right now. If that is another Morphing Jar . . . '

Wordlessly, he placed the Dark Magician in attack mode. _LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2100._

The image on the card glowed and when it faded, it left Yugi standing there wearing the Dark Magician's purple armor and holding his green staff.

"Huh?" Yugi murmured, confused.

The spirit wasn't done. "And I play Monster Reborn to bring Tristan back from the Graveyard."

The card glowed and Tristan appeared glancing at his two friends. "Joey, Yugi? What the hell's going on?!"

"Well, long story short," Joey said slowly, "we have become Duel Monsters cards."

"But we don't know how," Yugi added.

"Yeah, but . . . " Tristan hesitated before he turned and looked up at the spirit. "Yugi, isn't that you over there?"

"That's . . . " she began, but stopped when she realized she really had idea what to say.

"Yugi," the spirit said softly.

Yugi nodded at him. "It's no longer the time to keep secrets. Everyone's fighting for their lives."

The spirit nodded toward her with a proud smile on his face.

Yugi looked toward her friends. "That's the spirit who lives within my Millennium Puzzle. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." She looked away from them nervously. "I didn't know what would happen if I had."

"Don't sweat it!" Joey said, surprising her. "You trust her, right?"

"He's a boy, but yes, I do."

"Well, if you trust him," Joey continued as if he hadn't just insulted the spirit, "then I trust him."

"Me too," Tristan agreed.

Yugi looked up at them shocked.

"So, where's Anzu?" Tristan asked as he realized they were missing someone.

"She must still be in the deck," Yugi answered.

Joey looked at the spirit as he spoke. "Well, we should win this before her card gets played."

"That's right," Yugi agreed with a nod.

Joey turned, ready to attack. "All right, time to take care of another one!"

"Wait," Yugi interrupted him, "this time it's my turn." She pointed her staff at the face-down card and yelled, "Dark Magic Attack!"

The card flipped upright, revealing itself to be another Morphing Jar before it was destroyed. _LV-2 ATK-700 DEF-600._

Bakura chuckled. "We have to discard our hands again."

With a hiss, the spirit did so.

Yugi turned to him. "I'm sorry."

"It was the same card as before," Joey commented.

The spirit drew his five cards and, again, the fifth was not a good one.

The Magician of Faith.

'This is Anzu's soul card!'

"I take it you drew a good card?" Bakura asked, although his tone revealed that he could tell exactly what he had drawn.

The spirit placed the card in his hand and thought, 'One can have up to three of the same card in a deck, so he could have another Morphing Jar to play.'

"My turn," Bakura said as he drew a card. "I play this card face-down in defense mode and I'll activate the trap card Just Deserts."

"What?!" the spirit said, knowing what the card did.

The image on the card glowed white, and a spectral hand formed from the light and wrapped its fingers around the spirit's head. It stayed there for a few seconds before releasing and being absorbed back into its card.

The spirit leaned foreword as he grasped his chest in pain and sweat broke out on his forehead.

"This card takes five hundred life points for each monster that you have on the field," Bakura explained.

**Spirit: 2000 – 500**

**Bakura: 1200**

"Are you all right, man?!" Tristan yelled worriedly as the spirit shook from the pain.

"Yes," the spirit ground out as he managed to get one of his eyes open, "but if I get another hit like that, I'm done for."

After a few minutes, he was able to sit up enough to play, although he body still hurt, it was as bad as before.

'If I lose like this, everyone's souls will . . .' the spirit thought as he looked at the ones on the board before he looked at his hand. 'If he uses another Morphing Jar . . . keeping Anzu's soul card in my hand is too dangerous.'

Semi-reluctantly, he placed the Magician of Faith face-down in defense mode. As he pulled his away, light shown from under the card. It lifted as a costumed Anzu sat up.

She looked around, confused, but immediately cheered up when she saw her friends. "Hey, everyone!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"Oh crap," Joey moaned.

Tristan, Joey, and Yugi quickly gathered around, hoping to hide her from Bakura's eyes.

"Shh, keep quite, Anzu," Tristan whispered.

"What are you guys wearing?" Anzu asked, not bother to whisper, which ignited "Shush!"s from the three around her. She looked down when she finally noticed that she had something in her hand. "What's this?!" she nearly screamed, causing more "Shush!"

"Be quite!" Joey said quietly but furiously. "If you talk too loud Bakura will hear you!"

"Huh? What are talking about?" she turned to Yugi, knowing she would get a sensible answer.

She was wrong.

"Right now," Yugi said as she glanced at the girl, "we are all playing a duel as actual duel monsters."

"Huh!"

"Ryou is being controlled by some evil spirit," Yugi said as she glanced at Bakura.

Anzu followed her gazed, which travel over to . . . another Yugi!

"What?" she asked to no one. "Why are there two Yugis?" She looked back and forth between the big and small Yugi. Finally, she settled her gaze on the small one.

"Uh . . . " Yugi seemed reluctant to answer. "Well, that is—"

Joey interrupted her as he looked at Anzu. "I don't get it either. Just think of it like the big Yugi is up there and the puny's one down here."

Yugi nearly passed out. "Don't say that!" she yelled at him.

Joey held his arms out in front of him in apology. "Sorry, sorry."

Yugi turned away from him, a determined expression on her face. "I'll show you how's puny around here."

"Hey, Yugi!" Tristan cried as Yugi stepped forward toward the face-down card.

She held out her staff, and the card glowed, revealing the monster as the game sensed Yugi's attack. _LV-3 ATK-850 DEF-800._

"Wait, Yugi!" the spirit yelled as he recognized the monster.

"Dark Magic Attack!" Yugi cried as the black energy burst from the head of his staff and struck the purple creature, destroying it.

"Cool!" Joey and Tristan yelled together.

"Yugi, that was amazing," Anzu said while she stared, her mouth nearly touching the floor.

Yugi smile, proud in herself.

**Spirit: 500**

**Bakura: 1200**

Bakura and the spirit also stared at Yugi, but for different reasons. Bakura stared at the girl with a smirk, while the spirit stared at her as if he expected something bad to happen

Suddenly, Yugi dropped to the ground twitching, almost as if she were having a seizure.

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled as she watched her friend go down.

"What's wrong, Yugi?!" Tristan yelled as he watched helplessly.

"My body . . . I can't move!"

"Hang in there!" Joey called.

"Yugi!" the spirit said from where he kneeled as he watched.

"If a monster that attacks the Electric Lizard isn't a Zombie-Type monster," Bakura explain with an eerie calm look on his face, "it can't attack during its next turn."

The spirit glared at him before drawing a card. He looked at the trap card quickly. "I'll play this card face-down and end my turn."

Bakura stared at him for a moment longer before, with a chuckle, smirking down at the ones on the table.

The boys quickly tried to cover Anzu, but it was too late.

"Give it up already!" Bakura said as he laughed. "I know it's Anzu!"

All five of them stared at Bakura as he drew and pulled a card from his hand.

"I'll tell you what this one is," Bakura said, mocking them, and turned the card so they could see the image. "It's the Man-Eater Bug." He played the monster card face-down in defense mode. _LV-2 ATK-450 DEF-600._

"Yugi, what's that card do?" Joey asked quietly enough that Bakura couldn't hear him.

"The Man-Eater Bug can destroy," she paused, finding it hard to continue, "one monster on the field when it is flipped face-up."

The other three looked at each other nervously.

"One of us?" Anzu asked fearfully.

Tristan rubbed his right arm furiously and whined, "I don't want to go back to that graveyard!"

"Then let's destroy it before he plays it!" Joey said as he stepped forward.

"No!" Yugi yelled, making him pause. "Attacking it will make it flip."

"I see . . . " Tristan pouted.

"So there's nothing we can do?!" Joey yelled at Yugi, not bothering to keep his voice down.

Yugi clenched her eyes shut for a moment before she opened them again. "The only other choice we have is that trap card."

"So it's a trap card?" Tristan asked offhand.

"But you have to sacrifice a monster in order to use it," Yugi continued, bearing the bad news.

"What?!" Anzu cried.

There was a moment of silence before Tristan spoke up.

"I'll do it."

"You can't, Tristan!" Anzu glared at him from behind.

"But that bug will take one of us out anyway!" Tristan countered. Abruptly, Tristan fell to his knees as Joey hit him in the gut with the butt of his sword. "What was that . . . for?"

"You've already been to the Graveyard," Joey said as he looked down at Tristan. He looked at the face-down card and yelled, "I'll be the one!"

"Joey!" Yugi and Anzu yelled.

Joey ran to the card and raised his sword. "Chew on this!" he cried and was about to swing it down when the Man-Eater Bug appeared, throwing him into the air before he landed on the bug's shoulders.

Wrapping his arms and his sword around the bug's head, he held on as it thrashed, trying to shake him off.

"Big Yugi, do it! Do it now!" he yelled as he struggled to hold on. He managed to glance up at the spirit, who was staring at him with a conflicted expression. "Please! If we really are friends, then do it!"

That made the spirit twitch slightly. After a few moments, his expression became firm and determined as he nodded. He looked back up at Bakura and said, "I activate the trap card Horn of Heaven!" As he flipped the trap card over he explained, "By sacrificing my Flame Swordsman, I can prevent the summoning of one monster, destroying it!"

The Man-Eater Bug glowed as the trap card took affect. They could hear Joey's screams.

Yugi slowly managed to get to her feet. "Joey!"

"Joey!" Tristan and Anzu screamed.

Just before they disappeared, Joey yelled, "Take care of the rest, Yugi!"

"Shit!" Tristan yelled as he turned his eyes away from where his best friend had just disappeared. "This can't be happening!"

Bakura just chuckled, his eyes closed. "One of you would have been going to the Graveyard sooner or later." He opened his eyes and smirked at the spirit. "Now, it's your turn."

* * *

Within the graveyard, Joey looked around at his new surroundings. 'Where am I?'

He looked behind him and saw a familiar creature coming toward him.

The Reaper of Cards.

And Joey screamed.

* * *

"Joey," Anzu murmured as tears began to build in her eyes, "for our sake he . . . "

* * *

Joey ran as fast as his feet and adrenaline rush would let him.

He glanced over his shoulder, hoping that the Reaper would have decided to leave him alone, but, unfortunately, the thing was still following him, and even worse . . . it was gaining on him.

In that moment he looked over his shoulder, he tripped on a large rock, making him fall face first and the creature caught up to him.

Joey screamed as the thing got closer.

* * *

"Joey," Anzu whispered and closed her eyes, feeling a tear fall from her eye. She heard the tiny think and it hit the table, but thought nothing of it. Next thing she knew, she felt this weird sensation. She opened to eyes to find everyone staring at her.

Her whole body was glowing!

"Anzu's glowing!" Tristan cried from shock, stating the obvious.

Yugi gasped as she realized what was happening. "When the Magician of Faith is turned face-up . . . "

The spirit finished for her. " . . . I can bring one magic card from the Graveyard back to my hand!"

The light around Anzu became more intense, before flying up to the spirit's hand and formed into a card.

"The magic card . . . " the spirit said as he played the card, " . . . Monster Reborn!"

* * *

Joey watched as the Reaper pulled back its scythe and swung to deliver the finishing blow.

However, Joey vanished in a glow of light just before the scythe hit him.

* * *

He reappeared on the table in that same curled up position he was in when he had disappeared from the Graveyard. When nothing happened to him, he opened his eyes and looked around to see that he was back on the table.

"Joey!" Yugi, Anzu, and Tristan all cried as they rushed up to their friend.

Joey looked up at them and smiled. "Hey, guys!"

"You waste your time and your turns on these fools," Bakura commented. His smirk was gone and then he looked more neutral.

"My _friends_ are never a waste of time," the spirit said sharply. "Make your move."

"As you wish," Bakura smirked. "It is time I show you the power of terror." He drew a card and placed the Lady of Faith in attack mode. _LV-3 ATK-1100 DEF-800_. "And I play this," he said, showing them the card. It was the Change of Heart.

"That's Ryou's favorite card!" said Yugi.

"That's right," Bakura mocked. "With this card, I can control you, Yugi, who holds the power of the Dark Magician."

Taking a step back, she said, "What?!"

"With this card," Bakura said loudly, laughing all the while, "I can make you destroy your friends!"

"You leave her alone!" the spirit growled at him.

"You can say whatever you like, but the end is near!" The played the Change of Heart onto the field as he cried, "Perish in the depths of despair!"

The magic card glowed, bright enough that Yugi, who stood closest to it, had to cover her eyes.

"Yugi!" Anzu, Tristan, and Joey all yelled as the light blocked their vision.

As the light died down, Yugi was surprising to see Ryou, the real Ryou, standing there in the Change of Heart's clothes.

"Ryou!" Yugi yelled to her. "You were sealed into your favorite card too!"

Ryou smiled sadly at them and flew forward to the Lady of Faith. She seemed to meld into the Duel Monster, and, with a gasp from her, the woman's face changed into Ryou's.

Ryou opened her eyes and said firmly, "Yugi, attack me!"

"What?" Yugi asked, numb from the command.

Ryou held his arms out, ready for the attack. "Hurry! Attack me and defeat Bakura!"

"But if I do that," Yugi countered she took a step back, "your soul will—"

Ryou interrupted her. "It's better than being enslaved by an evil spirit! Do it!"

Bakura seemed to break. "Damn you!" he yelled Ryou, who didn't even flinch.

Then, the Eye of Horus glowed on the spirit's forehead, the Millennium Puzzle glowing as well.

Bakura screamed, closing his eyes. Suddenly, he stopped screaming and slowly opened his eyes. The change was obvious.

Everyone, even Ryou, looked down at the Lady of Faith.

"This is impossible!" Bakura yelled.

"All right, Yugi!" the spirit said. "Use the power of the Dark Magician! Send him to the Graveyard!"

"I got it!" she cried as she held out the staff. "Dark Magic Attack!"

The black energy shot out of the staff and destroyed the Lady of Faith, who went with a scream.

**Spirit: 500**

**Bakura: 1200 – 0**

* * *

Bakura didn't have to look around to know where he was.

He growled and said to no one, "When I get you of here—"

He cut off as a movement from behind distracted him. He turned and screamed as the Reaper of the Cards swung its scythe.

* * *

"Are you okay, Ryou?" Yugi asked as she helped the girl stand.

After Bakura was defeated, the world had faded to black and they awoke back at their camp. Yugi and Ryou were the first to wake up.

"I'm fine," Ryou said to soothe her, and then she turned to Yugi sincerely. "Thank you."

Yugi smiled back at her before glancing to her necklace. "So that's the Millennium Ring?"

Ryou glanced down at the Ring as she explained. "My father was an archeologist who traveled the world. When he was in Egypt, he bought the Millennium Ring and a single card as a souvenir for me. The Ring and the card were given to my father by a strange person, who disappeared that same day."

Groans broke them from their conversation as the others woke up.

"I had the strangest dream," Tristan groaned.

"Yeah, it had a really dreadful Ryou in it," Joey agreed.

Anzu was looking around at their surrounding with half-open eyes.

All three looked up as Ryou stepped in front of them and leaned forward, a warm smile on her face.

Tristan and Joey wrapped their arms around one another as they screamed in fright. After a moment, they stopped.

"What the . . . ?" Tristan half-asked.

"Don't scare us like that!" Joey scolded.

It took them a few seconds to realize that they each still had their arms wrapped around someone. The two looked to see who they were hugging, and flung themselves away from each other with a cry of disgust when they saw who it was.

Yugi, Ryou, and Anzu laughed at the scene.

Anzu stopped laughing as she thought of something. Touching her chin with a thoughtful finger, she said, "Come to think of it, it seemed like there were two Yugis." Turning to Yugi she asked, "Was it really a dream?"

Yugi sweat-dropped, unsure of what to say.

Thankfully, Ryou stepped in.

"What are talking about, Anzu? I only see one Yugi here."

Blinking, Anzu looked around and pouted when she saw no extra person. "But it was so real," she murmured.

"Don't worry, Anzu," Ryou said again. "It was all just a dream."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	12. The Night Before

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

The night before the final rounds, the order of the finals are decided, Pegasus provides entertainment, and the gang meets a new friend.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 28 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

The Night Before

* * *

Everyone, meaning Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Anzu, Mai, Ryou, and Bandit Keith all sat at the dining table feasting on an enormous spread of delicious foods. Well, for two of them, saying they pigged out would be more appropriate.

Tristan and Joey stuffed food down their throat like they hadn't eaten in years.

"Damn, this is so good!" Joey cried in delight.

Croquet walked up to the head of the table. "The tournament will not begin until tomorrow morning, so you may relax until then." Joey was the only one who didn't stop eating when he spoke. "Please, enjoy your meal. And now, everyone, there is an announcement."

That made Joey stop.

"Each duelist's aims . . . will de dependent on one of these two cards that were given in advance." He held up two cards, one blank and the other with gold treasure on the front. "You may either select the Glory of the King's Right Hand or the Glory of the King's Left Hand."

"Those cards?" Yugi murmured.

"If you do not have the Glory of the King's Right Hand card, you cannot win the prize money. If you do not have the Glory of the King's Left Hand card, you cannot duel Mr. Pegasus."

Joey nearly flinched. 'I don't have either of those cards!'

Keith was thinking the same. 'This is bad. Since I wasn't invited to this tournament, I don't have those fucking cards. What should I do?'

"And one more thing," Croquet continued. "Please take a look at your soup."

Just as everyone's head turned to their bowl of soup, golden eyeballs floated to the top of bobbled there in four of the bowls.

"What's that?!" Anzu cried as she saw the eyeball in Yugi's soup, but not her own.

Tristan moved in spoon through his broccoli soup. "There isn't one in mine."

Joey overreacted a tiny bit. He slammed his hand on the table, making the plates rattled, and yelled, "Damn you! Ya can't expect us ta eat something like this!"

Croquet, a master of keeping a straight face, ignored him and said, "Please open the eyeballs."

With confused expressions, Joey, Mai, Yugi, and Keith grabbed their eyeballs on pulled on them, finding that they split down the middle. Each eyeball had a small piece of paper inside.

With a hum, a promethean board slid down behind Croquet as he spoke. "This decides who shall duel who in the finals."

With a worried expression on her face, Anzu asked aloud to no one in particular, "Who's going to be dueling who?"

'Whoever it is, I'll win!' Mai thought firmly.

Joey was straight-up panicking. 'Anyone but Yugi! _Please_! Anyone but Yugi!'

Keith just smirked.

The screen finally pulled up, with **A vs. B** and **C vs. D** as the first rounds.

"Alright, who's C?" Joey questioned, since he was D.

Keith cockily replied. "That's me you moron."

"You!" Joey yelled, inwardly leaping for joy. "You're no match for me! Time for payback for what ya did in that cave!"

"Are you willing to bet your life on that?"

Joey just glared at him, barely managing to keep his mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Yugi and Mai were discussing their duel calmly.

"Looks like I'll be dueling you, Mai."

"Yugi, let's go all out."

"Of course," Yugi replied with a smile. "I'm going to fight with everything I've got!"

"The matches have now been decided," Croquet starting to say. "The first match will be between Yugi Muto and Mai Valentine. The second will be Bandit Keith and Joey Wheeler." Croquet bowed at the waist and raised his right arm across his chest. "And now, enjoy the rest of your meal."

He straightened and spoke one more time. "Before I leave you, Mr. Pegasus would like me to inform you that he has prepared some entertainment for you all in the Entertainment Room. After you finish eating go down this hall, take a right, and it is the third door and the left. Good night."

And with that, he elegantly turned and walked out of the room.

* * *

Yugi, Joey, Anzu, Tristan, Mai, Ryou, and, surprisingly, Bandit Keith all followed Croquet's instructions to the Entertainment Room.

As they entered, there was a medium sized stage with a single chair and a guitar case sitting next to a microphone. In front of the stage, there were about twenty fancy looking chairs; however, the most impressive looking chair was the only one that was occupied.

Pegasus stood from his throne like chair and clapped lightly. "Greetings all. How wonderful. You all shall positively adore the entertainment I have booked for tonight. Come, take a seat!" He waved his arms toward the remaining chairs and, slowly, they choose where to sit.

Of course, Keith sat in the very back as far away as he could get from everyone else. The others, excluding Pegasus slid chairs so that they all sat near the stage, but not too close. Pegasus remained to the side as he sat back down, a smirk on his face.

Pegasus waited a few minutes for everyone to settle down before he cleared his throat. "All right, time for the show! Yuuki-boy, are you ready?"

"Yes, sir!" a deep voice yelled from behind the closed curtains of the stage. "Would you like me to start now!"

"Please, Yuki-boy."

Yugi looked at Pegasus curiously. Pegasus had spoken normally, as though this Yuki person were standing right next to him, but Yuki had needed to yell in order for Pegasus, and them, to hear.

'How did he hear Pegasus from way back there?' she thought.

He didn't think about that again, as a young man walked out from behind the curtain and Yugi was to bust staring at him.

He was beautiful, which was strange for her to think because he looked almost identical to her.

He just a few inches shorter than Yugi herself, but he had a more muscled build. He wore black jeans with a black button up shirt and black tennis shoes. His hair was tricolored, like Yugi's, but where she had one gold bang on her forehead, he had several gold bangs that shot up in his hair. His face was pointed and he had sharp amethyst eyes. The face, more than anything else, shocked and scared Yugi more than any other part of him, because his face alone, made him look just like the spirit. (1)

And when this Yuki opened his mouth and spoke, he sounded just like the spirit as well.

Well, sort of.

"H-H-He-llo. M-My na-na-name is Yu-ki a-and—"

"Don't have an anxiety attack, Yuki-boy," Pegasus interrupted him. "Relax. I told you this wasn't a formal occasion."

"Hey, don't make fun of the guy!" Joey yelled as he glared at Pegasus.

"He-He's not," Yuki said hastily. Joey turned back to him. "I suffer from-from anxiety attacks. If I get too, um, nervous I, uh, pass out."

Joey stared for a moment before laughing, making Yuki flinch. "Well, go on. Don't be nervous. Nobody here is going o make fun of ya!" His eyes flashed to Keith, however, and he quickly looked back to Yuki.

Yuki's lips twitched in a smile as he realized that Joey wasn't laughing to make fun of him. "Okay. I, uh, I sing."

"Okay," Joey said to get the poor boy to say more. It seemed to work.

"Mr. Pegasus hired me to sing for you."

"Alright," Joey said as he readjusted himself in his seat, his tone clearly showing a challenge. "Show us what you can do."

Yuki blushed faintly, but his eyes glowed in opposition to Joey's challenge. He walked forward, his strides, long and perfect, looked too graceful for such a nervous person. He stopped at the chair, his chair, and picked up the black guitar that sat inside the open guitar case. He lifted his left foot so it sat on the seat of the chair and sat the guitar on his raised knee.

He must have been left-handed, for he held a pick in his left hand and held the neck of the guitar with his right. He raised his head to the microphone and sang in a voice that no pop star or any professional singer could ever hope to copy.

_Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard_

_That pretty mouth say that dirty word_

Yuki glanced at everyone, as if he were afraid they would attack him before he could really get started. No one moved though, and he seemed to cheer up slightly.

_And I can't even remember now _

_What she backed my truck into_

Joey was now staring wide mouthed, not that he was the only one. The boy could sing!

_But she covered her mouth _

_And her face got red_

_And she just looked so darn cute_

_That I couldn't even act like I was mad_

_Yeah I live for_

_Little moments like that_

_Well that's just like this last year on my birthday_

_She lost all track of time and burnt the cake_

Yuki seemed to smile at the last part.

_And every smoke detector_

_In the house was goin' off_

_And she was just about to cry _

_Until I took her in my arms_

_And I tried not to_

_Let her see me laugh_

_Yeah I live for_

_Little moments like that_

Yuki took a deep breathe before stepping it up slightly.

_I know she's not perfect _

_But she tries so hard for me_

_And I thank god that she isn't_

_'Cause how boring would that be_

_It's the little imperfections_

_It's the sudden change in plans_

_When she misreads the directions _

_And we're lost but holdin' hands_

_Yeah I live for_

_Little moments like that_

In his instrument solo, Yuki closed his eyes and seemed to really focus on something as though he was concentrating.

_When she's layin' on my shoulder_

_On the sofa in the dark_

_And about the time she falls asleep_

_So does my right arm_

_And I want so bad to move it _

_'Cause it's tinglin' and it's numb_

_But she looks so much like an angel_

_That I don't wanna wake her up_

_Yeah I live for_

_Little moments_

_When she steals my heart again _

_And doesn't even know it_

_Yeah I live for _

_Little moments like that_

After the last syllables, there was several seconds of silence, long enough for Yuki to glance around the room nervously.

He jumped as six of the eight people in the room burst into applause. Pegasus clapped slowly, while Keith grumbled in the back.

"That was awesome, man!" Tristan said.

"Yeah, ya had me doubtin' ya at first," Joey added. "But that was awesome!"

"That was brilliant," Ryou said softly.

"I've never heard someone sing like you!" Anzu agreed with a big smile.

"Me either," Yugi said loud enough that Yuki could heard.

It was Yugi's comment, though, that made Yuki blush, and Yugi blinked at him when she noticed.

"S-So, you want to hear anything else?" His tone made it sound like he thought the answer would be no, but he didn't look surprised at all when cries of "Yes!" erupted.

* * *

They stayed in there and listened to Yuki sing for hours. However, they finally had to go to bed.

Joey yawned as he stretched. "I'm beat. Time to hit the sack."

"Yeah," Yugi agreed as she yawned halfway through the word.

"How do we get to our rooms?" Anzu asked suddenly.

Tristan turned to Pegasus's chair, but found said person missing. "Well, I was going to say that Pegasus can tell us, but he's gone. When did he duck out?"

"About an hour and a half ago," Ryou answered. "Then Keith left half an hour after him."

"Perfect, absolutely perfect," Mai mumbled as she rest her hands on her hips. "How does Pegasus expect us to find our rooms in this place?"

"I know how to get there," a deep voice said behind them. They all turned and saw Yuki there with his guitar case strap slung over his shoulder. "I'm stayed in the same area you all are, or so Mr. Pegasus told me. You can come with me."

"Thank you," Yugi said sincerely, and Yuki blushed again. "It would be so kind of you."

"Y-Your welcome," he said hastily, nervously. "Follow me, please." He didn't look to see if they followed him as he left the room.

Nobody talked as they followed Yuki back to their rooms. Everyone just looked around, checking out the paintings and decorations along the hallways.

Yugi, however, watched Yuki. She still couldn't believe how much they looked like each other, they could have been twins, but she was an only child, so that wasn't possible.

'Maybe he's related to me. Mom never talks to any of her family on her mom's side, maybe he's a distant cousins or something.'

One thing made that idea impossible though. The Muto hair was from her grandfather's side of the family, not her grandmother's.

Yuki broke her from her thoughts as he said, "Here we are."

Yugi looked up to see about a dozen doors on the hallway in front of her.

"This is where guests sleep," Yuki continued. "I'm in the fourth on the left if you need anything, good night."

Quickly, he walked into his room, and quietly closed the door behind him.

"Good night," Yugi said, although Yuki had already closed the door.

Everyone else thought she was saying good night to all them.

"Good night, Yug'," Joey said as he entered his room.

"Sleep tight, kiddo," Mai said to Yugi. "I want to duel you at your best."

Yugi smiled at her. "Will do, Mai."

"Good night, everyone," Ryou said as she went to her room.

"Good night, guys," Tristan said.

"Good night, Yugi," Anzu said as she looked at Yugi.

"Good night, Anzu." Yugi watched as Anzu entered her room, leaving her alone in the hallway. She looked back to the door to Yuki's room.

She wanted to barge in and ask him who he was, but that would be rude and very weird. She sighed before going into her own room.

* * *

Yuki panted as he leaned back against the wall beside the door to his room. He had heard them all talking in the hallway and had fought off the urge to touch Yugi.

'Yugi . . . ' he though and flinched. He could still feel it, like a rope pulling him toward Yugi. He could feel her worry toward him and her want to come see him. Thankfully, she hadn't.

"She," he chocked on the whisper, "she doesn't remember me. How can she not know who I am? How . . . how can she be a _girl_?"

'If our ancestors knew their descendent was a girl, I don't know what they would do.'

Yuki finally sighed, he had to sleep. So, he got up shakily and crawled into bed and willed himself to sleep.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Notes:**

(1) I just wanted to point out, since I skipped that chapter, that after the duel with Kaiba on the rooftop, Yugi is now aware of Yami. She saw him, so she knows what he looks like, and she heard his voice, so she knows what he sounds like.

**Song(s):**

Little Moments by Brad Paisley


	13. Shadow of Eyes

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part one of the duel between Yugi and Mai Valentine.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 29 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Shadow of Eyes

* * *

As the sun rose on the day of the finals, Yugi stood at her window, gazing out at the beautiful site. Had she been there under better circumstances, it would have been like the perfect vacation. But this was no vacation to Yugi.

'The morning of the finals has finally arrived,' Yugi thought. She turned to look at her Millennium Puzzle, which sat on the small table just a few feet from her.

She walked over to it and pulled the cord over her neck, feeling the puzzle's familiar weight.

Just then, someone knocked on her door. She looked over toward it as she said, "Come in!"

"Wakey, wakey!" Joey said playfully as he opened the door. Tristan, Ryou, and Anzu stood behind him.

"Good morning," Anzu said as all four entered the room.

"Good morning," Yugi said back, speaking to all of them.

"It's finally time, Yugi," Anzu said with a smile on her face.

"Let's go head for the stadium," Joey said as he raised one of his fists.

Yugi nodded, making an agreeing sound. She grabbed her jacket and slipped her arms through the sleeves. During the action, the spirit took control.

"Let's go!" he said as he turned to the others.

He turned and led them through the hallways to the room where the duel stadium was.

"Yugi, Joey," Tristan said as they reached the door where those competing were to meet, "while you two take care of things, we'll support you with everything we've got."

"Yugi, Joey," Anzu said as she looked at the two, "good luck."

Joey and the spirit looked at each other before nodding at Anzu.

Tristan, Anzu, and Ryou turned and walked toward the stairs that lead to the balcony for spectators to stand during the duels.

The spirit turned, making Joey follow his lead, and opened the doors to see Mai and Bandit Keith already there and waiting.

"Morning, you two," Mai greeted them both warmly before spoke to the spirit. "Yugi, the time to settle this has come."

The spirit didn't answer her, because there was no need to.

Keith turned to Joey. "Hey, Wheeler, it should be an honor for you to be beaten by me."

Surprisingly, Joey actually kept his cool. He smiled at Keith and said, "Keith, I don't know about you being a champ, but I know you're an ass."

Keith didn't say anything, but he stared at Joey behind those sunglasses. 'You haven't even noticed, have you, Wheeler? You have to have one of the entry cards to even duel and you don't have one.'

The eyes of the golden Pegasus on the door in front them glowed green and Croquet's voice was heard by all four of them. "Finalists of the Duelist Kingdom tournament, thank you for waiting. Duelists for the first match, please step forward."

The door opened, splitting the Pegasus in half, revealing the duel stadium right in front of them.

A set of doors on the other side of the duel ring opened and Pegasus, along with two guards, stepped forward.

'Pegasus!' the spirit thought with anger and hate.

"Proud duelists!" Pegasus greeted as he sat down in his seat-throne to watch the duel. "Welcome to the setting for the finals! The Duelist Kingdom finals shall now begin! If you win the tournament, you will receive a large amount of prize money!"

'If I win that prize money, I can save Serenity's eyesight!' Joey thought.

"Of course," Pegasus continued, "the winner also gains the opportunity to duel me."

Tristan spoke before Pegasus could say anything else. "Hey, can I ask you something, Pegasus?" He asked his question before Pegasus could say yes or no. "If someone defeats you, what do they get?"

Pegasus's eyes twitched slightly. "If I, the creator of Duel Monsters, should be defeated, Industrial Illusions shall recognize them as the King of Games."

Mai cleared her throat loudly.

Pegasus glanced at her with an amused smile. "Or Queen of Games." He continued on. "In short, they will receive the title of being the number one duelist in the world."

"Everyone will recognize that?" Tristan asked loud enough for only Anzu and Ryou to hear.

"Number one in the world," Mai whispered to herself.

"You remaining duelists are interested the money?" Pegasus asked, "Am I correct?"

"It's definitely a factor," Keith answered with a smirk.

"Let's do it!" Joey said, determined.

"Which one of you," Pegasus said slowly as he gazed at the four, "will win the tournament, and gain the opportunity to duel me?"

"Pegasus," the spirit growled lightly. He thought about Solomon, Mokuba, and Kaiba, who had all suffered because of the man in front of them. 'Pegasus, I definitely defeat you and return all their souls!'

As Croquet spoke, the hologram showing the match-ups for the tournament appeared. "And now, the first round of the finals shall begin. Yugi Muto vs. Mai Valentine. Please take your places at the duel ring."

Mai smiled at the spirit as she passed him. "I call red."

So, Yugi walked out to the platform on the blue side and Mai on the blue.

"Before the duel," Croquet began, "it is required that you display one of the two tournament entry cards." He looked to Mai, who raised the Glory of the King's Left Hand. Then, he turned to the spirit, who held up the Glory of the King's Right hand.

"Good luck, Yugi!" Anzu called from the balcony above.

Suddenly, Joey pushed thought between her and Tristan and leaned on the railing.

"What are you doing here?" Tristan asked.

"Aren't the other duelists supposed to watch from downstairs," Ryou continued.

"I can see pretty good from up here," Joey said as his way of explaining. He paused as he noticed someone else there. "Yuki, what you doing 'ere?"

The young man blushed furiously before he murmured. "Mr. Pegasus said that I could watch the duels while I was here."

Joey smiled at him. "Well, welcome aboard." He turned the spirit below and said, "Yugi, you had betta win!"

Below, the two duelists were staring at each other, thinking.

'Mai,' the spirit acknowledged, 'she is just a check point on my to defeating Pegasus.' As he thought of the infuriating man, he looked over to him. Pegasus was sitting calmly with his eye closed and a smile on his face.

'To defeat the strongest duelists and to test my skills,' Mai though as she gazed at the spirit, 'that is why I came to this island.' She thought back to when she had first seen Yugi on the ship that night. She had seen a small child thinking it could be a big kid. How was she wrong?

'But when I, someone who has been alone for so long, met you, you taught me that friends to exist, even on the battlefield.' She remembered when she promised Yugi that when they would finally duel, it would be an honorable one. She had no intention to break her promise. 'And from that point on, my dream was to duel you.'

'Yugi,' she thought as she broke away from her memories, coming back to the present, 'your very existence has changed my view on life.' She watched as the spirit drew his hand. 'But you're not looking me in the eye,' she observed. 'Your mind is preoccupied with your duel with Pegasus. If I can use that to my advantage, she will lose her concentration and get irritated.' Her expression hardened, not that the spirit was paying any attention to her to notice. 'This duel won't be so easy that you can win without focusing on what you're doing."

**Yugi: 2000**

**Mai: 2000**

Drawing her hand, she called out to her opponent, "Let's go, Yugi!"

"Right!" the spirit called back.

"I'll take the first turn," Mai said as she drew a card. A chuckled from the spirit made her pause.

"I hope your not going to try any of your tricks on me, Mai," the spirit said with a smirk.

"Nope," she said casually, popping on the P. "I promised you an honorable duel, remember. Besides," she said jokily as she waved her hand, "they wouldn't work on you anyway."

The spirit smiled at that and heard Yugi speak within their joined minds.

_[I believe her.]_

_**[Yes, I do as well.]**_

'Right now,' Mai though a she looked at his smiling face, 'you have something you can't see. And as long as you can't see it . . . you cannot defeat me!'

"I play Harpie Lady in attack mode!" _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1400._

"That's Mai's calling card," Tristan stated.

"Be careful, Yugi!" Anzu yelled.

Joey turned to her. "Don't worry. Mai's a pushover. If I could beat her, then Yug's got nothin' to worry about."

Mai continued her move. "And I'll play this card face-down. It's your turn now."

The spirit stared where the glowing space on the platform glowed to show represent the face-down card. 'A face-down card, hum?' he thought before he drew a card. 'Well, I destroy her Harpie with one of my strongest monsters.'

"I summon Gaia, the Fierce Knight in attack mode." _LV-7 ATK-2300 DEF-2100._ "I'll attack your Harpie Lady with my Fierce Knight!"

Mai chuckled. "Your attack activates my trap card Mirror Wall."

The knight charged toward the Harpie Lady on its steed. The warrior was about to impale the creature with its lance, but a wall of mirrors rose between the two monsters and Gaia's lance hit the wall.

"What?!" the spirit yelled as his attack was stopped.

Mai explained, "Mirror Wall is a trap card that reduces the attack points of the attacking monster by half. When you declared your attack, the wall of mirrors appeared before your monster, stopping the attack. And when the monster attacks the reflection, its attack points are reduced by half."

The spirit watched as Gaia's attack points dropped. _**LV-7 ATK-1150 DEF-2100.**_

"Now, it's my turn," Mai said smugly as she drew a card. "I play the magic card Cyber Shield to boost my Harpie Lady's attack power by five hundred points." _**LV-4 ATK-1800 DEF-1400.**_ "Now, I attack your Fierce Knight with my Harpie Lady!"

The Harpie Lady flew toward Gaia, and with a swipe of its claws, destroyed the knight.

**Yugi: 2000 – 1350**

**Mai: 2000**

'She just destroyed one of my best monsters!' the spirit though as he stared where his monster had just stood.

"Yugi," Mau said with a chuckle, "I caught you in a trap like this? I overestimated you. I end my turn."

The spirit hissed at the insult and drew a card. 'All right,' he thought as he drew Summoned Skull. 'He's strong enough to destroy Mai's powered-up Harpie.'

"I'll play one card face-down," he said as he layed down the card, "and attack with my Summoned Skull!" _LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-1200._

Mai started laughing softly. "You said you're attacking, right, Yugi? Well, I'm afraid you just activated my Mirror Wall again."

"W-What?!" the spirit yelled.

The Summoned Skull charged up for its electrical attack and, with a cry, it sent the electricity toward the Harpie Lady. Just before it hit, the Mirror Wall appeared and the attack struck Summoned Skulls reflection. Summoned Skull bent forward as it weakened. _**LV-6 ATK-1250 DEF-1200.**_

"Ha!" Mai mocked. "Now Summoned Skull's attack points have been halved too!"

"So it's a permanent trap?" the spirit asked.

"That's right! You were slow figuring it out Yugi."

"Usually, trap cards can only be used once," he said to defend himself. "A permanent trap took me by surprise."

"Right, it's rare for a trap card, since it is a permanent trap," Mai explained. "As long as this card is on the field, it will continue to cut your monsters' attack points. In other words, you can't attack!"

"What's with Yugi?" Ryou asked the others, evens she noticed something odd about how her friend was playing.

"The duel has barely begun and Yugi's already getting kicked around," Joey said, also confused as to what was going on. "She fell for the same trap twice? That's not like her."

"So, this isn't normal?" Yuki asked, trying to sound like he didn't particularly care, and almost succeeded. Almost.

"Nah," Joey said, looking at the boy closely. "I don't think I ever seen Yug' get caught in the same trap twice. Somethin's going on."

"Oh," Yuki whispered softly before looking back toward the spirit.

'Yugi,' Anzu thought, 'what's happened to you?'

"I'm disappointed, Yugi," said Mai said loudly. "I thought it would take more to get you to your limits." She ignored it when the spirit narrowed his eyes at her. "I've seen it. When you stood at the duel ring, you were unaffected by that unseen pressure. That's what you're like!"

"An 'unseen pressure'?" the spirit asked angrily.

"When duelists are facing one another at the their peak, they give off an aura of battle. I don't feel that from you, Yugi."

The spirit looked at her slightly skeptically. "Are you saying I don't 'feel' the same?"

"That's right!" Mai yelled back. "You won't be able to face Pegasus as long as you stay like this!"

The spirit's eyes widened at her.

"I guess you've been playing around with me," Mai scoffed at him. "Geez, you're like a conceited man."

The spirit gasped at her. Mai didn't know how right she was, about the gender part, anyway.

"Last night, I came up with a strategy planned just to defeat you, Yugi," Mai told him calmly. "Because of the pressure from Pegasus, you're not concentrating on this duel."

'Pressure from . . . Pegasus?' he thought to himself as he looked over to said person.

Pegasus opened his eye and looked back at the spirit as well with a chuckle. 'Yugi-girl, Mai is quite right. With your mind in its current state, you'll be unable to defeat me.'

The spirit scoffed before looking back at Mai. "Mai, quit trying to knock me off-balance with such pointless speeches! Continue the duel!"

Mai narrowed her eyes at him. "The weaker one is, the more they to point out another's weakness. It just so you can hide your own weakness."

"Enough of this!" the spirit yelled.

"Bull's-eye," Mai said suddenly. "That's why you fell so easily into my trap twice!" She broke into a short burst of laughter.

"That Mai," Tristan growled. "She isn't using her normal tactis."

"Yug'!" Joey yelled to his friend. "This ain't the time to let Mai get to ya!"

'Mai,' Anzu thought, 'why are you acting like this toward Yugi?' Her eyes widened as she thought of something. 'Just maybe, she's trying to her get back to normal."

Anzu remembered what Mai had said during their duel.

"_Winning and losing. Those are the only things in the world of dueling. In the end, it's you who matters the most."_

'Mai is a very dedicated person,' Anzu noted. 'She won't forgive Yugi unless she uses her full strength.'

"You're really starting to annoy me, Mai," the spirit growled at her.

Mai chuckled silently, where only she could hear. 'Your eyes have opened a little, Yugi. This might be an honest duel after all.'

"Let's go!" she called. "The real duel starts now!"

"All right!"

'That's the way, Yugi,' Mi thought as she saw a little fire in the spirit's eyes. 'I can only test myself when you're at your best. There would be no meaning in this victory otherwise.'

As she drew her card, Mai thought, 'During this turn, I could destroy her Summoned Skull with my Harpie Lady,' she looked down at the screen in front of her, 'but I'm worried about that face-down card. It has to be a trap.'

"All right," she began, "instead of attacking, I play Harpie's Feather Duster. This magic card can destroy one magic or trap card on your side of the field."

The spirit's eyes widened as he watched a gust of wind burst from the square that represent the magic card swept toward his face-down card and destroyed.

"My face-down card was the Spellbinding Circle," the spirit explained. "It is a trap card that activates when my opponent attacks. You read me well, Mai." He growled the last sentence lightly.

Mai gave him a reassuring look. "I take precautions. I've learned from watching." She suddenly changed attitude, becoming serious. "It's your turn, Yugi."

'While Mai has that Mirror Wall on the field,' the spirit thought, "if I attack with my monsters, their attacks points will be halved. I can't attack at all.'

He drew a card before making his move. "I switch my Summoned Skull into defense mode and I'll place this monster face-down in defense mode. With that I end my turn."

Mai chuckled at him. "Since you can't attack, there's nothing else for you to do." She drew a card. "I equip the magic card Rose Whip to my Harpie Lady. This increase the attack points of my Harpie Lady by three hundred points." _**LV-4 ATK-2100 DEF-1400. **_(1)

'With that Mirror Wall protecting her Harpie,' the spirit thought, 'she can power it up while I watch helpless!'

"Now, I'll attack your face-down monster!" Mai said and watched her Harpie swing its whip to the square where the monster was. Before it was destroyed, they caught a glimpse of the monster. It was Feral Imp. _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1400._

'Not yet, Yugi,' Mai though as she looked at the spirit as he watch his own monster be destroyed. 'My Harpie combo is complete.'

"Hey, are you all right, Yugi?" Tristan asked, more to himself than to the spirit.

"Be careful, Yug'!" Joey yelled down to him. "Mai'll split her Harpies next!"

Anzu yelled, "Hang in there, Yugi!"

"Your turn, Yugi," Mai said.

The spirit drew a card. "I'll play a monster face-down in defense mode." 'While Mai has that trap card, I can't do anything!'

'It's useless to continue playing monsters in defense mode,' Mai thought. 'I'll wear her down slowly.'

"My turn," she said as she drew a card. She froze as she saw just what she drew. 'Here it is!' She looked over to the spirit. "With this card, my Harpie combo is seventy percent complete. Even though it's not complete, it's enough to defeat you."

"Here it is, Yugi!" she suddenly yelled. "This is my Harpie Lady's most faithful servant! I summon my Harpie's Pet Dragon in attack mode!" _LV-7 ATK- 2000 DEF-2500._

"What is that?" the spirit asked her.

"It's the Harpie Lady's dear obedient pet! It gains three hundred attack and defense points for each Harpie Lady on the field." _**LV-7 ATK- 2300 DEF-2800. **_"And, I'll attack for Summoned Skull with my Pet Dragon!"

The dragon let loose a burst of flame which eradicated the Summoned Skull.

"Yugi," Mai began with a chuckle, "right now you're missing something important, and as long as you can't find it, you have absolutely no chance of defeating me." She paused a moment before continuing. "There was something said during my duel with Joey. This time, Yugi, I'll tell you the same thing. 'You can see it, but you can't see it.' Yugi, you're the one who has to find that answer now."

"'You can see it, but you can't see it,'" the spirit murmured to himself.

Joey turned on Mai. "Mai, that was my question to you!" He chuckled. "Ya should already know the answer to that one!"

"Your right, Joey," Mai said as she smiled up at Joey and the others. "Because of you, I found my answer to that question."

"In that case," Joey countered, "why don't I answer that question for Yugi? Then answer is . . . " Hugging himself, Joey said cheesily, "It's burning, burning friendship." He abruptly glared back to Mai. "There!"

"Wrong, you idiot!" Mai yelled back immediately. "It's not that cheep an answer."

"Cheap?" Joey yelled angrily. "All right, then! What's the answer?"

Mai chuckled lightly. 'Joey, you're the one who showed me the answer. You already know the answer. Even though you're an amateur why were you able to keep winning in the tournament?' Her eyes narrowed. 'That's your answer.' She looked back at Yugi. 'But right now, Yugi can't find the answer at all.'

'Now it not the time to worry about what Mai is saying,' the spirit thought. 'I'll win this duel with my own strength!'

He drew a card, and was joyed to see it was the Dark Magician. 'Harpie's Pet Dragon's attack strength is twenty-three hundred. The Dark Magician is strong enough to destroy it, but because of that Mirror Wall I can't attack! Then I'll try a trap for a trap!'

"I play one card face-down and play the Dark Magician in attack mode!" _LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2100._ "I end my turn."

'Come on, Mai,' the spirit thought with a smirk. 'If you attack, my Mirror Force trap card will destroy all your monsters.'

Mai drew a card and smirked. 'This will make my Harpie combo eighty percent complete. Yugi, it's useless to try and make me fall for a trap.'

"I play the magic card Shadow of Eyes!"

The spirit's widened, not having heard of the card before. "Shadow of Eyes?"

"Take a good look at the ring, Yugi," Mai said firmly, "and you'll understand what this card's effect is."

He looked to his Dark Magician and was shocked to see the Duel Monster stand from his defensive position and raised his staff.

"What?" the spirit asked aloud. "The Dark Magician is getting ready to attack!"

"Exactly," Mai answered. "Shadow of Eyes can force an attack. The Harpie Lady's pheromones keep her opponent in attack mode."

"She can keep her monsters in attack mode?" Joey asked the others.

"T-That's means Yugi can't defend either!" Tristan realized.

"Now, attack the Harpie Lady," Mai ordered the magician.

The Dark Magician raised the staff it held in its left hand and pointed it toward the Harpie Lady. Black energy burst from the tip and struck the magician's own reflection in the Mirror Wall. _**LV-7 ATK-1250 DEF-2100.**_

"Now, I'll play this card," Mai continued, "another Harpie's Feather Duster."

Just like before, a wave of wind destroyed the spirit's face-down card.

"And now, I'll attack your Dark Magician with my Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

**Yugi: 1350 – 300 **

**Mai: 2000**

"So, Yugi," Mai began slowly, "what do you think of my Harpie Lady combo? Perfect, isn't it?"

"This is bad!" Tristan said slowly.

'Yugi," Anzu thought worriedly as she hazed down at the spirit.

'Come on, Yugi,' Yuki though furiously. 'You can do this!'

He, however, stared at the monsters before him as he desperately tried to think of something he could do to turn the tide.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Notes:**

(1) For anyone who gets mad when 4-Kids gets the attack points wrong, like here, don't always blame 4-Kids completely. In the dub, Harpie's attack points show up as 2400; however, the same thing happened in the original Japanese episode. Although, someone with enough since to know that 1800 + 300 does not equal 2400 should have caught it. Just wanted to point that out. The video I'm using for the subs said its attack points was 2400 and I was freaking out that I had missed something, because I was adding 300 to 1800 and getting 2100 not 2400.


	14. Black Luster Soldier

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part two of the duel between Yugi and Mai Valentine.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 30 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Black Luster Soldier

* * *

**Yugi: 300 **

**Mai: 2000**

Sweat ran down the side of the spirit's face as he panicked, although he would never admit that. He stared at the monsters in front of him. 'As long as that Shadow of Eyes is on the field, I cannot place my monsters in defense mode. And if I attack, my monsters lose half their power when they hit Mai's Mirror Wall. What am I going to do?!'

'Wonderful,' Pegasus thought happily, 'there are no gaps in her Harpie deck. Yugi-girl's mind is quite indecisive. She knows that she will lose at this rate.'

"Yugi, what's happened to you?" Tristan asked loud enough for Joey, Anzu, Ryou, and Yuki to hear.

'Mai,' Anzu though, 'you have gotten so much stronger since your duels with Joey and me.'

"So _this_ is Mai's true skill," Joey said sadly. "Does that mean I just had first time luck?"

Mai looked up at him swiftly, having heard what he had said. "No, Joey. It wasn't just first time luck when you beat me before." Her words made all of them gasp, but she didn't let that stop her. "At that time, I was using all I had. Honestly speaking, when I lost to you, it changed me." She closed her eyes. "In my soul, I didn't want to acknowledge that I had lost, but the reality was that even though I heard the voice telling me that, I didn't want to listen." She opened her eyes with a soft chuckle, looking at the spirit. "Yes, I could see it but I couldn't see it. And when I acknowledged my true self, I realized the meaning of those words."

"Your true self?" the spirit murmured softly to himself.

She looked up at Joey again. "Joey, do you know why you've continued to win here at this tournament?"

With a chuckle, he said, "Of course I do. It's because of my friends. I would have never won if it wasn't for them."

Tristan crossed his arm and nodded firmly at Joey's words.

"That's right, Joey," Mai said softly, looking down. "You confronted your own weakness, and when one does, that's what makes then strong." She looked back up at the spirit. "That's the bravery of a duelist! Joey taught me that."

"I did?" Joey asked as he pointed to himself.

Mai pretended that he hadn't spoken. "Yugi, it's not after winning that your courage grows, but after defeat. True courage comes from realizing that you could very well lose."

The spirit's eyes widened and he gasped. He listened carefully to Mai's next words.

"Yugi, do you have that courage now?"

He looked down at the screen in front of him but didn't really see it. 'Realizing that I could lose?' He squeezed his eyes tightly before they flashed open. 'Yes, at that time!'

He thought back to the duel with Kaiba on top of the castle. 'Kaiba had wagered his life. I was afraid of losing. I was afraid that if I lost, I would lose my pride.' He remembered Kaiba yelling at him, that if he attacked, he would kill himself. 'But instead, I realized something else. That time with Kaiba, it was truly difficult.'

'Yugi.'

He remembered feeling that fear, fear of _him_, which surged through the girl he had long promised himself that he would protect, to keep her from ever being hurt, for she had freed him from the Puzzle and had let him inhabit her body. But there were things worst than physical pain.

He had stood behind her as she cried. She cried on her hands and knees behind him and had done nothing but stood there and listened. He hadn't even looked at her.

'Yes, I didn't realize.'

'No, I didn't want to realize it . . . '

Suddenly, he could feel that he was _in_ his memory. He could hear Yugi crying behind him, and he did the thing he should have done before. He turned and looked at her.

' . . . the weakness in my heart.'

As if sensing that he was looking at her, Yugi stopped crying and looked over her shoulder at him. Tears covered her face, as the two finally looked each other in the eye.

'And, in her strength which she has been hiding for so long.'

When he first felt her push against him, he almost couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that the small girl he guarded had such strength in her. And when she had forced him from control . . .

Now, as the two locked eyes for the first time of free will, he could see how much his actions had hurt her. She had trusted someone she hardly knew, and it had crushed her that she had been wrong about him.

And she could see how much her fear hurt him.

Slowly, Yugi stood up, the movement making the spirit twitch, and turned to fully face him. She stared at him for a moment, before smiling lightly.

He returned that smile with one of his own.

'I can see it, but I can't see it.'

"Mai," the spirit spoke suddenly, "I'm proud to have met you. And now, the real duel begins!"

Mai smiled as she finally saw the blazing fire in his eyes that she had been looking for. 'I haven't left you any openings.'

"All right, now it's my turn." The spirit reached for his deck to draw a card, but froze, as he sensed Yugi's spiritual presence reach out to him.

Yugi appeared next to him, an image they both knew only he could see. The girl smiled at him. She looked him in the eye and nodded. He nodded back understanding the message.

She trusted him, but she would be watching.

Yugi faded from his sight and he looked back toward the deck, drawing a card. His eyes widened and he felt a burst of joy.

"I play the magic card Brain Control!"

"Brain Control?" Mai yelled in shock.

"This card lets me control one of your monsters for a single turn," he explained as a brain appeared on the field. "I'll use this card to control your Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

Suddenly, the Harpie's Pet Dragon started roaring defiantly and turned toward the Harpie Lady, who looked at the dragon in shock as it roared at her.

Mai's shocked expression relaxed back into a confident look. "The Pet Dragon is Harpie's servant; it won't attack its master, even when controlled."

"Yes, I know that," the spirit explained. "I'm not going to attack the Harpie Lady."

Mai looked at him confused.

"I place one card face-down," he continued, "and summon Catapult Turtle in attack mode." _LV-5 ATK-1000 DEF-2000._ "I will load the Harpie's Pet Dragon on the catapult in attack mode!"

The Harpie's Pet Dragon placed itself on the catapult, which aimed its occupant at the Harpie Lady. Then, the Mirror Wall appeared in front of the Harpie Lady.

"Now that its in attack mode," the spirit said, "the Mirror Wall appears, and the Pet Dragon is read for launch."

'Damn it,' Mai swore to herself. 'The Catapult Turtle has the power to destroy walls and fortresses!'

"Now, Catapult Turtle!" the spirit yelled. "Fire the Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

The Harpie's Pet Dragon flew from the catapult and slammed into the Mirror Wall, which shattered to pieces.

"All right!" the ones above all yelled.

"My Mirror Wall," Mai whispered to herself.

The spirit smiled at her. "It's not just the Mirror Wall. When the Catapult Turtle launches a monster, that monster being your Harpie's Pet Dragon, you lose Life Points equal to half of the monster's attack points. Since your Pet Dragon had twenty-three hundred attack points, you lose one thousand one hundred fifty Life Points."

**Yugi: 300**

**Mai: 2000 – 850**

"All right, Yug'!" Joey yelled. "Now you've almost turned the whole duel around!"

'Yugi-girl's mind has completely changed,' Pegasus noted. 'Just what happened to her?'

'Mai, you and Yugi showed me,' the spirit thought. 'A duelist must know his true strength.

"My turn," Mai said quickly with her anger at him destroying her dragon. She drew a card.

'Yugi has a Catapult Turtle,' Mai thought. 'If I attack it with my Harpie Lady's, Yugi will lose all his Life Points and I'll win the duel. But . . . ' She looked at the screen and toward the face-down card. 'If that's a trap card, I don't have any way to get rid of it.' She looked at the cards in her hand. 'What should I do?' She looked up at the spirit. 'Attack or not attack?' Then, the noticed the fierce, intense inferno in the spirit's eyes. They dared for her to attack. That made her decide.

"I will . . . " she started, then paused, " . . . not attack. I'm not going to fall for whatever trap you've set up." She reached up to pick a card from her hand. "Even if I don't do anything now, it won't change the fact that I'm ahead." She pulled a card away from her hand, holding it in her right hand. "So with this card, I boost my Harpie's power. I play the magic card Elegant Egotist."

As the card took effect, the Harpie Lady seemed to split and two other Harpies stood at its side. The two new Harpies did not look like the first. Where the first had long redish-pink hair, one of the others had spiked blue hair, while the other had short orange hair.

"Here are the Harpie Lady Sisters!" _LV-6 ATK-1950 DEF-2100. __**LV-6 ATK-2450 DEF-2100. **_(1) "Now, Yugi, it's your turn. But next turn, you shall experience the fury of my Harpies."

The spirit chuckled. "It's really too bad about my turn, Mai."

Mai glared at him. "And what is so funny?"

"If you had attacked me during your turn, you would have won the duel."

"But your trap card—"

That spirit interrupted her before she could continue. "It isn't a trap card, Mai. He picked up the face-down card and held it up for her to see. "It's the magic card Monster Recovery." Mai gasped in shock. "You almost had victory in your grasp, Mai."

Mai straightened her face. "Well done. But on the next turn, my victory will be sealed by my Harpie Lady Sisters attack."

Looking at his hand, the spirit thought, 'Because of Shadow of Eyes, the monster I play will have to be placed in attack mode. I do not have a chance with my current hand. In that case . . . '

He drew a card. "I play my Monster Recovery card. This card returns all my monsters from the field and the graveyard to my deck," the Catapult Turtle disappeared from the field, "then, I shuffle and draw five new cards." He drew his new cards and nearly grimaced.

'I do not have a card that can defeat the Harpie Ladies.' He held the Celtic Guardian, Monster Reborn, Kuriboh, Griffore, and Mystical Elf.

Mai chuckled when she saw his displeasure. "My Harpie Lady Sisters have an attack power of twenty-four fifty. I don't think you can draw a monster capable of destroying my Harpies. And because of my Shadow of Eyes, they cannot defend. Is it already over for you, Yugi?"

The spirit looked up and glowered at Mai's triumphant expression.

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Joey yelled. "You're not a girl who'd give up at a time like this!"

"Yugi, hang in there!" Anzu added. "You will find a way to get through her tactics!"

"But Mai's pheromone card is the biggest problem," Tristan said loud enough for the ones around him to hear. "It's not that simple."

Anzu turned on him for his traitorous words. "Who cares about pheromones!" She turned and yelled down to the spirit. "Yugi, you can't lose to something like this!"

The spirit gasped as Anzu's words triggered a thought. 'If the Shadow of Eyes uses _female_ pheromones then . . . '

"I place this monster face-down in defense mode!" the spirit said as he placed the card onto the field.

Mai chuckled in mirth. "It's no use. Whatever card it is, the Shadow of Eyes will change it into attack mode."

A few moments passed, and nothing happened.

"What?!" Mai yelled. "It's not changing?! Impossible!"

"I thought as much," the spirit said smugly. "I'll show you what card I played." He took the card and flipped it into the face-up defense position.

The monster appeared, revealing itself to be the blue skinned, golden haired Mystical Elf. _LV-4 ATK-800 DEF-2000._

"If the Shadow of Eyes uses female pheromones to force monsters into attack mode," the spirit explained, "then it should have no affect on female monsters."

Mai glared at him. "So that's what happened."

"Now, it's your turn, Mai."

"That was close," Anzu said softly s she placed a hand over her heart. "She's not done for yet."

"But this turn is just prolonging the inevitable," Ryou said suddenly. "Mystical Elf won't survive this turn."

"That's right," Yuki added from their left. "Once Mai destroys the Mystical Elf, Yugi will be back in the same situation as before."

"Geez, you really are a resilient girl, Yugi," Mai said with an easy smile. "But you're finished here." She drew a card from her deck. Then, her expression became deathly serious. "First, I'll play this Monster Reborn card and bring back my Harpie's Pet Dragon." _LV-7 ATK-2000 DEF-2500._ "And I'm sure you haven't forgotten my dragon's special ability, which boosts its attack points by three hundred for every Harpie Lady on the field." _**LV-7 ATK-2900 DEF-2500.**_

'What?' the spirit thought. 'Twenty-nine hundred attack poins!'

Mai smirked at his shocked expression. "And now, for my attack. Harpie Lady Sisters, destroy her Mystical Elf!"

The three Harpie Ladies gathered golden energy into their hands and fired it at the elf, who vanished as it was destroyed.

The gang above, with the exception of Yuki, leaned forward as they gasped.

"All right, Yugi," Mai said smugly. "It's your turn." She closed her eyes as she thought, 'But with the attack power of all my monsters, there's nothing you can do. I've won, Yugi.'

The spirit gritted his teeth before looking at his deck. 'The card that is top of my deck, will determine whether we win or lose.' He thought of Solomon, Mokuba, and Kaiba, the reasons they were here. He even thought of Joey, who fought for his little sister's eyesight. Finally, he thought of Yugi, of her pain of never seeing them alive again. He wanted to make sure she was happy and at the moment, that meant beating Mai.

_**[Yugi, please, lend me your strength,]**_he sent to her and he felt her presence respond to him,_** [the power to believe in this card!] **_He reached out toward their deck and he saw and felt Yugi's spiritual hand cover his own.

"It doesn't matter what you draw," Mai said as he drew a card. "No card you draw is going to help you."

"I play," the spirit yelled suddenly, "Swords of Revealing Light!"

Giant, sword shaped beams of light fell from out of thin air, and floated around all of Mai's monsters.

'He actually managed to draw the Swords of Revealing Light?' Mai thought in shock. 'How am I going to get rid of this?!'

"Now Mai can't attack for three turn!" Joey yelled with a big smile on his face. "Yugi, still has a chance to win!"

Mai chuckled as she overcame her surprise. "I should laugh at the situation. Why prolong the inevitable? What can you possibly do in three turns?"

"You never now, Mai," the spirit countered. "Three turns are perfectly capable of turning a duel all around."

The spirit stared at Mai's monsters of he thought. 'Harpie's Pet Dragon gets more powerful depending on the number of Harpies on the field. If I cannot destroy it, I cannot win this duel. So in these three turns, I have to try and summon the one monster who can destroy that dragon.'

"Yugi," Mai called to him, "you have no monsters in play!"

"Yes, I know," the spirit said. "Then, I'll summon this monster and end my turn."

He placed the monster in attack mode, and everyone recognized the monster immediately. Brown hair; big, round eyes; small, green paws. It was Kuriboh. _LV-1 ATK-300 DEF-200._

"What's with that shrimpy little monster?" Mai asked, a completely stunned expression on her face. Kuriboh started growling, or it's equitant of growling, as it wasn't very threatening. "Oh, look at it! The Shadow of Eyes is making it want to attack!" At this point, Mai couldn't stop her laughter.

The spirit's silence and blank expression made Mai stop quickly. She glared across at him and yelled, "Are you trying to make fun of me, Yugi!?"

"I'm perfectly serious, Mai." Mai currently believed him, he didn't sound like he was joking. "There is a specific reason why this card is in my deck. Kuriboh is just a piece of my key to victory."

"I, for one, can't fathom why you would put such a pathetic card in your deck," Mai said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She drew a card. "Because of the Swords, I can't attack. I end my turn without doing anything." She looked up at the spirit with a smirk. "You have two turns left, Yugi."

The spirit stared at her for just a moment before looking down at his hand. 'We cannot summon the monster we need with these cards in my hand. We need that key card.' He drew a card. It was the magic card Polymerization. 'No, it's not this card.'

'Even if I don't know what you hoping to draw,' Mai though, 'there's one thing I'm sure of. The Goddess of Victory is not on your side.'

"I play the magic card Monster Reborn," the spirit said as he played the card, "to bring back Gaia, the Fierce Knight and end my turn." _LV-7 ATK-2300 DEF-2100._

"Gaia? But you still wanted to play your Kuriboh?" Mai shock her head sadly. "Either way, your knight isn't strong enough to destroy my Harpie's Pet Dragon." She drew a card. "I end my turn."

The spirit drew a card; Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1. 'It's no this card either.' He looked up at Mai and said, "I end my turn."

"Yugi," Anzu whispered softly.

"It'll be all right, Anzu," Joey said reassuringly. "Yug' knows what she's doin'. You can tell in 'er eyes that she ain't givin' up yet."

Anzu looked down at the spirit, and had no problem seeing the fierce determination in his eyes.

'Just as I thought,' Pegasus thought, 'you're trying to summon _that_ monster, aren't you, Yugi-girl? But she cannot summon it without that one card. Yugi-girl, can you draw that card in your last remaining turn?'

Mai drew a card. She was thrilled at what she drew. 'Yes, I drew another Harpie! If I play this card next turn, my Pet Dragon will have thirty-two hundred attack points! When the Swords of Revealing Light's effect ends and on my next turn, I'll win the duel!'

"I end my turn!" Mai called, and as soon as the words passed her lips, the Swords of Revealing Light faded away. "Looks like those three turns didn't help you at all, Yugi."

Everyone watched as the spirit reached out to his deck. 'This card decides everything.' He watched his own hand shake, something had hardly ever happened. A hand suddenly placed itself over his, making him jump, and he turned to see Yugi's spirit standing beside him.

_[It's all right, we can do this.]_

_**[How do you know?] **_he stared at her desperately. _**[I . . . I want to save them, but—]**_

She interrupted him. _[You don't have to be afraid.]_

_**[Afraid?]**_ He stared at her for a moment, before his eyes narrowed and nodded at her. _**[Right. I won't be afraid of losing anymore.]**_ He turned back to the deck and, together, they drew their final card.

Pegasus gasped, sitting forward in his chair as he sensed the spirit's burst of magic. 'Incredible. Yugi-girl, you are an incredible girl.'

The spirit stared at the card in his hand before looking calmly at Mai. "Mai," he said before he paused, "I have," he began before a smirk spread across his face, "gathered all I need to win!" Mai gasped. "I pay the magic card Black Luster Ritual!"

A marble stone with two swords crossed appeared on the field. On either side of the stone sat a clay pot.

"I sacrifice eight levels worth of monsters, my Kuriboh and Gaia, the Fierce Knight." The two monsters were each absorbed into a pot. The marble stone rose up on its own, so that the swords symbol faced Mai. Gold light flew from the stone forming into a monster.

"What?!" Mai yelled.

"All this has allowed me to summon the Black Luster Soldier!" _LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2500._

"_That _is the legendary Black Luster Soldier?" Mai asked in shock. She had heard of the Duel Monster, but had never seen anyone play it.

"Now, Black Luster Soldier," the spirit yelled, "attack her Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

The Black Luster Soldier charged at the dragon, its sword ready to strike the creature. The Harpie Lady Sisters flew away from the warrior as it neared the dragon. The Black Luster Solider swung its sword and severed the dragon head.

"My Harpie's Pet Dragon," Mai whispered to herself as she watched her dragon disappear.

**Yugi: 300**

**Mai: 850 – 750**

"I never knew that Yug' had that kind of monster in his deck," Joey said to the others.

Mai was still staring at the warrior, unable to quite get her head around it.

'The duel is over,' Pegasus thought as he closed his eye. 'Her spirit is broken.'

Mai nearly fell forward, but she caught herself on the screen in front of her. 'All I needed was one turn.' She stared at the Harpie Lady card in her hand. 'If I could have played this card, then my dragon would have been strong enough to destroy even the Black Luster Soldier. I don't have any other cards in my deck that can defeat that monster and I don't have any way to bring back my dragon.' She looked up at her Harpie Lady Sisters on the field. 'And I can't watch my Harpies get slaughtered.'

The spirit's eyes widened as he watched Mai place her hand on top of her deck. "You're surrendering?" he asked softly.

"Mai," Joey murmured.

"What's going on?" Anzu asked him.

Yuki was the one who answered. "When a duelist places their hand on top of their deck, it means they surrender the duel. She's giving up."

"I don't want to watch my Harpies be destroyed on your next turn," Mai said sadly not looking at anyone. She looked up at the spirit. "You've won, Yugi." She grabbed her cards and turned without another word.

"Mai, thank you."

The spirit's tone made her stop with a gasp. 'Yugi.'

"I'm sure you know that I won this duel because of you," the spirit said softly. 'You can see it, but you can't see it.'"

"There aren't many duelists in this world who haven't been hurt at least once. Only when you see your own weakness, can you move on." She closed her eyes. "'You can see it, but you can't see it.' I have realized just how weak I am. Yugi, there are two possible paths after losing. One is to lose everything; the other is to win by losing. I will take this lose and have the courage to get stronger." Finally, she looked over her shoulder toward the spirit. "And I'll make my dreams come true in the end!"

The spirit hummed in agreement and flashed her a thumbs-up.

She smiled at him, returning his thumbs-up with one of her own and a wink.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Notes:**

(1) It is not fair that the Harpie Lady Sisters' still have the Cyber Shield and not the Rose Whip. In case you don't know what I'm talking about, let me explain. The Harpie Lady Sisters' attack points, without any magic cards affecting it, is 1950 (the one in italics). The reason it is 2450 when Mai summons it here is because of the Cyber Shield adding 500 points (the one in bold and italics). 1950 + 500 = 2450. Now, if Cyber Shield carried over then shouldn't the Rose Whip, which adds 300 attack points. If that carrying over thing works for all magic cards, then the Harpie Lady Sisters' attack points should be 2750. 2450 + 300 = 2750. I think the makers carried the Cyber Shield over, not because of attack points, but to make the Sisters look cooler. I don't know why they didn't add the Rose Whip, even though you can see the red haired Harpie held it one frame, it isn't included in the attack points. After all, even if the Sisters had 2750 attack points, the Black Luster Soldier would still be able to destroy them. Oh well.


	15. Power of the Machines

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part one of the duel between Joey and Bandit Keith.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 31 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Power of the Machines

* * *

Before Mai could even get out of their sight, Croquet was already speaking.

"In the first round of the Duelist Kingdom finals, Yugi Muto vs. Mi Valentine," the hologram showing who faced who appeared and Mai's image darkened, "the winner is Yugi Muto."

"All right!" Tristan yelled.

"Way ta go, Yug'!" Joey yelled with him.

The spirit looked up at them with a smile. _**[Thank you, Yugi,]**_ he sent to her before he gently gave control back to Yugi.

Yugi didn't answer him, but then, she didn't need to.

Pegasus then stood from his chair and clapped, making everyone turn to look at him. "Congratulations, Yugi-girl. That was an excellent duel."

"That bastard," Tristan growled.

'In order to get back Grandpa's, Kaiba's, and Mokuba's souls, I have to win this tournament,' Yugi thought. 'I'll definitely defeat you, Pegasus!' She felt the spirit's determination along side her own.

Pegasus sat back down, which must have been some cue, because Croquet then continued.

"And now, the second round of the finals shall now begin. Keith Howard, Joseph Wheeler, please report to the duel arena."

Joey punched his right hand into the palm of his left. "My turn," he said coolly.

"Listen up, Joey," Tristan said seriously as he grasped Joey's shoulders and turned him to face him. "When you're out there, make sure you don't panic and, for the love of God, think before you—"

"Shut up!" Joey yelled as he pushed Tristan away and turned to find the stairs to the lower level.

"Good luck, Joey!" Ryou called as they watched Joey walk away.

"Do your best!" Anzu added.

Joey graced them with a small back-handed wave without looking at them.

Just as Joey turned the corner to the door that entered the room with the duel stadium, he watched as Yugi closed the door behind her and sighed.

"Yug'."

With a small gasp, Yugi looked up to see Joey standing there. "Joey, you startled me," she said with a chuckle. Joey stared at her without replying, something that crept her out slightly. "Joey?"

"Yug', ya do realize that after this, it's you and me."

Yugi paused a moment before smiling her signature smile. "Of course! I can't wait."

Joey smirked back at her. "Same here. Just don't think I'll go easy on ya 'cause you're a girl."

Yugi closed her eyes and tilted her head. "I never said that you will." She opened her eyes. "Make Grandpa proud, Joey."

Joey froze, thinking of his aged mentor. He nodded as he said, "I will."

Yugi nodded back as she walked pass him and to the balcony.

Joey threw open the door and looked out at the duel ring. He walked out to the blue side of the ring and looked across to face Keith . . . but he wasn't there.

"Where the hell is Keith?!"

A yawn sounded from his left, and Joey looked to see Bandit Keith sitting up on one of the small couches sitting on the area on the side of the ring.

"What you doing waking me up, Wheeler?" Keith slurred from sleep.

"It's time for our duel, you idiot!" Joey yelled.

Keith chuckled at him. "What, an amateur like you seriously plans to duel an expert like me? You must be nuts."

"Just get in the ring," Joey said sharply. "I'd like ta get this over with quickly."

"Oh, I promise it will end quickly. When I kick your fucking a—"

"Please display your tournament entry card," Croquet interrupted.

Keith seemed annoyed that he had been interrupted, but he obediently held up the Glory of the King's Left Hand. "Here's mine. Wheeler, show the man ya card."

'Who does he think he is?' Joey thought angrily. He glared at Keith for the order as he reached into his jacket for the card he had placed in there the previous night. He closed his hand, and it turned up empty. Joey's eyes widened as he froze.

"Please display your tournament entry card," Croquet repeated.

Joey jumped and he dug in every pocket on his clothes. "I-It was just in my pocket!"

"He couldn't have lost the card," Anzu deadpanned.

"Yes he could!" Tristan said as he threw his arms in the air.

"Well," Ryou said smoothly to try and comfort them, "it is Joey we're talking about."

"Well, well, well," Keith said slowly as he watched Joey have a panic attack. "It looks like someone lost his entry card."

"No! I ain't lost it!" Joey yelled. "It's just decided to play hide-and-seek!"

"Anyone without a tournament entry card will be disqualified," Croquet said in his usual dull voice.

Keith chuckled to himself from where he sat. 'Heh, no way you can duel. I've got your card.'

"Joey, you moron!" Anzu yelled. "How could you lose such an important card?!"

"I probably forgot it in my room!" Joey said to her, more to comfort himself than her. "I'll go look for it there!" He turned and ran as hard as he could, but before he could leave the room, Croquet made him freeze.

"Five minutes."

"What?!" Joey yelled.

"The duel will begin at eleven o'clock." A hologram of the time appeared over the duel ring. "You have fifteen minutes to return with the card or you will be disqualified."

_10:55 A.M._

"He has to go to his room and back in five minutes?" Anzu cried to Croquet.

"Man, that's barely enough time to get to his room!" Tristan added.

"Those are the rules," he told them firmly, "and they will be enforced."

Keith roared with laughter below them. "Run, run as fast as you can, Wheeler!"

* * *

Joey charged through the hallways, his adrenaline rush giving him a boost of speed.

'I can't believe I've come this far and won't be able to even duel!' Joey scolded himself.

* * *

_10:57 A.M._

Keith yawned from where he laid stretched out on one of the couches on the lower level of the room.

He looked toward Croquet with a smirk and sarcastically said, "Hey, isn't time up yet?"

Croquet looked over at him and scolded him, "Be punctual. If you aren't at the duel ring when it's time, then you shall be disqualified as well."

"What?" Keith murmured as he swiftly sat up. "Fucking prick," he said low enough that no one heard as he got up.

* * *

"Damn!" Joey yelled as he looked around his destroyed room. It looked like a tornado had come in and had a party with some friends. "Where the hell is that card!"

* * *

'I gave my other entry card to Joey,' Yugi thought as she stared down at the blank image of her entry card. 'According to the rules, I have to have one of the two cards. If I gave him this card, I won't have a card to use for the finals.' Keith's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"Hey!" he yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the room. "Shouldn't we just disqualify him? He's not going to come back." It shocked the gang that his last sentence was a statement, not a question.

"What was that?!" Tristan yelled at him, infuriated.

"And just what makes you so sure?!" Anzu yelled also.

"That moron is just some amateur when it comes to dueling," Keith said casually as he laid on the screen of the red side of the duel ring. "There aren't many idiots out there who think they can beat me. Since he said he didn't have his card . . . he's probably running castle and won't be back."

Yugi felt the spirit's anger at Keith for saying such a thing about Joey. She couldn't tell if her next words were her own or the spirit's. It may have been both. "That's not true!"

Keith looked up at her, surprised at her outburst. "What?"

"Joey isn't the kind to run away from a duel! He'll be back . . . with his card!"

Keith chuckled and relaxed. "Think whatever ya want, pipsqueak."

_10:59 A.M._

"One minute left!" Croquet called out, although everyone already knew.

"Joey better hurry his butt up!" Anzu yelled in panic.

"He's almost out of time," Ryou agreed.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Tristan asked worriedly.

'Come on,' Yugi prayed. 'Hurry, Joey.'

* * *

He had to lean on the wall to keep him upright as he panted for air. He had ran through the hallways toward the dueling room when he had been unable to find his card. Joey fell to his knees when his legs wouldn't support him anymore.

'I can't find that card anywhere,' Joey thought slowly as he stared at the floor. 'Coming to this castle, winning all those duels, it must have just been luck. That all that is gonna end . . . because I can't find some stupid card!'

Almost without thought, his fists slammed into the floor, but he didn't feel the pain.

"Serenity," he whispered as tears began to form in his eyes, "please, forgive me."

He felt a tear drip onto his hand and he began to sob softly. That is, until a voice screeched behind him, "Stand up, Joseph!"

Startled, he looked up quickly to see Mai standing there with her hands on her hips and a fierce glare on her face. "Save those tears for when you really do lose in a duel!"

"Idiot!" Joey quickly turned his head away and wiped his eyes fiercely. "I just got somethin' in my eye!"

Joey couldn't see it, but Mai's eyes softened with compassion. He didn't hear her walk up to him either, but she was suddenly there.

"Here," she said softly.

He looked up to see her holding out a small, folded handkerchief to him. "Here, clean yourself up. You look embarrassing."

As soon as he took the fabric from her hand, Mai turned to walk away. As he felt the cloth, Joey noticed something. 'This thing is already wet. . . "

"I heard about your little sister from Anzu," Mai said from where she stood. She had paused just before the corner of the hallway. She didn't turn to look at Joey. "Joey, you can't throw away your wishes like that. Cry for your sister." She chuckled lightly. "Are you going to say it's just your nose running? Well whatever." Her voice was soft again when she spoke. "Make sure you make the right choice, Joseph." With that said, she walked away without so much as a glance.

Joey stood, about to say something to her when he finally realized that the handkerchief was too stiff. He unfolded the cloth and was shock a the familiar image. 'This is . . . !'

"Wait, Mai!" Joey yelled after her.

"I don't need it anymore," Mai said reassuringly as she paused but didn't turn around.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Joey asked wide-eyed.

"You don't have time to screw around, now do you?!" Mai yelled.

"N-No!" Joey stuttered quickly. Joey quickly turned around and had taken one step when Mai called his name.

"Joseph!"

He froze mid-step and looked back at the girl. "W-What?!"

Mai looked over her shoulder with a kind smile. "Win."

Joey smiled back. "You bet!" With that, he turned and ran for the dueling room.

When she could no longer hear him, Mai closed her eyes and sighed. "He is such a guy!"

'I did it, Joseph, because we're friends.'

* * *

Suddenly, the doors burst open. The four on the balcony nearly jumped for joy.

"Joey!" they all yelled as they watched their friend nearly stride into the room.

Every eye in the room was fixated on Joey as he stepped up to the duel arena. He kept his eyes on the smirking Keith across from him.

Keith chuckled and said, "You came back just to be disqualified, right?"

"Wrong!" Joey called, making Keith blink. He held up his newly acquired card to present to Croquet. "I got my card right 'ere!"

_11:00 A.M._

'What?!' Keith thoughts as he stared at Joey with wide eyes, although they weren't visible because of his sunglasses. 'But I'm using his card!'

Seeing the card, Pegasus closed his eyes and Croquet took the cue. "Acknowledged! The duel shall continue as scheduled."

Croquet's words made everyone on the balcony relax.

"Thank goodness," Anzu sighed.

"So, Keith," Joey began, "let's start the duel."

"Whatever, moron," Keith said with a smirk. "You'll wish you had run away by the time I'm done with you."

"Whatever you say, Keith," Joey said sarcastically.

"You little bastard," Keith growled.

"And now the tournament semi-finals' second round is about to begin," Croquet stated. "The duel between Keith Howard and Joseph Wheeler shall now begin!"

The four up on the balcony started to all yell, which all blended in together.

"Don't hold back, Joey!"

"Go, Joey!"

"Kick his ass, Joey!"

"Don't swear, Tristan!"

"Show him not to fuck with us!"

"Tristan!"

Pegasus chuckled quietly.

"Duelists!" Croquet interrupted. "Begin!"

"Let's duel!" Keith and Joey both yelled.

**Joey: 2000**

**Keith: 2000**

The two duelists drew the five cards for their hands and, as he drew his fifth card, Keith chuckled. "You'd better prepare yourself, Wheeler. The ultimate deck of the American champ, Bandit Keith, is going to beat you until you go crying home to Mommy."

Joey chuckled. "You know, that means nothin' ta me. I've gone from eighth place in an unskilled tournament to placing into the top four at this tournament."

"You're just an amateur who lucked out," Keith scolded. "I'm going first." He drew a card. "I'll play this card face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

"All right, now the fun starts," Anzu sighed.

"This is going to be a tough duel," Ryou said.

"Mr. Keith is known as one of the top American duelists," Yuki added. The four jumped having, honestly, forgotten that he was there. Yuki smiled at them as though he knew that. "Well, next to Mr. Kaiba, anyway.

"Whoa," Tristan said with wide eyes. "Don't add Mr. to Kaiba. It sounds so wrong."

Yuki blinked at him, confused. "But that's his name."

"Not the Mr. part! Kaiba's what, fifteen?"

"Sh!" Anzu hushed. "Back to the duel, please."

Joey drew a card. 'I'm definitely going to win the prize money for Serenity.' "I'll also play a monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

Keith chuckled. "I know that you only have weak monsters in your deck." He drew a card. "I'll flip my monster into attack mode." He turned the card over. "I summon my Pendulum Machine." _LV-6 ATK-1750 DEF-2000._

"A Machine monster?" Joey cried, shocked, having never dueled anyone who used Machine monsters.

Keith chuckled. "I'll destroy you're defensive monster with my Machine!"

The Pendulum Machine flew forward and reached into the golden square that symbolized Joey's monster. Its hands came back clutching the Battle Warrior. _LV-3 ATK-700 DEF-1000. _The scythe underneath the monster grinded back before it sprang foreword and sliced the Battle Warrior clean in two.

"Joey," Tristan muttered worriedly.

"No, that's a good thing." Yugi immediately corrected.

Tristan and Anzu both looked at her confused, but it was Ryou who explained. "By using his Battle Warrior as bait, he lured Keith into attacking him and revealing his monster. Now he knows how strong a monster he'll need in order to destroy it."

Yugi stared at the Pendulum Machine. 'Not many people use Machine type monsters. Why would Keith use them?'

"All right, your turn, Wheeler."

Joey smiled at Keith. "Since you don't have any face-down cards, I can go all out!" He drew a card. "I summon Giltia the Dark Knight in attack mode." _LV-5 ATK-1850 DEF-1500. _"Now, I think I'll attack your Pendulum Machine with my Knight."

Giltia raised its staff and the air rippled as it shot a blast of magic toward the Pendulum Machine. The ripples crashed into the Machine and curved around it, as if the blast of magic was just a blast of air.

"What the?" Joey yelled as the attack failed. "Why ain't my attack working?"

"That's impossible!" Ryou cried from above.

"W-What just happened, Yugi?" Tristan asked.

Keith's laughter stopped her from answering.

Everyone turned to look at the grinning man as he explained. "You thought you had tricked me, huh, Wheeler? The truth is that you're the one for fell for the trap. All of the monsters in my deck are Machine types, which are equipped with magic reflecting armor." Seeing Joey's surprised expression, Keith continued, "They're strong against magic attacks."

'That's it!' Yugi thought as it finally clicked. 'That's why he uses Machine type monsters!' "This means that Joey can't attack with any monster that uses magic to attack."

"So, my turn, right?" Keith asked with a smirk, making Joey glare at him with a nod. Keith drew a card. "I'll summon my Launcher Spider in attack mode." _LV-7 ATK-2200 DEF-2500._

"It's another Machine . . . " Ryou said with a sigh.

"Why are all them so ugly?!" Anzu cried instead.

"I'll attack your Knight with my Spider."

The containers on the Launcher Spider's back opened, revealing several small missiles. After a few seconds, the missiles all fires from the monsters back and collided with Giltia, destroying it.

**Joey: 2000 – 1650 **

**Keith: 2000**

"How's that, Wheeler?" Keith asked with a chuckle. "Like I said before, you're no match for me. Your move now."

'He's good,' Joey thought reluctantly like the American champ should be. He summoning strong monsters one after another.'

Anzu whined worriedly and looked at Yugi. "Yugi, can Joey win this?"

"It's still too early in the duel to tell," she answered. "Anything could happen between now and the end of the duel. We'll have to wait and see."

Joey drew a card. 'I don't have any monsters in my hand that can destroy his machines.' "I'll play this card face-down and place this monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

Keith snorted. "It's just another weak monster."

"Shut up!"

Keith chuckled before looking down at the screen which showed Joey's cards on the field. 'As long as his monsters are in defense mode, I can't get to Wheeler's life points. So I'll just make the idiot fall for a trap and end this duel.' He drew a card. "I'll place a card face-down too and play this face-down in defense mo—" Keith gasped as the card he was about to pay fell from his hand and landed on the screen in attack position. The image of the monster appeared for just a moment before Keith snatched up the card with a worried expression. "Uh . . . forget about that," he said quickly. "I'll place this face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

Anzu glared at the square that symbolized Keith's newest monster. "He's still using ugly monsters . . . "

"What was that thing?" Tristan asked, not really caring about the looks.

Joey was struggling to keep from laughing. 'I know what that was! That was the monster Zoa, a Fiend type, not a Machine. So it won't be strong against magic!' He drew a card. 'The Flame Swordsman, that's a good card. With this, I can . . . '

"Here's your chance, Joey!" Tristan yelled.

"This is strange," Yugi said suddenly, making Tristan blink and look at him.

"I summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode!" Joey said as he played the card. _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1600._

"Zoa has twenty-six hundred attack points and nineteen hundred defense points," Yugi explained.

"So?" Anzu said slowly to get Yugi to explain more.

"I get it!" Ryou cried as her eyes widened.

"And I'll add my Salamandra magic card to my Swordsman."

"Even though Zoa isn't immune to magic," Ryou continued, "it's attack is very high. There is no reason for Keith to play it in defense mode."

Joey played the magic card. "Salamandra raises my Swordsman's attack points by seven hundred points!" _**LV-5 ATK-2500 DEF-1600.**_

"Then Keith just pretended to drop the card!" Anzu said as she finally realized what this meant.

Tristan looked back at Joey. "That means that this is a trap!"

"Flame Swordsman!" Joey yelled. "Attack his Zoa!"

"No so fast, Wheeler!" Keith yelled with a smirk.

"Huh?" Joey muttered, confused.

"You just activated my trap card Metalmorph!" Keith continued as he flipped over his face-down card. "This card will turn my Zoa into the Machine type monster, Metalzoa!" The Zoa appeared on the field and its hide changed into metal until it was a robot version of what it had been. _LV-8 ATK-3000 DEF-2300._

"Ya turned it onto a Machine?!" Joey cried in shock.

"You're not getting it, are you?" Keith asked sarcastically. "Since it is now a Machine type, it is now immune to magic attacks and will reflect them back."

"What?" Joey yelled as his fire attack bounced of the Metalzoa and collided with his Flame Swordsman, destroying it.

**Joey: 1650 – 1150**

**Keith: 2000**

Keith roared with laughter. "I can't believe you fell for such an obvious trap, you stupid amateur!"

'Joey . . . ' Yugi thought worriedly.

"All right," Keith said as he drew a card, "my turn." He looked at his card carefully before looking at Joey and saying, "Wheeler, this duel is over."

"What?!"

"Since your face-down monster is in defense mode, I can't touch your life points." Keith suddenly smirked evilly. "Unless I use this!" He held up a magic card. "I play Stop Defense!"

"No!" Joey yelled as he recognized the card. "That switches my monster to attack mode!"

"That's right, Wheeler!" Keith laughed as he played the card.

The monster appeared on the field, revealing itself to the Joey's Axe Raider. _LV-4 ATK-1700 DEF-1150._

"An Axe Raider?" Keith asked with an eyebrow raised. "It makes since that you would play that pathetic card in the end."

"This is bad!" Yugi cried. "It Keith attacks the Axe Raider with Metalzoa, Joey will lose all his life points!"

"Game over, Wheeler!" Keith yelled, high on the taste of victory. "Metalzoa, destroy the Axe Raider!"

Anzu looked away as the Metalzoa charged for the Axe Raider, but, just before it could reach the monster, Metalzoa disappeared, leaving everyone shocked. Although, no one was as shocked as Keith.

"What the fuck?!"

The Metalzoa lay skewered inside of a pitfall right in front of the Axe Raider.

"What the . . . ?" Yugi started.

"What happened?" Ryou asked, shocked.

Joey started laughing happily. "Looks like you can fall for traps, too!" He held up a trap card, the card that had previously been face-down on the field.

"What?! You set a trap for me?!" he yelled, infuriated.

Speaking up for the first time in a while, the quite Yuki yelled down, "That was incredible, Joey! Chasm of Spikes not only destroys the attacking monster, but it takes a quarter of the monster's attack points from Keith's life points!"

**Joey: 1150**

**Keith: 2000 – 1250**

"What's wrong, Keith?" Joey asked with false worry. "You fell for such an obvious trap! I expected more out of the American champion!"

"You little shit," Keith growled softly.

"I can't believe Joey got so close to losing," Anzu said with a sigh, grateful that it hadn't turned out worse.

"There is a flow to dueling," Yuki added, making the other four on the balcony look over at him. "If he goes with the flow, he can follow it to victory."

Ryou nodded as she looked back to Joey. "Right. As long as he goes with the flow, he might be able to win!"

"Go get 'em, Joey!" Tristan yelled with a big smile.

Joey drew a card for his turn. "I play one card face-down. By the way Keith, it's a trap card, so do be careful."

"Why is he telling Keith what kind of card he's playing?" Tristan asked.

"Is it smart for him to do that?" Anzu added. "No, wait. It's Joey. Nothing he does is smart."

"Don't you dare screw around with me, Wheeler!" Keith yelled in outrage. "You're a million years too young to pull that with me!"

"A million years too young?" Joey quoted for he burst into laughter. "You just called yourself a million years old, Keith!"

"Shut the fuck up!"

Once he could stop laughing, Joey continued his turn. "I'm going to switch Axe Raider back into defense mode and summon Garoozis in attack mode." _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1500. _"Garoozis attack his Pendulum Machine!"

Garoozis charged at the monster and, using its axe, sliced the monster in two.

**Joey: 1150**

**Keith: 1250 – 1200 **

"What's wrong, Keith?" Joey mocked. "A champion like you letting an amateur like me get to ya?"

"Shut the hell up you little bastard!" Keith yelled as loud as he could. He drew a card. "Launcher Spider, destroy his Garoozis!"

The Launcher Spider's missiles collided with Garoozis, covering the area in smoke.

"Looks like your monster's blast to kingdom come," Keith smirked.

"You sure about that?" Joey smirked back. "I activated my trap card!"

"What?"

A chain suddenly shot out of the smoke and wrapped around the Launcher Spider, pinning its legs to its sides and rendering it unable to move. A figure jumped out of the smoke and the chain around the Launcher Spider ran up and was wrapped around Garoozis's lower arm.

"My Kunai with Chain trap card equips to a monster and raises its attack points by five hundred points!" Joey explained. _**LV-5 ATK-2300 DEF-1500.**_ "All right, Garoozis, destroy the Launcher Spider!"

**Joey: 1150**

**Keith: 1200 – 1100 **

"All right!" Ryou yelled. "With that little trick, Joey's finally in the lead!"

"Joey, getting better!" Anzu yelled with joy.

'Joey's cards are reacting to Joey's wish to save his sister,' Yugi thought with a soft smile.

"Nice going, Joey!" Tristan yelled, waving his right arm back and forth. Joey looked up at him. "You're playing at your peak today!"

Keith's right fist slammed down into the screen in front of him. 'Why?! Why am I losing to an amateur like him?!'

"Sorry, Keith," Joey said lightly. "But you're not done with me yet."

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	16. Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part two of the duel between Joey and Bandit Keith.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 32 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Translations at end.

INSERT LINE

Born Destiny

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon

INSERT LINE

**Joey: 1150**

**Keith: 1100**

"All right," Yugi said as she leaned foreword. "They have both lost almost the same amount of life points, but Joey's in the lead."

"You can win, Joey!" Anzu called down to him. "You have to, for your sister's sake!"

"Joey, keep up the pace, man!" Tristan added.

Joey looked up at them with a smile and gave them a thumb up. "Of course!"

Keith spat to the side, disgusted.

'The flow of the game is going in Joey-boy's favor,' Pegasus thought. 'Joey-boy doesn't come close in comparison to Keith's experience, deck, or skill. If so, the driving force behind him is . . . '

Using the magic of his Millennium Eye, Pegasus brushed against Keith's mind, searching for the man's purpose for sneaking into his tournament.

He saw the image of himself holding the arm of a child in the air and Keith on his hand sand knees on the floor.

Then, the image changed to a drunken Keith, staggering toward a bar and plopping down at the bar. He chugged down several swallows of his drink before, with a groan, he passed out there. His deck, which had been clenched in his left hand, fell to the ground as his grip loosened.

'Ah, I see,' Pegasus thought to himself. 'After being defeated by me in that duel, Keith lost himself in alcohol and drugs.'

He saw Keith gambling using his Duel Monsters cards for money. He chugged down some more booze.

'Keith took to the speedier side of dueling.' He extracted his magic from Keith and, instead, turned it toward Joey. 'And . . . '

He saw the image of the friendship symbol Anzu had drawn on their hands before Yugi dueled Kaiba for the first time.

Then, he saw the image of a young, red haired girl on a T.V. screen.

'Interesting.' He pulled back from Joey's mind and glanced at Keith. 'One of despair and revenge . . . ' He looked back at Joey. " . . . and one of hope and trust. Their minds in this duel are the epitomes of light and darkness.' He closed his eyes as he thought, 'In this duel, which of them will the Goddess of Victory smile upon?'

Suddenly, Keith smirked and began to chuckle, which eventually became full out laughter.

"And just what is so funny?" Joey asked harshly.

"Wheeler, have you ever played to the limits of your abilities?" Keith asked, which surprised Joey.

"To my limit?" he murmured.

"I'm asking if you've ever seen Hell," Keith growled out. "At night, experiencing the bitter taste of misery and despair! The exit to my personal Hell . . . is where Pegasus is!" He yelled out the last part. 'And to get out,' Keith thought silently, 'I'll use whatever means I can!'

"It's what I learned from Hell itself!"

Joey closed his eyes as he said, "How pathetic."

"What was that?!" Keith yelled aggressively, extremely offended.

"Just who do you think you are?" Joey asked back. "Despair. Revenge. It's not that I don't understand." He opened his eyes and glared at Keith. "You seem to have forgotten the most important thing to living."

"WHAT?!"

"It's really shame," Joey said with a smirk. "If Pegasus is causing you so many problems," he began as he drew a card for his turn, "why don't I just defeat you here." He looked at Keith sharply. "It's your turn!"

"Screw you," Keith growled out as he drew a card. "I'll place a card face-down and summon my Barrel Dragon in attack mode!" _LV-7 ATK-2600 DEF-2200._

Yuki gasped and his eyes widened in shock. He knew about that card and its ability.

"Each of the three gun cannons attached to the Barrel Dragon," Keith explained, "have a one-in-two chance to go off."

"One-in-two?" Joey whispered to himself.

Keith swiftly gave Joey a thumbs down as he said, "Go, Barrel Dragon."

The revolver on each of the dragon's guns began to spin. They increased in speed until the spun so fast no one was able to see the holsters for the bullets. Then, the revolvers began to slow down until they came to a complete stop. Suddenly, two of the dragon's guns fired and destroyed both Garoozis and Axe Raider.

**Joey: 1150 - 850**

**Keith: 1100**

"No way!" Joey cried as he watched his monsters fade away. "That thing destroyed both my monsters!"

Keith chuckled. "Each of the Barrel Dragon's gun cannons attack with an attack strength of twenty-six hundred. Wheeler, it'll be pretty damn hard for you to get away from this one."

"One monster that can attack three times?" Yugi asked aloud to the others.

"What a card," Ryou agreed.

"There's got to be a way for Joey to get rid of that thing," Anzu said, although the worry was easy to hear in her voice.

"Interesting," Joey mumbled to himself. He drew a card. "In that case, I'm going to use this card!" He played the card on the field.

The familiar image of the Time Wizard appeared on the field in attack mode. _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-400._

Keith hissed as he grit his teeth. 'The Time Wizard?!'

"Joey's trump card has finally come out!" Anzu said with a big smile.

Yugi was smiling too. "If the Time Roulette works, the Barrel Dragon will turn to scrap!"

"That isn't the only card I'm going to play," Joey continued with a smirk on his face. "Now, I summon my Baby Dragon!" _LV-3 ATK-1200 DEF-700._ "With this combo, the Time Wizard will age my dragon into the Thousand Dragon. It'll be strong enough to destroy your machine." Joey squeezed his eyes shut for just a moment before they flashed open. "All right! Time Roulette!"

The Time Wizard held out its staff and the dial began to spin.

"If the Time Roulette lands on a skull, all of Joey's monsters will be destroyed," Yugi said seriously, "and his life points will be reduced by half their total attack power."

"Joey's taking a big gamble," Ryou added.

"Oh, please work," Anzu begged.

"Don't fail now," Tristan said.

'Come one, Time Wizard!' Joey thought.

Everyone kept their eyes on the dial as it began to slow.

Skull.

'It's stopping!' Joey thought as a bead of sweat slid down his face.

Castle.

Skull.

'Land on a skull!' Keith nearly prayed.

Skull.

It finally stopped.

Castle.

"All right!" Joey yelled.

The Time Wizard held its staff in the air and air above the field began to warp and glow. Before their eyes, the Barrel Dragons metal hide began to rust and its attack points dropped. _**LV-7 ATK-1800 DEF-1400.**_

Where the Barrel Dragon rusted and got weaker, the Baby Dragon's formed changed to that of the Thousand Dragon. _LV-7 ATK-2400 DEF-2000._

"Joey, now!" Yugi yelled down to him. "Attack!"

"All right!" Joey yelled. "Go get 'em!"

The Thousand Dragon sent of gust of air, breathing out of its nostrils, and destroyed the Barrel Dragon.

**Joey: 850**

**Keith: 1100 - 500**

"Ha, no more Barrel Dragon!" Joey yelled mockingly.

Keith chuckled. "You think so, Wheeler?" He reached for his face-down card. "I should have told you. I have the ultimate Machine card in my deck. You activated my trap!"

"A trap card?!" Joey asked in shock.

"That's right!" Keith yelled. "I activate my Time Machine trap card!"

The field covered in smoke as a big metal capsule appeared on the field. It looked like something in a mad scientist's laboratory in a science fiction movie.

"What's in that capsule?" Anzu asked, but, from their silence, she knew that none of them knew.

The doors to the capsule opened causing smoke to pour out.

'It's opening . . . ' Joey thought as he watched.

Finally, the smoke cleared and only Keith was happy to see the monster instead.

Keith's Barrel Dragon emerged from the capsule and, even worse, it had its original attack points. _LV-7 ATK-2600 DEF-2200._

"It's attack and defense points are back to normal," Yugi said when she noticed.

"What?!" Anzu cried.

"All right!" Keith yelled. "Barrel Dragon destroy his Thousand Dragon!"

The Barrel Dragon's revolvers began to spin. Once they had stopped, all three of the dragon's guns fired at the Thousand Dragon and destroyed it.

**Joey: 850 - 650**

**Keith: 500**

"What happened?" Joey asked weakly.

"Let me explain it you carefully, Wheeler," Keith said with a chuckle. "When one of my monsters is destroyed by my opponent's attack, my Time Machine card brings back that monster as it was one turn before and then makes it attack."

"So that's why Barrel Dragon's got all its points back," Tristan said.

"Joey's combo was defeated so easily by that card," Yugi said sadly.

"Keith really is a strong opponent," Ryou stated.

"Thanks to your duel with Bones," Keith started, "I know every monster in your deck. Even if you duel with everything you've got, you're just an amateur in with the big leagues."

'He easily broke through my strategy,' Joey thought desperately. He had been depending on that play to help him win the duel.

Keith pointed at Joey as he smirked. "Hurry and summon a monster so I can show just how strong my Machine deck really is."

Joey glared lightly as he drew a card. It wasn't that good. "I'll play this face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

Keith had a twisted smile as he drew a card. "If you're going to do that, then I'll play one in attack mode. I summon my Slot Machine." _LV-7 ATK-2000 DEF-2300._ "Now, I'll attack your monster with my Barrel Dragon!"

This time, only one of the dragon's guns fired. It destroyed Joey's monster Kojikocy. _LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1200._

"You're turn, Wheeler."

Joey drew a card and examined his hand. 'I already have my Red-Eyes in my hand, but, even if I attack his Slot Machine during this turn, it will just be destroyed by the Barrel Dragon during Keith's turn.' He stared down at his Red-Eyes card. 'I won't use my Red-Eyes like that.' Then he realized something. 'Wait a minute . . . '

"Joey," Anzu said worriedly.

"Keith's got him in a bind," Tristan said.

'Hold on, Joey,' Yugi thought. 'You can still turn this duel around.'

"I'll place one card face-down," Joey said as he placed the card. "And summon my Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" _LV-7 ATK-2400 DEF-2000._ "I'll destroy your Slot Machine with my dragon!"

The Red-Eyes shot a blast of fire at the Slot Machine and destroyed it.

**Joey: 650**

**Keith: 500 - 100**

"I end my turn."

"Even if that is the strongest monster in your deck, my Barrel Dragon will destroy it." Keith growled as he drew a card. "Barrel Dragon destroy his Red-Eyes!"

One of the Barrel Dragon's guns fired.

Joey smirked. "I use my face-down card." He flipped over the card, revealing it to the monster Copycat. _LV-5 ATK-0 DEF-100._ "This card can copy any card in your Graveyard. I'm going to use it as your Metalmorph trap card!"

A silver glow surrounded the Red-Eyes as its hide turned into metal, giving it a slightly different form.

"Allow me to present," Joey began with a smirk, "the Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!" _LV-8 ATK-2800 DEF-2400._

The Barrel Dragon's attack hit the dragon, but failed to destroy it, since it was now stronger than the Barrel Dragon. And since he attacked a stronger monster, he lost the difference in his life points. Which, unfortunately for him, was all he had.

**Joey: 650**

**Keith: 100 - 0**

"Yes!" Yugi yelled with a smile. "He turned the duel around with that Copycat card!"

'Impossible!' Keith thought. 'How could I lose to an amateur like him?!'

'In that duel of hope and despair,' Pegasus though as he watched Keith nearly have a panic attack, 'the Goddess of Victory has chosen "hope."'

"Joey!" Yugi, Anzu, Ryou, and Tristan all yelled from above.

Croquet threw his arm up as he stated. "The winner is Joseph Wheeler!"

"All right!" Joey yelled as he literally jumped for joy.

"Way to go, Joey!" Tristan yelled as he sprang onto the railing. Yugi stared at him with wide eyes, surprised at the move. Tristan leaned forward a little too much and would have fell forward if Yugi hadn't grabbed him and pulled him back.

Joey reached into his pocket and pulled the handkerchief that Mai had used to give him her card. 'I did it, Serenity, Mai.'

Keith interrupted all of them when he slammed his hands onto the screen in front of him. "This duel is invalid!"

Joey glared at him.

"What?!" Tristan yelled as he turned and glared down at Keith.

Even Anzu glared at him as she said, "Quit being such a sore loser!"

Keith pointed at Joey as he yelled, "The entrance card he has isn't his! In that case, he should be disqualified!"

Joey smirked lightly as he held up the card. "That's right. I couldn't find my card so Mai gave me hers." He looked at Keith with pure amusement. "Tell me, how did you know this wasn't my card?" When he saw Keith flinch he continued. "That sure is weird, if you ask me. How did you know it wasn't my card?!"

Keith grit his teeth, but didn't answer.

It was Pegasus who answered instead. "The answer is quite obvious. Bandit Keith, you stole Joey-boy's entry card."

"W-What? You asshole!" Joey yelled angrily.

"Is that true?!" Anzu yelled.

Tristan clenched his fists. "Then Keith's the one who should be disqualified!"

"There's no way I'd willingly give cards such as that to people like you, Keith," Pegasus continued. "And since I cannot allow something such as that I must declare this duel unfair." Opening his eyes for the first time since he had started to speak, he looked at Keith sharply.

"Unfair?!" Joey growled. It was more than unfair.

"Keith, you hide your three 7 Completed cards underneath your wristband so that you could use them whenever you wished." Pegasus closed his eyes. "I saw it with my own eyes, so you cannot claim innocence."

"Keith, you bastard," Joey growled at him.

"Remove him from my Kingdom! Pegasus said with joy as he smiled at Keith.

Two guards came up from behind Keith and forcibly dragged him from the room. He did not go quietly.

"Let me go!" he yelled as he struggled, but he couldn't get away. "Get your fucking hands off of me!"

Joey watched as Keith was towed away until he looked at Pegasus as he heard the man clap.

"Excellent duel, Joey-boy."

Joey glared at the man before looking away as he heard the familiar sound of a fight. By the time he looked, he saw Keith running back up the hallway toward him with the guards crumpled on the ground.

"Bastard," Joey growled as he thought Keith was going to attack him.

But Keith wasn't after him. Keith used the platform to jump off of and sprung toward Pegasus, yelling the man's name all the while. "Pegasus!"

He landed about eight feet and turned, pointing a gun toward Pegasus.

Or he would have, if someone wasn't in the way.

'When the hell did he get here?' Keith thought as Yuki stood in front of him, between him and Pegasus. But something was off about him. He turned to the balcony above, where Yuki had been standing during the duel.

Yuki was still there.

Eyes wide, he glanced back the Yuki on the balcony and the Yuki in front of him and realized that the Yuki in front of him wasn't actually Yuki.

The person in front of him had the same face as Yuki, but he was nearly twice as tall. He wore a pitch black cloak with a black long sleeved shirt and black pants. His feet were covered in black boots.

"You?!" Joey yelled. "What are you doing here?"

Pegasus stood from his seat and faced the strange man and his eyes were wide with shock . . . and fear. "You are . . . " He stopped as the man looked at him over his shoulder and giggled.

The man turned back to Keith and smiled sweetly. "I'm afraid I can't let you hurt Pegasus-san."

Keith stared at him for a few seconds before shaking his head slightly and glaring at him. "You had better move out of my way or I'll shoot you in the head." He lifted the gun until it was level with the middle of the man's head.

"You really shouldn't," the man said calmly. He didn't seem at all uneasy about the fact he was close to getting killed. "My brother won't be pleased if you did."

Keith snorted. "Fuck that," he said as he pulled the trigger.

The same second that he pulled the trigger, Keith fell.

A figure nearly identically to the man stood behind Keith. A sword was in his hand, the sword he had just used to stab Keith.

This new figure wore clothes that were pure white with not a single stain or mar on the fabric. He wore a cloak with a hood over his face, a white long sleeved shirt and matching pants, and white boots. He was a few inches shorter than the one in black.

The one in black was holding his hand to his wound. Black blood poured down his face, but he didn't seem to be in pain. With a smile, he turned and walked to Pegasus's chair, making Pegasus stumble away, and he stepped on a small switch on the floor.

The floor beneath Keith dropped down, like the trap door used in a play. Keith's body fell down the hole, which closed back after a few seconds.

The one in black turned to Pegasus. "Don't worry, he's just unconscious, not dead." He turned to the one in white. "Come on, Onii-sama, I want to go home!" (1) he called like a child.

Under their hood, the one in white nodded and turned away, sheathing the sword into the sheath at his waist. Strangely, the blade didn't have a drop of blood on it.

The one in black followed him, but froze just before leaving the room and turned to the gang on the balcony. "Sayonara, Yuki-san, Yugi-chan!" And with that, he walked away.

"What the hell was that?!" Joey yelled mimicking what he had yelled the last time they had seen the stranger in black.

No one else spoke for a while. Finally, Croquet broke the silence. "And now, only the final round is left. It will be Yugi Muto versus Joseph Wheeler. The duel shall begin in fifteen minutes."

Joey looked up at Yugi, who was looking right back at him. They didn't say anything, but they were both thinking the same thing.

'The time has come, Yugi . . . '

' . . . for the duel between Joey and me.'

INSERT LINE

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own, write, or speak the Japanese language.

**Notes:**

(1) Come on, big/older brother, I want to go home.

(2) Goodbye, Yuki, Yugi!


	17. A Heated Duel

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part one of the duel between Yugi and Joey.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 33 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

A Heated Duel

* * *

"Now that the finalists have been chosen," Croquet began in his usual drone, "the final round shall begin. Yugi Muto and Joseph Wheeler, please take your places on the dueling platform."

The two took their places with Yugi on the blue side and Joey on red.

Yugi stared across at Joey with a worried expression. She thought back to when she had found her grandfather's soul card long with Kaiba's and Mokuba's.

On the other side, Joey was thinking of what he was there for. Serenity. He remembered her face on the videotape. How sad she looked when she said goodbye. Then, he thought about Mai scolding him for crying.

"Who would have guessed that it would be Yugi and Joey at the finals?" Ryou said as the three stared down at their two friends.

"Yeah, but a win's a win," Tristan added. "They definitely won't hold back."

"They both know that Joey's going to get the prize money either way, no matter who wins," Anzu said, making Yuki look over at her curiously. "If Yugi wins, she'll give the money to him and go duel Pegasus, and if Joey wins, then he wins the money, but then there isn't anyone to save Grandpa and the others."

"What?" Yuki asked with wide eyes. "Why does anyone need saving?"

Tristan turned to Yuki and explained, "Pegasus took Yugi's grandfather's soul in order to blackmail Yugi to come here. He also took Kaiba's and Mokuba's souls as well. Pegasus won't release their souls unless Yugi can defeat Pegasus in a duel."

"That's why both the Kaiba brothers have gone missing?!" Yuki cried in shock. He had heard about the brothers' disappearance, but had thought that maybe the brothers had left secretly for a vacation, or something similar. Not being kidnapped or having their souls taken.

Ryou nodded. "Pegasus took their souls because he's trying to take over Kaiba Corp."

Yuki's eyes widened again and he looked down at the man who he had previously admired. 'How can such a man be so cruel?' He then thought of another question. "Why is it so important that Joey get the prize money?"

Anzu answered him. "Joey's little sister, Serenity, is going blind and Joey's needs the money to pay for an expensive operation that could giver her her sight back."

Yuki looked at Joey with admiration that he would work so hard for his sister. He smiled then. 'Like I would do anything for my sister.'

"Anyway," Anzu said to bring the topic of the conversation back to what she had originally been getting to, "why don't Joey just forfeit? Then they both win."

Ryou closed her eyes as she said, "You don't understand, Anzu." She opened her eyes and looked at Anzu seriously. "You're not a duelist, not really, so you wouldn't understand. Joey won't forfeit and neither of them will hold back. They'll duel as hard as they can no matter who wins."

"Well, that's just stupid!"

'Joey,' Yugi thought to herself worriedly.

That worry was plain on her face and even Joey could see it. "Yugi, you aren't gonna back out are you?"

Yugi gasped, surprised that he would say such a thing.

"Well?" Joey asked again.

Yugi looked down at the screen in front of her. "I don't know, but-"

"You have to, Yug'!" Yugi' wide eyes flashed up to him and Joey continued fiercely, "We decided that we were gonna duel to the end, no matter who are opponent is. Right?"

Yugi's hands clenched together and she squeezed her eyes shut. 'I . . . ' Then, she gasped and her eyes flew open as he felt light hands gently place themselves on her shoulders. She smiled slightly and as, out of the corner of her eyes, the transparent hands whose thumbs were softly rubbing her shoulders. _[Thank you.]_ The hands squeezed her shoulders and disappeared.

"Are you going ta duel?" Joey asked again, seeing that Yugi had been silent.

The Millennium Puzzle began to glow and, in a matter of seconds, the spirit was standing there with a serious expression. He nodded to Joey and said, "All right, Joey."

'Yugi,' Anzu thought worriedly.

Pegasus unfolded his legs and stood. "You two have come far. I admire that, as the host of Duelist Kingdom." He looked between the two challengers. "Duel until there are no regrets."

"Yug', I want ta thank ya, pal." He lifted his arms and spread them out to his sides. "I mean, a few months ago, would you honestly believe that I would make to the final round of one of the biggest tournaments of all time. It's all thanks to you."

The spirit smiled slightly. "Grandpa would be hurt to hear such words."

Joey chuckled in acknowledgement before continuing. "I seem to get it now." He closed his eyes. "Someday, I wanna have a real duel with ya, one where there's nothin' on the line. You're one of the strongest duelists I know, Yug', and I know I'll get better just by facin' you on." Joey smirked playfully. "Are ya ready?"

The spirit nodded.

'Joey's starting to get the instinct of a duelist,' Ryou thought as she gazed a Joey. 'The instinct to duel a stronger opponent.'

'This is very interesting," Pegasus thought happily. 'The best of friends facing one another, each having something on the line. I think this is going to be the greatest final ever.'

'Joey, I'm not going to hold back!' the spirit thought.

'Yug', I'm going to go all out!' Joey thought. 'Because you're my friend.'

"Duelist," Croquet stated, "begin!"

**Yugi: 2000**

**Joey: 2000**

The two drew their five cards and each cried out, "Let's duel!"

"I'll go first," the spirit said as he drew a card. "I summon the Celtic Guardian in attack mode." _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1200._

"Both Yugi and Joey want to save their family," Anzu said as her hand clenched. "So why . . . ?"

"That has nothing to do with it," Yuki said suddenly, making all three of them look at him. "I can see it in their eyes. Right now, their just duelists."

'What a natural and beautiful sight this is,' Pegasus thought. 'It's as if two wild beasts have been released.'

"All right, it's your turn, Joey."

Joey drew a card. "Here goes, Yug'!" he yelled as he played a card. "I summon Giltia the Dark Knight in attack mode." _LV-5 ATK-1850 DEF-1500._ "And I'll attack your Guardian with my Knight."

Giltia sent a blast of magic at the elf, destroying the monster.

**Yugi: 1550**

**Joey: 2000**

"What's wrong, Yug'?" Joey asked seriously. "Is that the best ya can do?"

"Joey's gotten better," Tristan commented.

"The duel has just begun," Ryou contradicted him. "Speaking of calm, Yugi's the one with the lead."

Anzu and Tristan both looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" Anzu asked.

"Look at her eyes." The two turned back to Joey. "She's hiding her fighting will, while observing Joey."

'If this was the old Joey,' the spirit thought as he stared at Joey, 'he'd duel with raw strength. But this isn't the old Joey. He's learned against just relying on pure strength. It's more important to observe him for now.' He looked at his hand for a moment before looking up at Joey. "Joey?"

Joey's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"This is Duel Monsters, so it can be dangerous. This game is about the balance between Magic, Trap, and Monster cards. Whoever achieves that will be the winner."

"I've already know that, Yug'," Joey said, slightly irritated that the spirit was telling him things he already knew.

The spirit smiled slightly. "Be careful. Don't use up your Monster cards."

"All right, Yug'," Joey said. "Whatever you say." The words sounded like he was joking but he took the spirit's words seriously.

"Now, my turn." The spirit drew a card. "I summon Gaia the Fierce Knight." _LV-7 ATK-2300 DEF-2100. _"Gaia, destroy his Giltia the Dark Knight."

Gaia's horse surged toward Giltia and the knight drove its spire into the monster.

**Yugi: 1550**

**Joey: 2000 - 1550**

"Now you're back, Yug'!" Joey said as he noticed the fire in the spirit's eyes finally show. "But I'm not the same as the last time we dueled." He drew a card. "I'll summon my Armored Lizard in defense mode." _LV-4 ATK-1500 DEF-1200._

'Joey's trying to lure me into dueling harder?' the spirit thought. He smirked. "As you wish."

"What's Joey gonna do?" Tristan asked.

"He's thinking," Ryou answered.

'I see," Pegasus thought with a chuckle. 'It's your turn, Yugi-girl.'

"What's wrong, Yug'?" Joey asked with a smirk. "It's your move."

"Right." The spirit drew a card. "I'll play my Summoned Skull in attack mode." _LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-1200._

'All right!' Joey thought.

"Now, I'll use my Summoned Skull to destroy your Armored Lizard!"

The Summoned Skulls sparked electricity as it built up its attack. Then, it unleashed a blast of electricity, similar to a blast of lightning, directly at the Armored Lizard and the monster disappeared.

"With that, I'll end my turn."

"That's what Joey doing," Ryou said in realization

"What? That wasn't a trick," Tristan said. "Yugi just had a stronger monster."

Ryou shock her head slowly. "No, there's more to it than that." She looked at Tristan. "When Joey duels Yugi, he'll want to keep his stronger cards for later. He knew that Yugi would summon a stronger monster. That's why he played the Armored Lizard. It's better to lose a weaker monster than a stronger one."

"Joey," Anzu murmured as all three looked down.

After the Armored Lizard had been destroyed, Joey had closed his eyes. Now, he opened them with a smile and said, "I knew you were going to play the Summoned Skull. I've been waiting for you to play that card. Yugi, the balance of Magic, Trap, and Monster cards are the key. You had best remember that!"

The spirit's eyes narrowed slightly, like a teacher hearing his student teach him.

"My move," Joey said as he drew a card. "I summon the Flame Swordsman in attack mode." _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1600._

'What are you doing, Joey?' the spirit thought.

"What are you doing, Joey?" Tristan asked, thinking that Joey had screwed up.

Ryou leaned forward and said, "No, look."

"Now, I think I'll play my handy Shield and Sword magic card," Joey said with a smirk as he held up the card.

"What?" the spirit said, surprised and not having expected such a card.

Pegasus smirked where he sat. 'Are you going to use that here?'

Anzu gasped as she realized the significance of that magi card.

"Now," Ryou explained, "the both monsters' attack and defense points will switch, making the Flame Swordsman strong enough to destroy the Summoned Skull."

The Flames Swordsman faded from view slightly as it points switched. _**LV-5 ATK-1600 DEF-1800.**_

The same thing happened to the Summoned Skull. _**LV-6 ATK-1200 DEF-2500.**_

"Even though, my Flame Swordsman is weaker now," Joey said with a triumphant smile, "it's stronger than your Summoned Skull. Now, Flame Swordsman, destroy the Summoned Skull!"

The warrior's sword erupted in fire and it charged at the weakened Summoned Skull before it slashed the monster in two.

**Yugi: 1550 - 1150**

**Joey: 1550**

The spirit remained perfectly calm. "So you used the Armored Lizard to lure out my Summoned Skull."

"Yug', to beat you," Joey said with a smile, "I'm going to have ta destroy one monster at a time."

"You certainly have improved, Joey," the spirit said, his face firm. "Your use of the Shield and Sword was very interesting."

"Joey's gotten good at this," Tristan said.

"He's more mature than I thought he was," Ryou agreed. "If Yugi keeps this up, she might lose."

Pegasus chuckled lightly. 'They both know what the other is thinking; they each other's tactics. It is most certainly a duel to watch.'

"Come one, it's time to get serious, Yug'!" Joey said seriously with a small smirk.

"I have been serious since the beginning," the spirit said calmly.

Joey leaned forward as he yelled. "Then come on! It's your turn!"

"All right," the spirit said as he drew a card. "I summon m Curse of Dragon into the field in attack mode." _LV-5 ATK-2000 DEF-1500._

The dragon floated down until it was suspended beside Gaia the Fierce Knight.

Joey's teeth clenched. He knew what was coming next.

"Next, I'll use Polymerization to fuse my two monsters to summon Gaia the Dragon Champion!" _LV-7 ATK-2600 DEF-2100._

Gaia sprang off his horse and, with a leap, jumped onto the Curse of Dragon's back. Gaia horse reared onto its back legs and neighed as it disappeared.

Joey flinched at the sight of the new monster.

"Now, Gaia, destroy Joey's Flame Swordsman!"

**Yugi: 1150**

**Joey: 1550 – 550**

"That was an excellent play," Ryou said, making Anzu look at her. "Yugi has been observing Joey carefully. I guess she is serious about this."

"Joey would rather she was serious than just going easy on him," Tristan said, looking at the girl as well.

"No," Ryou said as she slowly shook her head. "That's not what I meant."

Anzu tilt her head curiously. "Then what did you mean?"

"Those two duel as if they are animals fighting on instincts."

That made Anzu look at Ryou skeptically, about having their friends compared to animals. "But how can that be? That's Yugi and Joey, not some animals! They don't _have_ to duel!"

Ryou sighed softly but she answered, only saying three words. "They _are_ duelists."

Pegasus chuckled to himself, having "overheard" their conversation above using the power of his Millennium Eye. 'That's right. Once on stage, you must fight until your opponent falls. That's the law of the duelist.'

"What now, Joey?" the spirit asked. "You want to destroy my Dragon Champion?"

'Come on, Joey,' Joey thought to himself as he tried to keep his panic from taking over. He knew that such a thing would ruin him in a duel, especially against the ever-calm Yugi. 'I need to be serious now.' He looked down at his hand. 'Right now, all I need ta worry about is beatin' Yugi's Dragon Champion.' He grit his teeth and looked up at the offending monster. 'Gaia the Dragon Champion has twenty-six hundred attack points and my strongest monster, the Red-Eyes Black Dragon, won't stand a chance against it. But, without it, my chance of winning is almost . . . '

'That's what makes him nervous,' Pegasus thought, amused. 'Joey-boy is using all his might to defeat Yugi-girl's Dragon Champion. In other words, it'll be impossible unless he's got what it takes.' The man's eyes narrowed as he gazed at Joey. 'What will he do?'

'If I just attack with my Red-Eyes Yugi will destroy it in a heartbeat. If I use a magic card to make my Red-Eyes stronger than the Dragon Champion, then I'll hopefully be able to destroy it.' Joey looked up at Gaia.

'Joey, I will not lose once I begin,' the spirit thought. 'I will block your attacks in every way that I can. What will he do next?'

'What now?' Joey thought to himself. Steeling himself, Joey drew a card. 'The Copycat card?' He gasped lightly and looked from the Copycat to his hand. 'If I use with Copycat with this card then . . . then . . . ' He looked up at the spirit with a fierce expression.

The spirit did not fail to notice it either. His expression slacked slightly as he tried to figure out what Joey's new demeanor could mean.

'Guess what, Yug'?" Joey asked with such excitement like he had won the lottery. "I think I'm a genius! I'm about to destroy your Dragon Champion."

"What?" the spirit asked, surprised by Joey's words and his body language.

"Joey's about to attack," Ryou said, sounding slightly confused.

"First, I'll summon the Red-Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode!" _LV-7 ATK-2400 DEF-2000. _"Next, I'm gonna use my Graverobber trap card to steal a card from your graveyard. And I got my eyes on your Summoned Skull."

"No way!" the spirit cried out as the Summoned Skull appeared on Joey's side of the field.

"Now, I use my Copycat ta copy one of ya cards!" _LV-5 ATK-0 DEF-100._

The spirit gasped and stared at Joey wide-eyed.

"It's too late to be surprised, Yug'," Joey said with a smirk. "I'm using the Copycat to copy your Polymerization card."

"My Polymerization?" the spirit asked as he realized what monster Joey was about to summon.

"That's right," Joey said. "I've never used it before, but I've seen you use plenty of times."

"Finally, I use my Copycat-Polymerization to fuse my Red-Eyes Black Dragon with your Summoned Skull to form the Black Skull Dragon." _LV-9 ATK-3200 DEF-2500._

The Summoned Skull and Red-Eyes both glowed a bright gold before the two golden lights melded into one. The light dimmed, revealing the dragon from the Yugi's and Joey's duel with the Paradox Brothers.

Pegasus started clapping and said happily. "Beautiful. Excellent. Superb."

"Black Skull Dragon," Joey yelled to the beast, "destroy Gaia the Dragon Champion!"

The dragon opened its maw and built up a massive fireball which it launched at the Dragon Champion, destroyed the rider and its steed.

**Yugi: 1150 - 550**

**Joey: 550**

"All right!" Joey yelled, serious but happy. "I just destroyed one of the strongest monsters in your deck! I just destroyed your Dragon Champion!"

Joey watched as the spirit looked up at him, but didn't say a word.

That wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for.

"I told you I would beat 'em all, Yug'," he said to try to get some kind of real response. Still, nothing. "Yug', I'm beginning to realize the fun of a real duel."

The spirit's eyes narrowed as he chuckled. "Yes, this is a real duel, Joey."

"Oh," Anzu moaned sadly, "what's going to happen in this duel?"

"Only they know," Tristan said seriously without looking at her.

"Make sure you remember, Joey," the spirit yelled with a smirk, "this duel has just begun!"

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Notes: **

(1) On the show, it says that Joey's life points go down to 750, but, unless I am forgetting something, it should be 550. Yugi attacked with 2600 Gaia and destroyed Joey's 1600 Flame Swordsman. 2600 – 1600 = 1000. Is there something I'm not getting or is it just another creator's mistake?


	18. Dark Sage

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part two of the duel between Yugi and Joey.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 34 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Dark Sage

* * *

**Yugi: 1150 - 550**

**Joey: 550**

"What an exciting duel," Pegasus said slowly. 'Yugi-girl's strategy and Joey-boy's strength, but now Joey-boy is using strategy. What are you going to do, Yugi-girl?'

"It's Yugi's turn now," Anzu said as she watched for the spirit to draw a card.

"There's no way Yugi's gonna give up," Tristan said as he watched the spirit as well. It's like Yugi said, the duel's just started."

Taking his eyes away from Joey and his dragon, the spirit drew a card and hummed softly as he saw what it was.

"You gonna give up, Yug'?" Joey asked once he noticed that the spirit was staring at the card.

With a chuckle, the spirit looked up at Joey and said, "I summon my Dark Magician in attack mode." _LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2100._

Joey smiled slightly as the sight of the signature monster. "I was wonderin' when he was gonna show up, but even he can't beat my Black Skull Dragon."

"Yes, I know," the spirit said softly.

"When facing a monster with more attack points," Joey recited from one of the many times Yugi had helped him learn more about strategy, "you make yourself a target if you summon a monster with less attack points." He pointed at the spirit as he smiled like a student catching his teacher breaking one of their own rules. "That's what you told me."

"Joey," the spirit began with a knowing smile, "I told you that the basis of Duel Monsters relies on the balance of Monster, Trap, and Magic cards."

Joey's eyes widened and he staggered back a step as he realized what his friend was saying. "Don't tell me . . . "

"That's right. I play the magic card Magical Hats to conceal my Magician!"

The familiar black hat appeared on the field and covered the Dark Magician. Then, the hat split, forming three other identical hats side-by-side on the field.

"The Magical Hats is one of Yugi's trump cards!" Tristan said.

"Right," Ryou agreed. "Yugi has turned the tide and won a lot of duels because of that card."

'You've used this trick before,' Pegasus thought. 'Show me your best, Yugi-girl.'

"And with that, I end my turn." The spirit smirked slightly as he said, "Joey, which hat do you think the Dark Magician is hiding in?"

'Damn,' Joey swore to himself. 'I was hoping I could win this _before_ he drew the Magical Hats. I'll find his Dark Magician eventually, but it could take a while and it will be annoying. Which one is it in?' He stared at the hats for a while, as if they would reveal which one hid the Dark Magician if he stared them down. Finally, he squeezed his shut as she grew frustrated and yelled, "I guess I'll have ta take 'em down one at a time!" He opened his eyes. "Black Skull Dragon, attack the second hat from the left."

The dragon built up another fireball and fired it at hat number two. Once the smoke from the blast cleared, he could see the empty spot where the hat had previously been. He had guessed wrong.

"It appears you were mistaken," the spirit said with a smirk. "Better luck next turn."

'Now there are three hats to choose from,' Joey thought.

"Joey's taking longer and longer to decide," Tristan said.

"So he has a strategy then," Ryou said. "Is there a trap?"

"Joey, you are going to destroy my hats one by one, correct?" the spirit asked. "What now?"

Joey chuckled lightly as he narrowed his eyes. "If I get it right and destroy the Dark Magician, you'll lose the rest of your life points. It'd be a shame to end the duel so soon." He drew a card. "I summon Garoozis in attack mode and end my turn." _LV-5 ATK-1800 DEF-1500._

"What are you doing?" the spirit asked, confused as to why Joey would summon the monster, especially in attack mode.

"I know Garoozis has less attack points than your Dark Magician, but I want ta this duel goin'." Joey shrugged. "I can destroy your Dark Magician at any time." He smirked. "Come on, Yug'!"

"What's with Joey?" Anzu asked worriedly.

"He's trying to lure Yugi into attacking him," Ryou said confidently. "If Yugi attacks Garrozis with the Dark Magician this turn, Joey can destroy Magician on his next turn."

"What is it?" Joey called to the spirit when he didn't draw a card for his turn. "Come on, Yug', it's your turn!"

'Joey, I'm afraid I won't fall for your trap,' the spirit thought, amused as he drew a card. "I'll place this card into one of the Magical Hats and end my turn."

Joey groaned softly. Now he had another thing to worry about. Now, only one of the hats was empty. The other two either had the Dark Magician or the spirit's face-down card. He rest his head in his right hand and sighed. 'Knowing Yug', the other card is probably a trap card.' He looked up to the spirit's impassive expression.

'Joey suspects that my face-down card is a trap,' the spirit thought as his and Joey's eyes locked. 'Do you still have the courage to attack?'

'Damn,' Joey swore to himself. 'I'm goin' ta have ta just risk attackin'.' He drew a card. "Black Skull Dragon, attack the middle hat!"

The dragon fired its fireball at the third hat from the left. The smoke cleared away, revealing nothing left behind. It was last empty hat.

Pegasus chuckled lightly. 'Knowing your opponent is like having him on your hands. The problem is the two remaining hats. No matter which hat Joey-boy hits, there will be a big change in this duel.'

"What a great battle of minds," Ryou sighed as her hands clenched at her sides.

"I didn't really think Joey would actually _think_ about Yugi's cards," Anzu said, her shock clear as day.

"If this was the same Joey that came over on that ship, he wouldn't have," Ryou said, "but Joey has improved on his dueling skills quite a bit."

"There are two hats left, Joey," the spirit said calmly, a slightly arrogant smile on his face. "One contains the Dark magician, the other a bluff."

Joey smirked like someone finding a juicy secret directly from its source. "That that other card _is_ a trap card."

One corner of the spirit's mouth went up as he chuckled. "Attack and find out." He drew a card. "I end my turn."

"I ain't gonna run away," Joey said fiercely. "No matter what happens, 'cause I'm not facing just any ordinary duelist." He drew a card. "All right, Black Skull Dragon, attack the first hat!"

No one had their eyes away from the dragon as it fired its attack at the first hat. Once more the smoke cleared; however, unlike the other two times, there was something in the smoke. A _very _familiar symbol.

"You found my trap, the Spellbinding Circle!" the spirit said with a smirk.

The magical seal flew toward the Black Skull Dragon and wrapped itself around the beast, incasing it in its magic and lowering the dragon's attack points. _**LV-9 ATK-2500 DEF-2500.**_

"Man!" Joey cried as he watched the dragon get weaker. "My attack didn't work!" He looked down at the screen and said, "I had better switch Garoozis into defense mode just incase." He looked up at the spirit. "Now, your turn, Yug'."

"Yugi's not an easy person to beat," Anzu said slowly.

"But Joey's gotten good too," Tristan argued as he looked at the girl.

"Yes," Ryou agreed, "even thought Joey's attack didn't work like he had hoped, he's used up all of Yugi's hats. Yugi should have the advantage, but . . . "

"But what?" Tristan asked.

"But the problem _is_ not being able to carry out a successful attack."

'What do I do now?' Joey thought as he clenched his teeth together.

'Good, Joey has no fear of his opponents,' the spirit thought as he watched Joey's worried but not scared expression, 'and he's not having any doubts. He is remaining clam in this vital duel.' "Joey, you are the perfect opponent for me."

Hiding the Item behind his hair, the Millennium Eye glowed slightly as Pegasus drew upon its magic. 'This duel is now a battle of strength. I'm looking foreword to the end result.'

'I do not have time to waste in this duel,' the spirit thought, 'I need to finish this game.' Suddenly, he pointed at the dragon in front of him and said, "I promise you this, Joey! I shall destroy your Black Skull Dragon!

Joey's eyes widened at the sudden proclamation. He only paused for just a second before he narrowed his eyes and said, "Bring it on."

The spirit drew a card and he chuckled (which made Joey flinch) as he saw what it was. "Are you ready, Joey?"

Joey just stared at him, braced for the hell he knew was coming for him.

"The card I drew is . . . " the spirit, his expression calm and collected, turned the card in his hand to show to Joey, " . . . the Book of Secret Arts. This magic card will increase my Magician's attack and defense points by three hundred points."

He played the card on the field and the Dark Magician flew out from the only remaining Magical Hat. A book appeared in front of the Magician, who appeared to skim the book quickly before it disappeared. _**LV-7 ATK-2800 DEF-2400.**_

"Now, my Dark Magician," the spirit called to his monster, "destroy the Black Skull Dragon!"

The Dark Magician thrust the end of its staff at the dragon and a blast of black magic erupted from the jewel at the end and shot toward the Black Skull Dragon. The dragon gave off a pain roar was it was destroyed.

**Yugi: 550**

**Joey: 550 – 250**

With his eyes closed, the spirit said, "Your Black Skull Dragon is no more."

Pegasus laughed outright as he clapped. "Excellent work, Yugi-girl!"

'Yug', you're too strong,' Joey thought as a bead of sweat dripped down his face. 'I still can't beat you.'

'Joey,' the spirit thought, 'this is the proof of our friendship. We did our best against one another. That's our duel, right?'

"Joey," Tristan said, quite enough that only Anzu, Ryou, and Yuki could hear him, "it's good enough that you made it this far—"

"I don't know."

Tristan looked toward Ryou, who had interrupted him.

"What's the matter?" Anzu asked as she looked at the other girl as well.

"This duel isn't over yet. Neither of them are going to give up."

'I've worked so hard,' Joey thought, 'but I still can't beat her.' His eyes squeezed shut as he thought desperately, 'Damn, what should I do?' He could still hear Serenity's voice in his head.

"_I'm sending this video just so you don't forget your little sister's face. Actually, I didn't want to have to talk to you through the video, I wanted to see you in person. I wanted to see your face again one last time. It seems like I'm running out of time. I was hoping to see you once more before . . . well . . . uh . . . you understand. Bye-bye brother."_

'That's right, you're waiting for me.' His eyes opened and his face hardened as he looked up at the spirit. 'I can't lose no matter what!' His hand slammed down onto his face and he slowly drew a card.

The spirit's head titled slightly as he watched Joey gasp at the card he drew. 'What card did he draw?'

Joey looked up at him with a smirk. "Now the real duel begins, Yug'! I play Baby Dragon in attack mode!" _LV-3 ATK-1200 DEF-700._ "And I'll place this card face-down. Your turn."

'Could that card be the Time Wizard?' the spirit thought. 'If he uses the Time Wizard, he'll be able to summon the Thousand Dragon. But I'll destroy it before he can!' He drew a card. "Dark Magician, destroy his Baby Dragon."

"To bad, Yug', but I'm afraid ya just walked into a trap," Joey said with a smile.

"What?" he cried in shock.

"I activate Kunai with Chain, and give it to my Garoozis." _**LV-5 ATK-2500 DEF-1500.**_

The weapon appeared before Garoozis and the monster grasped it before throwing the weapon at the Dark Magician. The chain wrapped around the magician, pinning its arms to its sides. Leaving it unable to attack.

'He knew that I would be expecting the Time Wizard so he played a trap instead,' the spirit thought.

'How childish, Yugi-girl,' Pegasus. 'You should know better to fall for such as obvious trap.'

"The time has come, Yug'," Joey said with a smirk.

The spirit's own smirk rivaled his own. "That's right, Joey."

"Yug'?"

The spirit blinked, surprised slightly by Joey's tone. "What is it?"

Joey smiled. "No complaints, no matter who wins."

The spirit smiled back with a nod. "Right."

'Yugi, Joey,' Anzu thought worriedly

"I've come this far," Joey continued. "I know I'm good, but the duel isn't over yet. I'll work harder next time." He looked away, glancing to his deck. "I won't regret it if I lose, since it's you." He drew a card. "I did it!" he yelled suddenly, as he leaned back and smiled a big smile. "I drew the one card that I need to win!"

"You mean you drew . . . ?" He didn't even have to finish his question, he already knew.

"That's right!" Joey answered anyway. "I play the Time Wizard!" _LV-2 ATK-500 DEF-400. _"Ya know, it's kinda ironic that I'm gonna win this duel with the card _you_ gave me."

_Yugi reached into the gold box that once contained the shattered Millennium Puzzle, but now held a new treasure, her deck. "Add this to your deck," she said as she gave the single card she pulled out to Joey. "It can be helpful in a tight spot."_

_"Really? I'll take it, thanks!"_

"Ya know, this card has gotten me out of trouble more times than I can count," Joey said with a smile. "Without it, I wouldn't have even gotten here. So, thank you." Joey suddenly smirked. "And now, it's gotten save me again. Time Wizard, Time Roulette!"

The arrow on the Time Wizard's staff began to spin. Everyone watched as the arrow finally started to slow down.

Skull.

Skull.

Castle.

Then, when everyone thought it was going to stay there, it moved.

Skull.

Skull.

It paused for a moment, before it moved one last time.

Castle.

"All right, it worked!" Joey yelled.

The spirit's eyes narrowed.

The Time Magician disappeared and the Baby Dragon began to glow as it morphed into the Thousand Dragon. _LV-7 ATK-2400 DEF-2000._

"And not only did my Dragon get stronger," Joey said in a mocking tone, "your Magician got weaker."

The aged chains that had bound the Dark Magician broke away, as they could no longer hold themselves together. The normally robust monster was hunched over as it floated in the air. It once purple hair was now gray. _**LV-7 ATK-100 DEF-0.**_

"Look at the Dark Magician," Anzu said, shocked at the monsters new appearance.

"The Time Wizard turned it into a sickly old man," Tristan said with wide eyes. "Does this mean Joey wins?"

Joey, meanwhile, was staring to tear up. He wiped his face as he thought, 'I can't believe it! I actually beat Yug'! All I have to do is attack, and I win!' With happiness shining in every word, Joey yelled, "All right, Thousand Dragon, destroy her Dark Magician!"

The Thousand Dragon sent a huge gust of air from its nostril toward the Dark Magician, who could do nothing to defend himself.

"I play Makiu," the spirit's voice rang out, "the Magical Mist."

A mist spread across the field, eliminating the Thousand Dragon's attack as it touch it.

"No way," Pegasus said aloud as he sat foreword in shock.

The four above were just as surprised.

"What's going on?" Yuki asked with wide eyes.

"How did ya play a magic card while it's still my turn?" Joey asked in shock.

"Joey, the Baby Dragon wasn't the only one affected by the Time Wizard," the spirit said seriously.

"What do ya mean?"

"Magicians are being whose magic grows stronger as they age, and you just aged my Magician by one thousand years." The Dark Magician began to glow. "My magician is about to become a mage." The glow faded, revealing a new monster. "Behold, the Dark Sage." _LV-9 ATK-2800 DEF-3200._ "My Sage has developed his magic to the point where I am allowed to play one magic card from my deck during everyone of your turns as well as everyone of mine. When it's my turn, I will draw my magic card."

The spirit leaned foreword, making his bangs cover his eyes. He slowly reached for his deck. "Joey, it's my turn." As he raised the card, he looked up at Joey. He could feel Yugi's sadness in his mind, and it was _both_ of tears that built in _their_ eyes. Surprising many of them, tears were already in his eyes. "You fought a valiant duel, my friend, and this is the hardest move I've ever had to make." _They_ clenched _their_ eyes shut, the movement making the tears slide down _their_ face. _Their_ eyes flashed open as _they_ said firmly, "But this ends now."

Joey gasped.

"Using my Dark Sage's ability, I play Monster Reborn to bring the Black Skull Dragon back from the Graveyard!" _LV-9 ATK-3200 DEF-2500._

Joey's hand which held Hand clenched shut and a single tear landed on the screen. He blinked to get rid of the remaining tears in his eyes. With a smile, he said, "Come on, Yug'!"

_Their_ eyes narrowed as _they_ hesitated for just a moment. "Black Skull Dragon, destroy the Thousand Dragon!"

The Black Skull Dragon charged up its attack and fired at the Thousand Dragon, destroying it.

**Yugi: 550**

**Joey: 250 – 0 **

"They're more than meets the eye," Yuki said amazement.

Ryou nodded. "They're real duelists."

Anzu, started to cry. "I understand, now, why they dueled." She wiped her eyes as she spoke.

Pegasus closed his eyes. 'An excellent duel, Yugi-girl.' He stood from his chair and walked out the door that was behind the chair. 'But I will defeat you.'

"The winner of the Duelist Kingdom Tournament . . . " Croquet announced, "is Yugi Muto!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "The duel between Master Pegasus and Yugi Muto shall occur in one hour's time."

* * *

Yugi couldn't help but stare as Joey held out his entry card to her.

"Take it, Yug'," he said. "It belongs to you."

Anzu, Tristan, and Ryou all gasped behind Yugi. Even little Yuki, who stood a little further away, gasped as well.

With a smile, Yugi shook her head. "You keep it Joey. I'm here to defeat Pegasus and save Grandpa and the Kaiba brothers." She tilt her head slightly as she said, "I thought you were going to use the money for Serenity's operation?"

"Yeah, but . . . " he couldn't finish as his shoulders started to shake.

"Yugi," Anzu said with a smile. "Don't tease him."

"Here goes, Joey," Tristan said softly.

"Now, Serenity's eyes can be cured," Anzu added.

Finally, Joey couldn't hold his sobs in anymore. They watched as great, big, fat tears began to pour down Joey's face. Suddenly, Joey wrapped his arms around Yugi and spun her around. "Thank you! Thank you, Yug'!" He plopped Yugi back down and bent down so his face was right at hers. "You have to beat Pegasus."

Yugi closed her eyes as she nodded. As she opened her eyes, she felt the pressure of he spirit in the back of her. She smiled slightly as she thought, _[Are you ready?]_

She felt him nod.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	19. Yugi vs Pegasus

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part one of the duel between Yugi and Pegasus.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 35 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Yugi vs. Pegasus

* * *

Yugi stood before the door to the lower level of the dueling room and sighed heavily. 'This is it. Next is Pegasus.' Looking down at her deck in her right hand, she flipped through the cards almost lazily, even though she was serious. Finally, she stopped halfway through the deck when she reached her beloved Dark Magician. Tucking the rest of her cards behind the spellcaster, she stared at the card. 'I'm counting on you, my trump card.'

_**[ . . . ]**_

Yugi blinked as she felt the spirit's presence move closer to the front of her mind. He didn't say any words to her, but he didn't need to. He was telling her that he was there too, there to help her save her grandfather.

_[Soon, all this will be over and we can go back home.]_ Out of all her time on the island, Yugi had not felt as homesick as she did in that moment, when she was so close to being able to leave.

_**[Yes, home.]**_

Yugi smiled as they each thought of the Game Shop. That small but warm building which had been her home since she was small. She was surprised by how much the spirit missed it as well. Had he thought of it as home too?

_**[Yes, I miss our home.]**_

Yugi's hands tightened as she felt despair for the only thing she missed more than being home. Her grandfather.

_**[Hush now,]**_the spirit said in a voice softer than she had ever heard him. _**[Do not be sad. Grandfather would be upset to see you so. Hush now.]**_

Yugi sniffled lightly and couldn't help but think on what he had said to her once. Although, they had not known it at the time, it was one of their last conversations together.

"_Yugi, I want you to listen to me now," Grandpa said seriously, which made the smile which had adorned Yugi's face drop as she focused on the man. "When you become better at Duel Monsters, you will always be in the spotlight. But if you lose the path to who you are, all you will face is defeat." He looked down at his deck, on the top of which sat Exodia the Forbidden One. Vaguely, she saw Yugi nod in front of him. "Yugi," he said suddenly, making Yugi jump, "you must face your heart in time of pain." He closed his eyes and smiled at his granddaughter. "If you can do that, then you'll win."_

_[I will!]_ she cried out to herself, not even noticing she was sending her thoughts to the spirit. _[I'll remember! I promise!]_

_**[We will,]**_ the spirit amended softly, making Yugi smile.

Yugi wiped the tears from her eyes, placed her deck in a pocket on the inside of her jacket, and heaved open the door to see Joey, Anzu, Tristan, Ryou, and Yuki, who stood slightly to the side, all standing there with smiles.

"Yugi," Anzu said softly as Yugi walked toward them.

"Looks like it's time, Yug'," Joey said with a smile.

"Everyone is here waiting for you," Ryou added as she smiled.

"Yeah!" Tristan cried out. "We're not going anywhere!"

"Tristan," Anzu scolded, "don't yell."

"Be quiet, woman, I'm here for my friend!"

"Woman?!" Anzu yelled in anger.

Slowly, Yuki walked up to Yugi and, while they ignored the arguing in front of them, said, "I hope you win, Yugi."

"Thank you, Yuki." As she said the words, they felt all wrong in her mouth. As though she shouldn't be saying them.

"They told me . . . " he paused before continuing, "why you were here. About your grandfather and the Kaibas."

"Oh," she said softly as she looked away from him. She couldn't figure out why he was getting to.

"No, no!" he said hastily as he held up his face. "I-I didn't mean to offend you. I think you're very brave to do this."

Yugi smiled softly at him, making the boy smile back slowly.

"Yeah!" Joey suddenly yelled, making the two jump, having ignored what the others had been doing. "Now Yug' gonna save Grandpa!"

Yugi nodded as she added, "And Kaiba and Mokuba."

"Eh, can't Pegasus keep Kaiba . . . "

"Joey!"

"Yugi Muto," Croquet's voice interrupted them all, "it is time to begin. Please enter the duel ring."

The Millennium Puzzle around her neck began to glow around her neck, and Yugi felt the spirit's presence gently take control of her body while she stayed in the passenger seat.

Opening his eyes, the spirit thought fiercely, 'Here we go, Pegasus.'

The spirit turned and walked around to the blue side of the platform.

"Good luck, Yugi!" Tristan yelled as the spirit reached the platform.

"Come on!" Anzu joined in.

"Let em see what ya got, Yug'!" Joey yelled as he made rude gestures. "Kick his kidnappin' ass!"

"Joey, if you swear one more time I swear . . ."

The doors to the red side of the platform opened and Pegasus elegantly walked out.

'Finally,' the spirit thought, 'we have to duel Pegasus.'

Two of Pegasus's employees followed the man. They each held a cushion in their arms. Pegasus stopped shortly before reaching the platform and chuckled.

The spirit held his deck as he thought, 'Heart of the Cards, I now face my greatest opponent. Please, guide me.'

Pegasus chuckled again before he motioned to the man to the right to move foreword. The man walked to stand just slightly behind Pegasus. He held out the cushion, on which sat Pegasus's deck. Pegasus calmly picked up his deck before walking the rest of the way to the platform.

"Yugi-girl," Pegasus began in that same mocking tone, "you truly are a splendid duelist to have made it this far."

"Pegasus!" the spirit yelled angrily, hearing Yugi's calming 'voice' in the back of his mind. "Swear to me that when I win, you shall release my grandfather's soul!"

"Of course!" Pegasus said easily. "I am a man of my word."

"And also, you must release the souls of Seto and Mokuba Kaiba!"

"Really?" Pegasus asked as if all this amused him. "Even Kaiba? I would think you would hate him after what he did."

"I am a man of my word," the spirit said, mocking Pegasus. "I made a promise that I plan to keep."

_Mokuba clenched his eyes and hands shut as he fought off tears. "How's that possible?" he whispered to himself before he turned to the duel platform, where the spirit stood waiting. "But what about me?!" he cried._

"_Don't be so frightened," the spirit said softly. "I _will_ defeat Pegasus!"_

'I made a promise to Mokuba,' the spirit thought. 'I promised him to reunite him with his brother.'

"Oh," Pegasus said slowly, as if he had just realized something, "I see. A promise to Mokuba."

The spirit clenched his teeth. 'He read my mind?'

"Okay, I swear," Pegasus said. "If you manage to defeat me in this duel, I shall release their souls." Pegasus held up the soul cards of Kaiba and Mokuba.

"Is Yugi going to be okay?" Ryou asked worriedly as she gazed at Yugi. Then she turned her attention to Pegasus. "She has to defeat the power of Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"Course Yug'll be fine." Joey turned to Ryou with a 'duh' look. He looked back at Pegasus. "Yug's gonna beat Pegasus's fancy butt!"

"That's right!" Anzu agreed with a smile as she turned to Tristan. "Isn't that right, Tristan?"

Surprisingly, Tristan didn't a say a word.

"I take it that ya got somethin' ta say, Tristan?" Joey accused with a light glare.

Tristan quietly turned to Joey with an offended glare. "Think about it! Pegasus isn't exactly playing fair! He's got three hostages to use against Yugi. Not to mention the fact that, I don't know . . ." be paused for a moment before crying out, "he can read Yugi's mind!"

"Pegasus took Grandpa's soul," Anzu began, "to get Yugi to come here."

"As for the 'mind readin','" Joey mocked as he made quotation marks with his fingers, "I still t'ink it's just a trick ta get people off guard." Joey waved his hand in a dismissing manner. "Yug's gonna win this no prob. Besides," he began and placed a comforting hand on Tristan's shoulder, "there's no point in worrin'. We'll just have ta watch and see what happens."

"I don't know," Yuki began slowly as he fidgeted. "It sure seems like a lot of trouble to pretend to read minds."

Anzu, who had been looking around, turned to the others. "The duel's about to start."

"Let's head upstairs," Joey said as he, Anzu, and Yuki all turned to the stairs to the upper balcony. "The view's much better up there."

As Anzu and Joey walked away Tristan started after them, pausing. Ryou had stayed as well, so he heard what Ryou murmured softly, "Joey says that, but you're right, Tristan."

Tristan turned to Ryou with an eyebrow raised, and the girl looked at him seriously as she continued. "Pegasus is not an ordinary person. I wonder what he's going to do . . ." she narrowed her eyes slightly, "when the duel gets serious."

Suddenly, Tristan ran off past Ryou, making the girl jump. "Tristan, where are you going?"

Tristan paused before the opening to one of the hallways to other parts of the castle. He looked at Ryou over his shoulder and said, "If I can't save Grandpa's soul, at least I can try to save Mokuba and Kaiba." His hands clenched. "Maybe that'll take some of the weight off Yugi." And with that said, Tristan turned and ran out of sight.

Ryou stared at him for a moment, before her eyes narrowed darkly, a smirk spreading on her face. 'Mokuba?' she thought darkly.

"Yugi Muto, you are about to challenge the throne," Croquet announced. "Present your Glory of the King's Left Hand."

The spirit drew out the card, and held the blank card up for Croquet to see.

Croquet nodded, satisfied. "Whoever holds that card, may challenge the creator of Duel Monsters. Whoever defeats, Pegasus J. Crawford, the host of Duelist Kingdom, will gain sixty percent of the Industrial Illusions Company's shares."

The spirit's eyes widened. No one had ever said anything about that.

Croquet continued. "In other words, becoming its CEO."

"Really?" Joey asked wide-eyed from above. "Pegasus gone nuts?"

Then, Ryou walked up to them, Joey, Yuki, and Anzu, the later noticing that Tristan was not with her.

"Where's Tristan?"

"He ran off somewhere," Ryou answered honestly.

Joey chuckled. "He probably had ta go to the john. He'll be back."

Pegasus's slow laughing made everyone look at him. "This is my present. He who defeats me shall gain great power."

The spirit's eyes narrowed. "You think that no one can defeat you." It was not a question.

"Of course," Pegasus said smoothly. He spread his arms out arms and said, "There is no risk in betting everything if you have no chance of losing." He paused for a moment before continuing. "Listen carefully, Yugi-girl. The card you hold is the Glory of the King's Left Hand. There is a reason why the image on the card is blank."

"Really?" the spirit said sarcastically. "Please explain."

Pegasus's lips twitched. "The image on the card will only appear when you lose," he hinted.

The spirit smirked. "You are saying that if I lose, my soul will be sealed within the card?"

"Correct!" Pegasus cheered as he clapped. "You're so smart, Yugi-girl!"

The spirit's eyes narrowed and he drew his hand. "Let's duel, Pegasus!"

"You have admirable fighting spirit," Pegasus said slowly. "You had best be careful, Yugi-girl."

"What?!" Anzu yelled from above. Worriedly, she turned to Joey, Ryou, and Yuki. "If Yugi loses, Pegasus will steal her soul? Like Grandpa? And Kaiba and Mokuba?"

'She's still going to duel him?' Yuki thought worriedly as gazed down at the spirit. 'Even with the huge risk, she's still going through with it?'

"She's betting her own soul," Ryou stated worriedly.

"Her soul?" Joey asked as he looked at her with a skeptical look. "Can she really do that?"

Ryou looked back at him with a determined face. "Look what happened to Kaiba and Mokuba."

Joey groaned worriedly.

Anzu looked at the spirit, who still kept his eyes on Pegasus, and thought, 'Yugi, please, you can't lose. Please . . . '

The spirit chuckled suddenly, "How sad, Pegasus. However, I have no intentions of becoming a part of your soul card collection."

Pegasus didn't outwardly react. Instead, he thought, 'I'm not here to have you in my collection. My goal is to get control of Kaiba Corporation.'

* * *

Back at the Kaiba Corporation Headquarters, five men prepared to watch the entire duel on the screen in front of them. These were the men who had betrayed Kaiba to Pegasus.

"The future of Kaiba Corporation depends on this duel," one of the men said.

"That's right," another agreed.

"If Mr. Pegasus agrees to forget about Duel Monsters," a third interjected.

"We'll sign the contract as soon as we find the key that Mokuba hid," a fourth added.

The final one chuckled loudly. "Kaiba Corporation belongs to Mr. Pegasus."

* * *

'Everything is ready,' Pegasus thought. 'Now, all that's left is to defeat Yugi-girl.'

Croquet spoke before anyone else could say anything. "Now begins the Duelist Kingdome final duel!"

From above, two men were lowered into the duel platform. They landed in the middle and one man turned and walked to Pegasus while the other walked to the spirit. They each held out a purple cushion in their hands.

"You shall now shuffle each other's deck!" Croquet explained.

Quietly, Pegasus and the spirit placed their decks on the cushion in front of them.

The two men walked to the other end of the ring, so that the spirit then had Pegasus's deck and Pegasus then had the spirit's.

The spirit calmly cut the deck once before returning it to the cushion.

Pegasus, on the other hand, merely tapped the deck and nodded to the man to take it away.

The men took the decks to their rightful owner and the life point counters powered up.

**Yugi: 2000**

**Pegasus: 2000**

"Begin!" Croquet yelled.

Pegasus watched the spirit. 'Yugi-girl, there's no way you can defeat me and the power of my Millennium Eye.'

'I won't lose!' the spirit thought fiercely. 'I can't lose!'

* * *

Tristan walked down hallway after hallway. Although, they started to look more like alleyways than hallways after a while. The extravagant designs had ended way behind him. Now, they looked like the castles off horror movies. There were even lit torches for heavens sakes!

He paused at one intersection and, on a whim, turned left.

"I should have thought this through more," he muttered to himself. "How am I going to find one kid in this huge castle?"

He quickly shut up and froze when he heard footsteps around the corner just twenty feet in front of him. He gasped quietly and looked around frantically for a way to hide. It would not be good if he got caught.

Tristan watched silently as the guard walked right in front of him and on down the hallway. His eyes followed the man from his place inside one of the standing suits of armor, making sure not to move until the guard was far away.

He watched the man turn at the corner, and he almost sighed in relief, before a strange humming sound vibrated through the air. He couldn't see what made the sound, but he stared as the wall of the hallway began to glow as light shown on its surface.

Then, he heard voices.

"Time to switch shifts?" a male voice asked, sounding relieved.

"How's the kid doing?" another man asked.

"Still the same," the first man answered. "He can't get away, but we can't let our guard down."

"Of course," the second man said swiftly, with an arrogant tone to his voice. "Because only he knows where the key is."

Footsteps echoed as a man turned the corner and walked past Tristan and back in the same direction the other man had come.

They were switching shifts for watching something. And it didn't take a genius to know who.

'Mokuba,' Tristan though, relieved that he had found the kid.

As quietly as he could in the suit of armor, Tristan moved toward the corner where the two men had talked and was surprised to see nothing but a dragon statue.

"What?" he couldn't but asked aloud. "Where he go?" He walked foreword to get a closer look when he tripped, but he was, thankfully, able to grab onto the dragon's head to keep him from crashing to the ground.

Then, the dragon's head slid down and the wall next to him opened like a door.

'A hidden door!' Tristan thought, knowing then where the man was.

* * *

"All right, Pegasus!" the spirit called out as he drew a card. "I'll go first. I set this card face-down and place this monster face-down in defense mode." He placed the two cards on the field. "I end my turn."

'Can his Millennium Eye see what cards I played?' the spirit thought worriedly.

Pegasus smirked slightly, making the spirit flinch. "My turn, Yugi-girl." He drew a card. "I'll set one card face-down also. And play Red Archery Girl in defense mode. _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1500._

'Red Archery Girl?' the spirit thought, shocked at Pegasus's monster choice. 'A Water attribute monster?' His eyes narrowed slightly. 'You want me to attack?'

'Yugi-girl,' Pegasus thought with a light chuckle, 'I know you. Your face-down monster is Beaver Warrior and your other card is the Horn of the Unicorn. You plan to use the magic card to increase your monster's attack points and then attack.'

'If it's a Water type monster,' the spirit thought, 'my face-down card will be even stronger against it. I can't worry about Pegasus's face-down card. I can't lose this chance!'

"I flip my Beaver Warrior into attack mode," the spirit said as he flipped over the card and the monster appeared. _LV-4 ATK-1200 DEF-1400. _"Then, I use my Horn of the Unicorn to increase my monster's attack and defense points by seven hundred points." _**LV-4 ATK-1900 DEF-2100.**_ "Beaver Warrior, attack the Red Archery Girl!"

"You should be more careful, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said as he smirked playfully. "You just activated my trap card Tears of a Mermaid."

The spirit just ground his teeth together. Those were the last words he wanted to hear.

"Tears of a Mermaid negates a magic or trap card used against one of my monsters," Pegasus explained. "This means that your Horn of the Unicorn is destroyed and your Beaver Warrior regains its original attack points."

The spirit watched as ships monster's attack points dwindled away. _**LV-4 ATK-1200 DEF-1400.**_

"Guess it's my turn now," said as if commenting on the weather as he drew a card. "I'm going to switch my Red Archery Girl into attack mode and destroy your Beaver Warrior."

The Red Archery Girl pulled a bow and arrow out of no where and shot an arrow at the Beaver Warrior, destroying the monster.

**Yugi: 2000 – 1800 **

**Pegasus: 2000**

"Is it just me or did Pegasus actually know what Yugi was going to play?" Anzu asked rhetorically.

"But he can't actually be readin' his mind," Joey said slowly. "Right?"

"Sure seems suspicious to me," Anzu countered.

Joey was about to refute when he realized something. "Tristan sure has been gone a long time."

Yuki looked at him and blinked. "You mean the other guy?" He turned and looked around. "I was wondering what was taking him so long too."

Joey made a show of sighing loudly. "What could be possibly takin' him so long? He's gonna miss Yug's duel."

'Is Pegasus really reading my mind?' the spirit thought as he stared at the man.

'That's right, Yugi-girl,' Pegasus thought as he read the spirit's disbelieving thoughts.

'The creator of Duel Monsters and an unfit ruler,' the spirit thought angrily. 'How do I fight against the power of his Millennium Eye?'

"You've wasted your time, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said jokily. "In this game, the loser is the one who makes too many mistakes." He paused for a moment before continuing with a smirk. "Let me tell you something, I don't make mistakes."

'Pegasus has complete confidence in his Millennium Eye,' the spirit thought worriedly. 'If I can't conquer this power, I can't win.'

"What the heck is he talkin' about?" Joey asked angrily. "Everybody makes mistakes. Who does he think he is? God?"

"But Pegasus is the one who created Duel Monsters," Yuki said, making the three look at him. He blushed lightly at the attention. "That gives him some kind of God-like presence."

"You sayin' that Yug's gonna lose?" Joey asked angrily.

"N-No!" Yuki said quickly.

"There is a way to beat Pegasus," Ryou interrupted. Yuki silently thanking her for getting Joey off of him. "Yugi just has to find it."

* * *

Tristan did what any other stupid person would do. He walked down the creepy stairs in the equally creepy castle.

He walked slowly since he hadn't taken off the suit of armor and it clanked every time he took a step. As he reached the only corner, which turned to the right, he tip-toed forward until he could peek around to see who was there.

He saw two people.

The first was the man from before who had come to take over the other's shift. He sat in one of the only pieces of furniture in the room, a wood chair next to a wood table. His only source of light was an old lamp. The man sat there as he polished a silver gun and muttered to himself.

"Mr. Pegasus worries too much. This kid's not going anywhere." He chuckled and raised the gun as if to shoot.

Making an incredibly risky move, Tristan replied, "You sure about that?"

Even worse, the man was stupid enough to fall for it. "Of course." He paused for a moment as he realized that no one else was supposed to be down there but him. He looked up to confront the intruder, and was met with a face full of steel.

Then, everything went blank.

"That's it!" Tristan smirked as the man fell to the floor, unconscious. Looking up, he slowly approached the cage, which extended to the entire back wall, and could identify who the person inside was.

"Mokuba?!"

The child sat on the poor excuse for a bed with his legs pulled up to his chest. His eyes were dulled to a dark blue-grey. His only movement was the rise and fall of his chest.

Tristan looked around and found the set of keys that, just so happened, to fall to the ground when he had knocked out the guard. As he walked up to the door, he stared at the three keys on the keychain, deciding which one to try first.

"Any, many, miney . . . mo!" Quickly he inserted his chosen key into the door and turned.

* * *

One of the castle guards looked up as one of the rooms displayed on the screen began to light up.

The words, "LOCK OFF," appeared before the guard hummed.

* * *

The spirit drew a card. "I lay on monster face-down in defense mode and end my turn."

The two duelists stared at each other, as they prepared themselves for Pegasus's turn.

Suddenly, the cell phone within Croquet's jacket pocket began to ring. The sound didn't bother the duelists, but Croquet jumped at the interruption.

Retrieving his phone, he flipped it open and said harshly, "It's me."

Not wasting time with introductions, the man said, "The basement cell lock is open. There might be an intruder. Please have Mr. Pegasus tell us what to do."

"Mr. Pegasus is currently dueling," Croquet answered.

Up on the balcony, Ryou's eyes narrowed as she noticed that Croquet's attention was not on the duel. The Millennium Ring began to glow lightly, but not bright enough that anyone could see it. Then, Ryou could hear Croquet's every word.

"Okay, I grant you power to take care of the intruder."

"Yes, sir."

Ryou smirked.

"Yugi, be careful!" Anzu yelled at just the right moment.

Joey joined in, "Yug', don't panic!"

Several feet from then, Yuki stared at Ryou.

* * *

Tristan panted as he carried Mokuba on his back. He had just made it to the dragon statue when he began to hear the sound of running feet hitting the stone floor.

"Damn, they found me," he growled as he took off running.

* * *

"My turn now, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said smoothly as he drew a card. He stared at his hand for a moment before saying, "I'll play my Ryu-Ran in defense mode." _LV-7 ATK-2200 DEF-2600. _"And finally, I'll switch my Red Archery Girl into defense mode as well. Now, I end my turn."

* * *

Tristan was running as hard as he could. The sound of others chasing him echoed around him and he had no idea whether he was running away from his pursuers or toward them.

He froze before he reached one corner as he saw the shadows of the men heading his way stretch across the wall.

"Not this way," he growled and turned to run the other way. However, more shadows stretch across that wall as well.

He was surrounded.

"What do I do now?"

* * *

Pegasus stared at his opponent. 'You are like an animal struggling in my hand, Yugi-girl,' Pegasus thought with glee. 'I know all of your cards and all of your strategies.'

He focused the power of his Millennium Eye to see the cards the spirit held in his hand/

Celtic Guardian. Spell Binding Circle. Magical Hats. Horn Imp.

"Now, my turn," the spirit said as he drew a card.

He had only looked at it for just a second when Pegasus smiled evilly and cried, "Is that maybe . . . the Summoned Skull?!"

The spirit's eyes widened in panic. 'He's really reading my mind!'

"Yugi," Anzu sighed softly.

'He's reading my mind,' the spirit thought as he stared at Pegasus, who began to laugh with sheer glee, 'and there's nothing I can do!'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	20. Toon Army

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part two of the duel between Yugi and Pegasus.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 36 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

Toon Army

* * *

The spirit ground his teeth as he and Pegasus stared each other down. A bit of a hiss escaped past his lips.

"Yugi!" Anzu yelled from above. "Don't fall into Pegasus's traps!"

"Be careful, Yug'!" Joey added.

Ryou glanced down at the spirit before directing her attention back up to Croquet.

"What?" Croquet asked quietly, but angrily. "Mokuba has the key to the room that holds the contract! Capture him no matter what. If he gets away, what are we going to tell Mr. Pegasus!"

Ryou chuckled lightly and turned away.

Yuki noticed her leaving first and asked, "Where you going, Ryou?" His question caused Joey and Anzu to look at her as well.

Ryou stopped long enough to answer, but didn't turn around as she spoke. "To go look for Tristan. He seems to have been gone a long time."

Anzu said, "Don't worry about him, Ryou. It's his fault he's not here."

"What's that idiot doin' at a time like this!" Joey growled.

Without another word, Ryou walked away, making Joey, Anzu, and Yuki turn back to the duel.

'Yugi-girl,' Pegasus thought, 'I can see your every card, thought, and strategy. You plan to play Spellbinding Circle face-down on the field and Summoned Skull in defense mode.' His eye narrowed. 'She wants to lure out my monsters.'

"My turn," the spirit said as he drew a card. "I play one card face-down and summon Summoned Skull in defense mode." _LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-1200._ "Now, I end my turn."

'Okay,' Pegasus thought cheerily, 'I'll step into your trap, Yugi-girl, but who will fall into the trap in the end?' He drew a card.

"Now, I switch my Ryu-Ran in attack mode." _LV-7 ATK-2200 DEF-2600._ "Now, Ryu-Ran, destroy her Summoned Skull."

"You're attack activates my trap card!" the spirit called out quickly. He flipped over his face-down card. "Now, the Spellbinding Circle ensnare your monster and lower its attack points by seven hundred points."

"Oh no!" Pegasus cried out as he watched his monster's attack points drop. _**LV-7 ATK-1500 DEF-2600.**_

"All right!" Anzu yelled with a big smile.

Joey joined her. "Ya caught Pegasus's monster!"

* * *

Ryou ran through the hallways deep in the castle. The only sounds were her ragged breathing, her footsteps, and the jingling of the Millennium Ring around her neck.

As she arrived in a "fork in the road," she looked both ways as she tried to decide which way to go.

Her decision was quickly made, however, as the Millennium Ring began to glow. The five spikes on the item began to vibrate, before two of them pointed to her left.

She turned toward the left passage way and took off.

* * *

"All right, my turn," the spirit said as he drew a card. "Summoned Skull, attack Ryu-Ran!"

"Not so fast, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said suddenly, making the spirit gasp. "You activated my trap card, Trap Displacement. This card allows me to switch the affect of the Spellbinding Circle from my monster and to yours."

The Spellbinding Circle faded from around Ryu-Ran, and the monster regained its original attack points. _**LV-7 ATK-2200 DEF-2600.**_ However, it reappeared around the Summoned Skull, stopping its attack and lowered its attack points. _**LV-6 ATK-1800 DEF-1200.**_

"You used my own trap against me," the spirit groaned.

"None of your tactics are going to work, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said with a smirk. "Now, Ryu-Ran, destroy the Summoned Skull."

The dragon hurled a blast of fire at the Summoned Skull and destroyed the monster.

**Yugi: 1800 – 1400**

**Pegasus: 2000**

The spirit stood there shocked, his eyes wide. 'He knows my every move . . . How am I supposed to win?'

"Damn that Pegasus!" Joey cried out. "No matter what Yug' tries, he always turns it around!"

"Stop it!" Anzu yelled back at him. "What will happen if we give up?"

Joey slumped slightly. "I'm sorry, you're right." He turned back to the duel. "Yug' is not someone who gives up!"

Anzu stared at him for a moment before also turning back. She couldn't help but think, 'Yugi, please don't lose.'

* * *

The yells of the guards behind him spurred him on. His legs protested from so much running, but he didn't stop. He couldn't stop.

"I found him!"

"Over there!"

Tristan had to stop, however, when one of the guards came out of one of the hallways in front of him and cut him off.

"Damn!" he cursed as he turned around to run the other way, but the two guards who had been following him had already closed in.

"It's over," the guard behind him mocked.

"Now," one of the guards in front of him started, "hand over the boy and maybe we'll let you go."

Then, a strange sound echoed through the hallway, making all four of them look around for the cause. It sounded like it was metal on metal, but it wasn't a bell . . .

Then, Ryou walked out of the hallway that the one guard had come out from.

"Ryou!" Tristan yelled. "What are you doing down here?!"

"Who are you?" one of the two guards in front of Tristan yelled. "You better do what we say!" He reached his hand inside his suit, obviously implying that he had a gun.

"Ryou, don't worry about me!" Tristan yelled again. "Just run!"

Ryou seemed to ignore him as she smirked. "What will happen if I don't do as you say?"

All three of guards pulled out their guns and the guard closest to Ryou swore. "Bitch."

Ryou, seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out a magic card. "This is my weapon, Chain Energy."

The guards pointed their guns at the girl. "Stop playing around!"

Ryou held up the Chain Energy card and it began to glow. When the light faded, the guards all found their arms pinned to their side by some kind of golden rings.

"What the hell is this?!" one of the guards yelled as he struggled to get the thing off.

Tristan looked at all three guards as they all tried pointlessly to get the rings off. He turned back to Ryou. "Ryou, how did you—"

"No time to worry about that," Ryou said as she began to turn away. "Come on, let's get out of here."

"Right," Tirstan nodded as he took off once again, this time following Ryou.

"Stop!" one of the guards yelled.

"Come back here!" another yelled.

"Damn!"

They watched as the two ran around a far corner and as soon as they disappeared from their sight, the rings around them faded away.

One of them quickly grabbed their radio and said, "Calling for back up!"

* * *

"My turn, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said as he drew a card.

'There has to be a way to defeat the power of Pegasus's Millennium Eye,' the spirit thought

"Nope!" Pegasus said suddenly, startling the spirit, "There's no way to defeat the power of my Millennium Eye."

'He's reading my every thought!' the spirit thought in horror. How were they supposed to win if Pegasus knew everything?

"A game is a battle of minds," Pegasus began. "Whoever has control over the opponent's mind wins. You don't have the power to get into my mind. However, I have no problem with yours. I'll make you see," he said as he drew a card. "I think I'll play the magic card Toon World."

As he played a card, a big, green book appeared on the field. A pink cloud exploded from the book as it opened. As the dust cleared, it revealed a pop-out of a haunted house.

"Oh no!" Joey yelled above. "That card is . . . "

More pink dust floated down from Toon World and enveloped the Red Archery Girl and Ryu-Ran. The dust and the two monsters were sucked back into the book, which quickly snapped shut.

"Toon World is the greatest world I've created," Pegasus said with great praise. "It's characters are the best!"

Toon World opened again, this time with a volcano setting, and the dust revealed Pegasus's monster, only they looked different.

"My monsters will become indestructible Toon monsters!" Pegasus laughed as everyone took in the sight of the new monsters. "Allow me to introduce you to Toon Mermaid," _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1500_, "and Manga Ryu-Ran." _LV-7 ATK-2200 DEF-2600._

The Toon Mermaid giggled as she was introduced, just as the Manga Ryu-Ran laughed out loud as he was.

"As Toons, they can only destroy non-Toon monsters. I'm sorry, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said sadly. "Manga Ryu-Ran, destroy her face-down Giant Soldier of Stone."

Manga Ryu-Ran took a deep breath and blast the face-down monster, which turned out to be a Giant Soldier of Stone, with a fiery gust of air. After the attack, it disappeared back into Toon World.

"After a Toon attacks, it will go back home to Toon World. A world that only my monsters can enter."

'Once his monsters are inside Toon World,' the spirit thought, 'I won't be able to reach them.'

"I'll switch my Toon Mermaid to attack mode and end my turn."

The spirit looked at the cards in his hand. 'If I place my monsters in defense mode, they will only be destroyed.' He drew a card. 'Let's see if Toon Monsters can block the attacks of normal monsters.'

"I summon my Celtic Guardian in attack mode." _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1200._

'Both my Celtic Guardian and the Toon Mermaid have fourteen hundred attack points. If all goes well, they should destroy each other.'

"Celtic Guardian, attack the Toon Mermaid."

The Celtic Guardian charged at it opponent and swung his sword to deliver the blow, but hands reached up and caught the sword.

"What?!" the spirit yelled in shock.

The Toon Mermaid's shell had actually sprouted arms from no where and stopped the attack. The mermaid inside giggled.

"What's going on?" Anzu asked in confusion.

"She caught the Celtic Guardian's sword!" Joey stated, just a surprised.

"It's no use, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said. "Toons are not that easy to destroy."

The shell's eyes narrowed and it sprouted a pair if legs that kicked the Celtic Guardian back as the mermaid strung her arrow. She let go, destroying the Celtic Guardian.

"Damn that Pegasus," Joey growled.

'So I can't attack Toon Monsters,' the spirit realized as a bead if sweat rolled down his face.

"That's correct, Yugi-girl," Pegasus answered. "Toons can only be destroyed by other Toons."

Both the mermaid and her shell laughed as they disappeared into Toon World.

'He keeps using his Millennium Eye to read my mind and block all my attacks.' The spirit's eyes narrowed. 'Is there a way to win?'

"My turn, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said as he drew a card. "I'll just play these two cards face-down and end my turn."

'Are they magic or trap cards?' the spirit asked himself as he drew a card. 'I can't destroy his Toons if I summon my monsters in attack mode. For now, I need to defend.'

"I place this face-down in defense mode."

Pegasus chuckled. "I'm afraid you just activated my Gorgon's Eye trap card."

The spirit ground his teeth.

A purple eye with snakes attached all around appeared on the field. The thing opens its eye and the spirit's Horn Emp appeared in face-up on the field. _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1000._ Just as it appeared, the emp literally turned to stone.

"What? It turned to stone!" Anzu cried.

"The Gorgon's Eye trap turns all monsters in defense mode into stone. When one of them petrified monsters is destroyed, half of its defense points are deducted from your Life Points. In other words," Pegasus said with a smug smile on his face, "you cannot place your monsters in attack mode anymore."

Pegasus had himself a good laugh before drawing a card. "All right, my turn and I think I'll introduce you to another friend of mine, the Doppelganger." He placed the card on the field.

'That's the card he used on Kaiba,' the spirit thought, recognizing the cat from before.

"And you know what that means, Yugi-girl. I get to copy one card in your graveyard."

The Doppelganger stretched out its body around Pegasus, who looked up at the cat.

"And what card would you like to be today, Doppelganger?"

The cat looked at him as though it was surprised that Pegasus was actually asking it that. Then it smiled and whispered in his ear.

"Oh, that's a perfect idea!" Pegasus looked back at the spirit. "Yugi-girl, Doppelganger wishes to be your Summoned Skull."

"My Summoned Skull?"

"That's right! And since Toon World is still in the field, you know what will happen."

Doppelganger dived into Toon World. The book warped as though something was fighting around inside it. Lightning flashed at the book opened to the haunted house scene.

"Toon World is open," Pegasus said with his eyes closed. He opened his eyes and arms wide. "Come on out, Toon Summoned Skull!" _LV-6 ATK-2500 DEF-1200. _

The Toon Summoned Skull was not pretty. The warped creature pulled its upper body from within Toon World, shaking it head wildly.

"What have you done to it?" The spirit asked, disgusted that this thing was based off his Summoned Skull.

"What do you mean, Yugi-girl?" Pegasus asked, sounding serious. "Isn't he just the cutest!"

"Cute wouldn't be my first choice," the spirit muttered.

"Don't be so cruel. Toon Summoned Skull," Pegasus said, addressing his monster, "destroy the Horn Emp."

The Toon Summoned Skull shot a wave of electricity at the solidified emp, destroying it.

"Don't forget that, because of my Gorgon's Eye trap, you lose five hundred Life Points."

**Yugi: 1400 – 900**

**Pegasus: 2000**

The Toon Summoned Skull flexed its muscles before disappearing into Toon World.

"Well?" Pegasus asked. "How does it feel to be attacked by your own monster?"

"It hid on the book again," Anzu groaned.

Joey slammed his fists onto the railway of the balcony. "Is there any way ta beat 'em?"

'Now he's using my own monsters against me,' the spirit thought.

"It's your turn, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said as though he thought that the spirit hadn't known that.

The spirit glared at him as he drew a card. As he did so, Pegasus used his Millennium Eye to see what he drew.

"You just drew the Dark Magician."

The spirit gasped. He was correct, of course.

* * *

The castle was a big maze.

Tristan carried Mokuba on his back with Bakura following him as they ran through hallway after hallway.

"Ryou, what did you do back there?" Tristan finally asked.

"Just worry about running," Bakura answered.

Tristan stopped at a random door. "No. You have to explain," he persisted as he tried opening the door, but it was locked. "This one's locked. Lets try another."

They took off running again and eventually they came across a doorway that led outside.

"Look, we can get out of here!" Tristan yelled happily, but as soon as he passed the doorway, that happiness disappeared.

"What?!" He yelled as the doorway opened to a small balcony high on the castle wall. A fall from there would make you a pancake.

He swung on the edge and had begun to fall foreword when Bakura grabbed him and pulled him back to safety.

"Ryou, thank you, you save me," Tristan sighed.

* * *

'Toon World prevents me from attacking,' the spirit thought, "and Gorgon's Eye prevents me from defending. Is there any way for me to win?'

"No!" Pegasus once again answered for him. "You have no chance of winning. I sense that you are losing your fighting spirit, Yugi-girl." Pegasus smirked at him. "Are you going to give up?"

"Yug', don't give up!" Joey yelled. "If you give up, he'll take ya soul just like he did Mokuba and Kaiba."

"Then you won't be able to save them or your Grandpa," Anzu added. "Please, hang on, Yugi."

'I have almost no chance of winning,' the spirit thought before he closed his eyes. 'Grandpa, Mokuba, Kaiba, I . . . "

* * *

"We'll have to go back," Tristan said as he began to turn back.

"I found them! Over here!" a guard yelled, making Tristan and Bakura freeze as several guards came around the corner. "Don't let them get away this time!"

"Damn it," Tristan growled. "We're trapped."

"Why so pessimistic?" Bakura asked calmly. "It's not like you."

"You have any good ideas?"

"There's no time to think," Bakura replied, making Tristan face palm, as he fished for his deck with a chuckle.

* * *

"Yugi!" Joey and Anzu yelled.

'If I give up now, three souls will be lost forever.' The spirit could see Grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba standing together, waiting for him to win. 'I can't give up, no matter how impossible it is for me to win.'

'Pegasus, I won't give up!' the spirit thought, for once hoping that Pegasus was reading his mind.

'It's no use, Yugi-girl,' Pegasus thought. 'You're doomed!'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	21. Mind Shuffle

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part three of the duel between Yugi and Pegasus.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 37 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

**Yugi: 900**

**Pegasus: 2000**

"I summon the Dark Magician in attack mode," the spirit said. _LV-7 ATK-2500 DEF-2100._ "And then I'll use Magical Hats to hide him."

A magician's hat appeared and covered the Dark Magician. Then, the hats multiplied until there were four identical hats on the field.

'Maybe this combo will confuse Pegasus.'

"Oh, I see," Pegasus said slowly. "You're trying to find a way to defeat my Toon World, huh? Well it won't work."

The spirit jumped slightly at Pegasus's blunt statement.

"Yugi-girl, which hat is the Dark Magician under? Your mind decides that. All I have to do is read your mind to know the answer."

The spirit gasped, trying his hardest not to think about the . . .

"The far left hat," Pegasus said proudly.

'He read my mind,' the spirit groaned mentally as his right hand clenched into a fist.

"Are you ready, Yugi-girl?" Pegasus asked.

'The Magical Hats didn't work either? I can't find a way to defeat Pegasus's Millennium Eye!" His eyes squeezed shut.

"Yug'!" Joey yelled. "Don't give up!"

"Yugi, you can't lose," Anzu whispered before yelling, "You can't lose!"

Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly.

"Toon Summoned Skull, destroy the Dark Magician!"

Toon World opened and the Toon Summoned Skull appeared. The monster fired a blast of electricity toward the far left hat.

"The Dark Magician is no more," Pegasus mocked. However, he quickly noticed when his screen showed that the Dark Magician was still on the field. "What? You're Dark Magician should have been destroyed!"

'I read her mind!' Pegasus thought angrily. 'She couldn't have deceived me.'

"I can use my mind to change the location of the Dark Magician," Yugi said, but her voice was different than before, softer. "It seems you haven't read my other mind."

"You're other mind?!" Pegasus yelled in shock.

"That's . . . " Anzu began.

Joey looked at her. "Anzu, what's Yug' talkin' about?"

"Another mind," Anzu repeated to herself. "I heard Yugi say something about her other self."

Confused greatly, Joey turned to Yugi for answers. "Yug', what's goin' on?!"

Yugi looked up at them. "I haven't been honest with you guys. I'm not me when I duel."

Joey, Anzu, and Yuki all gasped.

"A spirit from the Millennium Puzzle duels in my place." Yugi looked down at the screen. "While I watch from within my heart."

"She does act differently when she duels," Yuki commented just loud enough for Anzu and Joey to hear.

Yugi looked back at them. "But I couldn't stand seeing him suffer!"

_'The Magical Hats didn't work either? I can't find a way to defeat Pegasus's Millennium Eye!" His eyes squeezed shut. _

[Spirit!] _Yugi's voice called to him. _[Please, listen to me! Spirit!]

_'Yugi!' the spirit thought in shock. He had never heard her voice do clear. '.She's calling me!'_

_Suddenly, the Millennium Puzzle began to glow brightly. _

_They appeared in a hallway. That was petty much all Yugi took in of their surroundings. She had more important things to do. _

_"Spirit!" she said happily. "You heard me?"_

_"Yes." His deep voice surprised her for a moment. _

_"It's the first time we've spoken like this, face-to-face. I could feel that you were in trouble." Yugi looked up at him fiercely. "I want to help you!"_

_"But how?"_

_Yugi looked down, looking slightly embarrassed. It only lasted a moment, however. "Let me duel. You can't defeat Pegasus on your own."_

_"But no matter what I do, I can't stop Pegasus's Millennium Eye."_

_"What if . . . What if Pegasus is only able to read one mind at a time?"_

_"If Pegasus can only read one mind . . . " the spirit said slowly. "If we fight with two minds, then maybe we can win."_

_"Are you willing to help me?"_

_Yugi nodded, already feeling the pull back to her body. _

"You might not believe it, but since I solved the Puzzle," Yugi said as she held up the item, "we have taken turns at living."

That made Anzu remember what Yugi had told her right before they had tried to enter the castle.

_"Actually," Yugi said slowly, "I become someone else."_

_Anzu stared for a moment before smiling. "It's okay, because you're still you!"_

"The spirit," Anzu replied. "So it's not an emotional problem."

Joey, meanwhile, was having trouble dealing with the information. "Having two minds?!" He turned to Anzu. "It's when she acts different, right?"

"My turn," Yugi said as she drew a card. "I'll place this card face-down and end my turn. Pegasus, do you know what card I just drew and placed in the field? Read my mind, if you can."

Pegasus chuckled. "All right, Yugi-girl."

Pegasus begun to use the power of his Millennium Eye, just as the Millennium Puzzle glowed as well.

"What?" Pegasus cried in shock as he was unable to see the card. "I can't see what card you just played!"

"Sorry, Pegasus, but I don't know what this face-down card is either," the spirit said. "Looks like your mind reading doesn't work anymore."

'They changed minds!' Pegasus thought in shock.

"Pegasus, you use your Millennium Eye to read people's minds," the spirit stated. "It seems to take some time, during which I change minds."

"So, Yugi is fighting with two minds in one body," Yuki commented.

"If Pegasus reads one mind," Joey said happily, "they just switch to the other."

* * *

The guards had their guns out and ready, but Bakura was perfectly calm.

"You can't get away now!" one yelled at them.

Bakura laughed. "How about we play a little game? If your weapons are guns, then mine are these cards," he said as he pulled out his deck.

"Stop with the nonsense!" a guard yelled.

"Do as we say!"

Tristan, however, was watching Ryou carefully. 'I've seen that look before,' he thought, thinking back to his dream, or at least what he had thought was a dream. 'Its that evil Bakura guy. That means it wasn't a dream.'

"My turn," Bakura said. "Now, say hello to my Man-Eater Bug."

The Millennium Ring glowed and the monster appeared before them. It let out a cry before charging at the guards.

"What is that?!"

"A monster!"

Several if them fired shots at it but they simply bounced off the Man-Eater Bug's shell.

"Now you won't get to go," Bakura smirked.

'What is that?' Tristan asked himself mentally. 'There's no duel system here.'

Bakura glanced at Tristan before reaching for another card from his deck. "Now it's my turn." He drew a Morphing Jar. "Here you go! I'll save you from the Man-Eater Bug."

The Morphing Jar appeared and pointed toward the guards before shooting towards them.

Their screams only lasted a few seconds.

"But it will be even worse," Bakura chuckled.

* * *

They found themselves in what appeared to be a graveyard.

"Where are we?" one asked as he looked around. He froze, however, when he noticed what looked like the Grim Reaper flying towards them with a scythe.

Their screams only lasted a few seconds.

* * *

"Your turn, Pegasus," the spirit said.

Pegasus shook his head as he drew a card. "Unbelievable! The Dark Magician's location is hidden in Yugi-girl." He smirked. "But as long as I have Toon World you cannot attack. All your Dark Magician can do is hide until I find it."

The spirit chuckled. "Pegasus, do you trust yourself without the Millennium Eye?"

"It's true that I haven't relied on myself these last few years," Pegasus admitted. "Toon Summoned Skull!"

The monster appeared and destroyed the middle hat.

Pegasus waited for any sign that he had been right, but none came. "I missed again," he growled.

"Too bad, Pegasus," the spirit mocked. "Pegasus, you created Duel Monsters, so you should know that the rule of the game is to determine a winner and a loser. How do you decide the boundary? You must depend on correct judgement and intuition. If you can do that, you're the winner. Judgement is based on experience and confidence. Intuition needs a lot more courage. If you rely too much on your Millennium Eye, then you lose your judgement and intuition."

That last part made Pegasus hiss.

"In terms of courage, Yugi is much better than you will ever be." In the back of his mind, the spirit could feel Yugi's warmth from his praise. "Here goes," he said as the Puzzle glowed and Yugi took over.

'Yugi-girl's back,' Pegasus thought.

"It's my turn," Yugi said as she drew a card. She smiled when she saw what it was. 'I think I can use this card.'

"I'll place this card face-down and end my turn."

The spirit quickly took over again. "Your turn, Pegasus."

'I can't see this card either,' Pegasus thought in dismay.

'Now there are two car face-down,' the spirit thought as he stared down at the two hidden cards. 'But I believe in Yugi.'

"My turn," Pegasus said as he drew a card. "Wonderful! I play Magical Neutralizing Force. This magic card destroys any magic cards on your side of the field. Say goodbye to your Magical Hats!"

"No!" the spirit yelled. "My Dark Magician!"

"It's over, Spirit-boy," Pegasus said mockingly. "An expert duelist doesn't need intuition. He needs to think about how to not get hurt."

The spirit's eyes narrowed.

"Toon Summoned Skull!" Pegasus yelled to his monster, who appeared at its master's call.

'Toons can only be destroyed by Toons,' the spirit recalled. 'The Toon Summoned Skull will destroy my Dark Magician and remain unharmed.'

"Now, Toon Summoned Skull, destroy the Dark Magician!"

The Toon Summoned Skull's attack shot toward the Dark Magician.

"Not so fast, Pegasus!" Yugi cried as she took control. "I activate one of my face-down cards, the Living Arrow card."

"The Living Arrow?" Pegasus cried in shock, knowing what was about to happen.

"Pegasus, you didn't know?" Yugi asked. "The spirit worked you up while I placed cards onto the field."

"What?!"

"It was our intention . . . " Yugi began before the spirit took over.

" . . . to have you destroy the Magical Hats," he finished. "Pegasus, I use the Living Arrow card to send the Magical Neutralizing Force to your side of the field."

Pegasus smirked. "But its too late to save your Dark Magician."

Yugi took over once again. "Too bad that my other face-down is a trap card. I activate Mirror Force."

"No!" Pegasus yelled.

A barrier appeared before the Dark Magician, reflecting the Toon Summoned Skulls attack back to Pegasus's side of the field.

"Since the Living Arrow has already destroyed Toon World, all your monsters return to the field in their original forms."

The electrical attack struck the Doppleganger, Red Archery Girl, and Ryun-Ran, destroying them all.

**Yugi: 900**

**Pegasus: 2000 – 600**

"My Toons!" Pegasus cried in horror. "My precious Toons!"

"We did it!" Yugi said aloud to the spirit. "The Toons are destroyed!"

**_[Well done, Yugi. I'm very proud of you.]_**

'I never thought that having two minds would allow Yugi to defeat the power of my Millennium Eye,' Pegasus thought.

"All right, Yug'!" Joey yelled.

"Great job!" Yuki agreed with a big smile on his face.

'Yugi,' Anzu thought, 'if your two minds can defeat Pegasus, then Grandpa and the Kaibas can be saved.'

* * *

All that remained of the guards were a few guns and some broken sunglasses.

'What the hell is going on?' Tristan thought as he looked at where the men had once stood. He turned to Bakura. "I remember you. It wasn't a dream. You're that Bakura guy who possessed Ryou's body."

Bakura chuckled. "You had better give me Mokuba."

"Like hell I will!"

"So I suppose you want to join those fools," he said as he kicked away a gun.

* * *

"How wonderful!" Pegasus said suddenly, surprising everyone. "This is the owner of the Millennium Puzzle. Looks like my game is over. I put my greatest hope in this duel. Yugi-girl, you were chosen for the Millennium Puzzle. Now!" he said as his Eye began to glow brightly and darkness crept around the duel ring.

"We shall finish this duel as a Shadow Game!"

"A Shadow Game?" Yugi muttered. She heard the spirit gasp.

**_[Yugi, be careful. This duel is about to get much tougher.]_**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


	22. Relinquished

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part four of the duel between Yugi and Pegasus.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 38 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Translations at end.

* * *

Born Destiny

Relinquished

* * *

The shadows coiled around them and Tristan knew that Bakura had called them. "Bakura, you . . . "

Bakura laughed at him. "Well, it's nice to know that you remember me. I do hate being mistaken for my pathetic host."

Tristan looked down at the necklace around Bakura's neck. That was the source of all their problems. The spirit lived in that thing.

"The Millennium Ring?" Tristan murmured, which Bakura ignored.

"I want the key that Mokuba carries," Bakura said, surprising Tristan. He held out his hand. "If you give him to me, I might not feed you to my Man-Eater Bug."

'He won't do what he says even if I were to give him Mokuba,' Tristan thought. 'As long as Ryou's has the Millennium Ring then Bakura can control her.' He knew what he needed to do.

"All right, all right! Just don't hurt me man." Tristan slowly held out Mokuba. Bakura moved foreword to take the boy, when Tristan made his move. "Catch!" he yelled as he tossed Mokuba toward Bakura.

Preoccupied with catching Mokuba, Bakura was unable to defend himself when Tristan delivered a blow to the back of his head and knocking him out cold.

"Forgive me, Ryou, but you'll be better off without this," Tristan said as he slid off the Millennium Ring and turned toward then doorway that he had nearly fallen from. "Take this you, son of a bitch!" he yelled as he threw the Ring as hard as he could into the forest. Hopefully, no one would find it.

"Asshole," he swore as he turned to gather Mokuba and Ryou.

* * *

"Now begins the Shadow Game," Pegasus leered as the shadows spread around them, encircling the two of them.

Yugi could do nothing but watch helplessly as they entered the Shadow Realm.

"A Shadow Game?" Anzu asked, confused, as she and Joey watched as their friend disappeared from view.

"What's gonna happen?" Joey asked, although he didn't expect an answer.

"Yami ga . . . (1)" Yuki whimpered, making Anzu and Joey look at him.

The boy looked absolutely terrified. He held his head in his hands as though it hurt, but his face showed fear instead of pain. He eyes were clenched shut.

"Yami ga . . . kite imasu (2)."

They weren't able to ask Yuki anything because Tristan had arrived.

"Joey, give me a hand!" he yelled as he appeared with Ryou and Mokuba thrown over his shoulders.

"What happened?" Joey asked as he eased Ryou off Tristan and leaned her against the wall.

"I had just gotten Mokuba out of where he was being held when Ryou showed up," Tristan explained as he sat Mokuba next to Ryou. "Only problem was that it wasn't actually Ryou but that Bakura guy we met before controlling her." He looked over toward where the duel ring was once visible. "Damn it! Here too!"

"What?" Anzu cried.

"What's going on, Tristan?" Joey asked seriously, surprisingly calm.

"A Shadow Game," he answered.

Joey and Anzu looked at each other, surprised that Tristan had known that it was called a Shadow Game when Pegasus had just called it that.

"We can't see inside," Anzu said, looking back down at the strange bubble below.

"Let's go down there and check it out," Joey said.

"We'll just have to leave them up here," Tristan said, referring to Ryou and Mokuba.

Joey turned to Yuki, who seemed like hewas going to be sick. "You stay here too, Yuki."

Yuki sat down on the floor and nodded, his eyes still closed.

"All right, come on," Tristan said and Joey and Anzu followed him as they ran to the doorway that would take them to the lower level.

They had only been gone a few seconds when Yuki heard a voice behind him. "Some descendant you are, afraid of the dark. That's your element.

Yuki finally opened his eyes his once amethyst eyes were now pitch black, almost as if his pupils had eaten the colored part of his eyes. He looked up at the person who had spoken to him and felt like he was looking in a mirror.

This person's face looked exactly like his, sharp eyes and cheekbones, tri-colored hair with blond streaks, black eyes. He even wore all black.

"I've wondered when you would come see me, Silent Sorcerer," he said to the person.

The Silent Sorcerer laughed happily. "Well, I've already visited Yuugi-chan a few times already. So I came to see you, Yuki-chan."

"Don't call me that," Yuki snapped lightly. "I'm not a child."

"Compared to me you are," the Silent Sorcerer countered with a big smile. He looked over to the dark bubble. "Yuugi-chan is playing a Shadow Game."

"Yes," Yuki sighed looking back over at the bubble.

"You are a descendant of darkness," the Silent Sorcer said, for the first time sounding serious; the smile was gone, "and one of defense. Why not protect your sister?"

"Because!" Yuki whined as pulled his legs up and buried his face into his knees. "I'm not strong enough! The third descendants were much taller I am! I can never do nothing right! I can't even make a shield to protect myself from the rain on stormy nights!" He looked up at the Silent Sorcerer to yell more things at him but had a small problem.

The Silent Sorcerer was gone.

Then he heard as Joey, Tristan, and Anzu entered the room and ran to the duel ring.

"What is this thing?" Joey asked no one.

"Yugi," Anzu whispered.

* * *

**Yugi: 900**

**Pegasus: 600**

"From now on," Pegasus said, "only those with strong souls can withstand the pressure of the Shadow Realm. How long will you last, Yugi-girl?"

Already, Yugi felt as though she were breathing in water. It felt like the gravity was increased there, pressing down on her.

'The Shadow Realm is too much for her,' the spirit thought from within the Puzzle as he sensed Yugi's strain. He called to the Puzzle and they switched places.

**_[Yugi, I'll draw from now on,]_** he sent to her as he drew a card.

_[But we have to work together,] _Yugi argued back. **_[Pegasus will read our minds if we don't switch. I'm fine. Let me duel too.]_**

The spirit grit his teeth but agreed. **_[All right.]_**

"Pegasus, I end my turn."

"All right," Pegasus said as he drew. "I summon my Dark Eyes Illusionist in attack mode." _LV-1 ATK-0 DEF-0._ "The Kaiba Corp. technology of the duel ring won't be of any use here. In the Shadow Realm, the monsters we summon are real, fed off energy from its summoner. If one were to run out of this energy . . . I'll let you figure that out. It's your turn."

'His Dark Eyes Illusionist has zero attack and defense points,' the spirit thought. 'He wouldn't put a monster like that in attack mode unless it had some sort of effect. I'll have to be careful.' He drew a card. "I summon Curse of Dragon in attack mode and end my turn." _LV-5 ATK-2000 DEF-1500. _

_[You want to fight, huh?] _Yugi said as they switched.

'They switched so I can't read the other's mind,' Pegasus thought. 'But Yugi-girl doesn't have to strength to duel here. Soon her soul will break.'

Yugi started to pant as sweat broke out on her face. 'Why does my chest hurt?'

'This is too much for her,' the spirit thougt. 'She will not be able to maintain our monsters for much longer.' He sensed as she had to brace herself on the platform in front of her. 'Hang on, Yugi.'

'Yugi-girl is only temporary,' Pegasus thought. 'Once she's gone, I'll have no problem reading Spirit-boy's mind.'

* * *

Anzu flinched, feeling a sudden pain in her heart. Her hand came up and covered the area.

Joey noticed this and asked, "What is it, Anzu?"

"I just felt this . . . all of a sudden. Right in my heart."

"I felt it too," Joey said.

"Me too," Tristan agreed.

"So all three of us felt the same thing at the same time," Joey surmised as he looked from Anzu to Tristan.

"Could it have anything to do with Yugi?" Tristan asked.

* * *

"My turn, Yugi-girl," Pegasus said as he drew a card. "I'll place this card face-down and end my turn."

By that time, Yugi's hands were shaking badly.

'Yugi is not used to the pressure of the Shadow Realm,' the spirit thought. 'I cannot let this duel last much longer!' He took control and drew. "Curse of Dragon, destroy the Dark Eyes Illusionist."

The Curse of Dragon dove for the Illusionist.

'You're trying to protect Yugi-girl,' Pegasus thought with a chuckle. "I activate my Dark Eyes Illusionist's special ability."

The eye of the Dark Eyes Illusionist began to glow, stopping the dragon in mid-air. The same eye formed on the Curse of Dragon.

"What's going on?" the spirit cried.

"The Dark Eyes Illusionist has zero attack and defense points," Pegasus explained. "To make up for this, it can steal its opponent's power. But that it only the beginning of what it can do." He flipped over his face-down. "I activate the magic card Black Illusion Ritual. With this, I can sacrifice my Dark Eyes Illusionist to summon my most terrifying creature, Relinquished."**_LV-1 ATK-0 DEF-0. _**

"What is that thing?" the spirit asked, shocked at the monster's appearance.

"Now I activate my Relinquished's special ability," Pegasus continued.

The Relinquished's mouth, or the closest thing to a mouth that thing could have, opened wide and sucked in the stunned Curse of Dragon.

"Now, I end my turn."

The spirit quickly drew a card. "Dark Magician, attack Relinquished."

Just as the Dark Magician attacked, Relinquished lowered down two wings and the Curse of Dragon was found as a part of one of the wings. The Dark Magician's attack hit the Curse of Dragon and destroyed it.

"It used my Curse of Dragon as a shield!" the spirit realized with horror.

"Now, Spirit-boy, since you destroyed your own monster, you lose the life points."

**Yugi: 900 – 400**

**Pegasus: 600**

"My turn again," Pegasus sang as he drew a card. "I activate Relinquished's ability. Absorb the Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician was absorbed into Relinquished. _**LV-1 ATK-2500 DEF-2100. **_

"Relinquished gains the absorbed monster's attack and defense points," Pegasus explained. "What will you do now, Spirit-boy?"

'This is my undefeatable combo,' Pegasus thought.

'How do I defeat this monster?' the spirit thought. 'I can't do it right now.'

_[You can't give up!] _Yugi yelled, startling him._ [Pegasus will try to read your mind soon. I'll buy us some time while you think of a plan.]_

_**[You're soul is already under too much strain,]**_ the spirit countered. **_[Don't push yourself.]_**

There was a moment of silence before, _[Let me duel to the end.]_

The spirit gasped.**_ [If you reach your limit, your soul will . . . ] _**The was only silence from Yugi, but he knew that she knew what she was risking. **_[Yugi, you,]_** he started to say before they switched, Yugi having to catch herself before she fell.

"My turn," she said softly and reached to draw a card, her hand shaking badly.

'It won't be much longer,' Pegasus thought happily.

'Please,' Yugi thought, 'give me a card that can defeat Pegasus.' She drew the card and her eyes widened. "I place this card face-down. Then, I summon the Feral Imp in defense mode and end my turn." _LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1400. _

_[Spirit, use this to defeat Pegasus.]_

'This will finish her off,' Pegasus thought as he quickly drew a card. "Relinquished, destroy the Feral Imp."

Relinquished fired the Dark Magician's own attack at the Feral Imp and destroyed it.

The Spirt quickly appeared beside Yugi and placed his transparent hands on Yugi's shoulders. For just a moment, they touched. The spirit's hands were warm and solid feeling on her shoulders. Then Yugi felt nothing.

Yugi's body slipped thought the spirit's fingers after touching those few seconds. The sudden change startled the spirit. Why could he suddenly not touch her? He was helpless as Yugi fell foreword and she made no move to catch herself.

However, she did say three last words

"Spirit, defeat Pegasus."

Then, Yugi's body hit the ground. Soulless.

'Goodbye, Yugi-girl.'

**_[YUGI!]_**

* * *

This pain was much worse. It was like all three of them had been hit in the chest with a sledgehammer. Joey, Tristan, and Anzu all gasped as the pain overwhelmed them.

"What the?" Anzu said impulsively. "I've got this bad feeling, guys."

"Me too," Joey admitted.

"Do you think Yugi's in trouble?" Tristan asked worriedly.

* * *

"Yugi, hang on!" the spirit yelled.

He didn't know where he was or how he had gotten there. All he knew was that he was still within Yugi's body.

Now, he held her in his arms. This wasn't her body; it was still lying on the duel ring. It wasn't her soul; it had disappeared when the Shadow Realm became too much for her. It must have been her mind he held then.

There were dark shadows under Yugi's eyes. It looked as though she were merely unconscious, a reflection of her body in the real world.

"Wake up, please!" he yelled as he shook her frantically. "Yugi, open your eyes!"

He touched her face, his hand cupping her cheek. He had promised, he may not have said it to her, but he had sworn that he would reunite her with her grandfather. Now that could never happen, even if he managed to defeat Pegasus.

"Please," he whispered as his voice started to break, "don't leave me all alone."

* * *

"Yugi-girl is no more," Pegasus chuckled. "Looks like the Shadow Game was too much for her."

* * *

"Yugi," Anzu whispered.

"If what we think is happenin' is actually happenin' . . . " Joey began, " . . . then we can't do anything."

"Are we just gonna stand here?" Tristan asked sarcastically as he braced himself and charged into the bubble. And came right back. He quickly stopped as to avoid running right into Joey and Anzu. "What the?"

Anzu walked up to the bubble and stuck her hand inside. Her hand came right back out just a few inches away. She gasped in shock and quickly pulled her hand put.

"Dis thing must not want us to get in," Joey said as he glared at the bubble. "My turn!" He ran into the bubble and came right out, but Tristan and Anzu were gone. The he heard Anzu's voice.

"Joey!" she yelled. "Are you all right?"

"Can you hear us, man?" Tristan added.

"What the hell?" Joey asked himself as he ran back into the bubble and came out in front of Tristan and Anzu. "We can't get in."

"Our friend's in trouble and we can't help?" Tristan asked angrily.

'If we could send her our thoughts . . . ' Anzu thought sadly.

* * *

The Millennium Puzzle glowed brighter than ever as the spirit took control of Yugi's body. His sadness had given way to anger.

"Pegasus," he growled at he older man, "I will make you pay for this."

Pegasus chuckled, not intimidated by the threat. "Spirit-boy, now that Yugi-girl is gone, there is nothing you can do to stop the power of my Millennium Eye. Are you going to keep fighting?"

"Of course!" the spirit answered quickly and without hesitation. "Until my heart breaks, this duel will not end!"

"All right, then it's your turn, Spirit-boy."

**Spirit: 400 **

**Pegasus: 600**

The spirit drew a card and Pegasus quickly pounced.

"You drew the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1," Pegasus said happily, glad to have his advantage back.

'He's reading my mind again,' the spirit groaned mentally. 'The only card he doesn't know is the card Yugi placed on the field.' He looked down at the card Yugi had sacrificed herself for. 'I'll have to bet everything on that card.'

"I summon the Winged Dragon, Guardian of the Fortress #1 in defense mode and end my turn." _LV-4 ATK-1400 DEF-1200. _

"My turn then," Pegasus said as he drew a card. "Relinquished, use the Dark Magician's power to destroy the Winged Dragon."

Relinquished hurled magic at the dragons and destroyed it.

"Next I summon the monster known as Jigen Bakudan." _LV-2 ATK-200 DEF-1000. _"This is a monster bomb that can't be attacked. In two turns," he held up two fingers, "it will self-destruct and destroy all my monsters."

"Why would you willingly destroy your own monsters?" the spirit asked.

"You seem to be forgetting that my Relinquished has zero attack points and your Dark Magician is still considered your monster, not mine."

"But that means that," the spirit began, horrified, before Pegasus cut him off.

"That you'll lose twenty-five hundred life points?" Pegasus finished. "Correct. And it doesn't look like you have enough life points to spare," he said with a chuckle. "Your turn, Spirit-boy."

'Now I only have two turns left,' the spirit thought. 'Two turns or I lose the duel!' He looked down at the cards in his hand. 'None of the cards in my hand will help me now and Pegasus knows everything. I can only draw, but Pegasus will know what it is as soon as I do. What do I do?'

'You can't do anything,' Pegasus thought in response. 'Now you have no way to defeat my Millennium Eye. You've lost! The game is over, Spirit-boy!'

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

**Notes:**

(1) The darkness . . .

(2) The darkness . . . is coming.


	23. Magician of Black Chaos

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Part five of the duel between Yugi and Pegasus.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 39 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

Translations at end.

* * *

Born Destiny

Magician of Black Chaos

* * *

"Yugi," Anzu murmured worriedly.

"Damn it," Tristan growled. "What do we do?"

"Yug', are you okay!" Joey yelled. "Answer me!"

* * *

**Spirit: 400 **

**Pegasus: 600**

Pegasus smirked as he watched the spirit's struggle. His hands were clenched and his eyes were squeezed shut.

"_Yugi."_

The spirit's eyes flew open and in front of him was a familiar person.

"Grandpa!" he cried in shock.

"_There's something else you believe in besides your cards," _Grandpa said as he laid his hand over his heart.

"Something else I believe in?"

"_Yugi is not the only person in your heart. There should be some other people as well."_

Grandpa's image faded away and a picture of Joey, Tristan, and Anzu flashed in front of the spirit.

'I know, Grandpa!' the spirit thought with new determination.

* * *

'Yugi,' Anzu thought before she turned to the boys. "Joey, Tristan." They turned to look at her. "Remember the 'Bond of Friendship' that the four of us made together."

In all their minds, they remember when Anzu had drawn the smiley face on their hands.

"Yes," Tristan answered.

"Of course," Joey agreed.

"Our hearts are with Yugi," Tristan said as he looked between Joey and Anzu.

"No matter where we are, our hearts are connected," Anzu added.

Joey joins in. "Nothing can sever our friendship.

The three of them put their hands together and looked toward the dark bubble, all of them thinking the same thing.

'Yugi, don't lose!'

* * *

The spirit stared at his hand before his eyes widened as he realized something. "It's my turn," he said as he drew a card.

Pegasus immediately pounced. "Let's take a look!" He activated his Millennium Eye and saw the image of a card, but couldn't see which one. 'You can't hide your cards from me.' He pressed harder and almost saw which card it was when the image of Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Yugi (who was unconscious and being held up by Anzu) stood before the card, hiding its identity. 'There's so many people in Spirit-boy's mind. I can't see the card!'

"What the . . . !?' Pegasus yelled in shock. "It's impossible for anyone else to enter the Shadow Realm!"

"Pegasus, I will not let you get inside Yugi's mind again," Joey said harshly. "Get out!"

Then, Pegasus felt as he was roughly shoved from the spirit's mind.

The spirit was smiling. He looked over his shoulder, seeing his friends standing there. 'Thank you, guys.'

"Pegasus," Anzu said with a glare, "Yugi will not lose."

"You're not reading anymore minds," Tristan said.

The spirit looked back at Pegasus, a new light in his eyes. "I owe you gys."

'I can't believe it!' Pegasus thought furiously. 'His friends blocked the power of my Millennium Eye.'

"Your Millennium Eye cannot break our bond!" the spirit cried. "Here we go, Pegasus. I play the magic card Mystic Box."

Two Mystic Boxes appeared, one around the Jigen Bakudan and another around the Dark Magician. Then Jigen Bakudan's box opened and the Dark Magician came out and returned to the spirit's side of the field.

"The Mystic Box has freed my Dark Magician," the spirit explained, "and put Jigen Bakudan in its place."

The Dark Magician's box disappeared and revealed Jigen Bakudan attached to Relinquished.

"No!" Pegasus said as he drew a card for his turn. "I pass this turn."

So the spirit drew a card and smirked. "I play Brain Control."

"Brain Control?" Pegasus cried in shock.

A brain appeared on the field before two arms extended and grabbed the Relinquished before moving to the spirit's side of the field.

'So Relinquished becomes Spirit-boy's piece,' Pegasus thought with dismay before he remembered that Jigen Bakudan's counter was at one and decreasing. The thought made him start laughing.

"Your Dark Magician will still be destroyed by Jigen Bakudan!" Pegasus said happily.

"Really?" the sprit asked calmy. "I have one more card, the card that Yugi left for me. I play Black Magic Ritual."

"The Black Magic Ritual!"

"With this card," the spirit explained, "I sacrifice Jigen Bakudan and the Dark Magician to summon my most powerful magician."

'I didn't think he would be able to stop Jigen Bakudan's explosion,' Pegasus thought.

"Now, I summon the Magician of Black Chaos," the spirit said as the magician appeared on the field. _LV-8 ATK-2800 DEF0-2600._

'The Magician of Black Chaos,' Pegasus thought in awe.

"Even though Yugi is hurt, she left this card for me so that I could defeat you," the spirit said. "The Black Magic Ritual, the fusion of Light and Darkness, Chaos. Pegasus!" he yelled. "I'm going to use this to defeat you!"

'But Relinquished will be released when his turn ends,' Pegasus thought. 'Then, I can absorb the magician and get its power.' He smirked. 'Spirit-boy, there's no way you can defeat me!'

'Pegasus, I have my friends with me,' the spirit thought. 'It's not something that the Millennium Eye can separate.'

"I place one card face-down and summon a monster face-down in defense mode," the spirit said as he finished his turn.

'Spirit-boy played two cards face-down,' Pegasus thought to himself. 'I won't be able to see what they are because of his friends. How annoying!'

"Now, it's my turn," Pegasus cried as he drew a card and his Relinquished vanished and reappeared on his side of the field. "Relinquished is my monster again. I'll use my best card to show you that friendship is meaningless."

'I can use Relinquished's ability to absorb the Magician of Black Chaos,' he thought happily before he frowned. 'But that probably won't work; he'll be expecting that.'

"I play the magic card Polymerization, to fuse my Thousand Eyes Idol with Relinquished to form the Thousand Eyes Restrict." _LV-1 ATK-0 DEF-0._

Bulges formed all over Relinquished's body. The bulges split and opened, revealing them to be eyes, a thousand eyes to be exact.

"Spirit-boy, I'm afraid this is the end!"

"We won't know who wins until the end," the spirit said in response.

"Even your Magician of Black Chaos cannot defeat the special ability of my Thousand Eyes Restrict," Pegasus smirked.

'All of Restrict's eyes are open,' Pegasus thought to himself. 'Now his monsters are immobilized.'

'It's a monster with zero attack points,' the spirit thought, knowing that the creature had a special ability to get those points up. 'It will absorb the Magician of Black Chaos and get its power.' He closed his eyes. 'I can't let him get away with this.' His eyes flashed open with fire in them. 'I made a promise to Yugi.'

_"My turn," Yugi said softly and reached to draw a card, her hand shaking badly._

_'It won't be much longer,' Pegasus thought happily._

_'Please,' Yugi thought, 'give me a card that can defeat Pegasus.' She drew the card and her eyes widened. "I place this card face-down. Then, I summon the Feral Imp in defense mode and end my turn." __LV-4 ATK-1300 DEF-1400. _

_[Spirit, use this to defeat Pegasus.]_

'I'll use the very monster she gave me to defeat you!'

"No matter what you do," the spirit yelled as he pointed at Pegasus, "you cannot break my promise!"

The eyes on the Thousand Eyes Restrict began to open wide and the Magician of Black Chaos prepared for a fight.

"Thousand Eyes Restrict, activate your special ability!"

All the eyes opened and green beams of light shot out of them and struck the Magician of Black Chaos, who immediately froze, along with his face-down monster.

"What?" the spirit cried.

"My Thousand Eyes Restrict has paralyzed all your monsters," Pegasus explained with a smirk. "So they can't attack. Now, absorb the Magician of Black Chaos."

Thousand Eyes Restrict began to draw the Magician of Black Chaos into itself, the Magician visibly attempting to resist but unable to.

"Not so fast, Pegasus," the spirit said as he reached for a card. "I play the magic card Multiply."

"Multiply?"

Kuriboh appeared on the field. _LV-1 ATK-300 DEF-200. _Then, another one appeared. Then another. And another. And another. And another. And another. And another. Soon enough, hundreds covered the spirit's side of the field, blocking the Magician of Black Chaos from view.

The Thousand Eyes Restrict didn't stop sucking as the Kuribohs began to get pulled in. There were so many of them that they started covering the Thousand Eyes Restrict.

"They're endless!" Pegasus cried.

"You seem to have forgotten one important detail, Pegaus," the spirit said as he realized that Pegasus hadn't figured out his plan. "Kuriboh may be a weaker monster, but it has one trait to make up for it."

"What are you talking about?" Pegasus growled.

"Kuribohs . . . explode when in contact with the enemy!"

"No!" Pegasus yelled as every Kurboh stuck to the Thousand Eyes Restrict's exploded.

**Spirit: 400 – 100**

**Pegasus: 600**

"I lose life points since Kuriboh was my monster," the spirit explained as the smoke cleared, "but it was worth the price."

"What?" Pegasus murmured as the smoke finally cleared. "No! Curse you!"

Every one of the Thousand Eyes Restrict's thousand eyes were shut, the explosions having damaged the eyes.

"Now that your monster's eyes are closed, my Magician of Black Chaos is free from its spell." The Magician prepared to attack. "And since your Thousand Eyes Restrict absorbed my Kuriboh, it has three hundred attack points." _**LV-1 ATK-300 DEF-200. **_

Pegasus knew it was the end. He had no magic or trap cards that could save him. The Magician would destroy his monster and his life points.

"Pegasus, this is for Yugi!" the spirit yelled. "Magician of Black Chaos, destroy the Thousand Eyes Restrict!"

The Magician of Black Chaos held out its staff and black energy shot out and struck the Thousand Eyes Restrict, destroying it.

**Spirit: 100**

**Pegasus: 600 – 0**

Pegasus fell to his knees.

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Anzu gasped as a sensation came over them.

"That feels like . . . " Anzu began.

" . . . Yugi's back," Tristan finished.

Joey smiled. "Yug' won!"

They looked at each other.

"Yugi won!" they yelled together.

* * *

Yuki sighed as he heard the three below, confirming what he also felt. 'Way to go, sis.'

* * *

The spirit stood in nowhere. The same place he had tried to wake Yugi after her soul had been taken. But now he could sense her presence. He turned and saw her standing behind him.

"Yugi."

She didn't say anything at first, just walked up to him. She stood there in front of him, making him nervous. He was about to ask if she was okay when she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest.

The action shocked him. They had hardly ever touched each other. Now she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Thank you."

The sound was soft and slightly broken, as if she was fighting off tears. The spirit's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Your welcome."

* * *

Joey, Tristan, and Anzu were still staring at the dark bubble when it began to fade away like a mist. At first, they couldn't see anything past the darkness, but then, they saw Yugi standing there, tired, but very much there.

"Yugi!" all three yelled as they ran up to her.

"Guys—" Yugi began to say, but Joey cut her off.

"You don't need ta say anyt'ing, Yug'—" Joey said as he grabbed her by the shoulders. "When you were dueling," he began excitedly before Anzu pushed him away.

"Yugi," Anzu said, "I felt what you were going through, the struggle of the duel and the joy of victory."

"Me too!" Joey added. "It was like I was there too—"

This time, Tristan cut him off. "It was like I was standing right next to you."

"Yug', I'm glad—"

"I'm so happy you won!" Anzu gushed.

"You guys stole all my words!" Joey yelled furiously.

Anzu snorted at him. "Then just speak up, Joey."

"Ah!" Joey cried. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that . . . "

They yelled together, "Yugi won!"

The sight made Yugi smile. "Thanks, guys."

Anzu suddenly frowned. "Wait, where's Pegasus? He has to release Grandpa, Mokuba, and Kaiba."

"That's right!" Joey cried.

"Pegasus has to keep his word," Tristan added as they all turned to confront Pegasus.

But he wasn't there.

"Where's Pegasus?" Yugi yelled in shock.

"He must have run off!" Joey said angrily.

"Let's find him!" Tristan added.

"But we can't just leave Ryou and Mokuba here," Anzu said.

"Don't worry about them!" Yuki yelled from above. "I can take care of them! You all go find Pegasus!"

"All right, thanks, Yuki!" Yugi yelled back as they all turned and ran out of the room.

"Your welcome," Yuki said aloud to no one. He looked over at Ryou, who appeared to still be unconscious. His eyes narrowed and his violet eyes turned black. "Yokeru wa Mokuba, Yami no Tamashī."

Ryou's eyes flew open and the Millennium Ring appeared around her neck.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

I do not own, write, or speak the Japanese language.

**Notes:**

(1) Stay away from Mokuba, Spirit of Darkness.


	24. King of Games

**Summary:**

Ever wonder why Atem, Yugi, and Timaeus look so much a like? Why Atem and Timaeus like exactly a like? What if they each had a twin brother? And what if they all had ancient powers given to them as a birth-right?

**Chapter Summary:**

Pegasus's reason for hosting the tournament is revealed and Shadi appears for the first time.

**Notes:**

This chapter is based off episode 40 of Yu-Gi-Oh!

* * *

Born Destiny

King of Games

* * *

"I don't know what you said, but you have sharp eyes," Bakura said looking into Yuki's now black eyes. "The eyes of one of the dark."

"Even my eyes," Yuki countered, "are not as dark as yours."

That made Bakura laugh. "Darkness is a funny thing, isn't it boy?" He glanced down at Mokuba's unconscious form.

Yuki's body was immediately surrounded by a black outline. It seemed to radiate from his skin. "You won't get near him."

"I am not so foolish as to try to get through the shield of a descendant of defense," Bakura sneered. He turned halfway around, as he prepared to leave. "I no longer want his body. I am after something so much more valuable."

That made Yuki blink in shock, and the black glow faded away although his eyes stayed black. "Then what are you after?"

Bakura chuckled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He turned and walked away, giving Yuki a slight wave. "Goodbye, descendant of darkness."

Yuki didn't reply. He just watched as Bakura walked away. He wanted to follow to see what he was after, but he didn't. He needed to stay and protect Mokuba and a tiny part of him wanted to stay because he was terrified of the dark spirit.

* * *

The gang had been searching all over the castle for any sign of Pegasus. They were running on one of the paths on the roof when Anzu suddenly froze.

Yugi, who had been running just behind her, stopped as well. "What is it, Anzu?"

Anzu stared ahead. "He might be there," she murmured.

"There where?" Tristan asked as he and Joey walked back to them.

"In the tower," she answered. "In Pegasus's secret room."

That made Tristan's eyes widen. Anzu spoke again before he could say anything.

"I can barely remember it," Anzu continued as she stepped toward the tower. "I thought I had dreamed it."

"So did I," Tristan said as he stepped up to her. "I couldn't tell if it was real or a dream."

Joey, at this point, was getting frustrated with the two of them talking about this. "What are two talkin' about?"

Anzu seemed to have ignored him. "So it was real," she said to Tristan. "Let's go!" She took off running down the path toward the tower, Tristan right behind her, with Joey and Yugi simply following them.

"Hey!" Joey yelled. "What's goin' on?!"

* * *

Pegasus stood in the very room that Anzu and Tristan were heading toward. On the desk in front of him sat three cards.

'I've used the Millennium Eye to read the minds of many people,' Pegasus thought, 'more than I could possibly count. But a person with two minds, two souls, in one body. Is that the power of the Millennium Puzzle?'

The Millennium Eye began to glow, the cards following suit. When the glow faded, all three cards were blank. He had fulfilled his part of the deal.

* * *

Yuki sighed deeply and, when he opened his eyes, they were their normal violet again. He jumped slightly when Mokuba's body twitched.

* * *

Down in the cells, Kaiba's hand clenched shut. He groaned and opened its eyes.

* * *

Grandpa took a deep breath in the hospital room. His daughter, who sat in the chair next to him, gasped and cried, "Doctor!"

* * *

Pegasus turned and looked over to the portrait of his wife. He walked over and gently rest his hand on the painting. "Cecilia, was I wrong?"

"Oh, how touching," a voice mocked behind him.

"Who's there?" he called as he quickly turned to see Bakura standing behind him. "Ryou? What are you—?" He broke off as he noticed the Millennium Ring. "You possess a Millennium Item."

"The Millennium Eye allows one to read another's mind," Bakura began. "This means you have perception for the present, but what about the future?" He walked over to the desk with the three blank cards. "I can do some fortune-telling for you, if you like."

Bakura pulled out his Duel Monsters deck and began shuffling the cards. He laid five cards face-down onto the deck in the shape of a cross or a plus sign, three tall, three wide.

"This card represents your past," Bakura said as he flipped the far right card over. "The Happy Lover. This means that you have experience true love, but it is upside down, meaning that the love between you two ended in tragedy."

Pegasus's silence spoke volumes.

Bakura chuckled. "So I'm right. The next card represents the present." He flipped over the card in the middle. "The Mask of Darkness. You're current behavior is an illusion, a mask, to hide your true intentions. And your goal . . . "

"Be quite!" Pegasus yelled.

Bakura flipped the far left card. "Oh, what's this? Doma, the Angel of Silence. It is an angel, but it brings death. Once it's on you, you cannot escape death." Bakura smirked and turned toward Pegasus, and the Millennium Ring began to glow brightly.

Pegasus fought back against the Ring's magic as best he could, the Millennium Eye glowing, but not near as bright as the Ring. He was still weak from the Shadow Game.

"Is that all the Millennium Eye can do?" Bakura sneered and lashed out with his magic, throwing Pegasus back into the wall.

Pegasus groaned as he weakly sat up. "You are . . . "

"I am collecting the seven Millennium Items," Bakura said suddenly. "He who controls them all controls the world. And, unfortunately for you, you posses what I want." Bakura kneeled down in front of Pegasus and reached out for the Millennium Eye.

Had anyone been close by, they would have heard Pegasus's tortured screams.

* * *

The gang was just about to enter the tower when Croquet turned the corner. Behind him, an unconscious Pegasus was being carried down on Kemo's back.

"Pegasus!" Yugi cried. "What happened?"

Kemo didn't stop. He walked right by them. It was Croquet that answered.

"Mr. Pegasus was attacked by someone," he explained. "It is still unknown who."

"But what about Grandpa, Kaiba, and Mokuba?" Yugi asked. Pegasus was the only one capable of freeing them.

"I'm sorry," Croquet said, not sound sorry at all, "There's nothing I can do." He walked past them.

"Who on earth . . . ?" Joey began.

"Let's go check out the room," Tristan said.

"Yeah," Anzu agreed. "Maybe we'll find something."

When they entered the room, the first thing they noticed was the huge painting of the woman.

"She's beautiful," Joey commented on it.

Anzu, who had only glanced at the painting before looking around, found a small notebook on the desk. "What's this?" she murmured and Yugi looked to see what she had found. Anzu flipped through the pages and something fell out. "It's some kind of diary. I think it's Pegasus's!"

"Pegasus's diary?" Joey asked.

"Let us see!" Tristan called as the two looked at the notebook over Anzu's shoulder.

Yugi was the only one who noticed that something had fallen out of the notebook. she bent down to pick it up.

It was a card. The image on it was of the woman. She turned and held up the card. It was from that painting. Vaguely, Yugi listened to Anzu read behind her.

_For the new King of Games who defeats me,_

_Why did I create Duel Monsters? To explain this secret, I must mention a woman._

Anzu stopped reading to say, "Pegasus must have wrote this in case he lost the duel."

"Look at this," Yugi said as she showed them the card. "It's the same woman."

"Keep reading, Anzu," Joey commanded.

_Cecilia, that was her name. My love. We shared great memories before she died._

_I met her fourteen years ago. My father was a businessman in Las Vegas. Every night, the social elites would have parties. I met Cecilia, the daughter of my father's friend, at one of those parties._

_We were attracted to each other._

_We talked about our dreams. I wanted to be a famous artist and travel to other countries. We made a promise to always be together. So, I proposed to her and she said yes._

_Cecilia died of an illness when I was seventeen._

_I was depressed. For months, I stared at my empty heart. _

_In ancient Egypt, it is said that the soul is reincarnated. In ancient Egypt, spells are used to see those who have died. It was my only chance to see Cecilia again._

_I spent one year researching in Egypt. I met this man in a Egyptian village. He told me to leave, that there was nothing I wanted there. He said, "It's not a place for you to cure your broken heart."_

_I wanted to know how he knew I was heart broken. So I followed him. It was an ordinary building, but once I reached the bottom of the underground staircase, I knew I should not have followed._

_Men grabbed me and drug me up the stone slab on the ground. He said that the only way I could leave is if one of the Items chose me. He told me that I had to pass the test of the Millennium Eye and, if I passed, it would allow me to see Cecilia again. If I failed, I would die._

_The pain was unbearable._

_Then, there she was. She floated down, as though from the heavens._

_And then she was gone. Seeing her that brief moment further fueled my desire to see her again. I miss you so much._

_I discovered Kaiba Corporation. In order to bring Cecilia back, I have to take control of Kaiba Corporation._

Anzu closed the notebook. "He's only wanted to see his wife again," she said sadly. "That's why he took over Kaiba Corp."

"What a passionate man," Joey commented.

There was a moment of silence, in which Anzu laid the notebook back on the deck. Yugi then noticed the three blank cards.

"We shouldn't leave Yuki with Ryou and Mokuba for too long," Tristan said.

"Yeah, let's go!"

They took off running, except for Yugi. She was busy looking at the cards.

"What about these cards?" Yugi asked.

Joey was the only one who heard her. "Yug', come on. Let's go."

"I'm coming," she replied and Joey continued down the stairs. She turned the corner to go down the staircase. She froze.

A man with tanned skin and white robes appeared, literally, out of no where in front of her. He opened his eyes and looked up at her with blank eyes that widened when he noticed the Millennium Puzzle.

'This boy has the Millennium Puzzle!' the man thought. '_He_ stole the Millennium Eye.'

"H-Hello?" Yugi said nervously.

Slowly, the man stared walking up the stairs toward Yugi. 'I want to know who this boy is,' he thought.

His approach made Yugi step back, especially when he reached for a gold key that hung around his neck.

He held the key out toward Yugi. 'I shall use the Millennium Key to see into his mind.'

"What are you doing?" she asked fearfully.

The man gently touched the key to Yugi's forehead.

And turned.

* * *

At first, all he saw was a bright light. When it faded, he was walking down a hallway. He stopped.

'There are two rooms within his mind,' he thought in shock as he glanced between the two rooms.

The room to his left was bright, the door opened ajar. Toys were scattered all over the floor, representing innocence.

'This room does not belong to someone who would steal the Millennium Eye,' the man thought before turning to the other door.

The door to this room was closed and when he tried to open it, it was heavy, a sign that the owner did not want visitors.

When he opened the door, the room inside was shrouded in darkness, making it hard to see far. The spirit was waiting for him.

"So, I have a guest," the spirit said carefully. "Please, come in. I do not know how you entered Yugi's mind, but I warn you now, stranger, I will allow no harm to befall her."

The man seemed unbothered by the threat and slowly entered the room.

'I've visited the minds of many people,' he thought as he looked around the room, 'but I've never seen one so dark and cold. It feels like an ancient Egyptian tomb.'

"Why are you here?" the spirit asked firmly. "What do you want?"

"You have to answer a question of mine," the man said. "It is only polite. For five thousand years, even since ancient Egyptian time, the Millennium Items have been under the care of my family. Seven items with the power to control the world. Countless men have wanted to collect the power for themselves. I am the guardian of the Millennium Items. I am searching for the one who stole Pegasus's Millennium Eye."

"So, I am suspect?" the spirit asked.

"I can tell many things by looking at one's room," the man continued.

"I see. Well," the spirit smirked, "you will have to find my true room first."

"Your true room?"

The spirit snapped his fingers and the room was illuminated. The room wasn't really a room, but just part of a hallway inside of a gigantic maze.

'His mind is a labyrinth?' the man thought in shock.

"I shall be waiting for you, stranger," the spirit's form became transparent, before he disappeared completely.

The man begun to wander the halls, climbed hundreds of steps, and opened many doors.

'One of these doors is the correct one.'

Quickly, he discovered that many of the doors were trapped after nearly getting crushed to death.

'Which one is the true door?'

He slammed open one door and the spirit sat in a chair.

"There you are," the spirit said playfully.

'This is the room,' the man thought as he stepped in the room. Suddenly, the floor gave beneath him. 'This is a trap too!' He managed to hang onto the edge of the floor, but was unable to pull himself up. He stared down into the darkness below. 'If I fall, I shall never escape.'

He was startled out of his thought when he felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He looked up to see the girl kneeling above him.

"Here, let me help you up," Yugi said kindly.

"You saved me," the man stated, surprised that she would help him.

Yugi stood and yelled into the air around them, "Spirit! Stop this game!"

There was only silence. Then, a light shined down on a door which had not been there a moment ago.

'The door is responding to her!' the man thought.

The two of them enter the new room, the man allowing Yugi to go first since the room seemed to have opened for _her_. Inside the room, hundreds of stone slabs stood in two rooms, one on either side, forming a pathway. Each stone had a drawing etched on it.

"What are these things?" Yugi asked as they walked down the path. She gazed at the images of some very familiar Duel Monsters.

"Five thousand years ago, in ancient Egypt, magicians were able to control the creatures on these tablets. A great battle began. When the magicians were killed, the power of these tablets slept as well. The legends of these tablets are written in history books. Later, they became known as Duel Monsters."

As they passed the tablet with the image of the Dark Magician, the Magician's eyes began to glow.

"You mean that these tablets contain the original Duel Monsters?" Yugi asked as she touched the stone with the image of Kuriboh.

A light appeared in front of them and, when it cleared, a familiar monster blocked their way.

"The Dark Magician!" Yugi cried.

The Magician held out its staff towards them as it prepared to attack.

"It is the protector of this room." the man yelled. "It shall kill us! We can't get out of this room." Then, he noticed what they were standing on. "This tablet contains the Blue-Eyes White Dragon. I can use my Millennium Eye to summon the stronger Blue-Eyes White Dragon."

The image of the Blue-Eyes began to glow.

"No!" Yugi yelled. "Stop!"

"Why?" the man asked, though he did not stop the summoning.

"Because . . . he'd never hurt me," Yugi said as she ran up to her most treasured monster. It held its staff at her. "Dark Magician, please, it's me. We didn't come here to cause trouble. Please, just let us leave! Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician studied her for a moment longer before he lower his staff.

The man immediately stopped the summoning and now stared at Yugi with wide eyes. 'The Dark Magician, the servant of the pharaoh, listens to this girl! Does that mean that the boy from earlier is . . . ?'

The Dark Magician began to glow a bright gold. Yugi and the man both covered their eyes. Next thing they knew, they were both back inside the tower.

Yugi blinked as he lowered the key from her forehead.

"Please," he said kindly, "tell the spirit that I was wrong in assuming that he stole the Millennium Eye." The man turned as he prepared to leave. "In searching for the thief, I discovered some . . . very interesting things." He glanced at Yugi over his shoulder. "Be careful, she who solved the Millennium Puzzle. Whoever stole the Millennium Eye may try to take the Millennium Puzzle as well." He began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait!" Yugi cried. "Who are you?"

"My name is Shadi," the man, Shadi, replied. "It is the first time I have told anyone my name. Farewell, Yugi Moto." He slowly faded out of sight.

"How do you know my name?" Yugi asked.

"One day, we will meet again," Shadi said as he disappeared.

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! It belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.


End file.
